Love Complications
by June22
Summary: Die alte Geschichte „redone“: 2 Betrunkene in einer Bar haben die brillante Idee zu heiraten.ChrisRory
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Die alte Geschichte „redone": 2 Betrunkene in einer Bar haben die brillante Idee zu heiraten. Ich weiß, das Ganze ist nicht neu, aber gib der Geschichte eine Chance  - XOver Charmed/GilmoreGirls – Chris/Rory

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand an Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, weder Charmed, noch Gilmore Girls gehören mir.

Note 1: Charmed kennt zwar Bianca aus der Zukunft, aber sie ist nicht seine Verlobte.

Note 2: Rory und Logan sind fest zusammen, wie auch Luke und Lorelai.

Note 3: Reviews sind erwünscht! – Auch wenn es unerfreulich für mich werden sollte, schreib mir deine Meinung!

Love Complications

Kapitel 1

Als Chris erwachte, war er sich nicht sicher, wo er war. Die Decke über ihm war weiss, nicht wie im P3, wo er sonst immer schlief. Und das Bettzeug war auch nicht seins. Und... nebenbei bemerkt war er auch noch nackt. _Das ist nicht gut_, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Da hielt er inne. _Oh... nein, nein, das ist nicht wahr._

Wahr war aber, dass die letzte Nacht in der Tat etwas verschwommen war und dass das an seiner Hand ein goldener Ring war. – Und das an _diesem _Finger.

Vorsichtig drehte er sich um und sah seine Befürchtung bestätigt. Neben ihm lag eine Frau... eine junge Frau. Braune Locken glänzten ausgebreitet über ihr Kissen, beschienen vom Morgenlicht, dass durch das Fenster fiel. _Sie ist hübsch. _Als sie sich im Schlaf bewegte, sah er auch ihren Ringfinger, den ebenfalls ein goldenes Band schmückte. Er stöhnte auf. _Ganz toll, Chris. Du bist in der Vergangenheit mit der Mission, die Welt zu retten und endest mit dieser... _deiner Frau _im Bett. Ganz großartig._

ooo

Kopfschmerzen weckten sie. Kopfschmerzen und eine Bewegung ihres Betts, die sie nicht selbst verursacht hatte. Die Kopfschmerzen kamen wohl von den Drinks, die sie letzte Nacht hatte. Was allerdings danach geschehen war und wieso ihr Bett sich bewegte... halt. Betten bewegen sich nicht von selbst!

Ihre Augen flogen auf und sie saß im Bett. Dann sah sie den Mann, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf der anderen Seite saß, sah an sich herunter und riß die Bettdecke hoch.

_Ich bin nackt! Da ist ein Mann in meinem Bett und ich bin nackt! – Und er auch... _„Ähm... hallo!"

Er drehte sich um. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu deuten. Irgendwie trocken. Doch als er ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen sah, bemühte er sich um ein Lächeln. Dann reichte er ihr die Hand. „Hi. Chris Perry."

Zögern ergriff sie sie. „Hallo. Rory... Rory Gi..." In dem Moment sah sie den Ring an ihrem Finger. „Oh... Oh mein Gott. Ist das-? Ich meine, ist das... Sind wir..?" Das Wort kam ihr nicht über die Lippen. Ihre Panik allerdings war nicht zu überhören.

Ihr Gegenüber blieb ruhig. „Kannst du dich an irgendetwas erinnern?"

Rory schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich meine, ich weiß, ich war gestern abend in der Bar und ich hab was getrunken, weil ich mich nicht so toll gefühlt habe und... da hört es auf. Ich weiß es einfach nicht! Ich hab' doch nicht einen vollkommen Fremden mit nach Hause genommen! Sowas mache ich nicht! Ganz zu schweigen von dem hier!" Sie hielt ihre Hand hoch, konnte ihre Tränen aber nicht mehr zurückhalten.

ooo

Chris hatte Mitleid mit Rory. Es war für ihn natürlich der gleiche Schock gewesen... _verheiratet, ha!_ Aber er war doch ein wenig älter als sie und ganz bestimmt hatte er mehr erlebt. So war es für Chris also leichter, die Gefühle erstmal zurückzustellen und sich auf die Situation zu konzentrieren. Als er sie da aber sitzen saß – die Decke um die Brust geschlungen, die Haare im Gesicht und mit Tränen auf den Wangen – da fühlte er sich überfordert. Diese Situation war auch für ihn neu.

Er versuchte sie mit Worten zu beruhigen, sagte ihr, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde und nichts wirklich Schlimmes geschehen war, doch Rory schien außer sich zu sein. Er konnte es natürlich nicht wissen aber es war nicht nur dieser Morgen, der sie so bedrückte. Nein, einfach alles in ihrem Leben war zur Zeit einfach nur noch verrückt und das hier war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte.

Schließlich nahm Chris ihre Hand und sagte in bestimmten Ton: „Rory, sieh mich an!" Und das tat sie dann auch. Sie umklammerte immer noch die Bettdecke und schluchzte – aber sie sah ihn an. _...mit diesen großen blauen vertrauensvollen Augen... Konzentration, Chris!_

„Die Situation ist... verrückt. Zugegeben. Ich kann mich auch an nichts erinnern. Doch offensichtlich..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben geheiratet. Und genauso gut können wir die Ehe auch wieder annulieren lassen."

ooo

Das Schluchzen, dass sie minutenlang geschüttelt hatte, hatte nachgelassen und sie hatte sich angehört, was Chris zu sagen hatte. Es hörte sich so einfach an. Eine Annulierung.

Und doch hatte sie sich noch nicht einmal an den Gedanken gewöhnt, verheiratet zu sein. Da wirkte eine Annulierung irgendwie vorgegriffen.

Und da war auch noch der Chor der Stimmen ihrer Mutter und Luke in ihrem Kopf. Immerhin wusste sie jetzt, wie sich ihr Gewissen meldete. Komisch, dass Logans Stimme nicht auch zu dem Chor gehörte. – _Oh_... „Oh mein Gott, Logan!" Sie entzog ihre Hand ihrem Ehemann und schlug sie sich vor die Stirn. „Nein..."

Chris zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Logan!"

„Logan." Sie nickte bestätigend und fügte dann hinzu: „Mein Freund."

„Aha."

Es herrschte einen Moment peinliches Schweigen in dem sich beide bewusst wurden, dass sie immernoch nackt waren.

„Könntest du...?"

Chris nickte und drehte sich um. Er hörte, wie sie aufstand und im Bad verschwand. Als er die Tür hörte, stand er auch auf und suchte seine Sachen zusammen. Dabei schaute er sich etwas um. Die einzigen Ecken im Zimmer, die richtig belebt wirkten, waren der Schreibtisch und das Regal an der Wand gegenüber dem Bett. Auf dem Schreibtisch standen ein Laptop und ein Drucker und verschiedene Hefter, Stifte und einige Stapel Papier. Besagtes Regal war vollgestopft mit Büchern und Zeitungen. Ansonsten wirkte das Zimmer zwar gut eingerichtet aber irgendwie leer. Chris schätzte, dass Rory hier wohl nicht wirklich lebte. Er zog sich an, setzte sich wieder auf das Bett und wartete.

ooo

Rory steckte den 2. Ohrring fest, sah noch einmal in den Spiegel, atmete tief durch und öffnete die Badezimmertür. Chris sah auf.

„Du hast Recht. Ich bin noch nicht zu einer Ehe bereit, weder mit Logan, noch mit einem völlig Fremden. Lassen wir die ganze Sache annulieren. Okay?"

„Okay." Chris nickte erleichtert.

Und als die Entscheidung einmal getroffen war, ging alles ganz schnell. Chris verschwnad auch nochmal im Bad, Rory erkundigte sich währenddessen im Internet, wo sie hingehen mussten und anschließend brachten sie die Annulierung über die Bühne.

ooo

Die Verabschiedung war für beide seltsam. Die Annulierung war richtig gewesen, ja. Es nicht zu tun, wäre genauso verrückt gewesen, wie die Heirat selbst. Aber danach einfach so auseinanderzugehen... Also tauschten sie wenigstens die Telefonnummern aus und dachten, damit wäre es erledigt.

Wie wir aber wissen, kommen solche Dinge immer wieder zu einem zurück. Und so auch in diesem Fall.

ooooooooooooo

Das hier ist kein OneShot... falls das jetzt jemand denken sollte. Der Hammer kommt nämlich erst noch 

June22


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Die alte Geschichte „redone": 2 Betrunkene in einer Bar haben die brillante Idee zu heiraten. Ich weiß, das Ganze ist nicht neu, aber gib der Geschichte eine Chance :o) - XOver Charmed/GilmoreGirls – Chris/Rory

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand unter Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, weder Charmed, noch Gilmore Girls gehören mir.

Re: Michi: Vielen Dank für die Review! Schön, dass dir das 1. Kapitel gefallen hat. Hier kommt das Nächste! Und wie ich auf die Idee kam: Ich habe in letzter Zeit einfach einiges an Fanfics zu Charmed (insbesondere Chris) und Gilmore Girls gelesen, darunter auch eine sehr sehr gute: „The GilmoreGrey Union Book" von Michael Weyer. Da haben wir Vincent („Für alle Fälle Amy") und Rory, die in die „Ich wache neben einem Fremden auf und trage einen Ehering"-Situation kommen! Höchst amüsant! 'g'

Und ähm... nein! An Christopher hatte ich gar nicht gedacht! 'sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn schlägt' - Kann ich aber mit einer Zeile indas nächsteKapitel einbauen. Also danke für den Tipp:o)

Note 1: Kann mir jemand sagen, wie es heisst, wenn Wächter des Lichts sich „beamen"? Im Englischen ist es „to orb". Aber ich erinnere mich einfach nicht mehr, wie sie es im Deutschen nennen... und deswegen nenne ich es erstmal „beamen" – und ja, ich weiß, wir sind nicht in Star Trek ;o)

Love Complications

Kapitel 2

Rory hatte ihr Praktikum wie geplanet beendet und war nach Hause zurückgekehrt.

Ihre Mom hatte noch am gleichen Abend eine Party bei Luke's für sie geschmissen und Rory hatte mit Genuss nicht nur ihren gewohnt exzellenten Kaffee festgehalten, sondern auch ihre Freunde umarmt – die einzigen Konstanten in ihrem Leben. Sie erzählte angeregt von New York und ihrem Parktikum und alles lief prima -bis sie anfingen, sich über die charmanten jungen männlichen Exemplare der Gattung Mensch zu unterhalten, die angeblich in New York so reichlich zu finden waren. Sie wies bescheiden daraufhin, dass es Logan wohl kaum gefallen hätte, hätte sie zuviel Notiz von auch nur irgendeinem Exemplar genommen. „Überraschenderweise" schien Patty unbeeindruckt von diesem Einwand. Und während Rory lächelte über die folgende Schelte über ihre unpassende Unaufmerksamkeit, bemerkte Lorelai durchaus, dass ihr Lächeln zittrig war.

ooo

Als Rory später zu Hause im Bett lag starrte sie die Decke über sich an. Der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen.

Müde war sie, doch der Gedanke, jetzt einzuschlafen und ihrer Mutter nichts _davon_ erzählt zu haben... Doch gab es etwas zu erzählen? _Klar gibt es etwas zu erzählen! Mein Gott, ich war verheiratet!_ Aber Tatsache war, dass das Einzige, was ihr von dieser Heirat geblieben war, der Ring war und die Erinnerung... nun, die Erinnerung war ja teilweise lückenhaft. Sie seufzte und zog die goldene Kette, die um ihren Hals lag aus dem Dekoleté ihres Schlafanzugs. Da war der Ring... unscheinbar aber aussagekräftig. Und _er _hatte ihn ihr angesteckt. – Zumindest nahm sie das an. Hoffentlich waren sie wenigstens dazu nicht zu betrunken gewesen. Naja, wenn sie hinterher noch... _Hör auf! Ich kann doch jetzt nicht an Sex denken!_ Entnervt steckte sie die Kette zurück in ihren Schlafanzug und setzte sich auf. Sie schnappte sich ihr Handy vom Nachttisch, suchte seine Nummer – und zögerte. Sie blickte hoch, als könnte sie ihre Mutter durch die Decke sehen. „Verdammt", murmelte sie, als sie letztlich entschied, nichts zu erzählen. Dann schaute sie wieder auf das Display ihres Handys, scrollte nach unten, bis „Logan" erschien und wählte seine Nummer. Er würde noch wach sein.

ooo

Einen Stock weiter höher war auch Lorelai noch wach. Und während sie dem gleichmäßigen Atem von Luke neben ihr lauschte, waren ihre Gedanken bei Rory.

In letzter Zeit verhielt sie sich merkwürdig. Sie war weiterhin das nette junge Mädchen. Sie war gut in der Uni und sie scherzte mit ihrer Mutter, wie sie es immer getan hatte.

Aber wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte, ließ eine seltsame Spannung sie die Schultern hochziehen, die Hände im Schoß falten und zu Boden starren, als wäre sie eine ertappte unartige Fünfjährige. Das war nicht die selbstbewusste junge Yale-Studentin, ihre Tochter, die sich in Streitgesprächen gegen Taylor durchsetzte und genau wusste, wo im Leben sie stand!

Irgendetwas hatte sich verändert, dessen war Lorelai sich sicher. Und das nicht erst, seit sie wieder aus New York zurück war.

Nur was es war, das wusste sie nicht. Und das machte Lorelai rasend! Was war passiert, verdammt nochmal?

_Das Einfachste wäre wohl, sie zu fragen, _sagte die ironische Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Ja, ja, _antwortete sie lautlos und ermahnte sichdann, nicht immer Selbstgespräche zu führen.

_Morgen_, dachte sie sich, legte ihren Arm um Luke und schloß die Augen.

ooo

Chris war ratlos. Es waren einfach zu viele Dämonen, die in Frage kamen. Wie sollte er vorgehen? Welche waren die, die die Schwestern als 1. vernichten mussten? Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf die Liste, die er erarbeitet hatte. Keine Zeit für Zweifel an der Richtigkeit seiner Recherchen. Erst das Nest Gamij, dann den Neckamajos, als Nächstes die Shaya... usw. usf... und dazwischen noch die regulären Angreifer. _Gott, es sind einfach zu viele..._Chris schnappte nach Luft, als das übliche Gefühl der Unzulänglichkeit und Hoffnungslosgkeit ihn zu überwältigen drohte. Wie sollte er das schaffen? Wie nur? _Gott!... zu viele... und Wyatt... _Und wie immer war das eine Wort – „Wyatt" – das, was ihn zurück auf Kurs brachte.

Er würde tun, weswegen er hier war und was nötig war. So einfach war das!

Er wünschte sich nur... er wünschte sich, dass die Schwestern ihm trauen würden, dass sie ihn wie ihren Wächter des Lichts behandeln und nicht... nun, nicht wie einen Fremden, der sie bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit verraten würde. Chris wünschte sich so sehr die Vertrautheit, die er von ihnen kannte. Doch da er ihnen nichts erklären konnte, würde er sie nicht bekommen – er machte sich da keine Illusionen. Und es war so schwer, weil sie einfach nicht einsehen wollten, dass sie jetzt angestrengt arbeiten mussten, wenn sie Wyatt retten wollten. Ständig hatten sie Dates, trafen Freunde oder gingen shoppen. – Ein normales Leben, so nannten sie das.

Er hatte nie eins gehabt.

ooo

Logan holte sie am nächsten Morgen ab. Rory war erleichtert, dass er so froh war, sie wieder in die Arme schließen zu können. Vor ihrer Abreise nach New York war die Situation zwischen ihnen angespannt gewesen. Er hatte gemerkt, dass sie seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr ehrlich zu ihm gewesen war und er hatte _Dinge_ gesehen. So nannte sie in Gedanken, was in den letzten Monaten ihr Leben bestimmt hatte. Sie fühlte sich anders, als ob etwas in ihr erwacht war und als ob sie ständig unter Strom stand. Sie fühlte sich unwohl, war so voller Energie, dass ihr Kopf schmerzte. Und wenn sie dann genug hatte, wütend, aufgeregt oder traurig war... dann geschahen die _Dinge_. Konnte es sein, dass ein Stift, wenn sie ihn fallen ließ, auf seinem Weg nach unten 1 Sekunde in der Luft hängen blieb? War es möglich, dass ihre Kaffeetasse sich ein Stück in ihre Richtung bewegte, wenn sie an sie dachte? Konnte auch nur irgendeine der anderen seltsamen Begebenheiten war sein? Oder wurde sie verrückt?

ooo

„Chris!"

Er seufzte, legte seine Liste beiseite und beamte sich nach unten zu Leo. Der saß auf einem Sofa im Wohnzimmer.

„Was?", fragte Chris den Ältesten, ohne ihn zu begrüßen oder sich zu setzen. Er wusste ja, wie wenig Leo ihm traute und er traute dem anderen ebensowenig – warum also etwas vortäuschen?

Leo runzelte kurz die Stirn und deutete auf die Couch ihm gegenüber. „Setz dich, Chris."

Chris kam der Aufforderung wortlos nach und schaute seinen Vater dann fragend an.

„Du wirst einen weiteren Schützling übernehmen." Leo kam gleich zur Sache. Kein Grund, irgendetwas hinauszuschieben oder sich an das Thema heranzutasten.

Chris glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. „Bitte was?- Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!"

Leo schwieg.

Und als er nicht antwortete, konnte Chris sich nicht zurückhalten. „Ich kann keinen weiteren Schützling übernehmen. Wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst, bin ich nicht irgendein Wächter des Lichts. Wyatt ist meine erste Priorität und wenn man ihn mitzählt habe ich schon vier Schützlinge! Ich kann kaum diese Aufgabe erledigen, weil die Schwestern sich nicht auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren können! Wie stellst du dir vor, wird es sein, wenn ich meine Zeit zwischen ihnen und noch einer Hexe aufteilen muss. – Verdammt, Leo! Das hier ist einfach zu wichtig!"

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Du magst nicht aus dieser Zeit sein. Aber du bist ein Wächter des Lichts und damit ist es deine Aufgabe, dich um Schützlinge zu kümmern. Nein, warte", sagte er, als Chris ihnm unterbrechen wollte. „Wir haben zur Zeit einfach zu wenig Wächter des Lichts. Die Hexen der letzten Generation waren anscheinend sehr angetan von dem Wort „Kinderreichtum". Zusätzlich dazu treiben wieder vermehrt Wächter der Finsternis ihr Unwesen. – Entweder du übernimmst diesen Schützling – oder Paige wird es tun."

Leo und Chris starrten einander nach diesen Worten eine Minute lang an.

Chris senkt schließlich den Blick. „Wer ist es?"

„Lorelai Gilmore, wohnhaft in Stars Hollow. Die Fähigkeiten der Gilmores vererben sich nur über die weibliche Linie und wenn eine von ihnen einen Sohn gebiert, dann überspringen die Kräfte die nächste weibliche Gilmore und kommen erst bei ihrer Tochter wieder zum Vorschein. Wie der Zufall es will, ist die Großmutter vor einiger Zeit verstorben und ihr einziges Kind war ein Sohn. Der hatte eine Tochter und die Tochter dieser Frau wiederum wird dein Schützling sein. Da ihre Urgroßmutter tot ist, nehme ich an, dass sie keine Ahnung von ihren Fähigkeiten hat."

„Na prima." Wieder einmal hatte sein Vater bekommen, was er wollte. Natürlich hatte Chris es nicht zulassen können, dass Paige einen Schützling üernahm. Es würde sie zu sehr ablenken. Aber jetzt... nun, es würde interessant werden. Soviel war sicher.

------

Note 2: Hm... ich habe das jetzt auch nochmal gelesen und irgendwie... kann es ein, dass es alles zu abgehackt ist? Zu schnell? 'seufz' - Wie auch immer, ich hoffe, es gefällt dir!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Die alte Geschichte „redone": 2 Betrunkene in einer Bar haben die brillante Idee zu heiraten. Ich weiß, das Ganze ist nicht neu, aber gib der Geschichte eine Chance :o) - XOver Charmed/GilmoreGirls – Chris/Rory

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand unter Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, weder Charmed, noch Gilmore Girls gehören mir.

Note: Reviews sind erwünscht! – Auch wenn es für mich unerfreulich werden sollte, schreib mir deine Meinung!

Love Complications

Kapitel 3

Stars Hollow wirkte an diesem Morgen recht verschlafen. Es war Wochenende und es war so früh nur auf den Beinen und unterwegs, wer keine andere Wahl hatte. Viel schöner war doch ein ausgedehntes Familienfrühstück, um sich über den Klatsch der Woche, die Hobbies der Kinder und die nächste Stadtversammlung zu unterhalten...

Chris, dem Großstädter, kam eher das Wort „verlassen" in den Sinn, um diesen Ort zu beschreiben. Trotzdem war auch er nicht ganz immun gegen den idyllischen Kleinstadtcharme der bunten Häuser und gepflegten Gärten.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Telefonzelle und suchte die Adresse de Gilmores aus dem Telefonbuch. Dann sah er sich nach jemandem um, der ihm den Weg würde beschreiben könne. „Guten Morgen", grüßte er eine asiatisch aussehende Frau, die in ihrem Vorgarten den Weg fegte. Die Frau blickte nur kurz auf und schnappte ein „'Morgen" zurück. Unwillkürlich ging Chris etwas auf Abstand. „Könnten Sie mir vielleicht mit dieser Adresse weiterhelfen", fragte er höflich und hielt ihr den Zettel entgegen.

Einen Moment lang glaubte er, die Frau habe ihn gar nicht gehört, doch dann hörte sie abrupt mit dem Fegen auf und sah sich die Adresse an.

Ihre Augenbrauen senkten, ihr Mund öffnete sich. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war nur als grimmig zu bezeichnen. „Sie!", stieß sie hervor. „Sie Wüstling!" Und damit hob sie ihren Besen wie eine Waffe. Chris hatte kaum Zeit auszuweisen, da traf ihn schon der nächste Schlag mitten auf den Kopf.

Und während es um ihn herum dunkel wurde hoffte er noch, dass die Stimme, die laut „Mama!" rief, nicht seine eigene war.

Lane glaubte, sie sah nicht richtig. Da war tatsächlich jemand mutig genug, Mrs. Kim anzusprechen, während sie einen Besen in der Hand hielt. Das konnte nur jemand von außerhalb sein, der Mrs. Kim nicht kannte. Tatsächlich kam ihr der junge – ähm, attraktive – Mann unbekannt vor.

Was sie jedoch als Nächstes sah, war ihr nicht neu. Und in der Sekunde, in der der Fremde zu Boden ging, rannte sie schon aus dem Haus und quer über den Platz. „Mama!"

Egal, was für Diffezenen die beiden hatten, Lane hatte keine Lust, ihre Mutter demnächst im Gefängnis zu besuchen. Sie entriss der aufgebrachten Koreanerin ihre Waffe und fuhr sie an, sie solle zurück ins Haus gehen.

Überraschenderweise – nach einem befriedigten Blick auf den Bewusstlosen – gehorchte Mrs. Kim.

Lane ging neben dem jungen Mann auf die Kniw. „Hallo? Können Sie mich hören?"

Als Chris erwachte, stellte er nüchtern fest, dass er nicht mehr auf dem harten Gehweg lag. Das hier war definitiv weicher. Eine Couch. Chris öffnete die Augen und setzte sich auf... – Nein, Korrektur, er versuchte sich aufzusetzen – sehr langsam und vorsichtig, denn jede plötzliche Bewegung barg die Gefahr von Kopfschmerzen.

Ein blonder Typ ließ sich in den Sessel neben der Couch fallen. „Hi, Mann. Gut, dass du wach bist. Ich dachte schon, ich komme heute gar nicht mehr zum Fernsehen. Ich bin übrigens Zack." Zack nahm die Fernbedienung vom Tisch und schaltete das Gerät ein.

„Ich bin Chris. - ...Wo bin ich?"

Ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm zu nehmen meinte der andere: „Oh, Lane meinte, der Gehweg vor Mrs. Kims Laden wäre ein etwas unbequemer Platz zum Ausruhen. Also haben wir dich hergebracht."

Das erklärte zwar immer noch nicht, wo _hier _eigentlich war... aber naja. Zumindest sah der Typ nicht irgendwie gefährlich aus.

„Mrs. Kim wäre dann wohl die nette Lady mit dem Besen", sagte Chris während er sich etwas umsah und die sich bildende Beule an seinem Hinterkopf betastete.

Zack lies ein inbrünstiges „Oh ja!" vernehmen, da öffnete sich die Wohnungstür und eine junge Koreanerin betrat das Zimmer. Sie betrachtete ihren Gast kritisch, lächelte dann und reichte Chris die Hand. „Hallo, ich bin Lane." Chris nickte und wiederholte seinen eigenen Namen. „Also... wie komme ich zu der Ehre, dieses Sofa benutzen zu dürfen?"

Lane errötete. „Ja... also..." – „Sie ist Mrs. Kims Tochter, okay? – Kann ich jetzt ungestört das Spiel sehen?" Als Zack das missmutige Gesicht seiner Freundin sah, fügte er hinzu: „Es ist ja nicht so, als könntest du was dafür, Lane. Sie ist, wie sie ist." Seine Freundin nickte daraufhin kräftig und Chris, der das Zwischenspiel beobachtet hatte, sagte nur „Oh."

„Wie lange war ich eigentlich bewusstlos?"

„Tatsächlich ein paar Stunden. - Ich hatte mir schon langsam Sorgen gemacht", fügte sie unsicher hinzu.

„Aber es geht mir gut", versicherte er ihr. „Zumindest, wenn der Kopfschmerz bald vergeht."

„Okay... ähm... wie wäre es mit einem Mittagessen bei Luke's als Entschädigung?"

„Nein, danke. Ich will eigentlich nur endlich tun, weswegen ich hier bin. Also, wie komme ich am Besten zu den Gilmores?"

ooo

Als Chris ein paar Minuten später wieder auf der Straße war, wunderte er sich über seinen plötzlich Rausschmiss. Nicht, dass Zack und Lane handgreiflich geworden wären. Das ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber sie hatten es plötzlich sehr eilig, sprachen von einem Termin, der ihnen noch eingefallen sei. Höchst verdächtig... Chris hatte die leise Ahnung, dass er es hier mit Bekannten von Lorelai Gilmore zu tun hatte, die nach dem peinlichen Vorfall mit Mrs. Kim nur mit Mühe ihre Neugier hatten im Zaum halten können, bezüglich des Fremden, der plötzlich in ihrer Stadt aufgetaucht war und nach ihrer Freundin fragte. Als hatten sie ihn hinauskomplimentiert.

Wenigstens hatten sie ihm noch den Weg erklärt.

Wie auch immer. Er musste jetzt endlich zur Sache kommen. Er hatte zwar Zeit eingeplant für das 1. Treffen mit seinem neuen Schützling – aber damit gerechnet, dass er k.o. gehen würde, hatte er nicht. Und je länger er hier war, desto länger waren die Schwestern – war Wyatt – allein.

Chris beschleunigte seinen Schritt, kam noch an einer Tanzschule und einem Troubadur vorbei und erreichte dann schließlich seinen Zielort, ein kleines weiss-gestrichenes Haus im Grünen. Er nahm sich zusammen, stieg die Stufen hoch und klopfte. Einige Zeit geschah gar nichts.

Chris sah sich um... _hübsch hier... Ist das eine Chuppa?_ Und auf der anderen Seite des Hause, auf dem nächsten Grundstück... _Gartenzwerge... seltsame Gemeinde._

Geistesabwesend klopfte er noch einmal und erschrak, als die Tür sich plötzlich flauschig anfühlte. Der Mann, an dessen Brust er geklopft hatte, trug ein kariertes Flanellhemd und hatte einen säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Entschuldigung. Mein Name ist Chris und ich möchte gerne zu Lorelai Gilmore."

„Hmpf", grummelte der Flanellmann, rief ins Haus „Lorelai!" und ging dann wortlos wieder rein.

„Ich komme! Einen Augenblick... Ärmel – verheddert – in Türklinke... Ah!"

Eine Frau – schätzungsweise Mitte 30, kam zur Tür und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Nein, mein Chris sieht anders aus", sagte sie zu niemand bestimmten.

„Hallo. Ich suche Lorelai Gilmore", wiederholte Chris. _Was sind denn das nur alles für Leute... Himmel nochmal!_

„Hm und welche?", verlangte sie zu wissen und lächelte dabei. Solche Spiele gefielen ihr offenbar.

Chris stieg darauf ein, langsam einfach zu verwirrt. „Gibt es denn mehrere?"

„Jap, da hätten wir Lorelai die Erste. – Die würde ich allerdings nicht _hier_ suchen. Dann Lorelai die Zweite. Moi." Sie posierte einen Moment wie ein Starlet und warf ihm eine Kusshand zu. „Und mein liebreizendes Kind, Frucht meiner Lenden, Lorelai die Dritte. – Da du hoffentlich nicht auf Tote stehst und für mich leider zu jung bist, würde ich mal sagen, du suchst meine Tochter. Und wie der Zufall es so will – da kommt sie gerade zurück." Lorelai deutete auf etwas hinter Chris. Er drehte sich um und sah zu, wie eine Limousine vorfuhr. Auf der ihm abgewandten Seite stieg eine Frau aus, gefolgt einem jungen Mann. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn und dann verabschiedeteten sie sich.

Als die junge Frau sich schließlich umdrehte und um den Wagen herum Richtung Haus ging, glaubte Chris, dass ihm einen Moment lang das Herz stehen blieb. Die Mitdreißigerin hinter ihm sagte: „Darf ich vorstellen – Rory." Das letzte Wort war unisono mit dem rausgekommen, was Chris gesagt hatte. Auf den Klang seiner Stimme hin hob Rory den Kopf. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Chris", hauchte sie.

Sie drehte sich schnell wieder um und winkte Logan lächelnd zu, als er einstieg und wegfuhr. Dann wandte sie sich mit geschlossenen Augen wieder dem Haus zu, nicht sicher, ob sie sich nun wünschen sollte, dass er nur eine Halluzianation war oder ob sie wirklich wollte, dass er da war. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie wie Chris auf sie zukam.

Lorelai wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte – und was sie tun sollte. Ein fremder junger Mann kam zu ihrem Haus und suchte eine Lorelai Gilmore, wusste offensichtlich nicht, wie sie aussah, doch als er ihre Tochter sah, erkannte er sie – und sie ihn. Sie warf Rory einen fragenden Blick zu.

Rory sah kurz an Chris vorbei zu ihrer Mutter und nickte ihr zu, ein Zeichen, dass soweit alles okay war. „Ich komme später wieder", rief sie ihr zu und sah dann mit Erleichterung, wie Lorelai die Tür schloß. Sobald sie sicher war, dass ihre Mutter nicht intervenieren würde konzentrierte sie sich ganz auf Chris. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Können wir irgendwo hingehen?"

Rory zögerte. „Ich weiß nicht. Hast du... hast du es ihr gesagt?"

Ihr Ex-Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich... ehrlich gesagt, ich wusste nicht einmal, dass ich dich hier antreffen würde."

„Das verstehe ich nicht", erwiderte Rory langsam.

„Ich weiß. Und deshalb muss ich mit dir reden. Ungestört."

Er war so ernst, dass sie nicht nein sagen konnte. „In Ordnung. Komm mit."


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Die alte Geschichte „redone": 2 Betrunkene in einer Bar haben die brillante Idee zu heiraten. Ich weiß, das Ganze ist nicht neu, aber gib der Geschichte eine Chance :o) - XOver Charmed/GilmoreGirls – Chris/Rory

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand an Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, weder Charmed, noch Gilmore Girls gehören mir.

Note 1: Reviews sind erwünscht! – Auch wenn es unerfreulich für mich werden sollte, schreib mir deine Meinung!

Note 2: Tja und weil ich grad so schön in Fahrt bin, hier gleich das nächste Kapitel!

Love Complications

Kapitel 4

_Eine Woche früher..._

_Chris wich einem Feuerball aus und sandte den Dämon mit einer Handbewegung an die nächste Höhlenwand. Während dieser sich wieder aufrappelte, murmelte der Witch-Whitelighter einen Zauberspruch und die Innereien des Dämons verteilten sich in der Unterwelt – und auf Chris. „Bäh! Eklig!" _

_Er orbte sich zurück nach oben und ins Haus der Halliwells._

„_Wie siehst du denn aus!", begrüßte ihn Paige, die gerade vor ihrer Staffelei saß._

„_Ich mache nur meinen Job", erwiderte Chris und wischte sich etwas Schleim aus dem Gesicht. _

„_Was für ein Dämon war das?"_

„_Das würdest du wissen, wenn ihr mitgekommen wärt, wie ich es wollte. – Also, ich benutze mal euer Bad." Damit wandte er sich ab und ging die Treppe hoch._

„_Tu das", sagte Paige und wandte sich wieder der Malerei zu._

_1 Stunde später war Chris auf dem Dachboden. Er saß mit dem Buch der Schatten im Schoß auf dem Boden und strich den Dämon, den er gerade vernichtet hatte, aus dem Buch._

„_Sag mir nicht, du kritzelst in unser Buch", sagte jemand von der Tür._

_Chris seufzte und blickte auf. Piper stand in der Tür und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an._

„_Ich streiche nur diesen Dämon durch", verteidigte er sich. - „Wo ist Wyatt?"_

„_In der Zauberschule." Piper kam näher, nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand und legte es zurück an seinen Platz. Danach ging sie wortlos wieder nach unten._

_Wieder eine Stunde später war Chris erneut in der Unterwelt und bedrohte ein paar Dämonen. Vernünftig konnte man anders nicht mit ihnen reden und er brauchte nun mal Informationen. Sein momentanes Opfer war ein pickelgesichtiger low-level Dämon, der am liebsten Menschneblut saugte._

„_Also du Möchtegernvampir, was ist das für eine Information, die so wichtig ist?"_

_Der Dämon grinste und spuckte vor ihm aus. _

Nicht mal Mumm genug für einen Energieball... das wird einfach!_ Chris packte ihn grob und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Dann trat er einen Schritt vor und flüsterte dem Anderen etwas ins Ohr. „Weißt du, was mir schon immer zuwider war? – Tierquälerei. Zu gern würde ich eines der armen Tiere von seinen Qualen erlösen. Was hältst du davon? Könnte das dein Beitrag zu Gesundheit der Menschheit sein? Es wäre ganz leicht. Ein kleiner Spruch, ich orbe dich dorthin und dafür ein kleines unschuldiges Tier hinaus."_

_Der Dämon schluckte, sagte aber nichts._

_„Das Leben als Laborratte muss schon sehr beschwerlich sei. Andauernd wird irgendetwas in dich hineingesteckt, Körperflüssigkeiten entnommen, Dinge an dir getestet. Ich würde mal schätzen, das würde deine Lebensdauer um einiges verkürzen. – Wie, du sagst gar nichts dazu? Das muss ich wohl als ein Ja werten. Lass mich kurz überlegen... Ja, so könnte es gehen. ‚Gestalt des" – „Halt! Halt, ich rede ja. Ich werde alles sagen!"_

Geht doch..._ „Gut, dann sprich!"_

_Der Dämon nickte eifrig, immer noch sichtlich geschockt von der Vorstellung eines Lebens als Laborratte. _Tja, auch Dämonen haben Vorstellungskraft – welch Glück für mich!

_Plötzlich aber verzog sich das Gesicht des Dämons zu einer Maske des Schreckens. Er warf die Arme nach oben, als würde er Hilfe von Gott erwarten und als seine Haut anfing zu rauchen trat Chris schnell einen Schritt zurück. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um nicht ebenfalls verbrannt zu werden. Alles was von seinem Informanten übrig blieb war ein Häufchen Asche._

„_Nein! Verdammt! Nicht jetzt!" Chris schrie seine Frustration in die Unterwelt hinaus._

_Wie es schien war jemand dagegen, dass Chris den letzten Gerüchten über in der Hierarchie aufsteigende Dämonen folgte._

_Auch gut, dann würde er eben an die Quelle seiner Information zurückkehren – nach New York._

_Auf einem Friedhof im Stadtgebiet New York erschien in einer Gruft in blauweissen Punkten ein Wächter des Lichts. Auch wenn Friedhöfe des Nachts eher einsam und verlassen lagen, wollte Chris nicht das Risiko eingehen einer kleinen alten Witwe einen Herzanfall zu bescheren. Nachdem er sich materialisiert hatte, verließ er das Steingebäude und ging quer über den Friedhof zu einem Mausoleum. Die meisten Dämonen, die an die böse _und_ die gute Seite Informationen verkauften, lebten auf Friedhöfen – an solchen Orten waren sie für diejenigen, die sie jagten, schwerer aufzustöbern. Der Blutsauger, der in Flammen aufgegangen war, war da eher ein kleines Licht gewesen. Und trotzdem hatte es jemand für nötig erachtet, ihn zu töten. Folglich musste das, was er gewusst hatte, wichtig sein._

_Der Dämon, der hier lebte, hatte ihn auf den anderen aufmerksam gemacht, hatte gemeint, er wüsste etwas. Und jetzt war Chris wieder hier, in der Hoffnung, noch mehr herauszubekommen._

_Die Tür zum Mausoleum stand offen. Ungewöhnlich. Chris trat ein – und hielt inne. _

Oh-Oh...

_Was er da beim Eintreten gehört hatte war ein unverkennbares Geräusch. In der Zukunft hatte er es schon oft vernommen. Nur meist hatte er da auf der anderen Seite gestanden und beobachtet, wie Dämonen in die Luft flogen. _Eine magische Tretmiene..._ Er sah an sich herunter und bemerkte das vertraute Band um seine Knöchel. Hätte er das Geräusch ignoriert und einen weiteren Schritt getan, hätte das Reissen des Bandes eine Explosion ausgelöst. So jedoch schien er noch einmal Glück gehabt zu haben._

„_Des Anblicks Ungemach soll nun verschwinden, nichts mehr mich an diese Stelle binden", intonierte er nach einem Augenblick des Nachdenkens und seine Fessel löste sich mit einem ungefährlichen ‚Puff' auf. Erleichtert lehnte er sich an die nächste Wand. _

Mein Informant dürfte dann ja wohl Hackfleisch sein..._ Auf jeden Fall wusste er jetzt, dass es jemanden gab, der das, was er tat, nicht gut fand... beziehungsweise: nicht böse. Und das war doch sehr aufschlussreich. Vielleicht war er endlich dem auf der Spur, der für Wyatt eine Gefahr darstellte._

_ooo_

_Als Rory zu ihrem kleinen 1-Zimmer-Apartment zurückkehrte schwirrte ihr noch immer der Kopf von den Fakten des Artikels, den sie heute geschrieben hatte. Dabei war es um Parkpflege und Hundebesitzer gegangen. Nicht gerade der Stoff, aus dem Träume gemacht werden. Aber als Praktikantin einer großen Zeitung schrieb man über das, was man aufgetragen bekam. Und wenn man alles in Allem bedachte, dann waren die unscheinbaren Themen die, denen sie immer am Meisten entlocken konnte. Denn die Leute rechneten bei solchen Themen nicht mit tiefschürfenden Gedanken._

_Trotz dieses erfolgreichen Tages war es Rory nicht ganz wohl in ihrer Haut. Sie hatte seit 4 Tagen nicht mehr mit ihrer Mutter telefoniert und ihr letztes Gespräch mit Logan hatte damit geendet, dass sie ihn anschrie und er ohne Verbaschiedung auflegte._

_Zusaätzlich dazu hatte sie heute auch noch so unter Stress gestanden, dass sie sich wieder eine dieser Begebenheiten eingebildet hatte. (Hatte sie doch, nicht wahr?) Als ihr Chef sie zum 7 Mal in 10 Minuten zu sich gerufen hatte, während sie gerade an einem Absatz ihres Artikels verzweifelte, hatte Rory genervt aufgeblickt und gesehen, wie die Tür zum Büro ihres Chefs mit einem lauten ‚Wumm!' zuflog. Zunächst hatte sie sich nichts dabei gedacht, doch als sie dann aus seinem Büro kam, fiel ihr auf, dass dies ein windstiller Ort war. Weder in dem Büro, noch in dem Raum davor war ein Fenster offen gewesen und auf Grund ihrer häufigen Besuche bei ihrem Chef wusste sie, dass gerade diese Tür nicht von selbst zufiel._

Komm schon, irgendwas stimmt nicht mit dir, Rory! – Argh, jetzt hör auf zu glauben, du wärst dafür verantwortlich! Das ist lächerlich!

_Das war es in der Tat und da sie keine Lust hatte, den ganzen Abend darüber nachzugrübeln, beschloss sie auszugehen. Sie zog sich in ihrem Apartment schnell um und ging zu der Bar um die Ecke. Als sie eintrat, war noch nicht besonders viel los. Sie ging zur Jukebox und wählte ein Lied, kurz darauf war sie an der Bar._

_„Hi Rory!"_

_Sie lächelte. „Hi Mannie!" Dieser Barkeeper war wirklich gut. Sie war erst zum 4.Mal hier und schon kannte er ihren Namen. Naja, mochte daran liegen, dass die letzten 3x innerhalb der letzten 7 Tage gewesen waren und sie einmal an dieser Bar mit einer Kollegin ein langes Gespräch über sexuelle Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz geführt hatte._

_„Was darf's denn sein?"_

_„Eine Cola bitte."_

_Mannie lehnte sie zu ihr vor. „Hey, trinkst du eigentlich nie etwas Stärkeres? Dabei siehst du aus, als könntest du es heute gebrauchen."_

Wo er Recht hat... _Rory zögerte einen Augenblick und meinte dann: „Na, dann los! Überrasch mich!"_

_Mannie legte los und zauberte in 2 Minuten einen rot-gelben Cocktail mit Schirmchen._

_„Danke. Sieht hübsch aus."_

_„So einen nehme ich auch", sagte jemand und setzte sich auf den Barhocker neben ihr. Rory dachte schon, dass der dunkelhaarige junge Mann gleich einen Anbaggerversuch starten würde und wappnete sich für die Abfuhr, die sie ihm erteilen würde. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah._

_Hm... „Sie sehen eigtnlich nicht wie jemand aus, der auf süße Cocktails steht", sagte sie, als Mannie den Drink vor ihm abstellte. Das trug ihr einen müden Seitenblick und ein Schulterzucken ein. Dass_ _er dabei dachte _„Hey, ich wurde heute mit grünem Schleim bespritzt, fast verbrannt und in die Luft gejagt. Da kann ich auch mal was Neues ausprobieren." _konnte sie natürlich nicht wissen._

_Sie dachte schon, er hätte kein Interessa an einer Unterhaltung, da schien er sich eines anderen zu besinnen und fragte: „Und Sie?"_

_„Und ich, was?"_

_„Sind Sie der süßeCocktail-Typ?"_

„_Hm, süß vielleicht im Sinne von Bonbons – auf Cocktails stehe ich aber eigentlich nicht. – Nicht, dass der hier nicht schmecken würde, Mannie", fügte sie an den Barkeeper gerichtet hinzu. Dieser hob beschwichtigend die Hände und ging dann zu einem Gast am anderen Ende der Bar._

_Rory wandte sich wieder ihrem Nachbar zu. „Sind Sie aus New York?"_ Warum nicht ein bisschen Small Talk?

_„Nein, San Francisco."_

_„Beruflich oder privat in der Stadt?"_

_„Beruflich", antwortete er und schaute dabei etwas seltsam drein._

_„Aha... hm." Rory spielte mit dem Schirmchen ihres Cocktails._

_Die nächsten paar Minuten war es still zwischen den Beiden._

_Gerade als Rory erwog, sich an einen der Tische zurückzuziehen, sagte der andere: „Entschuldigung."_

_Sie sah ihn an. „Wofür?"_

_Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich ihr dann das 1.Mal richtig zu. „Normalerweise bin ich nicht so unfreundlich."_

_Sie nickte. „Das ist sicherlich auch besser. Ich bin Rory."_

_„Chris."_

_Und als sie einander die Hand gaben, da fügte sich plötzlich alles und sie wussten, dass sie zumindest für heute Abend des anderen Gesellschaft sein würden._

_„Mannie! Noch 2 von der Sorte, bitte!"_

---

Note 3: Tja, wer dachte, dass es mit dieser Rückblende zu Küssen, Liebsschwüren und Hochzeitsglocken kommen würde, der lag falsch :o)

Ich denke, das Auskundschaften der Anziehung zwischen Chris und Rory hebe ich mir für die kommenden Kapitel auf.

Und beim nächsten Mal: Das – wenigstens von mir – lang erwartete Gespräch zwischen Rory und Chris.

June22


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Die alte Geschichte „redone": 2 Betrunkene in einer Bar haben die brillante Idee zu heiraten. Ich weiß, das Ganze ist nicht neu, aber gib der Geschichte eine Chance :o) - XOver Charmed/GilmoreGirls – Chris/Rory

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand an Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, weder Charmed, noch Gilmore Girls gehören mir.

Note 1: Reviews sind erwünscht! – Auch wenn es unerfreulich für mich werden sollte, schreib mir deine Meinung!

Note 2: Und im Anschluss an meinen Wunsch nach Reviews auch gleich noch ein Dank für die Reviews, die ich schon bekommen habe! Das motiviert wirklich ungemein. :o)

Love Complications

Kapitel 5

Jetzt…

"Seazer, eine Hamburger, 2 Cheeseburger, einen ohne Gurke, einen gemischten Salat!" Lane schnappte sich die Kaffeekanne und machte eine weitere Runde.

„Hi Lane!"

Lane drehte sich um und sah Rory ins Diner kommen – gefolgt von Chris. „Hi Rory!"

„Hi Lane!" – „Hi Chris!"

„Ihr kennt euch?" Rory sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Ein wenig", sagte Lane und betrachtete ihrerseits neugierig Chris. „Diese Lorelai also..."

„Sieht ganz so aus", antwortete er.

„Hm – Chris und ich müssen mal ungestört miteinander reden. Kannst du dafür sorgen, dass uns niemand stört?"

„Kein Problem. Aber danach erwarte ich eine gute Erklärung."

„Du bist die Beste, Lane!" Rory umarmte ihre Freundin kurz. Dann verschwand sie mit Chris nach oben.

Lane sah ihnen nach. „Klar, deswegen schmeisse ich ja auch 8 Stunden lang allein den Laden." Sie seufzte und machte sich sich wieder an die Arbeit.

ooo

Rory schloß oben auf und bat Chris herein. Sie setzten sich an den Küchentisch.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke. – Lane ist deine Freundin?"

„Ja, schon ewig. Woher kennst du sie?"

„Ich hatte eine Begegnung mit ihrer Mutter, als ich heute Morgen hier ankam. Lane hat mich verarztet." Bei diesen Worten betastete er unbewusst seinen Hinterkopf und Rory konnte sich die Situation bildlich vorstellen. Als er ihren amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, lächelte er zurück.

Schließlich war es jedoch Zeit und Rory schaute ernster. „Ich... Ich habe dir nie gesagt, wo ich herkomme, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, hast du nicht", bestätigte er.

„Dann – hilf mir jetzt mal."

Er fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Rory, wie gut kanntest du deine Urgroßmutter?"

„Von der Gilmore-Seite?"

Chris nickte.

Sie runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Nicht sehr gut, wieso?"

„Hat sie dir mal von eurem Familienerbe erzählt?"

„Was für ein Erbe?"

_Mein Gott, sie ist wirklich völlig ahnungslos... versuchen wir es mal so:_ „Fühlst du dich in letzter Zeit irgendwie anders?"

_Ja, verdammt. Aber wie kann er das wissen? _„Was hat das denn damit zu tun?"

„Alles. – Und du weichst meiner Frage aus." Seine grünen Augen schienen sie zu durchbohren. Sie sah hinunter auf ihre Hände, geängstigt von der Intensität seines Blickes.

Er langte über den Tisch und nahm ihre in seine. Sie waren warm, groß und stark. Sie schaute von seinen Händen auf, direkt zurück in seine Augen. Aber sie schwieg.

Das Nächste, was er sagte, sagte er sehr sehr langsam. „Ich nehme an, dass du dich Tag und Nacht unwohl fühlst. Als wäre etwas unter deine Haut gekrochen. Du kannst es nicht bestimmen, aber du weißt, es ist da."

Rorys Hände waren starr geworden. Ebenso wie der Rest ihres Körpers. Sie versuchte sich an einer schwachen Erklärung: „Erinnerst du dich doch an diese Nacht? Habe ich dir irgendetwas erzählt?"

Chris schüttelte den Kopf und ließ ihre Hände los. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich ungeschützt und nackt.

„Nein. Ich erinne mich an nichts. Aber dafür weiß ich, wieso du dich so anders fühlst."

Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wieso?"

„Weil dein Körper sich umstellt. Er wechselt von dem normalen Betrieb, wie du ihn kennst zu etwas, was mit wesentlich mehr Endergie arbeiten muss. In ein paar Wochen – schätze ich – wird dieser Prozess abgeschlossen sein und du wirst dich wieder besser fühlen." Er versuchte ermutigend zu klingen, schien damit bei Rory aber den gegenteiligen Effekt zu erzeugen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

Chris lehnte sich vor, stützte die Unterarme auf dem Tisch ab. Sanft meinte er: „Du hast Angst zu fragen."

_Er hat Recht. Ich, Journalistin-in-spe, Tochter von Lorelai Gilmore, kriege den Mund nicht auf. _Rory nickte stumm.

„Du denkst vermutlich, du wirst verrückt oder dass du krank bist. Ich kann das verstehen, denn du musstest bisher damit völlig allein fertigwerden. Niemand hat dir etwas erklärt. Aber du bist nicht krank und in Zukunft wirst du mit mir darüber reden können, wenn du möchtest."

„Worüber? Worum dreht sich das alles?" Sie stieß die Worte förmlich hervor. Die Spannung des Drumherumredens war unerträglich.

„Magie."

Stille – wieder einmal.

Von unten war der Lärm des Restaurants zu hören. Vor dem Fenster zwitscherten Vögel. Und Rory schien vergessen haben zu atmen. Als sie schließlich Luft holte, war Chris erleichtert. Der Moment war verstrichen. Sein Schützling hatte keinen Herzinfarkt bekommen und sie hatte ihn nicht mit ihren instabilen Kräften auf den Mond geschossen.

Ihre Augen lösten sich von seinen und sie stand auf. Sie ging ein paar Mal auf und ab. Chis gab ihr die Möglichkeit, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

Sie war immer noch starr. Soviel konnte Chris sehen. _Aber sie sieht auch hinreißend aus_... Stopp. Wo war denn das hergekommen?

Rory wandte sich ihm wieder zu. „Du meinst das ernst?"

„Hm-hm."

„Und du kannst mir helfen, das in den Griff zu bekommen?"

„Ja."

„Dann ist es gut." Ihre Lippen teilten sich zu einem Lächeln und ein Teil der Anspannung wich aus ihren Körper. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Damit verschwand sie aus der Wohnung. Chris sah ihr nach. Interessant, wie sie es aufgenommen hatte. Alles wäre wahrscheinlicher gewesen als "Dann ist es gut." und ein Lächeln.

ooo

Rory ging die Treppe mit einemsehr viel sichereren Schritt hinunter, als sie sich fühlte. Ihr ganzer Verstand schrie ‚Irrsinn! Irrsinn! Irrsinn!' und es war schwer, diese Sirene zu überhören. Ihr Intellekt jedoch war ihr in den vergangenen Monaten keine große Hilfe gewesen bei der Klärung der seltsamen Vorfälle. Also verließ sie sich vorerst auf ihr Gefühl. Alles was Chris über ihr körperliches Befinden gesagt hatte, war wahr.

Und sie vertraute ihm.

Himmel, sie hatte Angst!

Aber Chris würde da sein. Das hatte er gesagt.

ooo

„Ein Chefsalat, 2 Cheeseburger, 2x Pommes, 2 Muffins und 2 Cola", tönte es von der Tür her. Chris drehte sich um und beeilte sich dann, Rory etwas abzunehmen. „Wieviele Hände hast du doch gleich?"

Sie stellten die Sachen auf dem Tisch ab. „Schon praktisch, wenn der Freund deiner Mutter der Eigentümer eines Diner ist." Sie strahlte ihn an, setzte sich und begann den großen Haufen aufzuteilen. Als sie merkte, dass Chris immer noch stand, hielt sie inne und sah auf. „Was ist?"

Er sah sie noch einen Moment lang an und setzte sich dann. „Nichts."

„Okay. – Ich dachte nur, dass etwas zu Essen vielleicht ganz nett wäre."

„Sicher." Der Wechsel war erstaunlich. Eben noch war sie verängstigt gewesen und 2 Minuten später konnte sie sich um etwas so Banales wie Pommes Gedanken machen.

„Und keine Angst, ich habe Lane nichts erzählt. Das heisst, ich habe ihr gesagt, dass wir uns aus New York kennen."

„Was ja auch absolut korrekt ist." Er packte seinen Cheeseburger aus. „Aber die Erklärung an sich ist gut, denn wahrscheinlich werde ich demnächst noch öfter hier auftauchen."

„Und was genau wirst du hier tun?"

„Ich werde dir helfen, deine Kräfte zu kontrollieren."

Sie hatte gerade ihrenMuffin zum Mund führen wollen und hielt inne. „Was für Kräfte sind das?"

„Was für Vorfälle hat es denn gegeben, wenn du – sagen wir mal, wütend warst?"

„... Gegenstände haben sich bewegt. Ist das Telekinese? – Es ist seltsam, darüber so zu reden."

„Der Begriff Telekinese ist richtig. Wie sieht es mit Gedichten aus?"

„Hm?"

„Schreibst du welche? Kannst du gut reimen?"

„Nun... mit Gedichten habe ich es nie probiert. Aber ich schreibe. Ich war in New York für ein Zeitungspraktikum, weißt du?"

„Willst du Journalistin werden?"

Rory nickte und lächelte. „Auslandskorrespondentin."

„Klingt spannend."

„Ist es."

„Also, Telekinese und mit etwas Übung vielleicht Sprüche. Wie sieht es mit deinem Talent beim Kochen aus?"

„Hey, das Vorsprechen für Ehefrauen war letzte Woche. – Nein, mal im Ernst: Im Essen bin ich Spitze. Aber Kochen? Paris behauptet immer, ich könnte nicht mal Wasser warm machen. Und meine Mutter würde ihr da wahrscheinlich zustimmen."

„Paris?"

„Sie ist meine Mitbewohnerin in Yale. Aber wir kennen und schon aus der Schule."

„Wann gehst du wieder zurück zur Uni?"

„Das Semester beginnt in 2 Wochen. Ich denke, ich werde nächste Woche hinfahren."

„Wenn du wieder dort bist und allein, wäre es gut, wenn du mich mal rufst. Ich würde mir gern ein Bild von der Wohnheim- und Campussituation machen."

„Rufen?"

„Ja, du rufst meinen Namen und ich komme." Als er ihr verständnisloses Gesicht sah, erklärte er: „Das ist mein Part bei der Sache. Jede Hexe hat einen Wächter des Lichts und ich wurde dir zugeteilt. Meine Aufgabe ist es, dich zu beraten, beschützen und wenn nötig, dich zu heilen. Und um möglichst schnell bei unseren Schützlingen zu sein, oder sie wegzubringen wenn Gefahr droht, können wir schnell von einem zu einem anderen Ort gelangen."

_Damit wäre das 1.Mal das Wort _Hexe_ in diesem Gespräch genannt. Chris ist es gar nicht aufgefallen. _„Dann bist du wohl nicht mit dem Auto hier", schlussfolgerte Rory ironisch.

„Nein."

„Kannst du es mir zeigen?"

„Sicher." Er stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand.

Etwas unsicher ergriff Rory sie. „Muss ich irgendetwas tun?"

„Nein. - Bereit?"

Sie atmete tief ein. „Ja."

-----

Note 3: Ja, Cliffhanger sind schon fies ;o)

Aber ich denke mal, du weißt, wo Chris Rory hinbringen wird, also ist es so schlimm ja nun auch nicht.

Note 4: Ja, ich weiß, dass Chris nicht heilen kann. Aber ein normaler Wächter des Lichts kann es ja... also hat er ihr erstmal gesagt, was richtige whitelighter können... okay?

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

June22


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Die alte Geschichte „redone": 2 Betrunkene in einer Bar haben die brillante Idee zu heiraten. Ich weiß, das Ganze ist nicht neu, aber gib der Geschichte eine Chance :o) - XOver Charmed/GilmoreGirls – Chris/Rory

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand an Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, weder Charmed, noch Gilmore Girls gehören mir.

Note 1: Reviews sind erwünscht! – Auch wenn es unerfreulich für mich werden sollte, schreib' mir deine Meinung!

Note 2: Zum letzten Kapitel: Ach ja, ich bin mir wieder mal unsicher... ging das alles zu schnell für die bodenständige Rory? Oder ist es richtig, wie ich es gemacht habe, weil sie nun schon seit Monaten seltsame Dinge erlebt und jede Erklärung akzeptieren würde?

Wie auch immer, hier geht's erstmal weiter:

Love Complications

Kapitel 6

Auf einer Stahlplattform in luftigen Höhen materialisierten sich in blauweissen Lichtpunkten 2 Menschen. Einer davon war das Orben gewöhnt, der andere ganz und gar nicht.

Im 1.Moment war Rory so verwirrt und desorientiert von dem Vorgang des Orbens, dass sie gar nicht mitbekamm, wo sie war. Dann dachte sie: „Was für ein Panorama!" und trat einen Schritt vor.

Erst danach bemerkte sie die schwindelerregende Höhe und flüchtete sich zu Chris zurück. Er nahm sie automatisch in die Arme. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Rory nickte und drehte sich dann langsam wieder um. Zögernd ließ Chris sie los. Sie reckte mit geschlossenen Augen die Nase in den Wind und spürte, wie ihre Haare herumgewirbelt wurden. Dann sah sie wieder hin. „Diese Aussicht ist... unbeschreiblich. Noch vor 2 Wochen dachte ich, ich werde verrückt. Dann heirate ich, werde eine Hexe und stehe ein paar Minuten später auf der Golden Gate Bridge." Sie drehte den Kopf und sah Chris an. „Ist das zu glauben?"

Er sah sie nur mit diesem trockenen Gesichtsausdruck an, der besagte: Willkommen in meiner Welt!

Rory deutete auf die Stadt. „Warum San Francisco?"

Chris trat neben sie. „Hier wurde ich geboren."

Sie blickte ihn von der Seite her an. „Hast du hier Familie?"

Einen Moment wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck wehmühtig. Dann wandte er sich ihr zu. „Wollen wir zurück?"

Rory nickte. „Okay."

Sie fassten einander wieder an den Händen und Chris orbte sie direkt zurück in Luke's Wohnung.

ooo

Lane wurde langsam unruhig. Das Diner war zwar nicht mehr so überfüllt aber sie hatte schon einige Zeit nichts von Rory und Chris gehört. Sie schielte zur Decke, während sie einem Gast Kaffee nachschenkte. _Was machen die da oben?_

Was auch immer es war, sie wusste, dass Luke bald kommen würde. Und erfreut wäre er wahrscheinlich nicht, wenn er Rory und Chris allein in seiner Wohnung vorfand. Es wäre doch sicher das Beste, wenn sie die beiden warnte, nicht wahr?

... okay, sie war eigentlich nur neugierig.

Lane ging die Treppe hoch und klopfte an der Tür. – Nichts.

Sie erwog kurz, wieder nach unten zu gehen, dachte dann aber _Was soll's?_ und öffnete die Tür. „Hallo?"

Auf dem Tisch waren die Reste des Essens, das Rory geholt hatte. Ansonsten war keine Spur von ihrer Freundin oder dem mysteriösen Mann aus New York zu sehen.

War Lane vielleicht zu beschäftigt gewesen um zu bemerken, wie die Beiden das Lokal verließen? Sie wollte gerade wieder zurück, da hörte sie hinter ihrem Rücken ein Geräusch. Sie drehte sich um und – siehe da! – als würden Engel aus dem Himmel hinabsteigen, erschienen Chris und Rory in einem hellen Licht. – Blöde religiöse Vergleiche. Das musste der Einfluß von Mrs.Kim sein. – _Äh, hallo? Erde an Lane?_

Als Rory und Chris sie entdeckten, sagte zuerst niemand etwas.

Dann: „Hi Lane!"

Aus purer Gewohnheit entschlüpfte ihr ein: „Hallo Chris!" - Und das löste die Starre. „Was in Bonos Namen war denn das?"

Chris setzte zu eienr Antwort an, war dann aber plötzlich irgendwie abgelenkt.

„Rory, es tut mir leid, dich mit der Situation allein zu lassen, aber ich muss weg. – Lane, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich denke, Rory wird es dir erklären." Rory nickt zustimmend und fragte dann an Chris gewandt: „Kann ich dich heute Abend rufen?"

„Du kannst mich immer rufen, Rory." Er entzog ihr seine Hand und orbte sich zu den Halliwells.

Sie saßen im Wohnzimmer, inklusive Leo und einer ihm unbekannten Frau.

„Das hat aber lange gedauert."

Chris warf Leo einen finsteren Blick zu und fragte dann: „Um was geht's?"

„Allison hier", Paige zeigte auf die Fremde, „hat ein kleines Dämonenproblem."

ooo

Es Lane zu erklären, war nicht einfach gewesen. Rory konnte ihre Kräfte noch nicht willentlich einsetzen, hatte also keinen Beweis, dass sie in irgendeiner Weise magisch begabt war. Aber Lane hatte ja auch 2x gesehen, wie Chris seine Fähigkeiten benutzte. Und das war doch _sehr _real gewesen.

Zusätzlich zu dem Grundproblem der Akzeptanz von Magie als Realität kam dann aber noch etwas, womit auch Lane nicht gerechnet hatte: Die Erziehung durch ihre Mutter. Nicht nur, dass Lane keinen Sex vor der Ehe haben würde! Nein, Mrs.Kim hatte ihr auch noch eine sehr bestimmte Meinung bezüglich „Hexenwerk" eingeimpft.

Verstandesmäßig war ihr natürlich klar, dass sie Rory kannte und sie ihr vertraute. Auch mit Zauberkräften würde sie sich nicht zum Schlechten wandeln. Emotional gesehen war ihr das Ganze jedoch höchst suspekt. Sie hatte das Rory gesagt und wie zu erwarten gewesen war, hatte ihre Freundin sie verstanden. Rory selbst war immerhin auch noch nicht soweit, Magie als selbstverständlich hinzunehmen.

Lane würde einfach versuchen, diese Seite an Rory nicht zu genau zu betrachten, sie zu tolerieren... was auch immer. Auf jeden Fall hatte sie keine Lust ihre beste Freundin zu verlieren. Sie würde ihr Geheimnis wahren und sie nach besten Kräften unterstützen.

ooo

Rory ging ihr schon wieder aus dem Weg. Sofort, als sie nach Hause zurückkam, verzog sie sich in ihr Zimmer.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Mum. Ehrlich. Ich kenne Chris aus New York, er hat mal dieselbe Bar besucht, wie ich. Er ist nett. – Nichts aber", sagte sie, als Lorelai den Mund öffnete. „Ich muss jetzt etwas recherchieren, okay?"

Sie hatte die Tür hinter sich zugemacht und die Musik laut aufgedreht. Ein deutliches Zeichen, dass sie nicht reden wollte. Immerhin war es keine Depri-Musik. Das hätte Lorelai wirklich erschreckt. Und doch – sie hatte heute mit ihrer Tochter sprechen wollen. Und mit dem Auftauchen dieses Jungen hatte sich alles noch einmal verkompliziert. Rory war doch mit Logan zusammen, oder? Und wenn ihr kleines Mädchen und dieser Chris sich schonmal getroffen hatten, wieso hatte er dann nach einer Lorelai gesucht und nicht nach Rory? Hatte er das vielleicht lustig gefunden?

Hach, es war einfach zum Heulen. Inzwischen hatte Lorelai sosehr Angst etwas zu Rory zu sagen und damit ihr Verhältnis zueinander zu stören, dass sie gar nichts mehr sagte. Naja, das stimmte so vielleicht nicht ganz. Aber mal ehrlich, noch vor einem Jahr hätte sich Lorelai nicht ganze 5 Minuten mit ihren Fragen vor Rorys Zimmer rumgedrückt und wäre dann gegangen. Sie hätte einfach gefragt. Und Rory hätte geantwortet.

ooo

Eine Viertelstunde, bevor Luke Lorelai abholen kam, ging Rory nach oben zu ihrer Mutter. Sie unterdrückte ein Grinsen, als sie die Tür zu Lorelais Schlafzimmer öffnete und schaute ihre Mutter nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Lorelai trug einen Jogginganzug und überall im Zimmer lagen Kleidungsstücke verstreut. „Hilf mir, oh große Meisterin!"

Rory kam ins Zimmer und inspizierte die Sachen. „Mum, beim 1.Date verstehe ich das ja noch. Aber eure wievielte Verabredung ist das jetzt?"

„Die 37.! Und damit noch viele weitere folgen, musst du mir helfen! Bitte?" Lorelai faltete die Hände unter dem Kinn und schaute ihre Tochter mit Rehaugen an.

Rory tat so, als würde sie einen Moment zögern und nickte dann. „Alles klar. Ich übernehme das Kommando. – Ähm... Das, das und...die auf jeden Fall!"

„Ahh... mein kleines Wunderkind. Sicher, dass du nicht Design studierst?"

Rory ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und beobachtete, wie ihre Mutter die Sachen anzog und sich schminkte. Nach einer Weile sagte sie: „Mum?"

Sie schaute von ihren Schuhen auf. „Hm?"  
"Ich weiß, ich habe mich in letzter Zeit sonderbar aufgeführt. Aber es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Oder das wird es sein. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

Lorelais Blick wurde sanft und sie setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Sicher?"

Rory nickte.

„Gut...- ... Liege ich richtig, wenn ich denke, dass diese Wandlung etwas mit dem jungen Mann von heute Morgen zu tun hat?"

„Ach, Logan? Sicher – er gibt mir Sicherheit, ist liebenswert und..."

„Rory!"

Sie grinste. „Schon gut, Mum. Und ja... du hast recht. Aber Logan ist mein Freund. Chris... nun, Chris ist _ein_ Freund."

„Ein Freund also. Aha. Nun, ich muss mich wohl daran gewöhnen dass meine erwachsene Tochter ihrer alten Mutter nicht mehr alles erzählt."

Rorys Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich. Sie fühlte sich schuldig. Lorelai sah es und kam zu ihr hinüber. „Tut mir leid, Schatz. Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen. Ich möchte nur an deinem Leben Teil haben, vestehst du?"

Ihre Tochter nickte.

„Aber ich verstehe auch, dass du jetzt dein eigenes Leben hast. Nur... versprich mir eins, ja?"

„Was?"

„Lass mich dir helfen. – Wenn es mal nötig werden sollte. Du kannst immer zu mir kommen."

ooo

Später stand Rory im Wohnzimmer und sah mit Erstaunen zu, wie Chris sich materialisierte. Sie hatte ihn kurz vorher gerufen und er war tatsächlich gekommen.

-

Als Chris sich diesmal nach Stars Hollow orbte, überprüfte er vorher, ob sein Schützling alleine war. Vorhin hätte er natürlich auch den Raum überprüfen sollen, nur... nein, dafür gab es keine Entschuldigung. Er hatte nicht aufgepasst - Punkt. Sie hatten Glück gehabt, dass die Cleaners nicht aufgetaucht waren! Dass sie es nicht getan hatten, hieß vermutlich, dass Lane vertrauenswürdig war und das Geheimnis der Magie nicht verraten würde.

-

Sie fasste in die Lichtpunkte hinein und spürte ein Prickeln an den Fingerspitzen. Dann zog sie die Hand zurück. Einige der Lichter folgten ihr und tanzten um ihre Finger herum.

Jemand räusperte sich.

Die Lichtpunkte lösten sich auf und sie blickte hoch. „Oh! – Hi Chris!"

"Störe ich irgendwie", fragte er neckend.

Rory errötete. „Entschuldige."

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Wo ist deine Mutter?"

„Ausgegangen mit Luke."

„Hm-hm."

„Ich habe noch Fragen."

„Klar. – Schieß los! – Darf ich?" Er deutete auf das Sofa.

„Natürlich, ja!"

Sie setzten sich einander gegenüber, sie im Schneidersitz, er ein Bein angewinkelt auf der Couch, eines auf dem Boden.

Rory schnappte sich ihren Block vom Tisch. „Ich habe das Wort ‚Magie' gegoogelt. - Wusstest du, dass das über 13 000 000 Treffer ergibt? - Naja, ich konnte nur die ersten paar 100 durchgehen aber das ergab nicht viel Nützliches. Also habe ich nochmal unser Gespräch von vorhin durchdacht und meine Fragen aufgeschrieben."

„Das war sehr... organisiert von dir."

Sie lachte über seinen Tonfall und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter's Ohr zurück. „Also... ein Wächter des Lichts: Wie wird man das?"

„Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten. Besonders gute Menschen werden nach ihrem Tod sozusagen rekrutiert. Oder ein Wächter des Lichts bekommt ein Kind und vererbt auf diese Weise seine Fähigkeiten an die nächste Generation. Das wird aber nicht sehr gerne gesehen, denn es heisst, dass ein Whitelighter sich mit einer Hexe eingelassen hat."

„Aber wie geht das... ich meine, wenn tote Menschen rekrutiert werden – wie können sie dann Kinder zeugen?"

„Gute Frage. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, wie es im Einzelnen funktioniert. Aber Wächter des Lichts sind keine wandelnden Leichname. Oder komme ich dir so vor?"

Rory schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie bist du einer geworden?"

„Durch die 2.Methode." _Ähm... was ist aus meinem Plan geworden, mich als gewöhnlicher Whitelighter auszugeben?_

„Du bist der Sohn einer Hexe und eines Wächter des Lichts."

„Korrekt", sagte er, sah aber gar nicht glücklich dabei aus.

Rory bemerkte es und war wie am Nachmittag, als sie ihn nach seiner Familie fragte, unsicher, ob sie ihn darauf ansprechen sollte. Kannten sie sich trotz allem schon gut genug für ein ihn unschönes Thema? - Sie seufzte innerlich und ging zur nächsten Frage über: „Wer entscheidet darüber, wer nach seinem Tod ein Wächter des Lichts wird?"

„Die Ältesten."

„Und...?"

„Nun, sie koordinieren unsere Arbeit, wissen Bescheid über Dämonen und helfen Unschuldige zu schützen. Man könnte sagen, dass sie die uns übergeordnete Kraft des Guten sind."

„Hm. Okay. Stichwort Dämonen."

„Ein guter Punkt, denn die gibt es wirklich. Und solange du deine Kräfte noch nicht beherrschst, möchte ich, dass du nicht versuchst, allein mit ihnen fertig zu werden. Wenn du einen siehst, dann ruf mich!"

„Warte mal, heisst das, ich bin jetzt ein Ziel?"

„Ich möchte dir nichts vormachen, Rory. Ja. Das bist du definitiv. Warlocks werden versuchen, deine Kräfte zu rauben, Dämonen werden versuchen dich töten, weil du bist, was du bist... Das alles ist möglich."

„Na prima. Da kann ich mich ja schonmal nach einer geeigneten Grabstelle umsehen. Bleibt überhaupt etwas von mir übrig, wenn die mit mir fertig sind?"

„Sag sowas nicht."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Ich möchte nur, dass du vorsichtig bist und die dämonische Seite dieser neuen Welt nicht auf die leichte Schulter nimmst. Das heisst nicht, dass du dein Leben lang nichts anderes mehr tun wirst als auf der Flucht zu sein. Du sollst bloß wissen, was auf dich zukommen kann."

Sein sanft-eindringlicher Tonfall beruhigte sie etwas. „Was soll ich also tun?"

„Aufmerksam sein. Das ist wichtig. Und üben natürlich. Du musst möglichst bald deine Kräfte in den Griff bekommen. Wahrscheinlich würde es helfen, wenn du etwas mehr über deine Urgroßmutter wüsstest."

„Ich habe ihren Nachruf geschrieben und dabei eine Menge über sie herausgefunden. Sie hat in ihrem Leben viel Gutes getan."

„Aber was weißt du über sie als Hexe?"

„Nichts", gab Rory zu. „Doch ich glaube, ich weiß, wie ich das ändern kann."

„Gut. Finde etwas über sie heraus. Und ich würde dir vorschlagen, dass du dir Gedichtbände ausleihst, damit ein Gefühl für Reime bekommst. Allerdings – rezitiere die Gedichte nicht laut. Nun, wo deine Fähigkeiten erwacht sind, könnte das unangenehme Nebenfolgen haben."

„Okay. Gedichtbände ausleihen – das sollte kein Problem darstellen." Im Gegenteil, sie freute sich schon darauf. In der Vergangenheit hatte sie sich nur deshalb nie mit Lyrik beschäftigt, weil sie jedesmal, wenn sie einen Roman ausgelesen hatte, schon wusste, welchen sie als Nächstes lesen würde.

„Dann gibt es noch etwas, was du tun kannst. Aber dafür muss ich erst mit einem meiner anderen Schützlinge sprechen."

„Was meinst du?"

„Auch wenn du nicht kochen kannst, solltest du als Hexe wenigstens einfache Tränke machen können. Und Piper ist, was Zaubertränke angeht, wirklich Spitze. Mag daran liegen, dass sie Köchin war."

„Piper... Wie viele Schützlinge hast du eigentlich?"

„Fünf."

„Ist das der Durchschnitt für einen Wächter des Lichts?"

„Das kommt immer auf die Anzahl der Hexen einer Generation an, was für welche es sind und wieviele Whitelighter es gibt."

„Inwiefern kann die Zahl der Whitelighter denn schwanken? Und was für Unterschiede zwischen den Hexen gibt es?"

„Zu deiner 1. Frage: Nicht nur Hexen haben Feinde. Auch wir müssen aufpassen. Und der Unterschied zwischen den Hexen liegt zum Beispiel in ihren Kräften. Du besitzt die Kraft der Telekinese, andere sind besonders begabt in Zaubertränken, sind Feuerengel, haben Macht über die Zeit oder das Wetter. Je mächtiger, desto wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass die Dämonen sich für sie interessieren und desto wichtiger ist es, dass ihr Wächter des Lichts viel Zeit für sie hat."

„Und damit sinkt die Zahl seiner restlichen Schützlinge."

„Genau. Piper zum Beispiel ist eine sehr mächtige Hexe, wie auch ihre beiden Schwestern."

„Wer ist der Fünfte?"

„Hm?"

„Du sprachst von 5 Schützlingen."

„Der 5. ist Wyatt. Er ist Pipers Sohn."

„Du hast schon wieder diesen Gesichtsausdruck", entschlüpfte es Rory.

„Was?"

„Ach nichts..."

„Doch. Irgendetwas ist los. Was ist es?"

„In San Francisco, als ich die nach deiner Familie fragte, vorhin, als wir über deine Eltern sprachen und jetzt.." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. _Gleich wird er mir sagen, dass ich spinne. Oder dass mich das nichts angeht. Warum kann ich nie meinen Mund halten?_

Aber Chris überraschte sie. Er war ehrlich überrascht. „Wie kannst du jetzt schon in mir lesen? Wir kennen uns erst so kurze Zeit und du erkennst, wenn es mir nicht gut geht."

„Ich... ich wollte dich nicht an schlimme Dinge erinnern. Ehrlich."

„Durch meine Entscheidungen erinnere ich mich täglich selbst daran. Du hast nichts getan außer es zu bemerken. Und dass mein... Problem nicht Allen egal ist... ist gut zu wissen." Er lächelte.

„Ist es nicht", antwortete Rory. „Wie du gesagt hast, wir kennen uns noch nicht lange, aber... du bist mir nicht egal."

... Sie schauten einander einen Moment an und dann wandte Rory sich mit einem verlegenen Lächeln ab.

„Hast du noch eine Frage?"

_Ja. _„Nun... nein." _Du hast sie aber gerade beantwortet. Also muss ich sie dir nicht stellen. Seltsam... Eine Unterhaltung, ein Blick in deine Augen und ich bin mir sicher, dass du in New York wirklich noch nicht wusstest, wer ich bin._

_---_

Note 3: Ich könnte das jetzt hier noch fortführen, aber ich denke, das nette Geplänkel hat lange genug gedauert. Oder?

Gut, soviel dazu. Ich wiederhole nochmal; Reviews sind erwünscht! (An dieser Stelle nochmal ein Dank an Phantasie und an Michi, meine treueste Reviewerin! Ich hoffe, ich höre wieder von euch.)

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Die alte Geschichte „redone": 2 Betrunkene in einer Bar haben die brillante Idee zu heiraten. Ich weiß, das Ganze ist nicht neu, aber gib der Geschichte eine Chance :o) - XOver Charmed/GilmoreGirls – Chris/Rory

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand an Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, weder Charmed, noch Gilmore Girls gehören mir.

Note 1: Reviews sind erwünscht! – Auch wenn es unerfreulich für mich werden sollte, schreib' mir deine Meinung!

Note 2: Michi: Jap, die Schwestern werden jetzt etwas öfter auftauchen... zumindest, wenn sich die Geschichte so entwickelt, wie ich denke. Ist manchmal schon komisch, ich überleg mir was und letztlich schreibt es sich dann doch anders :o) Und Rory wird erfahren, dass Chris aus der Zukunft ist – die Frage ist eben nur, wann. Danke für die Review!

Note 3: Phania: Wow... auf einmal durchgelesen und zu jedem Kapitel was geschrieben – danke:o)

Love Complications

Kapitel 7

Den folgenden Tag verbrachte Rory in Hartford bei ihren Großeltern im Keller. Denn hier waren die letzten Kartons, die von den Sachen von Lorelai I. übrig waren, aufgestapelt.

„Brauchst du noch etwas, Rory", rief ihre Großmutter von der Treppe.

Rory sah auf. „Nein danke, Grandma. Ich habe hier alles."

„In Ordnung. Ich gehe jetzt zum Treffen des Frauenvereins. Giselle wird dir nachher einen kleinen Imbiss bringen."

„Danke schön. Viel Spaß!" Sie wartete, bis die Geräusche aus dem oberen Teil des Hauses verklungen waren und wandte sich der Truhe zu, die sie sich bis zum Schluß aufgehoben hatte. Das gute Stück war aus Holz, der Deckel zeigte ein seltsames Symbol. Ein in sich verschlungenes ‚G' mit einer Schlange. Ansonsten war die Holzkiste mit aufwändigen Schnitzerein verziert, den verschiedensten Menschen, Tieren, Pflanzen und... anderen Wesen. Es war kein Schloß zu sehen.

„Hm... simsala bim?- Sesam… öffne dich!" Sie wartete kurz und seufzte, als nichts geschah. _War ja klar... _Nun, das waren die einzigen Zaubersprüche, die sie kannte. – Bis jetzt. _Irre... einfach irre. Ich suche hier tatsächlich nach Hinweisen über meine Urgroßmutter, die _Hexe

Alles klar, dann anders. Sie beugte sich über die Truhe auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit sie zu öffnen. Nicht, dass sie das nicht schon versucht hatte. Aber hey, manchmal übersieht man ja was. Und als sie so die Truhe erneut betrachtete, fuhr sie abwesend mit den Händen über die Schnitzerein, spürte die sanften Erhebungen auf dem Holz.

Langsam und zu erst kaum sichtbar breitete sich um die Truhe herum ein sanftes Leuchten aus. Als Rory es bemerkte, hielt sie inne. „Wow... hm..." Sobald sie ihre Hände vom Holz nahm, ließ das Leuchten nach.

Intuitiv legte sie ihre linke Hand auf das große 'G' und drückte. Es klickte und das Leuchten ließ endgültig nach. „Ja!" Sie hob den Deckel an.

„Wirklich interessant."

Erschrocken blickte Rory hoch und sah Richard auf der Treppe sitzen. „Grandpa!"

Er stand auf, steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und kam auf sie zu. „In all den Jahren – schon in meiner Kindheit – konnte ich diese Truhe nie öffnen."

„Ich..."

Richard winkte ab. „Oh, ich weiß, dass meine Mutter eine Hexe war, Rory. Du musst dir nichts ausdenken. – Sie hat mir damals erklärt, dass ich keine Zauberkräfte habe, dass erst meine Enkelin die Familientradition fortführen würde."

„Warum hat mir nie jemand etwas gesagt?" Es gelang ihr nicht, die Anschuldigung aus ihrer Stimme hinauszuhalten.

Ihr Großvater zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Irgendwann sprachen wir nicht mehr über Magie und als sie dann das letzte Mal hier war, da meinte sie, dass es ihr nicht zustehe. Kannst du dir das bei ihr vorstellen? Ich nicht." Er seufzte. „Wie auch immer. Wie hast du es herausgefunden?"

„Du meinst, abgesehen von den ständigen Kopfschmerzen und dem Gefühl, verrückt zu werden, weil unerklärliche Dinge geschehen? – Mein Wächter des Lichts hat es mir erklärt."

„Richtig... Die Wächter. Ich habe nur einmal einen gesehen. Wundervolles Licht, nicht wahr?"

Rory nickte. Sie war wütend, weil Richard alles gewusst und ihr nichts gesagt hatte und jetzt machte er auch noch Konversation? Andererseits... war er nunmal ihr Großvater. Wenn er auch als Informant nicht gut war, diesen Job hatte er immer vorbildlich erfüllt.

„Wollen wir jetzt reinschauen?"

„Ach, mach du es allein. Die Neugier, was in dieser Truhe ist, hat mich schon lange verlassen."

„Sicher?"

„Ja, Kleines."

„Gut, dann..."

Richard nickt ihr noch einmal zu und verließ den Keller.

Rory hob den Deckel ganz an.

Ein Buch.

Kerzen.

Ein Kristall.

Eine Decke.

Das Buch war ein Tagebuch, wie Rory schnell erkannte. Die Kerzen waren einfach und weiß, unterschiedlich weit abgebrannt. Der Kristall... nun, mit ihm und mit der Decke konnte sie nicht viel anfangen. Auf jeden Fall war sie kuschelig. _Kuschelig ist also das Wort, das dir für die Utensilien einer Hexe kommt, _sagte eine ironische Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Aber da war noch etwas. Die Innenwände der Truhe waren mit Namen beschrieben. _Jede Menge Gilmores... und immer wieder Lorelais. – Ha! Ich stehe auch drin! _Lorelai ‚Rory' Gilmore. _Cool. _Ihr Blick wanderte von den Wänden zur Innenseite des Deckels. Dort stand in weissen Lettern:

_Klopf zweimal an und ich komme sodann. _

_Klopf dreimal hier und ich öffne mich dir._

Und während sie noch hinschaute erschien darunter: _P.S.: Das solltest du wirklich ausprobieren!_

„Okay – das ist... seltsam."

Das Post Scriptum verblasste vor ihren Augen.

„Hm." Rory packte die Sachen wieder in die Truhe. Als letztes hatte sie das Tagebuch in der Hand. Sie zögerte kurz und packte es dann in ihre Tasche.

ooo

Die nächsten zwei Tage verkroch sich Rory in ihrem Zimmer. Sie war immer lesend anzutreffen. Sie studierte einerseits die Lyrik, die sie sich ausgeliehen hatte, andererseits das Tagebuch ihrer Urgroßmutter. Darin erfuhr sie, wie Gran herausgefunden hatte, dass sie eine Hexe war – sie war auch die Enkelin eines männlichen Gilmore –, was für Kräfte sie hatte, wie sie sie willentlich hatte auslösen können und was sie noch Magisches getan hatte. So hatte Lorelai I., wie sie ja fälschlicherweise immer von Rory und ihrer Mum genannt worden war, tatsächlich nur selten Tränke gekocht, dafür aber war sie gut im Reimen gewesen. Insgesamt jedoch schien sie sich nur wenig aktiv als Hexe betätigt zu haben. In ihrer Jugend hatte sie ab und zu Unschuldige mit ihrer Magie gerettet, später hatte sie sich mehr auf ihre ‚sterblichen' Fähigkeiten verlassen und auf ihre eigene Art Gutes getan.

Der letzte Eintrag des Tagebuches war ein Brief.

_Dear Rory,_

_wenn du das hier liest, weile ich höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. Und du hast wahrscheinlich herausgefunden, dass du neben Geld von den Gilmores noch etwas anderes geerbt hast: Die Magie. Ich erwarte, dass du sie mehr an deinem Leben teilhaben lässt, als ich es getan habe und ich hoffe, dass du eines Tages einer Tochter das Leben schenken wirst, denn – und ich denke, da wirst du mir recht geben – es ist doch sehr anstrengend, allein das Familiengeheimnis zu lüften. Es funktioniert in unserer Familie folgendermaßen: Nur die weiblichen Gilmores sind Hexen. Wenn jedoch eine weibliche Gilmore einen Sohn gebiert, dann wird erst seine Enkelin wieder die magischen Fähigkeiten zeigen._

_Wie dem auch sei: Ich weiß, du hast noch viele Fragen. Aber du wärst keine Gilmore, wenn du die relevanten Informationen nicht aus meinem Tagebuch gewinnen könntest. Alles andere wird dir die Truhe enthüllen. Achte gut auf sie!_

_In Liebe,_

_Lorelai Gilmore_

Puh… Rory wünschte, sie hätte die Truhe mitnehmen können. Aber natürlich wäre ihrer Mum das neue Möbelstück aufgefallen. Sie hätte ihm einen Namen gegeben, gefragt, woher es kommt und letztendlich hätte Rory sie wieder anlügen müssen. Also hatte sie das Ding in Hartford gelassen. Sie seufzte und stand auf ... und setzte sich unsanft wieder hin. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, zählte bis 10 und das Schwindelgefühl ließ nach. Merkwürdig. Sie war doch sonst nicht der Typ für sowas – besonders nicht dreimal am Tag.

„Also gut. Auf ein Neues." Vorsichtig versuchte Rory erneut aufzustehen. Dieses Mal wurde ihr nicht schwarz vor Augen – sie fühlte sich nur sehr schwach auf den Beinen. Schritt für Schritt tasteste sie sich an der Wand entlang in die Küche, um einen Schluck Wasser zu trinken. „Ganz ruhig", murmelte sie dabei vor sich hin. „Das ist gleich wieder vorbei... das... Ahhh!" Am Küchentisch ging sie in die Knie und hielt sich den Bauch. Sie atmete heftig ein.

Dann schwand glücklicherweise ihr Bewusstsein und der Schmerz ließ nach.

ooo

Im Haus der Halliwells war mal wieder der Teufel los – naja, nicht buchstäblich. Aber es war sehr geschäftig. Eine Allianz aus Dämonen schien den ruhigen sonnigen Nachmittag für geeignet zu halten, mal hereinzuschauen, Energiebälle auf die Schwestern abzufeuern und gegen Wyatts Schild zu laufen bei dem Versuch, ihn zu kidnappen. Piper sprengte ein paar der Dämonen, die anderen entkamen.

Dann war die unmittelbare Bedrohung vorbei. „Ich schaue im Buch nach", bot sich Paige an und verschwand in Richtung Dachboden.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie da fündig wird", bemerkte Chris und klopfte seine Kleidung ab.

Phoebe nahm ihren weinenden Neffen auf den Arm. „Ist schon gut, Liebling. Sh, sh! – Wieso glaubst du das?"

„Ja, wieso", verlangte auch Piper zu wissen.

„Habt ihr sie nicht gesehen? Ein Dutzend unterschiedlicher Dämonen, die zugleich ohne jde Vorbereitung angreifen und nicht mal wissen, das Wyatt einen Energieschirm hat? Ich bitte euch!"

Die älteste Schwester stemmte demonstrativ die Hände in die Hüften. „Hä?"

„Chris hat wahrscheinlich Recht, Piper. Die waren zu unorganisiert und leicht zu vernichten. Ich wette mit dir um eine Woche Küchendienst, dass die so weit unten in der Hierarchie stehen, dass sie nicht mal in der Unterwelt leben, sondern hier oben in der Kanalisation ihr Dasein fristen."

„Die dachten also, sie tun sich zusammen und schneiden sich ein Stück vom Kuchen ab?" Sie schaute zwischen ihrer Schwester und ihrem Wächter hin und her.

„Das ist die Theorie", sagte Chris.

„Nun, dann werden sie das bereuen. Niemand vergreift sich an meinem Sohn!" Sie nahm Phoebe Wyatt ab - „Dachboden! Sofort!" - und stürmte sie davon.

Phoebe und Chris wechselten einen Blick und folgten der erzürnten Hexe.

An der Treppe hielt er inne. Phoebe drehte sich um. „Was ist?"  
Der Whitelighter sah verwirrt aus. „Irgendetwas stimmt nicht." Dann traf es ihn. „Rory!"

„Halt! – Warte mal!"

Zu spät: Chris hatte sich schon weggeorbt. „Wunderbar!"

ooo

Es war totenstill, als Chris sich materialisierte. Lorelai war im Dragonfly, Luke in seinem Diner. Und soweit Chris wusste, hatte Rory sich heute intensiv mit dem Tagebuch ihrer Urgroßmutter beschäftigen wollen. Die Frau wusste, was wichtig war.

Aber jetzt lag sie bewusstlos auf dem Küchenfußboden.

„Rory? – Rory! – Verdammt!" Ihre Haut fühlte sich eiskalt an.

Nicht, dass das hier etwas gebracht hätte, aber Chris wünschte sich nicht zum 1.Mal, er hätte auch die Heilkräfte von Leo geerbt. Er hob Rory auf und orbte sie beide zurück nach San Francisco, direkt auf den Dachboden der Halliwells.

Die Charmed Ones standen um das Buch herum und sahen auf, als Chris erschien.

„Ihr müsstihr helfen!"

„Wer ist das?"

„Eine Unschuldige", schnappte er zurück und hätte sich gleich danach auf die Zunge beissen können. Die Frage war durchaus verständlich.

Paige schaltete in den „Retten-wir-einen-Unschuldigen!"-Modus. „Leg sie erstmal da drüben ab!"

Chris bettete Rory auf dem Sofa. „Was ist mit den Dämonen?"

"Wie du gesagt hast – keine ernsthafte Gefahr. Wenn sie wieder auftauchen, sprenge ich sie."

Normalerweise hätte Chris Piper wegen ihrer Sorglosigkeit gescholten, doch jetzt galt sein Interesse anderen Dingen. „Sie ist mein neuer Schützling. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihr. Sie lag bewusstlos in ihrer Küche."

„Warum heilst du sie nicht?"

„Siehst du irgendwo eine Verletzung, Phoebe? – Ich nicht. – Außerdem ist das hier etwas Magisches."

"Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Berühre sie!"

Piper beugte sich zu der jungen Frau herunter und berührte ihre Stirn. Nach einem Augenblick zog sie irritiert die Hand zurück.

„Was?", fragten Phoebe und Paige unisono.

„Abgesehen davon, dass sie sich wie ein Eisblock anfühlt... war es, als würde mir durch die Handfläche Energie entzogen."

„Habt ihr schonmal mit soetwas zu tun gehabt?"

„Leider nicht. Wie wäre es –Runter!"

Chris duckte sich und spürte einen Luftzug über seinem Kopf.

„Armbrust", hörte er Paige befehlen. Er sah zu ihr. Sie zielt auf jemanden hinter ihm. „Und – immer noch Interesse daran, unseren Wächter des Lichts umzubringen?" Gerade, als sie abdrücken wollte, verschwand jedoch der Angreifer. Paige nahm die Armbrust runter und übergab sie an Phoebe. Sie selbst fühlte sich mit dm Ding in der Hand unwohl.

Christ stand auf. „Danke, Piper – Paige."

„Das war ganz schön knapp", meinte Phoebe. „Hast du in letzter Zeit jemanden 'da unten' verärgert?"

„Meinst du nicht, es ist an sich schon gefährlich genug, euer Wächter des Lichts zu sein? – Aber davon abgesehen – Leo meinte neulich, dass die Wächter der Finsternis allgemein wieder öfter auftauchen."

„Und wir erfahren davon wieder als letzte, was?" Piper war verstimmt.

„Wie dem auch sei. Jetzt haben wir es mit einem Nest Low-Level-Dämoen zu tun, das Wyatt will, einem Wächter der Finsternis, der Chris töten möchte und einer jungen Hexe, die aus mysteriösen Gründen krank ist." Paige sah ihre Schwestern an. „Wollen wir?"

---

Note 4: Ja, jetzt geht's langsam zur Sache. Ich hätte es gern gesehen, wenn ich das Ganze noch etwas hätte hinauszögern können. Dann hätten Chris und Rory noch eine richtige Beziehung zueinander aufbauen können... Naja, jetzt müßen Not und Todesangst eben ihren Teil dazu beitragen...

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

June22


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Die alte Geschichte „redone": 2 Betrunkene in einer Bar haben die brillante Idee zu heiraten. Ich weiß, das Ganze ist nicht neu, aber gib der Geschichte eine Chance :o) - XOver Charmed/GilmoreGirls – Chris/Rory

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand an Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, weder Charmed, noch Gilmore Girls gehören mir.

Note 1: Wow, ich bin froh, dass euch die Story so gut gefällt! Eure Reviews treiben mich wirklich an :o)

Und Phania: Ja, hier ist auch schönes Wetter! Zumindest gestern war es richtig warm…

Love Complications

Kapitel 8

Piper war genervt. Alle paar Minuten erschien so ein trotteliger Dämon und ließ sich von ihr sprengen. Lernten die denn nicht dazu? War das ein Wettbewerb à la: Wer lässt sich am schnellsten killen? En masse war es für sie und ihre Schwestern ja noch gefährlich gewesen aber so war es nicht nur nervend, sondern regelrecht lächerlich. Andererseits war es ein gutes Ziel-Training. - Was soll's? Vielleicht sollten sie einfach ein paar Kristallfallen aufstellen. Dann würde sie mal ein bisschen Ruhe haben.

Während Piper sich um diese ‚Bedrohung' kümmerte, versuchten Phoebe und Paige auf dem Dachboden mit den anderen beiden fertig zu werden, was nicht leicht war, da Wächter der Finsternis nicht auszpendeln sind und die Krankheit von Rory immer noch undiagnostiziert war.

Chris saß neben ihr auf dem Fußboden. Zuerst hatte er ihre Hand gehalten. Dann war die Kälte langsam seinen Arm hochgekrochen und er hatte sie losgelassen und stattdessen zugedeckt. Das brachte wahrscheinlich auch nicht viel, war aber besser als nichts. Aber wenn es nicht viel brachte war es dann wirklich besser? Oder beruhigte es nur seine Nerven?

„Hallo! Erde an Chris!" Paige wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum.

„Ja?"

„Erzähl mir von ihr! – Gab es sowas früher bei ihr schon einmal? Ist sie anfällig für Krankheiten? Irgendetwas in der Art?"

„Nun, ich bin noch nicht lange ihr Wächter. Keine Ahnung, ob sie anfällig für Krankheiten ist. In letzter Zeit ging es ihr zwar nicht so gut. Aber das war normal."

„Wie kann das normal sein?"

„Nicht jeder bekommt seine Kräfte, wie die Halliwells. Einige erhalten sie erst später und wenn sie dann erwachen, muss sich der Körper darauf einstellen... Das hier... ist jedoch anders."  
"Hm. – Phoebe?"

Ihre Schwester schaute von der Karte auf. „Ja, Paige?"

„Vielleicht... könntest du versuchen, eine Vision zu bekommen."

Phoebe sah zweifelnd zu Rory rüber. „Es ist schwieriger, wenn es um die Vergangenheit geht. Außerdem..."

„Tu es, ja?", warf Chris ein und stand auf um der Seherin Platz zu machen.

„Na gut - Mir fällt hier sowieso langsam der Arm ab!" Sie ging neben der Bewusstlosen in die Knie und streckte die Hand aus.

Sie sah zu Chris hoch. „Nichts!"

„Versuch es nochmal!"

Phoebe wollte schon sagen, dass das nichts bringen wird, sah dann aber die Entschlossenheit im Blick des Whitelighters und legte ihre Hand wieder auf die von Rory. Ein zweiter Versuch würde nicht schaden. Da zuckte sie zusammen.

_Zwei Körper pressten sich aneinander, Licht glänzte auf schweißbedeckter Haut, Lustschreie hallten durch die Luft..._

Als hätte sie sich die Fingerspitzen verbrannt, zog sie die Hand zurück und sprang auf. „Chris! Pfui!"

„Was? – Was hast du gesehen?"

„Dich! Und... sie! Und... ew!"

Chris errötete plötzlich. _Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie-? Seine Tante hatte nicht wirklich gesehen, wie er Sex hatte, oder?- Bitte nicht!_

„Kann mich mal jemand aufklären, um was es geht?"

Aber Phoebe hörte Paige gar nicht. „Es fühlte sich an wie die Vergangenheit! Aber das kann gar nicht sein! Du kennst sie doch erst seit – was, einer Woche? – Sag mir bitte nicht, sie hat sich so eine Art magische Sexualkrankheit von dir zugezogen!"

Damit war die Demütigung perfekt und das konnte Chris natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. „Nein! Was denkst du eigentlich?"

„Was soll ich denn denken? Du bist ihr Wächter und sie eine junge Unschuldige Schrägstrich Hexe und offensichtlich habt ihr-"

Paige warf ein: „Äh, hallo? – Ich glaube, ihr geht's nicht gut!"

Und tatsächlich zuckte Rory hin und her. Chris und Phoebe packten zu, bevor sie vom Sofa fallen konnte. „Verdammt! Was hat sie denn?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? – Au!" Rory hatte ihm eine verpasst. „Du solltest besser schnell noch eine Vision bekommen!"

„Das geht nicht auf...

Rory fuhr geistesabwesend mit den Fingern über die Schnitzereien, spürte die sanften Erhebungenauf dem Holz. – In der Truhe regte sich etwas, spürte die vertraute magische Präsenz, stürzte sich ausgehungert auf das Opfer, als der Deckel geöffnet wurde... 

Kommando. – Paige, halt du sie fest!"

„Alles klar." Paige nahm den Arm der um sich schlagenden Frau, während Phoebe die Decke von ihr nahm und ihr T-Shirt hochzog.

„Was soll denn das?", wollte Chris wissen.

„Sie genauer hin!"

Unter Rorys Bauchdecke schien sich etwas zu bewegen. Und plötzlich schrie sie auf und war wach. Sie sah Chris über sich gebeugt und flehte ihn an: „Chris! Chris, du musst das rausholen! Bitte! Hilf mir! Es tut so weh!" Ihr Flehen wurde zu einem Weinen und danach wieder zu einem Schreien. Dann erschlaffte sie und war erneut bewusstlos. Paige und Chris ließen sie schnell los und wärmten ihre Hände auf.

„Puh... Langsam wird mir bei der ganzen Sache etwas unwohl", meinte Phoebe. Paige nickte zustimmend.

„Euch wird unwohl? Na das ist ja... wunderbar! Ganz toll! – Hat dann wenigstens auch jemand eine Idee?"

„Ja, ich", meldete sich Phoebe.

Chris, der sich schon weiter hatte aufregen wollen, wandte sich den beiden Hexen zu und sagte: „Schieß los!"

„In meiner Vision habe ich gesehen, wie sie eine Truhe oder soetwas berührte und etwas darin ist in sie hineingefahren, als sie die Truhe geöffnet hat."

„Und?"

„Phoebe meint, dass wir eben gesehen haben, wie sich in Rorys Bauch etwas bewegt und wir wissen, dass ihr irgendetwas Energie entzieht. Die Schlußfolgerung wäre..."

Chris nickte. „Ein magischer Parasit."

„Genau. Paige, du könntest ja..."

„Keine gute Idee, Phoebe. Denn dann habe ich das Ding auf der Hand und wollen wir wetten, was es als Nächstes tun würde?"

„Okay, klingt einleuchtend. Dann werden wir es wohl auf die altmodische Art machen. Lass mich mal überlegen...

_Ene mene muh,_

_verpufft, _

_du böser Parasit, _

_seist du!_"

Nach diesem lyrischen Meisterspruch beugten sich alle drei über Rory und betrachteten angestrengt ihren Bauch. Als sie plötzlich ein „Buh!" hörten, schreckten sie alle zurück. Rory hatte die Augen geöffnet und lächelte sie an. „Hallo."

Ein erleichtertes Aufseufzen ging durch die Runde.

Paige sah Phoebe an: „Ene mene muh?"

Phoebe zuckte nur mit dem Schultern. „Hat doch geklappt."

Chris hatte nur Augen für Rory. Sie war eindeutig noch schwach, ihre Hautklamm von dem vorausgegangenen Anfall... aber ihre Wangen bekamen langsam wieder Farbe und sie erkannte ihn. Vorsichtig half er ihr, sich aufzusetzen.

„Darf ich vorstellen? – Rory Gilmore. – Rory, das sind Paige Matthews und Phoebe Halliwell."

„Und Piper und Wyatt", erklang es von der Tür her. Piper kam näher, ihren Sohn auf dem Arm haltend.

„Hallo... Und danke. Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet?"

Phoebe winkte ab. Paige meinte: „Ach was, teamwork."

Piper funkte dazwischen. „Es ist schön, dass es dir wieder besser geht, Rory, aber könnte ich mir meine Familie und Chris mal kurz ausleihen?"

„Natürlich."

‚_Meine Familie und Chris'... klar..._ Chris folgte den beiden jüngeren Schwestern zu Piper. „Ich konnte einen dieser Dämonen etwas aushorchen, bevor ich ihn gesprengt habe. Wie es scheint, wollten die uns gar nicht angreifen."

„Na das sah aber anders aus!"

„Sie wurden dazu gezwungen. Entweder sie greifen uns an oder sie sterben gleich."

„Nicht der große Unterschied im Ende. Wer hat sie gezwungen?"

„Eine ausgezeichnete Frage, Phoebe. Doch als ich das von ihm wissen wollte, ließ die Erstarrung gerade nach und ich habe... ihn aus Versehen gesprengt."

Chris sagte: „Hm... klingt wie ein Ablenkungsmanöver, wenn ihr mich fragt."

„Wofür sollte das sein", fragte sich Paige, sagte dann aber gleich: „Oh. Dafür wahrscheinlich."

Der Dachboden war auf einmal voller Wächter der Finsternis.

Sie zielten mit ihren Armbrüsten auf Chris. In einer Wand erschien ein Portal und zog alle Blicke auf sich. Von der anderen Seite trat jemand hindurch.

Der umzingelte Whitelighter riss die Augen auf.

„Bianca!"

Die durchtrainierte Frau ließ ein eiskaltes Lächeln aufblitzen. „Hallo Chris. Nett, dich zu sehen."

„Aber... aber er sagte mir, du wärst tot! Schon vor Jahren.."

„Das kannst du gleich mit ihm selbst diskutieren. Er will dich sehen."

„Nein... nein, sag mir, er hat dich nicht umgedreht! Sag mir..."

„Ich sage dir... dass du jetzt mit mir kommen wirst, um ihn zu sehen und mit ihm zu sprechen. Genau, wie er es wünscht!"

Da war das Feuer wieder zurück. Um nichts in der Welt würde er tun, was _er_ wünschte. „Das kannst du vergessen!"

Ein der Wächter der Finsternis kam näher und Chris spürte etwas Kaltes an seinem Hals. Eine Pfeilspitze. Ein gutes Argument, musste er zugeben.

Er sah Bianca an. Sie war seine 1. Freundin gewesen, damals in der High School – und sie war Wyatts 1. Opfer gewesen, als er böse wurde. So hatte Chris wenigstens geglaubt. Und jetzt würde sie ihn zurückschleifen in seine Zeit, damit er erneut seinem Bruder gegenüberstehen würde. Ganz toll. Er atmete tief ein, stieß die Armbrust weg und ging auf Bianca zu.

Piper war empört. So wenig sie Chris auch mochte – keiner entführte einfach so ihren Wächter des Lichts! „Hey, haben wir da nicht ein Wörtchen mitzureden?"

„Nein", kam es aus Chris' Mund und seine Stimme klang hart. „Ihr habt eine andere Aufgabe." Sein Blick fiel auf den kleinen Wyatt in den Armen seiner Mutter. Er streckte ein Patschehändchen nach Chris aus.

Bianca packte Chris am Arm und gemeinsam traten sie durch das Portal.

Die Darklighter folgten ihnen einem nach dem anderen.

ooo

„Und was nun?" Piper sah ihre Schwestern an.

Phoebe fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Gute Frage."

„Wir holen ihn natürlich zurück", kam es vom Sofa.

Die Charmed Ones drehten sich um. Sie hatten Rory irgendwie vergessen.

Paige ging zu ihr hinüber und drückte sie zurück auf die Couch. „Was heisst hier wir? Du wirst dich schön ausruhen und die Sache den erfahrenen Hexen überlassen, ja?"

„Hm." _Solange ihr nur etwas tut!_ In Rory kochte es. Gerade hatte Chris ihr das Leben gerettet und zum Dank durfte er sich entführen lassen! Und wer war diese Bianca? Er hatte geglaubt, sie wäre tot. Soviel war klar. Und er hatte ihr nahe gestanden. ...Irgendwie gefiel ihr das nicht. Warum nicht? - War ja auch egal, denn schlimmer war der verletzte Gesichtsausdruck gewesen, als er merkte, dass sie sich gegen ihn stellte. Das – wieso starrte Phoebe sie so an? „Was?"

„Ach nichts..." Phoebe wandte den Blick ab. _Vielleicht sollte ich sie das lieber später fragen. Nur so ein Gedanke. Jetzt wirkt sie gerade leicht explosiv._

„...Finde ich auch", sagte Paige gerade. „Dann können wir also davon ausgehen, dass diese Wächter der Finsternis ebenfalls aus der Zukunft kamen."

Rory stand wieder auf. „Aus der Zukunft?"

„Ja, Kleines, aus der Zukunft. Genau wie Chris." Piper wollte sich wieder Paige zuwenden, da flogen sie alle 3 quer durch den Raum.

„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?", fragte Phoebe, als sie wieder hochkamen. Rory nickte, immernoch fassungslos. _Chris... aus der Zukunft?_ Und dann: _Das war ich? _Fast überhörte sie, was Phoebe als Nächstes sagte. „Du musst wissen, dass deine Kräfte eng an deine Gefühle gebunden sind. Und diesem Ausbruch können wir wohl entnehmen, dass unser Geheimniskrämer dir nicht erzählt hat, woher er kommt."

„Aus San Francisco, sagte er..."

„Nur nicht von wann."

„Hm-hm." _Ich war verheiratet mit jemandem, der wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal geboren ist! - Gott, den kaufe ich mir, wenn er wieder zurück ist!_

„Also gut. Wir wissen, dass er wieder in der Zukunft ist und wenn ihr mich fragt, sah es nicht so aus, als würde er da gerne sein." Paige verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Holen wir ihn zurück."

Phoebe und Piper stimmten ihr zu.

Die Jüngste der Chamed Ones ging die Tränke holen, die sie noch vorrätig hatten und vielleicht nützlich sein würden, Phoebe bewaffnete sich mit der Armbrust, die sie dem Wächter der Finsternis abgenommen hatten und Piper instruierte Rory. „Ich weiß, es mag dir nicht wichtig vorkommen aber du musst hierbleiben und auf Wyatt aufpassen. Wenn irgendetwas ist, rufst du nach Leo, verstanden?"

„Leo, ja. Ist er euer Wächter des Lichts? Ich dachte, Chris..."

Piper verzog das Gesicht und tätschelte ihr die Schulter. „Das ist kompliziert."

Paige kam herein und schwenkte eine Tasche. „Hab alles!"

„Gut. Phoebe?"

„Bereit."

Sie gingen zu der Wand, an der das Portal vorher gewesen war und sagten:

_Es tut sich auf_

_Diese Tür_

_In Raum und Zeit_

_Wir folgen dir_

Piper sah nocheinmal kurz zu Rory, dann gingen sie hindurch.

Als das Portal sich geschlossen hatte, sah Rory herunter auf den kleinen Mann. „Na, Wyatt? Da waren es nur noch zwei, hm?"

„Nein, 4!"

Rorys Kopf schoß nach oben. Ein ziemlich hässliches Wesen - äh, Dämon, kam auf sie zu. Sie wollte zurückweichen und stieß an etwas Hartes. Es waren zwei.

„Leo! – Leo!"

Aus den vertrauten Lichtpunkten formte sich ein ihr Unbekannter. Er überblickte sofort die Situation und rief: „Wyatt!" Der Junge orbte sich zu seinem Vater. „Los, geben Sie mir ihre Hand!"

Rory versuchte zu ihm zu gelangen, doch die Dämonen waren zu stark. Sie wollte schreien, da legte sich eine Hand über ihren Mund. Es wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

---

Note 3: Ja, da sind wir doch jetzt alle gespannt, wie es weitergeht, was?

Ich hoffe, das Ganze löst sich so auf, wie ich denke... wir werden sehen :o)

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Die alte Geschichte „redone": 2 Betrunkene in einer Bar haben die brillante Idee zu heiraten. Ich weiß, das Ganze ist nicht neu, aber gib der Geschichte eine Chance :o) - XOver Charmed/GilmoreGirls – Chris/Rory

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand an Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, weder Charmed, noch Gilmore Girls gehören mir.

Note 1: Wie immer: Danke für die Reviews :o)

Note 2: Phania, ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass euch diese spezielle Vision gefallen würde ‚g'… Ich hatte überlegt, ob ich sie länger machen sollte, aber wie es so schön heißt: In der Kürze liegt die Würze und weil sie so kurz ist und Phoebes Reaktion darauf so plötzlich, ist es ja auch lustig. ‚g'

Übrigens… Über die Tippfehler kann ich hinwegsehen, aber irgendwie fehlt der Link zu der Seite… hm. Hast du vergessen, den reinzusetezn oder wird so was automatisch vom System rausgenommen?

Auf jeden Fall habe ich mich nach dieser Anregung auch mal nach dem Spin Off erkundigt. Irre! Auf die Idee war ich noch gar nicht gekommen, obwohl es ja nun eigentlich nahe liegend ist. Das wäre so cool!

An alle: Wer sich dafür interessiert und die Sache unterstützen möchte, sollte mal auf gehen.

Note 3: Dieses Kapitel zu schreiben war nicht einfach. Ich hoffe, die Abläufe sind soweit klar. Wenn es Fragen gibt, her damit. Ansonsten… na ja, Wyatt ist eine verdammt schwierige Person und meiner Meinung nach haben wir in der Serie zu wenig von ihm gesehen, um ihn angemessen porträtieren zu können.

Trotzdem… viel Spaß damit!

Love Complications

Kapitel 9

Als Rory das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte, wünschte sie sich, sie hätte es bleiben lassen. Nicht, dass man da eine Wahl hat. Auf jeden Fall war ihre Lage nicht sehr angenehm. Sie befand sich in einer Art Höhle. Ihre Hände waren über ihrem Kopf durch Ketten an der Wand befestigt. Sie zerrte an ihrer Fessel aber wie zu erwarten gewesen war, passierte nichts. _Nur keine Aufregung! Sie werden kommen und mich retten – hoffe ich._

Jemand räusperte sich und Rory schaute in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Am Höhleneingang lehnte ein Mann. Er war blond, groß und muskulös. Eng anliegende schwarze Kleidung schmeichelte seinem Körperbau.

Trotz seines zugegebenermaßen guten Aussehens wusste Rory aber instinktiv, dass er nicht gekommen war, um ihre Ketten zu sprengen und auf einem weißen Ross nach Hause zu tragen. Er kam näher und setzte sich lässig auf einen großen Stein. „Also, du bist die Kleine, mit der mein Bruder neuerdings so oft rumhängt."

„Bitte, was?"

„Tut er doch, oder? Sollten deine Kidnapper die falsche Hexe gebracht haben…"

„Was dann?"

Er winkte ab. „Ach, das wäre für dich nicht von Interesse. Als Lockvogel und Geisel wirst du trotzdem gute Dienste leisten."

_Lockvogel und Geisel… _„Für wen?"

Der Fremde zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Weißt du das nicht? - Oder wirst du so oft entführt, dass mehrere Leute in Frage kommen?"

„Entschuldige mal… Ich bin eine Hexe seit einer knappen Woche! Da kann man schon mal leicht verwirrt sein, wenn man einem Tag erst fast stirbt und dann entführt wird, um dann gleich noch mal dem Tod nahe zu sein. Denn darum geht es hier ja wohl, oder?" _Ich hab' ihn doch nicht gerade noch auf die Idee gebracht, mich umzubringen, oder? Man fasst es nicht._

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ah, ah, ah… Es geht um Macht. Es geht immer um Macht. Und im Moment um die, die ich durch dich über Chris habe."

Rory starrte ihn an. _Er hat erst gesagt, ich würde mit seinem Bruder rumhängen. Und jetzt spricht er von Chris. Ich glaub mir wird schlecht._

„Was – hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"

„Nein", sagte sie langsam. „Ich verstehe nur langsam, warum Chris nicht über seine Familie spricht."

„Und was glaubst du: Warum tut er das nicht?"

Hätte Rory sich frei bewegen können hätte sie an dieser Stelle wegen des Effekts mit den Schultern gezuckt. Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden. Man hofft es. „Nun, niemand prahlt gern mit seinem Bruder dem Kidnapper."

Damit entlockte sie ihm ein finsteres Lächeln. Er stand auf und kam auf sie zu. Rory hielt die Luft an. Doch sie hatte keinen Grund sich zu fürchten. Er nahm ihr nur die Ketten ab. „Du bist süß. – Aber ich frage mich, ob Chris wohl noch etwas mit dir geteilt hat."

Er drückte sie gegen die Wand und roch an ihrem Haar. Dann ließ er sie los und setzte sich wieder.

Rory blieb wo sie war und rieb sich die Handgelenke. „Warum hast du mich losgebunden?"

„Nun… eine gerade erst erwachte Hexe gegen das mächtigste magische Wesen der Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft…. Glaubst du, ich sollte mir Sorgen machen, wenn du frei herumläufst? – Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass du weglaufen willst. Wir sind hier in der Unterwelt. Kein schöner Ort für dich."

Rory hatte wie üblich 1000 Fragen, beschränkte sich aber auf eine: „Das mächtigste magische Wesen der Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft?"

„Richtig. Wyatt Halliwell. Aber das wusstest du doch."

Rory schüttelte den Kopf und dachte nur: _Sie wissen es nicht. Sie wissen es nicht. Sie wissen es nicht. Sie können nicht wissen, dass der süße kleine Wyatt sich zu _dem_ entwickeln wird! …entwickelt hat! – Außer Chris! _

„Nein? – Oh… oh, Christopher… Das heißt, er hat dir nicht gesagt, dass er der Sohn von Piper ist. Sehe ich das richtig?"

Seine durchdringenden blauen Augen schienen sie erneut gegen die Wand zu drücken. Eine Eigenschaft, die er mit Chris teilte. Er konnte das auch mit ihr machen. „Nein, hat er nicht", sagte sie vorsichtig und hatte sofort das Gefühl, etwas sehr sehr Falsches gesagt zu haben, als Wyatt anfing zu lachen. Normalerweise ist es ja schön, wenn jemand lacht. Das zeigt Freude, das Gefühl des Glücklichseins. Wenn jedoch jemand glücklich ist, von dem man annimmt, dass er ein Psychopath ist – dann wird das Ganze gruselig. Was hatte sie getan?

Wyatt konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören. Es war wirklich zu köstlich. Wenn sein Bruder seine Herkunft vor Rory, seinem Schützling verheimlicht hatte. Dann hatte er es auch nicht seiner Familie in der Vergangenheit erzählt. Und Wyatt kannte die Familie. Zur Erfüllung seiner Mission hatte Chris sie anlügen müssen – soviel konnte Wyatt sich vorstellen. Und Lügen war im Hause Halliwell nicht besonders hoch angesehen. Dieser Fakt ging Hand in Hand mit dem Umstand, dass er sich vermutlich merkwürdig und kryptisch aufgeführt hatte. Kurzum: Die Schwestern misstrauten ihm. Und das war eine Situation, die er zu seinem Vorteil nutzen würde, würde Chris sich weiterhin weigern das Konzept der Macht zu begreifen.

ooo

„Hast du nicht gesagt Wyatt würde mit mir sprechen wollen?"

Chris und Bianca befanden sich auf dem Dachboden der Halliwells. Von seinem Bruder war nichts zu sehen. Und er hatte langsam keine Lust mehr auf dieses Spielchen. Er war jetzt schon seit gut 5 Minuten hier und Bianca weigerte sich, ihm etwas zu verraten.

„Oh, das wird er. Allerdings musst du ihn suchen. Er hat eine kleine Überraschung für dich." Bianca lächelte und Chris fühlte sich, als hätte er einen Eisklumpen im Magen. Überraschungen von Wyatt waren nie gut.

Wenigstens hatte sie endlich etwas Brauchbares gesagt. „Na dann!" Chris orbte sich weg.

Bianca wartete kurz und shimmerte dann zu Wyatt in die Unterwelt. The Twice-Blessed saß auf einem Stein in einer großen Höhle. Er beobachtete die junge Hexe, die sie gefangen hatten. Es war sehr still. „Was ist", fragte er Bianca über die Schulter. Sie hatte sich noch nie an ihn anschleichen können. „Er ist auf dem Weg", antworte sie.

„Gut. Dann kehr zurück und nimm meine Mutter und die Schwestern in Empfang. Halte sie ein wenig hin."

„Wie du wünschst." Bianca verschwand.

Wyatt sah Rory an. „Mal sehen, wie lange mein kleiner Bruder braucht, um uns aufzuspüren."

Chris brauchte 10 Minuten. Es war gar nicht so schwer. Das sollte es wohl auch nicht sein. Nur ein weiteres Spiel.

Als er jedoch schließlich dort ankam musste er mit Schrecken feststellen, worin die Überraschung seines Bruders bestand. Rory war da. Sie schien in guter Verfassung. Aber sie war da. Und das machte ihm Angst. Wenn ihr etwas zustoßen sollte… Noch vor einer Stunde, als er dachte, er würde sie vielleicht durch den Parasiten verlieren, da war ihm klar geworden, wie sehr er nicht nur als Wächter des Lichts an ihr als Schützling hing. Sondern auch, dass diese Nacht in New York, an die sie sich beide nicht erinnerten, ein viel stärkeres Band zwischen ihnen geschaffen hatte, als er je angenommen hätte. Und die darauf folgenden Tage, die wenige Zeit, die er mit ihr verbracht hatte, hatten ihr Übriges getan. Er konnte nicht für Rory sprechen, aber er selbst…

„Wyatt."

„Chris!" Wyatt stand auf. Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich Zorn und Enttäuschung. Zumindest das war echt. Wenn er auch später anderes mit Chris vorhatte. Diesen Gefühlen würde sich sein Bruder zuerst stellen müssen. „Von allen, die mich betrogen haben…"

„Ich bin nicht in der Zeit zurückgegangen, um dich zu betrügen, Wyatt. Ich bin zurückgegangen, um dich zu retten."

Sie umkreisten einander langsam.

„Retten? Ha! Vor was?"

„Vor dem Bösen, dass dich umgedreht hat … was es auch war."

„Das ist immer dein Problem gewesen. Verstrickt in das alte „Gut gegen Böse". Ich bin so viel weiter als das."

„Wer die meiste Macht hat gewinnt? Ist es das?" Er war bei Rory angelangt und schob sie hinter sich.

Wyatt sah es und rollte mit den Augen. „Immer der Held. Immer der Gentleman, nicht wahr, Chris? – Aber siehst du, hätte ich deine Freundin töten wollen, wäre es so einfach gewesen." Er hob eine Hand und seine Finger pressten etwas zusammen. Chris Hände schossen zu seinem Hals. Er bekam keine Luft. „Macht, Chris. Wie ich gesagt habe." Er ließ ihn los und Chris holte japsend Luft.

„Übrigens… Rory ist aus Stars Hollow, ja?"

„Hallo? – Ich bin noch anwesend! – Und ja, ich bin aus Stars Hollow. Was soll das?"

Wyatt ignorierte sie weiter und fragte Chris: „Erinnerst du dich noch? Vor 2 Jahren… der Hexenzirkel in Hartford."

Chris schoss das Blut ins Gesicht. Allerdings nicht aus Scham, sondern aus Wut. „Ja, ich erinnere mich", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Ist dir nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass sie eine dieser Hexen sein könnte? – Nein, ich glaube sogar, mich an sie zu erinnern… ein paar Jährchen älter natürlich aber so ein hübsches Gesicht vergisst man nicht. Ich würde doch meinem kleinen Ich in der Vergangenheit nicht das Vergnügen nehmen wollen, sie wieder zu…"

„Halt den Mund!" Chris hatte tatsächlich nicht daran gedacht, dass Rory eine dieser Hexen sein könnte. Sie hatten mit ihren Zirkel Widerstand gegen Wyatt geleistet und er hatte sie dafür ausgerottet. Chris hatte von dem Vorhaben erfahren, war aber zu spät gekommen. Wirklich keine seiner schönsten Erinnerungen.

Rory schluckte. _Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, hat Wyatt mich umgebracht… wird mich umbringen. Mein Gott! … –… Aber vielleicht spielt er auch nur mit Chris._

Wyatt hob die Hände, als wollte er sich entschuldigen, grinste dabei aber und machte den Eindruck zunichte. „Nun, Chris. Wie sieht es aus? – Das Gute, das Böse oder die Macht? Eins, 2 oder 3?"

Obwohl er wusste, dass es unklug war, spuckte Chris vor Wyatt aus. Der schien davon unbeeindruckt und seufzte nur. Fragen kostet zwar nichts. Aber es war doch schade, dass sein Bruder es einfach nicht einsah. „Du willst es nicht verstehen. Schade." Mit einer Handbewegung sandte er seinen Bruder unsanft an die nächste Höhlenwand.

„Chris!" Rory wollte zu ihm hinrennen, konnte sich aber plötzlich nicht mehr bewegen. Sie schielt zu Wyatt hinüber.

„Nicht. Das hier ist eine Familienangelegenheit." Er schnipste mit den Fingern und sie war weg.

„Wo… hast du sie hingebracht?" Chris rappelte sich auf.

„Halliwell Manor."

ooo

Rory war plötzlich zurück auf dem Dachboden – wann? – und sah, wie ein Energieball auf sie zuflog. Statt sich zu ducken, hob sie eine Hand und schleuderte das Ding zurück. _Cool… wie habe ich das gemacht?_

Bianca wich aus und ein alter Holztisch hinter ihr ging in Flammen auf.

„Rory, komm rüber zu uns!"

Sie drehte sich um und ging schnell zu den Schwestern. Bianca jedoch schien die Lust am Kämpfen verloren zu haben. Sie winkte ihnen, sagte „Cheerio!" und verschwand.

„Was machst du denn hier? – Und wo ist Wyatt?"

„In der Unterwelt."

„In der Unterwelt?" Piper glaubte, sie hörte nicht richtig.

„In der Unterwelt." Als Piper sie ungläubig anstarrte fügte sie hinzu: „Der kleine Wyatt ist bei Leo. – Ich dachte du meinst den aus dieser Zeit."

„Du hast diesen Wyatt…? – Wie kommst du überhaupt hierher? Ich dachte, wir haben dir klar und deutlich gesagt, dass du in der Vergangenheit bleiben sollst!"

Als Rory empört den Mund öffnete, schaltete Phoebe sich ein. „Piper… komm runter. – Rory, was ist passiert?"

„Kaum dass ihr weg wart wurde ich gekidnappt. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war ich in der Unterwelt an eine Höhlenwand gefesselt. Dann tauchte Wyatt auf und einige Zeit später auch Chris."

„Ah, da ist er also." Paige legte kurz einen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Bianca hatte uns nicht sagen wollen, wo er sich befindet."

„Und ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir da jetzt auch hingehen… oder wie das heißt. Die Atmosphäre war … angespannt, als Wyatt mich weggeschickt hat."

„Wyatt hat dich also in Sicherheit gebracht! Das ist mein Junge", meinte Piper stolz.

„Aber so war das…"

Keine Möglichkeit, zu Wort zu kommen, wenn die Halliwells einen Einsatz vorbereiten. Sie sprachen darüber, wie sie Wyatt und Chris aufspüren konnten in der Unterwelt und kamen überein, einen bestimmten Zauberspruch anzuwenden („Wie finde ich eine verloren Hexe"). Und dann packte Paige plötzlich ihre Hand und ehe Rory auch nur ein Wort darüber verlieren konnte, wer hier der Bösewicht war, waren sie schon dort.

Was als Nächstes geschah ging unglaublich schnell.

Wyatt hatte mit Chris Ping Pong gespielt. Rory konnte das sehen. Alles was jedoch Piper, Paige und Phoebe sahen, war Chris, der mit einer Athame über ihrem Sohn/Neffen gebeugt stand. Als Wyatt dann noch aufblickte und verzweifelt „Mum!" rief, war die Sache für die Schwestern klar. Bevor Rory auch nur blinzeln konnte, hatte Piper die Hände erhoben und sprengte Chris. Er löste sich in Lichtpunkte auf und Piper tat es wieder. Und wieder. Und wieder.

Rory verstand das Dilemma. Piper glaubte, dass Chris ihren Sohn hatte umbringen wollen und wollte nun das gleiche mit Chris tun. Als Wächter des Lichts jedoch reagierte er anders auf Pipers Kraft als Dämonen es taten. Sie konnte ihn nicht mit einem Sprengen töten, was jedoch, wenn sie es immer und immer wieder tat? Gab seine Struktur irgendwann nach?

Chris auf der anderen Seite konnte sich der Gefahr nicht entziehen, denn um sich zu orben, hätte er einmal ganz erscheinen und sich dann konzentrieren müssen. Dazu kam er aber nicht. Wie lange also konnte er das aushalten, was Piper mit ihm machte?

Rory setzte dazu an, nach vorn zu rennen, um die Sache zu beenden. Doch Paige und Phoebe hielten sie fest. „Lasst mich! Verdammt! Lasst mich los!"

Die 2 jüngeren Charmed Ones sahen einander über Rorys Kopf hinweg an. Ihre Gedanken standen ihnen im Gesicht geschrieben: Sie ist verwirrt. Sie kennt sich im Hexengeschäft noch nicht aus. Sie kennt Wyatt nicht… etc.

Rory blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her, dann auf Piper und Chris – und dann zu Wyatt. Er war inzwischen aufgestanden, hatte die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt und sah sich das Schauspiel an. Gott, sah er amüsiert aus!

Rory machte sich von ihren Bewacherinnen los und zeigte auf Wyatt. „Los! Seht ihn euch an!", schrie sie.

Phoebe und Paige taten es und nach einem Moment des Unglaubens stürzten sie sich auf Piper.

„Was ist denn?"

Chris nutzte die Unterbrechung um sich materialisieren.

„Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht", stellt Phoebe etwas verspätet fest.

„Ganz richtig. Chris hat gerade versucht, meinen Sohn umzubringen! Und das, nach dem er immer gesagt hat, er wäre zu uns gekommen, um ihn zu retten!"

„Glaubst du wirklich, er könnte sich Wyatt nähern, wenn der es nicht will?", warf Paige ein.

„Das… ich… Wyatt?" Piper wandte sich ihm zu.

„Und ich dachte wirklich, du würdest es durchziehen, Mum. Tja… man muss eben doch alles selbst machen." In seiner geöffneten Hand erschien ein blauer knisternder Ball aus Energie. „Letzte Chance, Chris."

„Vergiss es!"

Als Antwort feuerte Wyatt den Energieball auf ihn ab. Doch diesmal war der Whitelighter vorbereitet. Er orbte sich weg. Bevor jedoch die Lichtpunkte ins Nichts entschwinden konnten, schoß Wyatts Hand vor und die Lichter kamen auf ihn zu.

Rory sah den großen, mit einem roten Stein besetzten Ring an seinem Mittelfinger und hatte plötzlich eine Ahnung, was Wyatt mit Chris vorhatte.

Sie konzentrierte sich und bewegte ihre Hände, wie sie es bei Piper gesehen hatte. Der Impuls kam unkontrolliert aber die ungefähre Richtung stimmte.

Wyatt, der mit einem Angriff aus dieser Richtung nicht gerechnet hatte und völlig auf die Lichter fixiert war, flog quer durch die Höhle und schlug mit seinem Kopf an eine Wand. Bewusstlos ging er zu Boden.

Chris materialisierte sich und übergab sich in den Staub.

„Kann mir mal einer erklären, was das soll?"

Und nach ihren Blicken zu urteilen meinte Piper mit „einer" Chris oder Rory.

---

Note 4: Ich hatte überlegt, ob ich an dieser Stelle noch weiter schreibe und das Kapitel erst später reinsetze. Aber das hier ist ja ungefähr meine übliche Kapitellänge… also müsst ihr damit erstmal vorlieb nehmen :o)

Noch etwas: Leider leider kann ich von jetzt an keine regelmäßigen Updates mehr garantieren - so gern ich das auch tun möchte. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es schon früher erwähnt habe, aber ich habe im Wohnheim noch kein Internet und das Semester geht in ein paar Tagen los. Ich werde auf jeden Fall sehen was ich deswegen tun kann -und ich schreibe weiter!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Die alte Geschichte „redone": 2 Betrunkene in einer Bar haben die brillante Idee zu heiraten. Ich weiß, das Ganze ist nicht neu, aber gib der Geschichte eine Chance :o) - XOver Charmed/GilmoreGirls – Chris/Rory

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand an Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, weder Charmed, noch Gilmore Girls gehören mir.

Note 1: Phania, danke für die Review! Ich bin froh, dass dir mein Wyatt gefällt. Wie gesagt, mit dem Kapitel war ich mir absolut unsicher…

Deshalb ist es auch etwas beunruhigend, dass meine anderen beiden Stammreviewer nichts geschrieben haben obwohl die Stats eindeutig sagen, dass doch sehr viele zumindest mal einen Blick auf Kapitel 9 geworfen haben. – Aber dafür kannst du ja nun wirklich nichts und ich sollte aufhören rumzujammern und zu plappern und zum Wesentlichen kommen! ‚g'

Heute habe ich Internet und deshalb gibt es hier das nächste Kapitel!

Wie vielleicht schon zu sehen ist: Es ist sehr… lang. :) Habt ihr ein Glück, dass mein Windows Office zerschossen ist und ich im Word Pad schreiben musste… da konnte ich nämlich nicht sehen, wie viel ich geschrieben habe. Andererseits gelten bei diesem Kapitel sowieso andere Regeln. Es sind viele kurze – aber bedeutungsvolle – Szenen, um die Story voranzutreiben.

Ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte heute auch schon Kapitel 11 posten, bin dann aber doch schlafen gegangen, damit ich heute morgen aus dem Bett kommen konnte. Im nächsten Kapitel wird es aber wieder etwas mehr Zweisamkeit geben, das kann ich schon sagen :)

Love Complications

Kapitel 10

Sie waren wieder zurück.

Rory hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sie sich erstmal zurückzogen - bevor Wyatt aufwachte.

Und obwohl nun alle wussten, dass Wyatt böse war, fiel es den Schwestern schwer, in in der Unterwelt einfach zurückzulassen.

Schließlich hatte Chris der Diskussion ein Ende, indem er einen Stein aufhob und ihn nach dem Bewusstlosen warf. Sein Schild ließ ihn zurückfliegen und Chris musste einen Schritt beiseite treten, um nicht getroffen zu werden. "Zufrieden?" Die Schwestern nickten. Niemand würde Wyatt etwas antun können.

Jetzt, zurück in der Vergangenheit, war Rory dabei, die Charmed Ones aus dem Raum zu drängen. Im Gegensatz zu vorhin, als sie sich durch ihr Geplapper den Mund hatte verbieten lassen, ging sie jetzt zum Angriff über. "Nein, ich muss jetzt mit meinem Wächter des Lichts allein reden. - Ja, ich weiß, dass er auch der eure ist. Aber ihr hattet ihn schon viel länger für euch. Jetzt bin ich dran. Ihr könnt eure Fragen ja stellen! - Nur eben später."

Ja, die 21 Jahre mit Lorelai-"dem Wasserfall"-Gilmore hatten sich ausgezahlt. Die 3 Hexen schauten zwar böse, ließen sich aber hinausscheuchen.

Schließlich schloß Rory die Dachbodentür und drehte sich um. Chris stand etwas verloren am anderen Ende des Raumes. Der Kampf gegen Wyatt hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen: durcheinandergebrachtes Haar, Flecken auf Kleidung und Haut, Schnitte und Kratzer. Glücklicherweise jedoch nur oberflächliche Sachen.

Rory seufzte und ging auf ihn zu.

Sein durch den Raum wandernder Blick kam bei ihr an und seine unheimlich grünen Augen strahlten sowohl Verletzlichkeit, als auch Stärke aus.

Als sie ihn so ansah, musste sie einen Augenblick innehalten. Dann jedoch tat sie, weswegen sie zu ihm gegangen war: Sie gab ihm eine Ohrfeige.

"Das ist dafür, dass du in einer Bar in New York ein Mädchen aufgerissen, sie geheiratet und mit ihr geschlafen hat, ohne zu erwähnen, dass du aus der Zukunft bist - und da vielleicht auch wieder hingehst."

Sie trat noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu - und umarmte ihn. Ihre Stimme war leise, als sie sagte: "Und das ist dafür, dass du mich gerettet hast und ich Angst um dich hatte."

Nach einem Moment hob Chris die Arme und drückte sie an sich. Er senkte das Gesicht in ihr Haar und murmelte: "Danke."

Sie lehnte sich in der Umarmung zurück um ihn anzusehen. "Wofür?"

"Dafür, dass du da bist."

Sie nickte und löste sich dann von ihm. "Also, Chris Perry Halliwell... ist Perry wirklich einer deiner Namen?"

"Hm-hm. 2.Vorname." Er schaute sie forschend an.

"Wyatt hat es mir gesagt", antwortete sie auf die unausgesprochene Frage. "Genaugenommen war er überrascht, dass ich es nicht wusste."

"Und von dir hat er auf die Schwestern geschlossen. Ja, ich verstehe. - Ich glaube, das war das 1.Mal, dass er wirklich versucht hat, mich umzubringen."

"Aber das er Piper dazu gebracht hat..." Rory schauderte es.

Chris schaute grimmig. "Das fand er krankhafterweise sicher witzig."

"Ja, so schien es." Sie sah ihm in die Augen.

"Es tut mir so leid, Chris."

Er liß sich auf den nächsten Stuhl sinken.

Es war eindeutig befreiend, mit jemandem über alles reden zu können. Aber er hatte Rory da mit reingezogen. Nein, Leo hatte es, indem er sie ihr zuteilte. - Ach, das war unfair, selbst gegenüber seinem Vater. Ihre Gene hatten Rory hineingezogen. Ihre Zugehörigkeit zu den Gilmores machte sie zu einer Hexe.

Aber jetzt war sie in Gefahr. Wyatt konnte jederzeit neue Dämonen schicken. - Oder er kam selbst. Aber das war eher unwahrscheinlich. In der Zukunft hatte er schließlich eine Welt - nein: Welt + Unterwelt 2 Welten, zu regieren. Das ließ keine Zeit für Spaziergänge in der Vegrangenheit.

Rory riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: "Du solltest es ihnen sagen."

"Was sagen?"

"Dass du Wyatts Bruder bist."

"Nein, das geht nicht."

"Wieso nicht?"

"Zukunftskonsequenzen."

"Ach komm. Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, bist du doch hierher gekommen, um die Zukunft zu verändern. Außerdem werden sie wissen wollen, warum Wyatt ein so großes Interesse an dir hat. Und woher du ihn so gut kennst. Und wenn du ihn davor bewahren willst, böse zu werden: Warum er tötet er dich nicht?"

"Das frage ich mich auch manchmal. Aber vielleicht hat er sich ja endlich dazu entschlossen. Hätte Piper mich noch ein paar Mal mehr gesprengt - wer weiß?" Er wurde plötzlich blaß. "Andererseits muss er das vielleicht auch gar nicht." Er sah sie an. "Rory, in ein paar Wochen muss ich gezeugt werden. Oder ich höre auf zu existieren. Und ich Genie habe meine Eltern auseinandegrebracht."

_Nicht zu fassen! _"Warum hast du das gemacht?"

"Als ich hier ankam, war Leo noch der Wächter des Lichts der drei. Und um in Wyatts Nähe zu sein, musste ich das werden. Dafür habe ich..." Er räusperte sich. "Nun, sagen wir, Leo wurde zum Ältesten und seine Stelle hier wurde frei. Und Älteste haben keine Familien."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Na prima. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du dringend dafür sorgst, dass sie sie sich wieder annähern."

"Und ich wie soll ich das machen?"

"Die direkte Möglichkeit wäre die Wahrheit."

"Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass das nicht geht."

"Was wäre denn so schlimm daran?"

"Rory, du hast keine Ahnung, wie es in den letzten Monaten hier für mich war. Ich hatte Geheimnisse vor den Schwestern und einige Dinge, die ich getan haben waren moralisch nicht unbedingt richtig. Die Schwestern mögen mich nicht und sie trauen mir nicht und ich tarue Leo nicht. Selbst wenn ich es ihnen sage: Wieso sollten sie mir das glauben?"

"Weil es wahr ist. Ich kenne sie noch nicht gut. Aber denkst du nicht, dass sie die Wahrheit von einer Lüge unterscheiden können?"

Er schaute gequält drein. "Wenn sie wollen.."

"Das heisst wohl ja." Als er nichts erwiderte, wurde sie direkter: "Du hast zu wenig Vertrauen! Du erwartest, dass sie dir die Sicherheit ihres Sohnes bzw. Neffen anvertrauen und ihr eigenes Leben. Aber sie wissen nicht einmal wer du bist... Kein Wunder, dass sie dir nicht trauen!" Sie atmete tief ein, als sie sah, wie Chris in Deckung ging. "Richtig... Ich darf mich ja jetzt nicht mehr aufregen, nicht wahr?"

"Nicht, solange du..."

"Nicht, solange ich meine Kräfte nicht unter Krontrolle habe, ich weiß! - Ha! Ich sollte wohl besser gehen! Tschüss, Chris!" Damit stürmte sie zur Tür.

"Aber wer wird dich heimbringen?"

"Hallo allerseits."

Piper sah auf. "Sind wir jetzt dran?"

"Ich bitte darum!"

"Gut, gehen wir!" Die Mächtigen Drei erhoben sich.

"Paige?"

"Hm?"

"Könntest du mich vielleicht nach Hause orben?"

Paige sah zu ihren Schwestern.

"Mach nur, Paige. Ich glaube, Piper und ich schaffen das." _Besonders Piper wird das schaffen... ich würde jetzt auch gern quer drchs Land orben anstatt..hach!..._

Die beiden älteren Schwestern gingen nach oben.

"Also... Stars Hollow. Wo liegt das?"

ooo

Die nächsten paar Tage bereitete Rory ihre Rückkehr nach Yale vor, traf sich mit Logan, schaute im Dragonfly Inn vorbei, trank bei Luke einen... äh, zehn Kaffee und ging mit Lane in Hartford shoppen. Kurz: Alles war wie immer. Und bis es dann Freitag war und sie zu ihren Großeltern kam, konnte sie das sogar ab und zu glauben. Aber während sie Konversation machte mit Emily und Richard, musste sie dauernd an die Truhe eine Etage weiter unten denken. Oder... sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie nur daran dachte. Es war eher so, als würde die Truhe sie rufen.

Nach dem Essen entschuldigte sie sich bei ihren Großeltern und verschwand - unter dem Vorwand, sie würde in ihrem Zimmer etwas suchen - im Keller.

Da stand die Truhe, genau so, wie sie sie verlassen hatte.

Was hatte kurzzeitig im Deckel gestanden?

Klopf zweimal an und ich komme sodann?... Klopf dreimal hier und ich öffne mich dir? - Ja, das war es wohl gewesen. Was sollte sie also tun? Klopfen? _Schaden wird es ja wohl nicht, oder?_ Sie formte ihre Hand zur Faust und klopfte zweimal an die Kellerwand.

Erst geschah gar nichts, dann bewegte sich die Truhe tatsächlich auf sie zu. Sie setzte sich auf die Treppe und klopfte dreimal auf die Truhe. Sie dachte, der Deckel würde aufspringen. Aber nein. Von dem 'G' breitete sich ein gleißend helles Licht aus und verschlang sie. Sie fühlte sich umhüllt von Wärme und als sie das Gefühl hatte, dass das Licht sie nicht mehr blenden würde, öffnete sie die Augen.

_1476 - Eine Frau liegt auf ihrem armeseligen Strohlager und gebirt eine Tochter. Sie tauft sie auf den Namen Lorelai._

_1503 - Eine Frau mit eisblauen Augen steht an einem reissenden Fluss und ruft nach einem Kind, dass sich verzweifelt an einem Baumstamm festhält, um nicht zu ertrinken. Einen Moment später verliert der Junge seinen Halt und geht unter. Lorelai hebt ihre Hände und das Kind taucht auf dem Wasser auf. Sanft setzt sie es am Ufer ab. Sie dreht sich um und sieht die Menschenmenge. Sie hebt noch einmal die Arme, diesmal jedoch nicht um ihre Kräfte zu benutzen, sondern um die Fesseln entgegenzunehmen._

_1504 - Einer Frau in Lumpen wird ein Sack vom Kopf genommen und Lorelai I. sieht, für was die Dorfältesten sich entschieden haben. - Der Scheiterhaufen._

_1716 - Miss Gilmore setzt einen Korken auf ein kleines Fläschchen und grinst ihre Schwester an. "Das wird dem Mistkerl von Dämon nicht gefallen!"_

_1798 - Lorelai schaut geschockt auf ihre Hände und dann wieder auf die Überreste ihrer Tür. Sie sollte wirklich nicht ihre Schlüssel vergessen, wenn sie schlechter Laune war!_

_1830 - Ein junger Mann liegt auf der Straße und bettelt um sein Leben. Aber die Hexe mit den meerblauen Augen entscheidet anders. Sie hebt die Athame und - _

_1950 - "Lorelai, darf ich vorstellen: Penny Halliwell. - Penny, Lorelai gehört zu den Gilmores!"_

Die Vision war vorbei. Rory blinzelte und langsam sah sie wieder klar. Die Mischung aus Gefühlen und Energien, die durch sie hindurchgeflossen waren, war überwältigend gewesen. "Woah!"

"Rory?"

... "Hier unten, Grandpa!"

"Alles in Ordnung?"

"Aber ja, ich komme hoch." Sie ging nach oben und fragte, ob sie die Truhe mitnehmen dürfte.

"Sicher, sicher. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie wir das Emily erklären wollen."

"Oh, keine Angst! Ich habe so eine Ahnung, dass ich die Truhe zu mir rufen kann, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin. Grandma wird nichts merken."

ooo

Zu Hause lag Rory noch lange wach.

Eine ihrer Vorfahrinnen war böse gewesen. Das war... beunruhigend. Konnte das bei ihr auch so werden? Sie wusste ja nun durch Wyatt, dass diese Entwicklung auch erst später einsetzen konnte. _Jetzt hör aber auf. Du bist gut! _Genau. Das wusste sie schließlich, nicht wahr? Und viele ihrer Vorfahrinnen hatten Gutes getan. Naja, das hieß... sie hatte es nur von 2en gesehen. Aber ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass es noch mehr gewesen waren. Und ihre Gefühle hatten ihr in letzter Zeit gute Dienste geleistet.

_So wie bei Chris etwa?_ Sie mochte ihn, das wusste sie. Aber wie hatte er mit seiner Verantwortung für die Zukunft zulassen können, dass sie beide im Bett landeten? Gut, er hatte es nicht geplant. Wahrscheinlich hate er nur einen Trinken gehen wollen und dann hatte sich die Sache verselbstständigt. Doch etwas sagte ihr, dass, wäre sie eine andere gewesen, es mit ihm nicht so weit gekommen wäre. Konnte es sein, dass ihr One-Night-Stand mehr bedeutete als bloß diese eine Nacht? Und wichtiger noch: Würde ihr das gefallen?

Dann gab es da noch etwas zu beachten: Logan. Beunruhigenderweise hatte sie sich nach New York nicht besonders schuldig gefühlt. Und jetzt fühlte sie sich schuldig, weil sie sich nicht schuldig fühlte... Zum Verrücktwerden! _Soviel zu den Gefühlen... die sind auch nicht immer _so_ eindeutig._

ooo

Yale. Wieder zurück in den ehrwürdigen Mauern. Beinahe verklärt beobachtete sie das geschäftige Treiben der wissensdurstigen Studenten, die bereit waren, jeden Tag Geschichte, Philosophie und Naturwissenschaft in sich aufzusaugen. Herrlich!

Sie ging um ihr Auto herum und öffnete den Kofferraum. Plötzlich schlangen sich zwei Arme um ihre Taille. _Chris!_

"Na, wie geht's meiner rasenden Reporterin?"

"Logan! Hi!" _Mein Gott! Hab ich tatsächlich gedacht, das wäre Chris?_ Sie drehte sich um. "Wie geht's _dir_?"

"Gut, wenn du mir einen Kuss gibst!"

Sie lachte und lehnte sich vor. Ihre Lippen berührten seine.

ooo

Nach der Semester-Start-Party ging Rory allein über den Campus zum Wohnheim zurück. Überraschung: Logan war noch mit Finn und Collin losgezogen. Naja, ist ja nicht so, als wäre der Campus ein Ort, an dem Räuber und Diebe ihr Unwesen trieben und sie nicht allein nach Hause gehen konnte. Sie kicherte und stolperte, weil sie eine Stufe übersehen hatte. _Ups, doch etwas angetrunken._

Sie kramte eine Weile in ihrer Handtasche und öffnete dann die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer. Dieses Jahr hatte sie tatsächlich eines für sich allein. Paris war mit Doyle zusammengezogen und hatte nun keinen Bedarf mehr an einer Mitbewohnerin. Aber sie sahen sich ja trotzdem noch sehr oft. Da waren die Kurse und die Zeitung...

"Oh - mein - Gott!" Ihr Zimmer sah aus wie... sagen wir, es sah nicht gut aus! Und das, nachdem sie sich gestern den halben Tag lang hier eingerichtet hatte. Schubladen standen offen, Möbel waren verrückt oder zertrümmert worden, Sachen lagen auf dem Boden. Als sie sich so umsah, wurde ihr mulmig zumute. Sie hatte keine Wertsachen im Wohnheim - sah man mal von ihrem Laptop und ihren Büchern ab und der Laptop stand noch an seinem Platz. Ob Bücher fehlten, konnte sie jetzt noch nicht einschätzen.

Sie langte in ihre Handtasche, um ihr Handy rauszuholen und ihre Mutte anzurufen, als eine kräftige Hand - Klaue...was auch immer, sie von hinten am Nacken packte und durch das Zimmer schleuderte. Sie kam hart an einem Bettpfosten auf. Bevor sie sich rühren konnte, war die Kreatur bei ihr.

"Wo issst sssie?", zischte es sie an.

"Boah, hast du Mundgeruch!" Das war nun eigentlich überhaupt nicht, was sie hatte sagen wollen.

_HILFE!_ entsprach dem schon eher.

Der Dämon ignorierte ihren Fauxpax und fragte noch einmal.

"Wo ist was? Ich weiß doch gar nicht, um was es geht!"

"Die Truhe!"

"Dieses alte Ding?" Sie wusste inzwischen durchaus, dass an "diesem alten Ding" mehr dran war, als es schien. Warum also nicht die Sache etwas runterspielen? - Außerdem war sie wütend, dass der Dämon ihr ganzes Zimmer verwüstet hatte, obwohl schon auf den 1.Blick deutlich gewesen war, dass die Truhe nicht hier war. Und dann war da noch die durchaus berechtigte Angst, dass er sie umbrachte... War das Leben als Studentin nicht wunderbar? "Was willst du damit?"

"Dasss geht dich nichtss an, Hexssse!" Er kam näher, als wollte er sie küssen und nicht nur, dass er stank, nein, ein gelblich-grüner Dampf entwich seinem geöffneten Mund! Rory hielt die Luft an, stieß ihn von sich und sprang auf. Doch so leicht war die Sache nicht. Dämonen mochten böse sein. Manchmal waren sie auch dämlich. Aber die meisten von ihnen waren hartnäckig. Dieser spezielle Dämon öffnete erneut den Mund, diesmal um nach ihr zu spucken. Rory schnappte sich geistesgegenwärtig ein Kissen - und ließ es fallen, als der Speichel des Dämons sich durch den Stoff fraß. _Säure!_

"CHRIS!"

Ihr Wächter des Lichts erschien sofort - Piper im Schlepptau. Kurz darauf war der Dämon Geschichte.

"Danke!"

"Dazu bin ich ja da", sagte Piper. "Alles in Ordung bei dir?"

"Bei mir schon, nur..." Sie sah sich um und blickte dann die Halliwells an. "So geht das nicht weiter."

"Wie meinst du das?" Das war Chris.

... "Ich werde mein Studium unterbrechen."

Piper horchte auf. "Aber..."

"Nichts aber. Chris hat mir schon erzählt, wie ihr nach einem normalen Leben strebt und glaub mir, Piper... das will ich auch. Nur jetzt sind diese Dämonen nunmal Teil meines Lebens und bevor ich damit weitermachen kann, muss ich endlich lernen, wie ich mich wehren kann. Ich möchte nicht immer Angst haben. Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass _dieses_ Studium mit meinem Studium in Yale nicht zu vereinbaren ist."

"Nun... ja, da könntest du Recht haben. - Chris meinte, du willst etwas über Zaubertränke lernen." Sie sagte es als Feststellung, schaute sie aber fragend an.

Rory nickte. "Und alles, was sonst noch dazu gehört."

"Dann solltest du vielleicht eine Weile nach San Francisco kommen."

"Gut. Wenn das hilft."

"Genaugenommen..." Piper lächelte, als ihr die Idee kam. "...trifft sich das wunderbar!"

Chris schaute sie an. "Tut es das?"

Die älteste anwesende Hexe nickte. "Ja. Paige hat neulich mit jemandem gesprochen, der mal ihr Nachbar war. Ihre alte Wohnung ist wieder frei. Und Phoebe braucht Entlastung im Bay Mirror. Du willst doch Journalistin werden, richtig?"

"Exakt."

"Interesse an einem Praktikum bei einer Ratgeberkolumnistin? Ich kann dir den Job nicht versprechen, das ist Phoebes - besser gesagt Elises, Entscheidung. Aber ich denke, das würde gehen."

"Hört sich gut an." Sie hatte zwar erst ein Praktikum gehabt. Aber wenn sie schon ihr Studium unterbrach, dann musste sie _irgendetwas_ tun, um ihrem Berufsziel näherzukommen.

"Dann wäre das ja geregelt. - Könntest du mich jetzt zurück nach Hause beamen, Chris? Phoebe passt auf Wyatt auf und muss bald zu ihrem Date."

"Moment!"

"Ja?"

"Könntet ihr etwas mitnehmen? Der Dämon wollte es haben und ich glaube, da wo es jetzt ist, ist es nicht mehr sicher."

Chris nickte. "Natürlich. Was ist es?"

"Einen Moment." Rory ging zur nächsten Wand und klopfte zweimal. Ihr Familienerbstück tauchte in goldenen Lichtern auf.

"Ah, davon hattest du mir ja erzählt. Interessant." Chris kniete sich hin un schaute sich die Truhe genauer an.

"Was genau ist das?"

"Die Truhe gehört zum Gilmorebesitz, so wie das Buch der Schatten zu den Halliwells. Rory vermutet, dass sie die Familiengeschichte speichert und dadurch eine Menge Informationen über Dämonen und andere magische Wesen."

Piper sah beeindruckt aus. "Toller Zauber. Ich schätze, dann sollten wir das gute Stück wohl wirklich in Sicherheit bringen."

"Das wäre schön."

ooo

"DU HAST WAS?"

Rory glaubte, ihre Mutter würde einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. "Ich habe mir einen Urlaubssemester genommen."

"Ist es dafür nicht schon viel zu spät?"

"Eigentlich schon, aber Grandpa hat das für mich geregelt! Und nach dem Semester kann ich auch ganz normal wieder weiterstudieren. Ich habe das Studium ja nicht abgegbrochen!"

"Doch, genau das hast du getan. Rory! Man nimmt sich kein Urlaubssemester. Das machen nur Schwangere und Studienabbrecher! - Oh Got, du bist doch nicht schwanger?"

"Nicht das ich wüsste, nein." _Obwohl ich mir nicht so sicher bin, was die Nacht in New York betrifft. Haben wir verhütet? Naja, bald erfahre ich es und bis dahin... sollte ich es Mum gegenüber auch nicht nur andeuten._

"Warum dann? Ich verstehe das nicht! Du hast doch keine Probleme in der Uni, du bist nicht krank, niemand ist gestorben! Warum?"

_Weil stinkende Dämonen versuchen, mich umzubringen. _"Ich habe ein Paktikum."

Das nahm Lorelai den Wind aus den Segeln. "Noch eins?"

"Ja. Um Journalistin zu werden, muss ich so viel Erfahrung sammeln, wie möglich. Und Chris kennt eine Kolumnistin in San Francisco und die braucht eine Praktikantin. Es hat sich erst ergeben."

Da war es für Lorelai klar. Rory sprach zwar von einem Praktikum. Aber eigentlich ging es um diesen Jungen. Das war die Erklärung. Als Rory damals wegen Dean nicht nach Chilton hatte gehen wollen, hatte Lorelai sie in die Mangel genommen, hatte ihr gesagt, dass das jetzt ihre Chance war und sie sich die wegen eines Jungen nicht verbauen dürfte. Aber damals war sie 15 gewesen. Jetzt war sie älter und sie war Studentin in Yale. Sie hatte es geschafft. Und sie hatte wie immer die Logik auf ihrer Seite, die vernünftigen Argumente: es ging um ein Praktikum. Punkt. Alles andere würde sie niemals zugeben. Und deshalb würde Lorelai sie gehen lassen. "In Ordnung. Schön. Aber wenn du nach diesem Semester nicht weiterstudierst..." _werde ich dich zwingen, es zu tun! Wir haben nicht all die Jahre so hart egarbeitet, damit du dann nichts daraus machst!_

"Das werde ich Mum."

Ihre Kleine klang so überzeugend. Sie fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und sah sie dann an. "San Francisco, ja?"

Rory grinste. "San Francisco."

"Du weisst, dass du verpflichtet bist, monatlich Souvenirs zu schicken."

"Aber klar. Meinst du, die haben Kuchen in Form der Golden Gate Bridge?"

ooo

Ein paar Tage später zog Rory in ihre neue Wohnung. Das war ein völlig anderes Gefühl, als das Wohnheim...

"Nett, dass du mir hilfst, mein ganzes Zeug herzubringen."

Paige rümpfte die Nase und stellte die Kiste ab. "Du meinst, was davon noch übrig. Eine Schande, dass dieser Dämon nicht wenigstens vorsichtig nach der Trueh suchen konnte."

"Ja, wirklich. Viel ist es nicht mehr." Trotzdem genug, dass das Wohnzimmer nicht mehr leer aussah. Wenn sie erst mal ausgepackt hatte...

"Das ist einer der Nachteile, wenn man eine Hexe ist. Es geht oft mal was zu Bruch."

"Werde ich mir merken. - So, ich glaube, einmal müssen wir noch nach Yale und dann war es das."

"Dann los." Paige berührte Rory am Arm und orbte sie beide zurück ins Wohnheim. 2 Kisten waren noch übrig. Jede von ihnen hob eine hoch und Paige brachte sie beide weg.

"Soll ich dir noch beim Auspacken helfen?"

"Nicht nötig, danke."

"Ich möchte aber gern."

"Ja?"

"Besser hier, als zu Hause. Seit wir aus der Zukunft wieder da sind, geht es da zu wie bei der Inquisition. Phoebe und ich wechseln uns mit Babysitten und der Dämonenjagd ab und Piper begleitet Chris überall hin."

"Ach, deshalb war sie mit dabei, als ich ihn wegen des Dämons gerufen habe."

"Genau. Sag mal, was habt ihr eigentlich auf dem Dachboden besprochen?"

Rory öffnete den 1.Karton. Geschirr. Sie ging damit in die Küche.

"Hallo? Hat du mich nicht gehört?"

"Doch, schon." Sie räumte den 1.Teller ein. "Nur, ich soll doch nicht wütend werden. Und wenn ich an dieses Gespräch denke, werde ich es."

Paige lehnte sich an den Küchentresen. "Hm, jetzt hast du mich neugierig gemacht."

Rory drehte sich zu ihr um. "Habt ihr euch nicht gefragt, warum Future Wyatt so interessiert an Chris ist?"

"Doch. Das war eine der Fragen, die Piper und Phoebe ihm gestellt haben, als ich dich nach Stars Hollow gebracht habe."

"Wyatt hat mir gesagt, warum. Und dann habe ich mich mit Chris daüber gestritten, ob er es euch erzählen soll, oder nicht."

"Und Chris will das nicht. Ja, das haben wir gemerkt. Deswegen rastet Piper ja zur Zeit auch aus."

"Inwiefern?"

"Wie gesagt, sie weicht Chris nicht mehr von der Seite. Sogar nachts schläft sie bei ihm im Club. Ich sehe es ja so, dass er Wyatt tatsächlich beschützen will. Aber Piper..."

"Piper möchte wissen wer er ist. Und solange sie das nicht weiß, vertraut sie ihm nicht."

Paige nickte. "Und du weisst es."

"Ja. Aber auch wenn ich mit ihm nicht einer Meinung bin: Ich werde sein Vertrauen nicht mißbrauchen. Also frag nicht weiter."

"Ha... na gut. Zeig mal her. Gläser. Hier drüben hin?"

ooo

Das Handy klingelte. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Wecker. Die großen Leuchtzahlen verkündeten: 2:30

Sie überlegte, ob sie es ignorierte bis es aufhörte, dann siegte ihre gute Erziehung.

"Hi", gähnte sie.

"Rory, wo bist du!"

Eine vertraute - wenn auch aufgeregte - männliche Stimme mitten in der Nacht... "Logan?"

"Ja, Logan. Dein Freund."

"Oh."

"Rory? Bist du noch dran?"

"Ja."

"Wo bist du?"

"In San Francisco."

"San Francisco?"

Sie setzte sich auf. "Ja. - Logan, ich habe ein Urlaubssemester genommen und mache ein Praktikum hier in der Stadt."

"Und das konntest du mir nicht sagen?"

"Ich hab's vergessen."

Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Logan?"

"Ja."

"Es tut mir leid."

Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. "Machst du Schluß mit mir?"

"Ja."

Klick.

Er hatte aufgelegt.

Sie starrte das Handy noch einen Moment an, dann legte sie es zurück auf den Nachttisch.

Sie legte sich hin und deckte sich zu.

In dieser Nacht schlief sie nicht mehr.

ooo

Am nächsten Morgen begann ihr Praktikum beim Bay Mirror.

Als sie die Redaktion betrat legte sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Die Energie in diesen Räumen war der Uni gar nicht unähnlich. Die Redaktion war nicht groß, aber die Leute liefen geschäftig hin und her, telefonierten oder tippten blitzschnell auf ihrer Tastatur. Nach dem sie eine Weile zugesehen hatte, fragte sie jemanden nach Phoebe Halliwell.

"Da vorn ist ihr Büro."

"Danke schön." Sie ging in die angewiesene Richtung und wollte schon an die Tür klopfen, als ihr einfiel, dass anklopfen jetzt vielleicht nicht mehr so gut war... zumindes nicht in der Mehrzahl. Sie klopfte also einmal und öffnete die Tür. "Hallo Phoebe."

"Oh, hi Rory, komm nur rein!" Die Kolumnistin lächelte sie an. Nachdem Rory eingetreten war, bot sie ihr an Platz zu nehmen. Die Praktikantin setzte sich.

Phoebe nahm ihre Brille ab. "Also... Dein 1.Tag beim Bay Mirror und 'Ask Phoebe'. Herzlich willkommen!"

"Danke."

"Es ist wirklich gut, dass du da bist. In letzter Zeit komme ich hier zu nichts mehr!"

"Wieso nicht?"

"Nun, Jason wollte... _Elise_ _will_ meine Kolumne benutzen, um die Auflage zu pushen. Das heisst Fototermine, Radiointerviews usw. Und zu allem Überfluss bekomme ich soviel Leserpost wie nie zuvor."

"Klingt eigentlich als würde es super laufen!"

"Tut es ja auch, tut es ja auch. Und das freut mich, ehrlich! Nur es ist eben alles etwas viel."

"Was soll ich tun?"

"Es wäre gut, wenn du die eintreffende Leserpost katalogisieren könntest. Geht es um Liebe, Beziehungsprobleme, das Abstillen, Dates oder Sex? So in der Richtung."

"Alles klar."

"Und dann brauche ich dich, damit du mich abschirmst. Zumindest ein bis zwei Stunden am Tag, während ich wirklich schreibe. Sonst kommt nämlich alle 2 Minuten jemand mit einer Anfrage hier hereingestürzt."

"Da können keine kreativen Gedanken fließen."

"Genau. Tja.. und den Rest der Zeit wirst du schreiben."

"Werde ich?"

"Ja! Du willst schließlich Journalistin werden und auch wenn ich deine Hilfe wirklich schätze, sind sortieren und Türsteher spielen nicht gerade die Fähigkeiten, die du lernen musst."

"Mag wohl sein. Aber du und deine Schwestern, ihr helft mir schon so viel, dass das hier wirklich... ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich euch danken soll."

"Ähm... da gibt es schon etwas, was du für mich tun könntest." Phoebe kam um ihren Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich zu Rory auf die Couch.

"Was denn?"

"Bevor ich damals die Vision hatte, die uns verriet, dass ein Parasit dir die Energie abzapfte, da hatte ich noch eine andere."

"Eine andere?"

"Ich habe dich gesehen... und Chris."

Rory war verwirrt. "Ja, er... ist ja auch mein Wächter des Lichts."

Nun gut: Frei heraus damit! "Ihr hattet Sex." Phoebe nickte, als Rory errötete. "Diese Reaktion hat Chris auch gezeigt, als ich das andeutete. Also... habt ihr? Oder war das wider meines Gefühls eine Vision der Zukunft?"

"Wir haben. Einmal."

"Aber ihr kanntet euch doch erst so kurze Zeit!"

Rory verzog das Gesicht. "Es ist ja noch schlimmer. Es war, bevor wir uns kannten."

"Be... bevor du wusstest, dass du eine Hexe und er dein Wächter ist? - Das ist ja die Höhe!"

"Das ist eigentlich nicht die Höhe. Das war nur dumm. Wir waren in einer Bar, wir waren beide angetrunken und da ist es passiert." _Muss ich erwänen, dass wir auch noch geheiratet haben? _"Die Höhe ist, dass Chris aus der Zukunft ist und dass das sowieso nie etwas werden könnte, weil er ja irgendwann wieder dorthin zurückkehrt oder verschwindet, weil es keinen Ort mehr gibt, zu dem er zurückgehen könnte, weil er die Zeitline geändert hat. Die Höhe ist, dass er mir das nicht gesagt hat. Die Höhe ist, dass ich auch nicht besser bin. Ich habe... ich _hatte _nämlich zu der Zeit einen Freund!" Ihre Stimme brach beim letzten Satz. Das war das 1.Mal, dass sie von Logan in der Vergangenheitsform sprach.

Phoebe fuhr ihr mit der Hand über die Schultern, um sie zu beruhigen. "Du bist ja völlig aufgelöst."

Sie schniefte. "Scheint so."

"Du hast gerade erst mit ihm Schluss gemacht, nicht wahr?"

"Ha! Ask Phoebe, ja?"

"Naja, der Job bringt es mit sich, dass man die Anzeichen erkennt. - Vielleicht solltest du mit dem Sortieren der Post bis morgen warten." Über die Beziehungsprobleme anderer zu lesen, war jetzt mit Sicherheit nicht das Richtige für Rory.

"Weisst du was? Ich schicke dich heute auf Aussendienst. Geh mit Aaron, der berichtet über eine Galerieeröffnung. Und wenn ihr da fertig seid, nimmst du dir ein Taxi zu unserem Haus, okay?"

"In Ordnung."

ooo

Später im Haus der Halliwells wurde sie von Piper und Chris schon erwartet. Es sah so aus, als würde er Teil ihres Magieunterrichts sein. Piper wollte nicht, dass er allein herumzog und tat, was er tat. Also blieb er bei ihr. Müsste sich für jeden anderen sofort die Frage stellen: Wieso tut er, was Piper möchte? - Wetten, das waren alte Gewohnheiten.

Jetzt waren sie in der Küche. Chris saß auf einem Stuhl und Piper öffnete einen Hängeschrank. "Was siehst du?"

"Gewürze?"

"Sieh genauer hin."

Rory trat näher heran. Auf einigen der Aufkleber stand: Pfeffer, Koriander oder Oregano. Auf anderen war von Drachenschuppen, Schlangenaugen und Eulenfedern zu lesen. Oookay. "Hat das jede Hexe in ihrem Küchenschrank?"

"Ich kann nicht für alle Hexen sprechen. In dieser Familie schon."

"Woher wisst ihr, was alles dazugehört?"

"Erfahrung. Am Anfang hatten wir gar nichts hier! Wir sind für jedes Elixier durch die Stadt gerast, um alle Zutaten zu bekommen. Mit der Zeit weiss man, welche man immer wieder braucht. Und dann legt man sich einen Vorrat davon an."

"Und... das steht alles in eurem Buch?"

"Das Meiste schon. Ich zeige es dir nachher. Und vielleicht können wir bei der Gelegenheit herausfinden, wie deine Truhe funktioniert. Die steht jetzt auch auf dem Dachboden."

"Danke übrigens nochmal, dass ihr euch der Truhe angenommen habt."

"Kein Problem. Aber sie gehört dir. Bis du dich selbst verteidigen kannst, sollten wir vielleicht in deiner Wohnung einen Alarm anbringen oder Kristallfallen aufstellen. Irgendetwas in der Art. Dann kannst du sie auch wieder mit zu dir nehmen."

Rory nickte. "Das wäre schön."

"Hm... wahrscheinlich wäre es wirklich besser, wir fangen mit dem Buch an. Die 'Gewürze' laufen uns ja nicht weg. Lasst uns auf den Dachboden gehen."

Piper ging voran. Rory und Chris folgten. "Du hast es ihnen nicht gesagt. Und jetzt siehst du, was du davon hast." Sie flüsterte.

"Ist dir vielleicht auch der Gedanke gekommen, dass mir das nichts ausmacht?", flüsterte er erregt zurück.

Nein, so hatte sie das tatsächlich nicht gesehen. "Du bist gern mit ihr zusammen..." Immerhin war sie seine Mutter. Auch wenn sie ihm nicht traute... Konnte es sein, dass sie in der Zukunft nicht da war und er deshalb selbst diese Form des Zusammenseins schätzte, bei der sie ihn verachtete? Schmerz gegen Schmerz? Aber besser als gar nichts?

Chris wollte antworten, da drehte Piper sich um. "Ist etwas?"

"Nein, nichts." Piper ging weiter und Chris legte den Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen. Rory rollte mit den Augen und schloß zu Piper auf.

---

Note 2: Und aus aktuellem Anlass hier noch mal, was ich nur in den 1.Kapiteln für nötig befunden hatte: Reviews sind erwünscht. Auch wenn es für mich unerfreulich werden sollte, schreib mir deine Meinung!

Note 3: Wer sich noch ans letzte Kapitel erinnert, weiß vielleicht auch noch, dass da im Vornherein etwas von einem Charmed Spin Off stand und dann der Link zu der Seite fehlte. Wer die Sache unterstützen möchte, kann die Sache ja mal googeln. Am besten wärees, Charmed Sons einzugeben und dann auf den 1.Treffer zu gehen. Da gibt es übrigens auch einen tollen - absolut inoffiziellen - Fantrailer für das Spin Off!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Die alte Geschichte „redone": 2 Betrunkene in einer Bar haben die brillante Idee zu heiraten. Ich weiß, das Ganze ist nicht neu, aber gib der Geschichte eine Chance :o) - XOver Charmed/GilmoreGirls – Chris/Rory

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand an Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, weder Charmed, noch Gilmore Girls gehören mir.

Note 1: So… trotz mangelnden Internets im Wohnheim schaffe ich es nicht, dem world wide web fernzubleiben… deshalb hier das nächste Kapitel!

Note 2: Am Ende gibt's noch eine etwas längere Authors Note… ich glaube, ihr wollt erstmal weiterlesen:)

Viel Spaß!

Love Complications

Kapitel 11

Wieder ein paar Tage später hatte Rory sich schon ganz gut eingelebt. Vormittags war sie im Bay Mirror oder für Phoebe unterwegs, die Nachmittage verbrachte sie mit Piper und Chris.

Inzwischen hatte sie auch gelernt, die Beziehungsprobleme anderer nicht mit ihren eigenen in Verbindung zu bringen. Ihr System mit der Post umzugehen war Phoebe eine große Hilfe. Sie hielt ihr die anderen Redakteure vom Hals und ab und zu schrieb sie auch einen Artikel für die Zeitung. Alles in allem: Dieser Teil des Tages verlief immer sehr produktiv.

Die Nachmittage verliefen unterschiedlich. Manchmal erlebte sie einen großen Durchbruch, manchmal jagte sie fast die Küche in die Luft, weil sie das falsche oder zuviel Kraut in den Kessel warf. Welches zu was beitrug, das konnte sie sich schon merken... nur war es so viel, was sie sich merken musste. Da brachte man schon mal etwas durcheinander... Und mit den Mengeneinheiten hatte sie auch so ihre Probleme. Eine Prise, ein Quentchen, ein Zweig, ein Dreiviertel-Blatt... Und warum nun diese und nicht jene Zutat? Nun ja, heute jedenfalls stand etwas anderes auf dem Programm. Piper hatte sich den Nachmittag freigenommen und vertraute darauf, dass Rory auf Chris aufpasste. So jedenfalls hatte sie es am Tag vorher bei der Verabschiedung angedeutet.

Sie atmete noch einmal durch und klingelte dann.

Nach einem Moment öffnete Chris die Tür. "Hi."

"Hi."

Er trat beiseite und Rory trat ein. "Du und ich heute also."

"Sieht so aus."

"Und was machen wir?"

"Wir arbeiten an deinen Kräften."

Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich. "Ich habe Piper gesagt, dass ich das mit dir üben kann, weil sie zwar mal einen Tag frei haben wollte, es ihr aber unangenehm ist, uns beide unbeaufsichtigt Zauberelixiere mischen zu lassen. Allerdings weiß sie nicht, dass Telekinese auch zu einer von meinen Kräften gehört."

_Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären... Pst! Nein, darum geht es heute nicht. _"Wie kontrollierst du sie?"

"Das ist das Problem. Ich weiß es nicht genau. Du musst verstehen, dass ich meine Kräfte schon sehr früh bekommen habe. Wie ich lernte sie zu benutzen und nicht mich von ihnen... das weiß ich einfach nicht mehr."

"Ah, deshalb bist du also der kompetente Lehrer für mich."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Der Sarkasmus entging ihm nicht. "Aber: In der Pubertät hatte ich Probleme mit der Kontrolle. Du weißt schon: Die Hormone. Also kann ich dir wenigstens zeigen, wie ich _damit_ fertiggeworden bin und du kannst das vielleicht auf deine Situation anwenden."

Sie musste zugeben, das klang vernünftig. "Wie bist du damit fertiggeworden?"

"Erst versuchen wir es so. Vielleicht brauchst du meine Methode gar nicht."

"Hm... und wie mache ich das?"

"Du musst deinen eigenen Weg finden, deine Kraft auszudrücken. Meine Tante Prue hat entweder ihre Hände benutzt oder gezwinkert. Ich tendiere auch zu den Händen. Aber ich kenne... kannte auch Hexen, bei denen hat Blickkontakt ausgereicht oder auch nur der Gedanke daran, einen Gegenstand zu bewegen." Er stand auf und in den Wintergarten. Als er zurückkam, hatte er eine Babyrassel in der Hand. "Eine von Wyatts." Er legte sie zwischen sie beide auf dem Tisch ab. "Bereit?"

"Klar!" _Ich könnte kaum weniger bereit sein... _

Rory konzentrierte sich auf die Rassel und rieb ihre Hände aneinander. Dann machte sie eine Handbewegung, als wollte sie eine Biene verscheuchen. Nichts geschah. Sie versuchte es noch einmal. ... - Wieder nichts. _Soviel zu den Händen..._ Sie blickte zu Chris. Er lächelte aufmunternd. "Mach weiter..."

_Na gut... noch ein bisschen mehr Demütigung schadet auch nicht. _Rory konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Gegenstand auf den Tisch. Aber alles was sie zustande brachte, waren Augenschmerzen. Nach ein paar Minuten ließ sie sich in den Sessel zurückfallen. _In der Zukunft in der Unterwelt hat es doch geklappt! _"Was mache ich falsch?"

"Nichts. Du willst es nur zu sehr. Und damit blockierst du dich selbst. - Oder es liegt an mir. Würde es helfen, wenn ich ein paar Minuten rausgehe? Das würde vielleicht den Druck nehmen."

"Einen Versuch wäre es wert."

Aber auch das brachte nichts. "Chris?"

Er erschien im Türrahmen.

"Es geht einfach nicht."

"Na gut." Er ging zu ihr hin. "Rutsch mal vor." Sie tat, was er sagte und er rutschte hinter ihr in den Sessel.

_Oh._

_Das_ war eindeutig zu viel Körperkontakt, hieß zu viel Ablenkung! Sie spürte seine Beine an ihren und seinen Oberkörper an ihrem Rücken und seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken... _Meine Güte! _Hätte sie nur am Morgen ihre Haare nicht hochgesteckt. Hätte sie sich nur eben nicht so dumm angestellt. Hätte sie...

Er schien von all dem nichts zu merken. Ganz unschuldig saß er hinter ihr und umfasste ihre Taille.

Von wegen unschuldig... Chris war durchaus bewusst, in was für eine Situation er sie brachte. Das hieß, er hoffte darauf. Und er fühlte sich auch etwas schuldig, weil er mit hren Gefühlen spielte. Aber nur etwas. Denn ihm gefiel es durchaus, ihr so nah zu sein. Der Grund, warum er sich ihr so aufdrängte lag aber darin, dass sie damit effektiv von ihrer Angst und dem Druck abgelenkt war. Offen für das, was sie vorhatten.

"Okay, jetzt schließ deine Augen."... "Augen geschlossen?"

Ihre Stimme war unwillkürlich leiser geworden. "Ja."

"Ich weiß, dass du weißt, dass du hier sitzt. Du weißt, welche Farbe die Wände haben, dass Blumen auf der Kommode stehen und dass Fotos an der Wand hängen. - Das alles aber ist nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist, was du fühlst, was du riechst, wie sich deine Umgebung anfühlt. - Und damit meine ich nicht mich", fügte er schalkhaft hinzu.

Sie honorierte seinen Witz mit einem stillen Lächeln und konzentrierte sich. Im Raum war es warm und ruhig... nein, da war das Ticken einer Uhr. Und es zog ein wenig. Kein Wunder bei einem so alten Haus. Das war völlig - Konzentration, Gilmore!

Der Sessel auf dem sie saß, war weich und gemütlich. Sie spürte wie sich Chris' Körperwärme auf sie übertrug. Ihr Atem ging ruhig.

"Gut. Und jetzt möchte ich, dass du dir die Babyrassel vorstellst. Du hast sie gesehen - aber hast du sie dir auch angeschaut? Erinnere dich daran, wie sie auf dem Tisch liegt. Welche Form hat sie? Wie groß ist sie? Welche Farbe hat sie?"

Interessante Fragen... und tatsächlich entstand vor ihrem inneren Auge langsam das Abbild der Rassel.

"Hast du es?"

Sie nickte nur, um die Konzentration nicht zu stören.

"Dann weißt du, was du als Nächstes tust."

In ihrer Vorstellung entstand um die Rassel herum der Tisch. Da es alles nur Vorstellung war, konnte sie tun, was sie wollte. Sie schob sie durch ihren Willen herum und hob sie vom Tisch. Abrupt öffnete sie die Augen, als das Geräusch der Rassel ihr verriet, dass sie sie auch in Wirklichkeit bewegt hatte. Und sie hang immer noch in der Luft, jetzt bewegungslos. "Vergiss das Atmen nicht", flüsterte Chris ihr ins Ohr. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Sie hatte es geschafft. Demonstrativ holte sie Luft. Das lenkte Chris' Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre perfekten Lippen. Rory wiederum merkte, worauf er schaute und sah ihrerseits auf seinen Mund.

Der Moment dauerte an und langsam bewegten sie sich aufeinander zu. - Bis die Babyrassel zu Boden fiel.

Rory sprang auf und hob die Rassel auf. Nervös fuhr sie sich durchs Haar.

"Ich muss gehen! Ciao!"

Sie war schon bei der Tür, da tauchte Chris hinter ihr auf. "Rory, warte!"

Widerstrebend drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

"Da ist doch etwas zwischen uns, nicht wahr? Immer noch."

Sie nickte langsam.

"Dann geh nicht."

Es war ihre Entscheidung und sie wusste es. Das konnte gar nicht gut enden. Er gehörte nicht hierher. _Verdammt, das sollte er aber... _"In Ordnung."

Sie nahm die ihr angebotene Hand und er führte sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

"Und nun?"

"Reden wir darüber."

Rory ließ seine Hand los, als er das sagte, setzte sich auf das Sofa und sah zu ihm auf. "Reden, ja? - Gut, reden wir. - Ich habe mit Logan Schluss gemacht."

"Oh." Diese Verlautbarung war neu für Chris und ließ ihn auf die Seitenlehne des Sessels sinken. "Das tut mir leid."

"Tut es das?"

"Sollte es das nicht?"

Rory grinste plötzlich. "Das mit dem Reden können wir irgendwie nicht besonders gut!"

Er lachte und musste ihr Recht geben: "Scheint so."

"Gut, wenn wir uns da einig sind. Neuer Versuch: Willst du wissen, wieso Logan und ich kein Paar mehr sind?"

"Ja."

Dieser Frage war sie selbst in ihren Gedanken bisher immer aus dem Weg gegangen. Aber sie wusste, was sie sagen würde. "Es ist nicht wegen dir, wenn du das denkst. - Zumindest ist die Sache in New York nicht ausschlaggebend gewesen. - Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr ehrlich zu ihm sein. Als ich mich veränderte und glaubte Dinge zu sehen, da konnte ich es ihm nicht sagen. Und ich hätte mich ihm doch anvertrauen müssen, wenn mit uns alles in Ordnung gewesen wäre, nicht wahr? Und nach New York... fühlte ich mich nicht besonders schuldig, ihn betrogen zu haben. Ich meine, ich weiß natürlich, dass es keine Absicht war. Aber es war eben Betrug. Und als ich nach San Francisco kam, um hier zu leben... da habe ich bei der ganzen Aufregung vergessen, es ihm zu sagen... Ist das vorstellbar? Dass ich vergessen habe meinen Freund darüber zu informieren, dass ich in eine andere Stadt ziehe? Oder ihn nicht wegen seiner Meinung gefragt habe? - Als er dann anrief und wissen wollte, was los war, da ist mir all das bewusst geworden und ich musste einfach Schluss machen. Alles andere wäre ihm gegenüber nicht fair gewesen. - Trotzdem... fehlt er mir."

Während ihres Vortrages hatte Chris Hoffnung geschöpft. Dass sie sich getrennt hatten, tat ihm leid, aber es schien schon Probleme zwischen ihnen gegeben zu haben, bevor er auf der Bildfläche aufgetaucht war. Und vielleicht würde sie jetzt... Doch dann sagte sie, Logan würde ihr fehlen. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte.

"Chris?"

"Hm?"

"Du hast mir auch gefehlt." Sie hatte nicht auf ihn sauer sein wollen und die letzte Woche hatte sie ihn so gut wie nie allein sprechen können. Piper war immer da gewesen und Chris hatte kaum ein Wort gesagt. Es hatte ihr gefehlt, wie er sie ansah, wenn sie beide allein waren oder wie er auch nur mit ihr sprach.

"Tatsächlich?"

"Tatsächlich."

Und da war schon wieder so ein Moment. Wären sie wie vorhin eng aneinandergekuschelt gewesen... Aber sie saßen ja gesittet weit voneinander entfernt. Kein Chance, dass die Stimmung sich weit genug aufbaute. Deshalb folgte auf dieses romantische Geständnis auch wieder die raue Wirklichkeit: "Bevor aber irgendetwas... passieren kann, müssen wir Klartext reden."

"Was willst du wissen?"

"Was geschieht, wenn du deinen Auftrag erledigst und die Gefahr für Wyatt beseitigt ist?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Ahnung. Sollte ich es tatsächlich schaffen... dann kann ich nicht zurückkehren in die Zukunft aus der ich gekommen bin. Es wird sie nicht mehr geben."

"Aber was wird dann aus dir? Verschwindest du?"

Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und zögerte, bevor er ihr die Wahrheit sagte. Aber sie verdiente sie. "Vielleicht werde ich das, ja."

Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. "Du weißt es nicht?"

"Nein."

"Wie kannst du da so ruhig bleiben?"

Chris lächelte traurig. "Ich würde alles tun, um meine Familie vor der Zukunft zu bewahren, die kommt, wenn mein Bruder böse wird. - Alles."

Das weckte in ihr schon wieder das Bedürfnis, zu ihm rüber zu gehen um ihn zu umarmen und zu beschützen, vor allem, was da kommen sollte.

Sie ließ es bleiben. "Und... wenn wir es nicht schaffen?"

"Wir?"

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie hang da jetzt mit drin. Außerdem _wollte_ sie ihm helfen.

Chris' Gefühle waren zwiespältig. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Rory das hier zu ihrem Kampf erklärte. Es würde gefährlich sein, sollten sie am Ende auf der Verliererseite stehen. Aber ihre Unterstützung würde Gold wert sein, dass wusste er. Und er brauchte dringend jemanden, der an ihn glaubte.

"Wenn _wir_ es nicht schaffen... es gibt viele Arten, wie dieses Nicht aussehen kann. Unter anderem hängt es davon ab, was Wyatt entscheidet zu tun. Wartet er ab oder schickt er noch mehr Dämonen? Wenn er abwartet heißt das aber nicht, dass wir automatisch gewonnen haben. Vielleicht übersehen wir die Gefahr, bis es zu spät ist. Oder der Dämon, der für Wyatts Veränderung verantwortlich ist, ist zu stark..."

"Dann wiederholt sich die Geschichte."

"Ja."

"Chris?"

Er schaute sie fragend an.

Sie klopfte rechts neben sich auf das Polster des Sofas. "Komm her."

Er stand auf und setzte sich neben sie. Rory rutschte näher an ihn heran und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter. Dann nahm sie seine linke Hand und umfasste sie mit ihren beiden Händen.

"Rory?"

Sie blickte auf und sah ihn mit ihren blauen Augen an.

"Willst du..."

Anstatt zu antworten lehnte sie sich vor. Er kam ihr entgegen. Ihre Lippen berührten seine.

In dem Moment war die Haustür zu hören. Phoebe verlautbarte: "Wir sind wieder da-ha!"

Rory und Chris hatten beide den Impuls, auseinanderzugehen, doch das Gefühl, zusammen zu sein und... _der Kuss! _... das überwog dann doch.

"Oh, nicht schon wieder!" Phoebe drehte sich um, merkte aber, dass sie damit den kleinen Mann auf ihrem Arm dem Anblick aussetzte und wandte sich dem Paar wieder zu. Mit ihrer freien Hand bedeckte sie ihre Augen - und stieß an einen Tisch. "Au! - So geht das nicht!" Sie nahm die Hand runter. "Okay.. ihr scheint ungestört sein zu wollen... Also, macht weiter! Wir sind dann…. oben!"

Nicht, dass sie dazu gezwungen werden mussten weiter zu machen. Nein, wohl nicht. _Tatsächlich, die machen das richtig gut... wenigstens die haben ein Sexleben! _Obwohl das die Frage war... hatten sie eins? Oder war sie wirklich nur bei einem Kuss reingeplatzt? _Oh, wie süss! - _Phoebe wartete noch kurz, ob sich die beiden dazu bequemen würden, sie offiziell wahrzunehmen, seufzte, als es nicht geschah und ging mit Wyatt nach oben. "Bis dann!"

---

Note 3: Erstmal: Willkommen zurück unter den Reviewern, Phantasie und Michi. Schön wieder von euch zu hören! Und natürlich auch von dir, Phania.

Wie es aussieht, hätte ich mir wegen Wyatt wohl keine Sorgen zu machen brauchen und natürlich seid ihr auch im Stress und könnt nicht immer ins I-Net und/oder reviewen… Ist eben nur so, dass man sich irgendwann daran gewöhnt. Und wenn dann nichts kommt – Dann treten bald Entzugserscheinungen auf! ;)

Also wie gesagt, an meinem Wyatt hat keiner rumgemeckert. … Ähm, ich überlege auch, ob ich ihn nicht noch etwas länger in meiner Geschichte behalte… ihn mal zurückhole. Was haltet ihr davon?

Dafür hat es einige andere Anmerkungen gegeben, was ich gut finde. Zu Rory… ja, es ist nicht Rory-like, das Studium zu unterbrechen. Aber es wäre echt schwierig gewesen, wenn sie in Yale, in Stars Hollow und in San Francisco hätte sein müssen. Okay, vielleicht hätte ich das als Herausforderung sehen sollen. Aber im Großen und Ganzen denke ich, war das schon in Ordnung so, wie ich es gemacht habe.

Zu Logan: Den mag ich eigentlich. Okay, er ist arrogant, ein kleiner reicher verzogener Bengel… aber wie er mit und zu Rory ist… Das finde ich immer süß. Ich glaube, mit dem schnellen Beziehungsende habe ich ihn vor weiterem Ärger bewahrt. Oder will ihn jemand wieder sehen?

Die Frage ob Rory schwanger ist… ja, die habe ich mir selbst noch nicht so ganz beantwortet. Ich bin zurzeit dabei, die ganze Konzeption – sprich, wie es weitergehen soll – zu überdenken. Und… diese Möglichkeit sollten wir uns offen halten, oder?

Phania: Jap, die 1.Folge von GG habe ich noch mal gesehen. Das heißt, eigentlich nur ein Stück… habe nebenan Greys Anatomy gesehen. Nur diese Szene, wie sie Rory sagt, dass das so nicht geht… die hat wirklich voll auf meine Geschichte gepasst :) - Du vermisst die Folgen mit Chris? Ja, wer nicht! Deshalb konnte ich auch nicht widerstehen, als jetzt die 6.Staffel erschienen ist… herrlich! ‚schmacht' – Am Besten mal irgendwo ausleihen, wenn du Zeit hast und anschauen… das vertreibt die Sehnsucht eine Weile!

Phantasie: Danke für die Anerkennung für das Übergangskapitel! Manchmal sind die eben auch fällig – und dann muss man sie schreiben :) Was deine Geschichtenidee angeht: Warum nicht? Probier's aus! Wenn du Bescheid sagst würde ich auf jeden Fall mal reinschauen! – Tja.. die Clips… mal schauen, ob ich die finde. Bin gespannt!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: Die alte Geschichte „redone": 2 Betrunkene in einer Bar haben die brillante Idee zu heiraten. Ich weiß, das Ganze ist nicht neu, aber gib der Geschichte eine Chance :o) - XOver Charmed/GilmoreGirls – Chris/Rory

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand an Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, weder Charmed, noch Gilmore Girls gehören mir.

Note 1: Also... da wären wir wieder :) Und ihr wart alle sehr fleissig und habt mir geschrieben! Danke! An dieser Stelle möchte ich auch Amidala unter den Reviewern begrüßen. Es ist immer schön, wenn sich dieser Kreis vergrößert!

Note 2: In diesem Kapitel haben wir eine große Enthüllung, über die wir aber schon gesprochen haben... Es Lorelai zu sagen... das war ganz schön schwierig - auch für mich. Ich glaube, ihre Reaktion ist nicht ganz authentisch. Naja, mal sehen, was ihr dazu meint :)

Viel Spaß!

Love Complications

Kapitel 12

„Lorelai, Sie sind zu spät – Schon wieder!"

„Ja, das tut mir auch schrecklich leid, mein Flug aus Buenos Aires hatte Verspätung und die Gummibärchen wollten mir mein Gepäck nicht geben..."

Taylor starrte sie wie immer verständnislos an. Und wie immer war das Lorelais Chance, sich auf den Platz zu setzen, den sie wollte. Und nicht in die letzte Reihe.

Taylor fuhr fort – irgendetwas über die parkenden Autos vor seiner Eisdiele.

Lorelai stupste Luke neben sich an. „Habe ich was verpasst?"

Ihr Freund warf ihr einen von seinen typischen Blicken zu. Babette, die mit Morris auf ihrer anderen Seite saß, antwortete stattdessen: „Patty und Taylor haben öffentlich über die Miete für die Tanzschule diskutiert. Und dann bot sich Kirk als Gerichtsvollzieher an, für den Fall, dass Patty nicht mehr zahlen kann. Oh, und dann wurde es erst richtig..."

„Bitte, Ladies! Ruhe!" Taylor klopfte mit seinem kleinen Holzhammer auf dem Pult herum. „Etwas mehr Ruhe bitte!"

„Die Kühe fliegen heute wieder besonders tief." Lorelai lächelte Taylor bezaubernd an.

10 Minuten später war das Meeting vorbei und Lorelai begleitete Luke zurück zum Diner.

„Wieso warst du zu spät vorhin?"

„Ach, dies und das... Vorbereitungen für 2 große Hochzeiten im Hotel, Michele, der sich weigert, eine französischsprachige Reisegruppe aus Kanada zu betreuen, eine schwangere Sookie, die vor der Fürsorge ihres Ehemannes flüchtet... Rory, die ich andauernd verpasse..."

„Du verpasst sie?"

„Jep. Und sie mich... wenn sie mich denn dann dann mal anruft. Es wie zu ihren besten Yale Zeiten – Nein, streich das. Ihre besten Zeiten in Yale kommen noch. Aber du weißt, was ich meine. Das Praktikum muss wohl ganz schön zeitraubend sein, wenn sie abends zu geschafft ist, um mal ihre Mutter anzurufen."

Sie hörte sich wirklich bedrückt an. Und Luke konnte sich auch denken, wieso. Sie war mit Rorys Entscheidung, nach San Francisco gehen – sprich, ans andere Ende der Staaten, und Yale zu verlassen, nicht einverstanden gewesen. Der Mangel an Kontakt musste ihr vorkommen, als hätte sich Rory endgültig abgesetzt.

ooo

Sie holten simultan tief Luft und lächelten einander an. Nicht schlecht für einen 1.Kuss!

Obwohl... wahrscheinlich ... „Ich wünschte, ich würde mich an unseren wirklichen 1.Kuss erinnern."

Chris strich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr zurück und ließ seine Hand an ihrer Wange verweilen. Rory schmiegte sich an sie.

„Das wünsche ich mir auch", meinte der Wächter des Lichts.

„Könnten wir nicht...?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wäre persönlicher Vorteil. Außerdem gehen Erinnerungszauber meistens nach hinten los."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na schön. Ich dachte ja nur..."

„Leider geht es nicht..."

„Verstanden. Persönlicher Vorteil – nicht gut."

Sie umfasste die Hand an ihrer Wange mit ihrer eigenen und führte sie an seine Brust. Er hob sie hoch und küsste ihre Handrücken.

_Rrrring..._

Rory ließ ihren Freund... Freund? _Ähm, ja... hoffe ich wenigstens... _los und fischte nach ihrem Handy.

„Hallo?"

„Roy, hier ist Luke."

„Oh, hi Luke! Wie läuft es in Stars Hollow? Ist mit Lorelai alles okay?"

„Hm!"

„Hm?"

„'Hm', wie nein, ist es nicht. Rory, wie oft hast du sie letzte Woche angerufen?"

„Ähm... 2 Mal?"

„Wie oft hast du sie erreicht?"

„Ein Mal."

„Und wie oft hat sie dich angerufen?"  
Rory seufzte. „12 x." Langsam konnte sie sich vorstellen, wohin dieses Gespräch führte. „Luke?"

„Ja, Rory?"

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst, danke!" Damit legte sie auf.

„Mist."

„Was ist denn?" Chris' Augen schauten sie forschend an.

„Ich bin eine schlechte schlechte Tochter..."

„Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich habe meine Mutter nicht angerufen."

„Und das ist so schlimm, weil...?"

„Weil das untypisch für mich ist. Meine Mutter und ich... wir haben immer als Team funktioniert. Und jetzt bin ich hier und sie ist... dort und ich rufe sie nicht an, weil, wenn ich ihr dann erzählen soll, was ich hier so mache... Dann muss ich sie wieder anlügen. Und immer, wenn ich meine Mutter in der Vergangenheit angelogen habe, war das am Ende gar nicht gut. – Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

Sein Blick sagte ihr, dass er es tat.

_Natürlich. Er ist derjenige, der seine Mutter jeden Tag anlügt. Sehr sensibel von mir!_ „Tut mir leid."

„Schon gut. Du hast mir immer gesagt, ich sollte es ihr sagen. – Vielleicht solltest du jetzt deinem eigenen Rat folgen."

„Aber..."

„Ich weiß, ich habe dir erklärt, dass wir die Magie nicht öffentlich machen dürfen. Aber sie ist deine Mutter. Und du bist nicht aus der Zukunft. Wenn du ihr erzählst, wer du bist – und wer sie ist – wird das nicht die Welt verändern."

„Hm... Ganz sicher würde es _ihre Welt_ verändern. Und ich will mit meiner Mutter wieder über alles reden können. Nur..." _Lorelai und ein solches Geheimnis?_ Konnte Rory sich darauf verlassen, dass ihre Mutter nicht einen anzüglichen Hexenwitz erzählte, wenn sie beide im Diner waren? Dass sie sich nicht bei irgendwem verplapperte, dass ihre Tochter mal für 2 Minuten aus San Francisco reinschneite aber dann wieder losmusste, weil sie 10 Minuten später einen Termin bei der Zeitung hatte?

Oder – wenn sie erfuhr, dass zwischen Rory und Chris mehr war als bloß Freundschaft – würde es ein Witz über Engel sein, der alles verriet?

„Ein Penny für deine Gedanken."

„Hm? Ja, entschuldige."

„Was – dass du dir über eine solche Frage ernsthaft Gedanken machst und keine leichtfertige Entscheidung triffst?"

Sie beugte sich spontan vor und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss.

„Wofür war das?"

„Tja..." _Dafür, dass du im Aufmuntern Spitze bist!_

„Könnte ich mich dran gewöhnen!"

Rory lächelte. „Tatsächlich?"

Chris nickte ernst.

„Na dann. Du kannst ja mal ausprobieren, ob du es auch so gut kannst, wie ich." Sie lächelte herausfordernd und als er sich vorbeugte, zog sie sich spielerisch zurück. Dann jedoch ließ sie es zu, dass er sie küsste. – Sanft, aber ausdauernd und sehr erfindungsreich.

ooo

Stars Hollow – Eine Woche später

Rory hatte sich entschieden, ein paar Tage heimzukehren und ihre Mutter zu besuchen. Natürlich hatte sie kein Flugzeug bestiegen. Nein, Chris hatte sie hergebracht. Aber auf die Frage hin, ob er vielleicht bleiben sollte, hatte sie abgelehnt.

Nicht, dass es nicht gut lief zwischen ihnen. Es lief tatsächlich sehr gut. Sie sahen sich jeden Tag auf Grund ihres Trainings und seit ihrer Einzelstunde mit ihm war er aufgetaut und nahm Piper während des Unterrichts schonmal die Rolle als Lehrer ab. Wenn sie wieder da war, wollte er sie mal richtig ausführen. Darauf freute sie sich schon. Naja... teilweise. Der andere Teil von ihr hatte Angst. Richtige Angst. Nicht nur, weil sie eine neue Beziehung zu einer Hexe aus der Zukunft angefangen hatte... nein, da war noch etwas anderes. Wenn sie sich das nächste Mal trafen, würde sie ihm vielleicht etwas sagen müssen.

Ob oder ob nicht, das entschied sich innerhalb der nächsten 2 Minuten.

„Und?", fragte Lane durch die Tür.

„Ich hab dir schon vor einer halben Minute gesagt, dass es noch dauert. Außerdem bist du hier, um mich zu beruhigen und nicht andersherum!"

„Ups... ja, tut mir leid. Ich bin nur so aufgeregt!"

Rory lief in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab. „Ist ja gut! – Erzähl mir was über die Band!"

„Die Band... mit der Band läuft es zur Zeit nicht so toll. Alle haben andauernd etwas Besseres zu tun, als zu den BandMeetings zu kommen. Von Proben ist schon gar keine Rede mehr... wie auch, wenn wir es nicht mal schaffen, uns alle zu treffen!"

„Klingt frustrierend."

„Ist es auch. Dafür habe ich jetzt soviel freie Zeit, dass ich Extraschichten im Diner schieben kann und rate mal! - Ich bin Mitarbeiterin des Monats!"

„Ähm... Glückwunsch! Aber gibt es nicht nur dich, Luke und Seazer zur Auswahl?"

„Du hast es erfasst!"

Das ließ Rory auflachen und Lanes rechter Arm schoß in die Höhe. Rory konnte das natürlich nicht sehen – eingeschlossen im Bad. Aber Lane hatte sie zum Lachen gebracht. Seit sie ihr erzählt hatte, weswegen sie eigentlich hier war, war sie die ganze Zeit sehr Ernst gewesen. Kein Wunder, das war eine große Sache. Selbst wenn man die... magische Seite nicht beachtete ging es hier um Rory... puh! Lane war wirklich gespannt.

„Tut mir leid, dass es für dich nicht so gut läuft – mit der Band."

„Danke. ...– Also?"

Rory rollte mit den Augen. Nicht, dass sie sie nicht die ganze Zeit den Blick darauf gehabt und Lane sofort gesagt hätte, wenn etwas zu sehen war. Nein, Lane musste natürlich nachfragen... noch einmal.

Also gut, tat sich was? – Dass das auch so lange dauern musste! Da wurde man ja... oh, halt! Da... was war das? _Oh – mein – Gott!_

Langsam öffnete sie die Tür. Man musste Lane zu Gute halten, dass sie nicht noch einmal fragte. Sie starrte Rory nur mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Rory sah auf den Test in ihrer Hand, blickte dann auf und sagte: „Ich bin schwanger!"

ooo

„DU BIST WAS?"

Lorelai sah so aus, als würde sie gleich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Sie bekam glücklicherweise keinen – aber sie fiel in Ohnmacht. Das war nun so gar nicht Lorelai-like. _Naja, ist ja nicht so, dass ich in letzter Zeit nicht auch ab und zu bewusstlos war._ Sie hievte die bewusstlose Lorelai auf die Couch. „Mum?"... „Mum, komm schon!"

Schließlich öffnete sie die Augen. „_Das _war der größte Schock, seit mein Arzt _mir _damals sagte, ich sei schwanger."

„Entschuldigung. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Sie half ihrer Mutter, sich aufzusetzen.

„Okay... Bevor ich mich hier vielleicht grundlos aufrege – du bist dir sicher? Du hast nicht einfach just for fun einen dieser Tests gemacht?"

„Genaugenommen waren es drei."

„Oh. - ... Und... du weißt es nicht schon..."

„Nein, als ich nach San Francisco zog hatte ich noch keine Ahnung."

Lorelai nickte erleichtert zu dieser Information und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. „Du wirst trotzdem studieren", schoß es etwas aus dem Zusammenhang als Erstes aus ihr heraus.

Rory setzte sich. „Das habe ich vor. Nur... es würde sich kaum lohnen, in 6 Monaten wieder anzufangen, wenn 3 Monate später..."

„Richtig! Richtig, richtig, richtig. Du gehst morgen als 1. zu deinem Grandpa wegen der Verlängerung deines Urlaubs. Er wird das mit Yale deichseln. Und dann... warte mal: Wie lange bist du überfällig?" Jetzt startete der Lorelai-Krisenmodus die Kontrolle zu übernehmen.

„Eine knappe Woche."

„Hm... in Ordnung. Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe. Zu Richard gehen wir als 2. Zuerst gehen wir zu einem Arzt. Wie ist das, müssen wir Logan mitnehmen? Muss ich nett zu ihm sein, weil er meine Tochter geschwängert hat?"

Rory wurde blass. „Hat er das?"

Lorelai, die gerade gedacht hatte mit ihrem zurückgekehrten Humor sei sie auch Herrin der Lage geworden erlitt einen erneuten Schock. „Sag mal, willst du mich früh ins Grab bringen?"

„Was, damit ich deine Strass-Jeans erbe?"

„Schatz, das ist nicht die richtige Zeit für Scherze."

„Ich weiß, Mum." Aber bisher hatte das eben immer gewirkt. Und Rory hatte dernmaßen Angst vor dem, was da ihr Leben übernahm, dass sie in alte Gewohnheiten zurückfiel.

„Also... wer kommt denn noch als Vater in Frage? Irgendwelche Abenteuer in New York gehabt, von denen du nichts erzählt hast? – Moment, es ist doch nicht dieser Chris, oder?"

„Eben der."

„Willst du es mir erzählen?"

„Es war... ein One-Night-Stand, nachdem wir uns in einer Bar kennengelernt haben. Wir waren beide betrunken... Und keiner von uns erinnert sich daran."

„Das heisst, du weißt nicht, ob ihr verhütet habt?"

„Nein. – Aber selbst wenn nicht... ich nehme die Pille... Theoretisch dürfte selbst dann nicht _das _passieren!"

„Wenn du so denkst, heisst das, du hast mit Logan auch nicht verhütet."

Rory lief langsam rot an. Nicht, dass diese mütterliche Inquisition nicht verständlich wäre, aber hey! Ein wenig Privatsphäre war doch wohl noch erlaubt.

„Nun gut. Dann müssen wir uns um die Vaterschaft eben später kümmern. Und..."

„Es ist Chris."

„Was?"

„Ich war mit Logan zusammen, als es geschah... aber ich war in New York. Schon seit einigen Wochen. Und Logan hat mich dort nicht besucht... – ... Außerdem würde ich mir wünschen, dass es von Chris ist."

„Ist es nicht ein bisschen früh für ein schmachtendes: ‚Ich möchte ein Kind von dir?'"

„Auf jeden Fall aber... Logan ist die Vergangenheit und das mit Chris... ist die Zukunft." Sie musst unwillkürlich lächeln. Oh ja, Chris war in der Tat die Zukunft.

„Also doch nicht nur ein One-Night-Stand."

„Nun, es war das einzige Mal, dass wir bis jetzt... du weißt schon. Aber es entwickelt sich defintiv etwas."

„Das sind mal gute Nachrichten – hoffe ich wenigstens. Zur Zeit traue ich meinen Urteilsvermögen in dieser Hinsicht nicht ganz – deinem übrigens auch nicht." Ihr Blick war auf den noch flachen Bauch von Rory gerichtet. Sie war sich absolut nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte, so früh Großmutter zu werden. Wichtiger war aber, dass diese Schwangerschaft nicht das Leben ihrer Tochter zerstörte. Ob Emily sich damals so gefühlt hatte, als Lorelai schwanger wurde? – Gruselig. Aber apropos... „Was willst du deinen Großeltern sagen?"

„Nun, wenn ich zu Grandpa wegen der Uni gehen soll... muss ich ihm schon sagen, was los ist, oder? Und dann wird Grandma es auch wissen."

„Du könntest aber auch am Ende deines Urlaubssemesters eine Freistellung für Mutterschaftsurlaub beantragen und das Ganze ohne deine Großvater regeln. Richtig?"

„Ja. Aber wenn ich dann den Antrag stelle, wird er es bald auch wissen..."

„Schon. Es geht mir nur darum, dass wir nicht jetzt sofort zu Emily und Richard rennen. Ich muss vorhin nicht ganz klar im Kopf gewesen sein. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was los wäre, wenn sie es jetzt wüssten? Wir müssen erst alles regeln und dann... wenn die Zeit reif ist, sagen wir es ihnen, einverstanden?"

_Eigentlich nicht, nein._ Gerade mit ihrem Großvater hätte sie vielleicht darüber reden können, dass sie das Kind eines Wächter des Lichts austrug, der nebenbei auch noch eine halbe Hexe war. Und er war eine, in deren Familie die Magie schon sehr früh auftrat... Naja... das alles würde sie mit Chris auch bereden können – müssen... „Okay."

Lorelai nickte. Was gab es noch Wichtiges zu anzusprechen? – „Wie sieht es mit Unterhalt aus?"

„Nun, wenn es Logan wäre, wäre das wohl kein Problem. Bei Chris..." _Er hilft manchmal im _P3_ aus. Aber bekommt er dafür Geld? Wahrscheinlich schon. Die Schwestern wollen ihn sicherlich nicht immer selbst bekochen. Würde das aber reichen? ... Und wenn er irgendwann gezwungen ist, in die Zukunft zurückzukehren?_ Sollte sie dann Unterhalt bei einem Kleinkind einfordern? Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass dieses Kleinkind noch gar nicht gezeugt ist. Zum irre werden!

„Was, würde er sich weigern zu zahlen? Ich dachte, ihr kommt euch gerade näher..."

„Er würde zahlen. Er ist absolut ein Familienmensch. Soviel kann ich schon sagen."

„Was ist dann das Problem. Hat er keinen Job?"

„Hm, Teilzeitbarkeeper in einem Club?"

„Na wunderbar!" Lorelai ließ sich zur Seite wegfallen, so dass sie auf der Couch lag und zog sich ein Kissen über das Gesicht.

„Mum?"

„Was?", kam es gedämpft von ihrer Mutter.

„Du bist doch nicht... enttäuscht von mir, oder?"

Das Kissen flog auf sie zu. Überraschenderweise fing Rory es.

„Nein, ich bin nicht enttäuscht. Ich bin frustriert. Das war nicht, wie wir es geplant haben. Der Plan war: Chilton, Elite-Uni, megawichtige Zeitung... Und wo sind wir jetzt? Bei Babysachen..."

„Das klingt nach Enttäuschung."

Lorelai setzte sich wieder auf. „Ach, Rory! Mach dir keine Gedanken. Wir machen einfach einen neuen Plan: Chilton, Elite-Uni, Babypause, Elite-Uni, Teilzeitmum, Washington Post oder New York Zimes. Hm?"

„Klingt vernünftig."

„Hm-hm. Ja..."

„Also... du bist schwanger."

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage."

„Meinen Glückwunsch!"

---

Note 3: Nachdem die große Nachricht nun in Stars Hollow überbracht wurde kommen wir das nächste Mal zurück nach San Francisco. Das wird sicher auch ... interessant 'g'

Ich wünsche euch schöne Ostern!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: Die alte Geschichte „redone": 2 Betrunkene in einer Bar haben die brillante Idee zu heiraten. Ich weiß, das Ganze ist nicht neu, aber gib der Geschichte eine Chance :o) - XOver Charmed/GilmoreGirls – Chris/Rory

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand an Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, weder Charmed, noch Gilmore Girls gehören mir.

Note 1: Ja... also Feiertage eignen sich wirklich gut zum Schreiben! Ist ja, nicht so, dass ich sonst nichts zu tun hätte... aber irgendwie... Naja, es passt auf jeden Fall! Und ich bin auch noch zu Hause, wo ich I-Net habe. Deshalb kriegt ihr heute schon das nächste Kapitel!

Note 2: Jap, Michi, du hast erfasst, warum Rory ihrer Mum nicht gleich von ihrem magischen Erbe erzählt hat. Lieber nur ein Beinahe-Herzinfarkt auf einmal :)

Wie Chris reagieren wird, das darfst du jetzt gleich erfahren!

Note 3: Phania und Phantasie: Schön, dass Lorelai so in Ordnung war. Über Rory allein zu schreiben ist die eine Sache. Aber sie zusammen in Aktion mit Lorelai? Ich hab wirklich Respekt vor den Drehbuchautoren. Die Dialoge sind genial!

Wem habe ich den Tag gerettet? Richtig, das war Phania. – Gern geschehen!

Manchmal habe ich wirklich Problem mit euren Nicks! Wäre es okay, wenn ich zu Phantasie von jetzt an Anna sage? – Also Anna: Viel Erfolg beim Umzug. Ich weiß, das kann echt stressig sein!

Chris bei Emily und Richard zum Essen?... Wollen wir wirklich den Kannibalismus fördern? Aber gut. Ja, da könnte ich mal drüber nachdenken! ‚g'

And now... on with the Show!

Love Complications

Kapitel 13

_Ich bin schwanger und treffe mich gleich mit dem Vater des Kindes zu unserem 1.Date._

Rory drehte sich vor dem Spiegel zur Seite und fuhr sich mit einer Hand den Bauch. Flach wie eh und je. Aber das würde er nicht mehr lange sein. Sie würde anschwellen, sich jeden Morgen erbrechen, Rückenprobleme und Stimmungsschwankungen bekommen... und am Ende würde sie eine Mutter sein.

_Ich bin sowas von nicht bereit dazu..._

Sie seufzte, wandte sich von ihrem Spiegelbild ab und legte ihre Ohrringe an. Immerhin sollte das ein schöner Abend werden. Und mit Chris... würde er das. Zumindest bis sie mit ihrer Neuigkeit die Stimmung zerstörte.

An der Tür war ein Klopfen zu hören.

ooo

Chris hatte hin und her überlegt. Beamen? Ein Taxi nehmen? Ein Restaurant? Ein Orb in eine andere Stadt oder einen schönen Aussichtspunkt?

Er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, es so normal wie möglich zu machen. Für Extravaganzen war später noch Zeit. Man musste sich schließlich irgendwie steigern.

Er orbte sich in eine Seitengasse in der Nähe ihres Wohnblocks und ging dann zu ihrem Apartment.

Vor ihrer Tür angekommen fragte er sich nochmal, was er eigentlich tat. Er war hier in der Vergangenheit. Es war verantwortungslos, sich in jemanden zu verlieben und dem Gefühl nachzugeben. Vielleicht war es ihr bestimmt, mit diesem Logan zusammen zu sein und er änderte die Geschichte.

Aber es war nunmal _Rory, _um die es hier ging. Und ihre gegenseitige Anziehung war nicht zu übersehen. Also würde er versuchen, ein wenig Glück für sich und sie zu erreichen.

Ein kurzes Klopfen und einen Moment später öffnete sie die Tür. Sie sah bezaubernd an. Ein hellblaues Kleid aus seidigem Stoff schmiegte sich an ihren Körper. Die Haare fielen in leichten Wellen auf ihre Schultern und zwischen den Locken glänzten ein paar Ohrringe.

„Du siehst... toll aus."

Sie neigte leicht den Kopf und lächelte. „Danke." Dann nahm sie ihre Tasche und ein Tuch und schloß die Tür. Er legte ihr das Tuch um die Schultern. „Wie war dein Besuch in Stars Hollow?"

Rory war einen Moment still. „Schön", sagte sie dann. „Es tat gut, meine Mutter zu sehen und Luke und Lane. Sie und Zack richten dir übrigens Grüße aus."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg. „Und Lorelai... möchte dich kennenlernen."

„Oh? Sicher... Obwohl ich wahrscheinlich nicht gerade den besten 1.Eindruck bei ihr hinterlassen habe, damals vor eurem Haus."

„Oh, keine Angst. Da gab es schon schlimmere. Zum Beispiel Jess."

„Jess?"

„Er ist der Neffe von Luke und hat mal eine zeitlang in Stars Hollow gewohnt. Er... war auch mal mein Freund. Aber das...- Chris?" Sie drehte sich um. Der Whitelighter war bei ihrer Erklärung stehengeblieben und hatte jetzt einen seltsam ironischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was ist?"

„Jess... Du sprichst von Jess Mariano."

Rory ging zu ihm. „Ja... kennst du ihn?"

„Nicht aus dieser Zeit. – Lass uns erstmal weitergehen."

„Okay."

Sie gingen weiter die Straße hinunter. Chris ordnete seine Gedanken. Konnte sie ihr von ihm erzählen? Puh... Aber soweit er wusste, hatten sie sich nur noch einmal wiedergesehen... und da hatten sie keine Gelegenheit gehabt zu reden. Also würde es keine Veränderung in ihrer Beziehung geben, wenn Rory etwas mehr wusste. „Mariano... _Jess _war in meiner Zeit Teil des Widerstands gegen Wyatt. In New York."

„Ist er..."

„Eine Hexe? Ja. Er ist der Erste seiner Familie. Er hatte es wirklich nicht einfach."

Rory sagte dazu nichts.

Chris sah sie von der Seite an. „Er hat mir von dir erzählt." Sie sagt auch jetzt nichts, aber Chris spürte, dass er ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Er hat dich nie namentlich erwähnt. Aber er erzählte, er hätte nicht immer im Big Apple gelebt. Ein paar Monate hätte er bei seinem Onkel Luke in einer Kleinstadt gelebt. Sein Onkel hatte ein Diner und zwang ihn, dort auszhelfen. Aber das machte ihm nichts aus. Denn er verliebte sich in ein Mädchen. Schön, intelligent, witzig... Er sagte, sie wäre das Beste gewesen, was ihm je passiert sei. Aber hat es vermasselt – aus vielerlei Gründen. Trotzdem... als er mir das erzählte, da ging es uns gerade nicht gut. Wir hatten eine große Niederlage erlitten. Er aber sagte, er würde niemals aufgeben, egal, was Wyatt uns antat – damit sie, dieses Mädchen... damit _du_ irgendwann ein glückliches Leben führen kannst."

Er fühlte, wie Rorys Hand die seine suchte und ergriff sie. Ein Blick in ihr Gesicht verriet ihm, dass sie diese Geschichte sehr mitnahm. Er hoffte, sie würde nicht nachfragen. Aber sie war Rory, also tat sie es. „Was wurde aus ihm?"

Er konnte ihr jetzt natürlich sagen, dass er ihr das nicht verraten konnte: Zukunftskonsequenzen. Doch sie verdiente mehr. „Bei der Sache in Hartford..."

„Als Wyatt mich tötete..."

„Ja. – Da war Mariano der, der mich informierte, was mein Bruder vorhatte und um Hilfe bat. So viel Vernungft hatte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Er war immer sher impulsiv. Ich entschloss mich, nicht unvorbereitet nach Hartford zu gehen. Ein paar Hexen mitnehmen, Elixiere usw. Aber ihm dauerte das zu lange. Als ich merkte, dass er weg war..." Sie waren wieder stehen geblieben. „Jetzt weiss ich, warum er so schnell dorthin wollte."

„Er ist gestorben?"

Chris nickte.

Zuerst sah es so aus, als würde Rory anfangen zu weinen. Stattdessen trat sie nah an ihn heran und legte die Arme um seinen Nacken. Chris reagierte und drückte ihren kleinen Körper an sich. „Es tut mir leid."

Wenn er auf Mariano gehört hätte und früher nach Hartford gegangen wäre, dann wäre er... und wäre sie... vielleicht noch am Leben. – Nein. Das war eine Illusion. Wenn er Jess nachgegeben hätte, wäre er jetzt ebenfalls tot.

Sie löste sich von ihm, schniefte und wischte sich die Augen... was einen interessanten Effekt auf ihr Make Up hatte. Dann lächelte sie. „Der Mistkerl. Er gesteht er mir seine Liebe, dann tut er mir weh und haut ab. Und am Ende opfert er sein Leben für mich - Wie soll ich da noch böse auf ihn sein?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du wolltest könntest du es ewig sein. Aber da wärst nicht du. Oder, Rory?"

„Nein. Auch schon bevor du mir das erzählt hast... Ich hatte aufgehört über Jess nachzudenken. Nicht, dass ich ihn vergessen hätte. Ich habe ihm einfach alles Gute gewünscht und weitergemacht. Alles andere hätte ich nicht überstanden." ... „Irgendwelche andere Ex-Freunde von mir, die große Hexenmeister geworden sind und von denen ich wissen sollte?"

„Ähm, ich weiß nicht." Das überraschte ihn jetzt doch etwas. Er hatte befürchtet er hätte mit der Mariano-Geschichte die Stimmung für den Abend ruiniert... wie es schien, war Rory jedoch nicht gewillt, das geschehen zu lassen.

„Dean Forester, Tristan DuGrey... klingelt da irgendetwas? Oder vielleicht bei dem Namen Huntzberger?"

„Ist das nicht dieser Zeitungsmogul?"

„Richtig. Und Logan ist sein Sohn."

„Ahja, interessant. ... Bei den anderen Namen... Ich glaube, DuGrey hat später mal etwas mit Politik zu tun. Als Militärexperte."

„Oh. Dann scheint die Militärschule wohl etwas gebracht zu haben. Schön für ihn."

„Wir sind da."

„Wo?" Rory sah sich um. Sie standen mitten auf einer Straße. Ein Restaurant war weit und breit nicht in Sicht.

Da er hinter ihr stand, fasste er sie leicht an den Schultern und drehte sie in die richtige Richtung. Dann hob er einen Arm. „Dort."

Tatsächlich... da war eine kleine Seitengasse und Rory konnte ein kleines Schild über einer grünen Tür erkennen. „Was ist das für ein Restaurant?"

„Ein kleiner Italiener."

10 Minuten später waren sie vom Besitzer des Familienrestaurants begrüßt worden, hatten 2 Weingläser vor sich stehen und schon ihr Essen bestellt. Es war wirklich nett dort. Klein aber gemütlich. Voll – aber nicht überlaufen. Ein echter Geheimtipp.

„Also... wir haben jetzt über meinen Besuch in Stars Hollow gesprochen, über Jess und meine Ex-Freunde. Nicht gerade _die_ Themen für ein 1.Date. Was gab es in San Francisco Neues?"

„Eigentlich nur das Übliche. Ein paar Dämonen fanden es witzig, unser Haus mit einem Zauber zu belegen. Aber die Schwestern haben sich wie immer darum gekümmert. Dann war Phoebe noch einen Tag lang eine Jeanny... und ach ja, ich wurde gezeugt." Er grinste und freute sich über ihren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wie? Ich meine, ich weiß natürlich wie! Aber wann ist das passiert?"

„Vorgestern Nacht, soweit ich weiß. Ich hatte es gar nicht mitbekommen. – Was natürlich gut so ist! Wer will schon sehen, wie seine Eltern...! - Auf jeden Fall waren Phoebe und Paige am Morgen ganz aufgeregt und haben Piper gelöchert."

„Und du bist sicher, dass es kein anderen war, mit dem sie..."

„Leo kam dann kurz darauf auch reingeschneit. Also ja. Ich würde mal sagen, das große Ereignis hat stattgefunden."

„Ja, das hat es definitiv", murmelte Rory. Dann lächelte sie und fragte: „Und weiß Piper schon, was passiert ist?"

„Nein."

„Wäre das nicht der richtige Augenblick, um ihr zu sagen, wer du bist?"

„Ja."

„Ja?", wiederholte sie mit einem Tonfall, der aussagte: _Ich habe auf einmal Recht?_

„Ja. Aber ich habe es ihr jetzt schon so lange nicht gesagt, dass..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist schwer."

„Exakt." Er starrte auf sein Besteck und überhörte beinahe, was sie als Nächstes sagte. Zumindest hatte er aber so viel gehört, dass sein Kopf nach oben schoß. „Was?"

Unsicher wiederholte Rory, was sie gesagt hatte: „Ich denke, sie würde wissen wollen, dass sie Großmutter wird."

„Sie wird... du... meinst du... wir?"

„Ich bin schwanger. Seit 3 Wochen."

... „Ich werde Vater?"

Sie nickte – und hoffte.

„Das ist..." _wunderbar!_„...entsetztlich." _Habe ich das gerade gesagt? So, wie sie mich ansiehtt, schon. Ich Idiot!_ „Rory, dass..."

„Ich hab' dich schon verstanden!" Sie nahm ihre Tasche vom Fußborden, kramte einen Augenblick darin herum und knallte dann einen kleinen goldenen Ring auf den Tisch. Danach stand sie auf, nahm ihr Tuch von der Stuhllehne und stürmte aus dem Lokal.

Chris hob den Ring vom Tisch auf und betrachtete ihn. Das war nicht irgendein Ring. Er war das Ebenbild von dem, den er in seiner Hosentasche trug.

Wenn sie die Ehe nicht schon in New York annuliert hätten, dann wären sie jetzt wohl geschiedene Leute.

ooo

In den folgenden Tagen ignorierte Rory alles, was mit Chris zu tun hatte. Sie arbeitet fleissig im Bay Mirror, schloß ein paar Freundschaften und suchte sich einen Frauenarzt. Aber weder rief sie Chris an, noch ging sie zu den Halliwells zu ihren Übrungsstunden.

Ihr war klar, dass das nicht ewig so gehen so gehen konnte. Ihre Chefin war die Tante von Chris. Und sie selbst musste alles über das Hexenhandwerk lernen. Das konnte sie nicht allein tun. ... Und am Ende, da würde ihr Kind einen Vater brauchen. Vielleicht sollte sie nach Jess suchen. Der war anscheinend der in dieser Geschichte, der noch Gefühle für sie hatte. Aber das war Schwachsinn. Sie wusste, dass Chris ihr nichts von Jess erzählt hätte, wenn es die Zukunft irgendwie beeinflussen würde. Also hatte sie ihn in Chris' Zeitlinie nicht aufgesucht. Sie würde ihn erst an ihrem Todestag wiedersehen. Wenn Wyatt nicht aufgehalten wurde.

Sie konnte Jess jetzt nicht einfach suchen, nur weil sie wusste, dass er sie immernoch liebte. Nicht wahr? Konnte sie doch nicht. Wäre verrückt.

Als sie eines Morgens zum Bay Mirror kam, war in Phoebes Büro nicht Phoebe, nein, Piper saß dort.

„Hallo."

„Guten Morgen, Rory. – Mach die Tür zu und setz dich zu mir, ja?"

„In Ordnung... Ist irgendwas mit Phoebe?" Sie setzte sich.

„Ihr geht's gut. Sie kommt heute nur etwas später. Weswegen ich hier bin..."

„Ich weiß. Ich war in den letzten Tagen nicht bei euch. Ich dachte, Chris würde vielleicht etwas erklären."

„Erklärt er denn jemals etwas?"

„Stimmt auch wieder. Also, es tut mir leid. Ich hätte selbst Bescheid sagen sollen, dass ich nicht komme."

Piper nickte. „Hättest du. Aber ich frage mich, warum du nicht mehr kommst. Habe ich irgendetwas Falsches gesagt?"

„Nein, du bist eine wunderbare Lehrerin. – Ich kann nur Chris zur Zeit nicht sehen."

„Probleme im Liebeshimmel? Das solltet ihr ausdiskutieren."

Rory seufzte. „Darf ich dich mal was fragen?"

„Natürlich."

„Als du Leo gesagt hast, dass du schwanger bist... damals mit Wyatt. Was hat er da gesagt?"

„Oh, das weiß ich nicht mehr so genau. Auf jeden Fall hat er sich mächtig gefreut." Sie lächelte in Erinnerung daran. „Wie kommst du jetzt darauf? Wir wollen doch mal nicht vom Thema ablenken."

„Genaugenommen ist das das Thema. Und zwar in mehr als einer Hinsicht."

„Wie darf ich das denn verstehen?"

Sie sah Piper an, die sie ansah. „Chris ist so ein..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. _Ich kann es ihr doch nicht sagen!_ –_ Doch, kann ich! _„Piper, dein Sohn hat sich aufgeführt wie ein Schwein!" _Ups... so hätte ich vielleicht anfangen sollen. Glaube kaum, dass das ihre Muttergefühle wecken wird._

Jetzt war Piper völlig von der Rolle. Worum ging es hier, verdammt nochmal! „Aber Wyatt ist doch noch so klein. Was hat er denn gemacht?"

„Ich meine eben nicht Wyatt, sondern deinen anderen Sohn, Chris."

„Chris? – Bitte was? – Mein SOHN?"

Rory zuckte zusammen und legte ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Pst! Muss ja nicht gleich die ganze Redaktion wissen. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dasss du dich zur Zeit aufregen solltest."

„Was? Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr. Willst du damit sagen, dass der Typ, der seit mehr als 3 Monaten mein Wächter des Lichts ist und der sich immer wieder sehr verdächtig verhalten hat, mein aus der Zukunft gekommener zweiter Sohn ist?"

„Das kommt hin."

Piper ließ sich zurückfallen und lag jetzt halb auf dem Sofa in Phoebes Büro. Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf und fuhr sich dann mit der rechten Hand an die Stirn. „Natürlich. Wer sonst würde zurückkommen, um Wyatt zu retten, wenn nicht sein Bruder?" _Und ich war die ganze Zeit so gemein zu ihm. Tolle Mutter!_

„Ja, das muss man ihm zugute halten."

„Was hat er denn so Schlimmes getan, dass du nicht mehr mit ihm sprichst?"

„Oh, ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich schwanger von ihm bin und er meinte ‚Das ist ja _entsetzlich!'_."

„Du bist schwanger? – Aber wann ist das denn passiert?"

„Noch bevor ich sein Schützling wurde. Nach einem Barbesuch in New York."

„Na da habe ich ja ein Herzchen großgezogen."

„Er war... immer nur nett zu mir. Freundlich, aufmunternd und unterstützend. ... Bis ich ihm gesagt habe, dass er Vater wird. – Wieso macht er sowas?"

„Weil er ist, wer er ist, Rory. Er ist nicht nur mein Sohn und dein Freund Chris. Er ist auch derjenige, der aus der Zukunft gekommen ist. Und es ist der Alptraum jedes Zeitreisenden, die Vergangenheit so gravierend zu verändern."

„Was er gesagt hat, hatte vielleicht gar nichts mit mir zu tun?"

„Ich kenne Chris nicht besonders gut. Aber wenn er wirklich mein Sohn ist, dann weiß er, was sich gehört und dann würde er sich freuen. Ganz sicher."

Rory überdachte das einen Moment. Dann drehte sie die Jalousie zu. „Chris!"

Der Whitelighter materisalisierte sich auf die übliche Weise und fing sofort an zu sprechen: „Rory, es tut mir so leid! Ich habe nicht... Piper?"

Piper stand auf und betrachtete Chris von allen Seiten. Sie wandte sich zu Rory. „Eigentlich hätte mir die Ähnlichkeit schon früher auffallen müssen."

Rory nickte. „Stimmt."

Chris verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was ist denn hier los?"

„Nun, ich war sauer auf dich und habe mich aufgeregt und da habe ich es ihr gesagt."

Chris schaute Piper an und die hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, ihn überhaupt zum 1.Mal richtig zu sehen. Er war groß, gut gebaut und hatte unbeschreibliche grüne Augen. Er war leidenschaftlich, entschlossen... Er war zurückgekehrt, um seinen Bruder davor zu bewahren, böse zu werden. Er liebte seine Familie – liebte sie. „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, es für dich zu behalten?"

„Was habt ihr damals gemacht, als ihr in Pattys Vergangenheit gereist seit?"

Piper lächelte. „Es solange wie möglich geheim gehalten."

„Siehst du, ich habe bei den Besten gelernt."

„Was soll man dagegen noch sagen?"

„Ähm... Vielleicht noch ein bisschen mehr Wahrheit?", warf Rory ein und sah Chris an. Der schaute liebevoll auf seine Mutter. „Ich glaube, den Rest findet sie selbst früh genug heraus."

„Ja? Da ist noch mehr?" Sie sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.

Rory meinte: „Schon. Aber wahrscheinlich hat Chris recht."

„Ah, jetzt stehst du also wieder auf seiner Seite!"

„Wer spricht denn von Seiten. Wir sind doch hier alle eine Familie!"

Chris zog Rory zu sich heran und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Stimmt, das sind wir."

---

Note 4: Hm...'räusper'... Soviel dazu :)

Ich sag's jetzt nochmal: Schöne Ostern!

Mal sehen, ob ich mit noch einem Kapitel ankommen kann, bevor das Osterfest vorbei ist. Wahrscheinlicher ist, dass ich mich lange, wirklich lange mit dem Sozialrecht auseinandersetze und dann keine Zeit habe. Also mal schauen!

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

June22


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: Die alte Geschichte „redone": 2 Betrunkene in einer Bar haben die brillante Idee zu heiraten. Ich weiß, das Ganze ist nicht neu, aber gib der Geschichte eine Chance :o) - XOver Charmed/GilmoreGirls – Chris/Rory

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand an Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, weder Charmed, noch Gilmore Girls gehören mir.

Note 1: Wieder geht ein Danke an Michi, Anna und Phania! Eure Reviews halten mich am Schreiben!

Michi: Ich hätte eigentlich auch gerne gesehen, wie Chris um sein Leben kämpft und dann langsam verblasst – das wäre sicher toll gewesen, um Rory und ihn noch näher aneinanderzuschweissen. Aber irgendetwas musste ja in der Woche Abwesenheit in San Francisco passiert sein... Und als Rory zurückkam, waren andere Neuigkeiten dann erstmal wichtiger, nicht zu schweigen von dem, was im heutigen Kapitel passiert! Also ist er schon gezeugt worden.

Phania, Anna: Ja... den Jess fand ich auch immer gut. Er war der Gegenpol zum netten aber langweiligen Dean. Gerissen, der Aussenseiter aber unheimlich süß und intelligent. Ja, Jess hatte definitiv noch eine Erwähnung hier verdient und was er am Ende für sie tut ist seiner und ihrer Wert, denke ich. – Obwohl es natürlich am Besten wäre, wenn es zu dem Hartforder Massaker gar nicht erst kommt, das stimmt, Anna!

Also... Viel Spaß!

Love Complications

Kapitel 14

Piper stand früh auf, zog sich leise an und verließ auf Zehenspitzen ihr Schlafzimmer. Kein Grund, Leo aufzuwecken! – Obwohl es natürlich schön war, dass sie sich darüber wieder Gedanken machen musste. Sie hatte es so vermisst, abends im Bett mit Leo über den Tag zu reden und am nächsten Morgen in seiner warmen Umarmung aufzuwachen. Es war herrlich, dass er wieder da war. Und wie es schien hatte sie nun _2 Söhne!_ Dass es Chris war, das war... verwirrend. Er hatte sich die letzten Monate verhalten, als wäre er ein Fremder. Als wäre er nur bei ihnen, um seinen Job zu erledigen. Aber vielleicht lag das auch daran, weil sie ihn_ behandelt _hatten, als wäre er ein Fremder. Und dazu noch einer, den es zu abzulehnen galt. Sie und ihre Schwestern hatten nur eins gewollt: Leo! Und was sie bekommen hatten war ein Whitelighter, der ihnen nur das Allernötigste erzählte und mit manchmal sehr unlauteren Mitteln arbeitete... Neurotisch, ungesellig... Doch mit dem Wissen darum wer er war, stand alles in einem anderen Licht. Sorge, Verzweiflung, eine unheimliche Entschlossenheit, Durchhaltevermögen, Mut.

Piper wünschte wirklich, sie hätte es früher gewusst... Aber das hatte sie nicht. Und sie hatte ihren Sohn über 3 Monate lang nicht behandelt wie einen Sohn. Nicht wie einen Freund. Nicht einmal, wie sie einen beliebigen Unschuldigen behandelt hätte. Der Schmerz, den sie damit ihrem Sohn zugefügt hatte, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Sie hatte nicht vor, es jemals wieder dazu kommen zu lassen. Von jetzt an würde sie die Mutter sein, die er verdiente!

Bald schon wehte Kaffeeduft durch das Haus und weckte die restliche Familie. Zuerst kam Phoebe gähnend in die Küche. „Hi", sagte sie und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Guten Morgen, Phoebe!" Eine gut gelaunte Piper stellte einen dampfenden Pott Kaffee vor ihr ab. „Möchtest du Toast? Oder lieber Pancakes?"

Phoebe goss sich Milch in den Kaffee. „So schwierige Entscheidungen am frühren Morgen...ähm... Pancakes?"

„Kommt sofort."

Phoebe stand auf um sich einen Löffel für den Zucker zu holen und sah sich dabei das 1.Mal an diesem Morgen in der Küche um. „Piper?"

„Ja, Phoebe?"

„Was machst du?"

„Oh, nur ein paar Plätzchen und einen Kuchen für heute Nachmittag."

„Heute Nachmittag?", kam es von Paige, die gerade die Küche betrat.

„Ja. Chris und Rory kommen vorbei." Piper schob ein Blech in den Ofen und brachte dann Paige auch einen Kaffee.

„Danke. Also... Rory und Chris kommen vorbei. Wie üblich. Oder hab ich was verpasst?" Sie schaute zwischen Phoebe und Piper hin und her.

Phoebe zog die Schultern hoch. „Mich darfst du das nicht fragen. Piper?"

Piper hob einen Pancake aus der Pfanne.„Was? Darf ich denn nicht mal nett sein zu unserem Wächter des Lichts?"

„Nein. Im Allgemeinen nicht. Das ist sehr verwirrend." Paige setzte ihre Tasse auf dem Tisch ab.

„Okay... ich weiß, ich war nicht immer freundlich zu Chris."

„Eine Untertreibung", murmelte Phoebe und fing sich dafür einen Blick von Piper ein.

„Aber das werde ich von jetzt an sein. Ich versuche es zumindest. Der Junge macht doch nur seinen Job. Ich finde, er verdient ein bisschen Unterstützung von uns. Ihr nicht?"  
"In Ordnung, ja. Da kann ich mitgehen. Aber das hier?" Phoebe zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

In dem Moment kam Leo mit Wyatt rein und rettete die Situation. „Hmmm... Was riecht denn hier so gut?" Er ging zu Piper rüber und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Plätzchen?"

Piper lächelte etwas gezwungen. „Ja, Plätzchen. – Hi, Wyatt. Guten Morgen, mein Schatz! – Also gut. Setzt euch alle, dann gibt es Frühstück!"

Als alle aus dem Haus waren, räumte Piper auf, wusch ab und hängte sich ein paar Stunden ans Telefon. Sie musste die Zeit nutzen, währen Leo mit Wyatt im Park war und ihre Schwestern ihrer Arbeit nachgingen. Der Club organisierte sich schließlich nicht von selbst. Und wenn sie diese Band für die nächste Woche engagieren wollte, musste sie noch etwas Überzeugungsarbeit leisten.

Danach wollte sie hinauf auf den Dachboden, als sich Chris plötzlich reinorbte und ihr zurief: „Duck dich!"

Piper sah ihn überrascht an, bemerkte dann den Dämon, der sich direkt nach Chris ins Haus schimmerte und folgte dem Rat. – Eine kluge Entscheidung, wie sich herausstellte, denn der Mistkerl feuerte sofort auf sie. Was dann genau geschah wusste sie nicht aber wie es schien, war Chris durchaus in der Lage, auch allein mit Dämonen fertig zu werden.

Er reichte ihr eine Hand und half ihr auf. „Tut mir leid. Ich dachte wirklich, ich hätte..."

Piper winkte ab. „Ach, vergiss es. Was für ein Dämon war das überhaupt?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste... Ich war in der Unterwelt zum Recherchieren und plötzlich hatte ich dies Klette am Hals!"

„Da wird es doch wohl niemand auf dich abgesehen haben, oder?" Piper klang besorgt.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Er hat wahrscheinlich nur die Möglichkeit wahrgenommen einem Wächter des Lichts ein wenig auf die Pelle zu rücken... wer weiß, vielleicht wollte er meine Kräfte. Auf keinen Fall war das ein großer Bösewicht." Er lächelte beruhigend. „Also... warst du auch gerade auf dem Weg zum Dachboden?"

„Ja."

„Dann lass uns zusammen hochgehen. Ich wollte sowieso noch etwas nachschauen."

Piper und nickt und sie gingen gemeinsam auf den Dachboden. Oben angekommen ließ sie ihm den Vortritt und beobachtete, wie er im Buch blätterte. „Was suchst du?"

„Einen Eintrag über Drachen."

„Drachen?" Das klang doch sehr... _Drachen?_ Wyatt hatte doch nicht wieder... nein.

„Ich weiß selbst wie das klingt. Aber das Wort Drache ist mir heute ein paar Mal da unten begegnet. Vielleicht geht es auch um einen Drachendämon."

„Oder einen Orden, der sich so nennt."

„Könnte auch sein." Chris sah auf. „Was wolltest du im Buch nachschauen?"

„Nichts. Ich wollte nur nach einem Rezept suchen, was in irgendeiner der Kisten hier oben sein muss. Aber das eilt nicht."

„Hm-hm."

„Chris?"

„Ja?"

„Was sagst du deinem Vater?"

Chris zuckte zusammen. „Du meinst... du hast noch nicht...?"

„Nein."

„Muss Leo es denn wissen?"

„Nun, ich werde es mit Sicherheit bald Phoebe und Paige sagen. Oder du sagst es ihnen, das wäre mir lieber. Und wenn meine Schwestern es wissen..."

„Du hast Recht."

„Also?"

„Können wir es ihnen zusammen sagen? Heute Abend vielleicht? Vorher sind sowieso nicht alle auf einmal da."

Etwas überrascht davon, wie schnell er nachgegeben hatte, willigte sie ein und wandte sich dann der Suche nach dem Rezept zu...

Einige Zeit später klingelte es. Ein Lächeln zog über Chris' Gesicht. „Ich gehe!"

Natürlich. Das war immerhin Rory, die da kommen musste. Piper sah ihrem Sohn hinterher und freute sich für ihn. Sein bisheriges Leben musste sehr unschön gewesen sein. Gut, dass er jetzt verliebt war. Verliebte Menschen können zu glücklichen Menschen werden. Und Rory war ein nettes Mädchen. Dass sie schwanger war... okay, die beiden hatten keine Zeit verloren, konnte man nicht sagen. Aber was solls... Kinder sollten immer ein Grund sein, sich zu freuen, nicht wahr? Und sie wurde jetzt Großmutter!

Kurz darauf herrschte im Hause Halliwell Prüfungsatmosphäre. Nur das Ticken der Uhr und das Rascheln von Papier unterbrachen die Stille. Rory starrte auf die Aufgaben vor sich und runzelte die Stirn. Sicher, dass sie das drangenommen hatten? Egal, die nächste Frage konnte sie beantworten.

Mit ihr am Tisch saßen Piper und Chris. Piper las eine Zeitung und Chris... war Chris. Er sah gedankenverloren auf seine Hände. Zuerst hatte er sie angeschaut – und sie hatte natürlich zurückgeschaut. Wenn einen diese grünen Augen ansahen, war man gezwungen, es ihnen gleichzutun. Aber dann hatte Piper sich beschwert, dass Chris sie ablenkte und er hatte sich bemüht, es nicht mehr zu tun. Seitdem war er abgeschweift. Und danach zu urteilen, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck sich verdunkelte, folgte er den ausgetretenen Pfaden der Selbstvorwürfe.

Sie würde ihm gerne Einhalt gebieten... aber was sollte sie tun? Piper war da und achtete darauf, dass sie ihre Aufgaben allein löste. Also zurück zu ihrem Test.

_15. Nenne 5 verschiedene Kristalle und ihre Wirkungen!_

Prima, das wusste sie.

Die nächste Frage war... schwieriger, da musste sie nachdenken. Gesucht war ein Zauberspruch, um Geister herbeizurufen. Rory war sich sicher, sie hatte ihn im Buch gesehen. Aber sie hatte so viel darin gesehen... Andererseits hatte sie dort auch nicht soviel lernen können, wie sie es gewollt hätte. Wann immer das Buch frei war, war Chris auf der Suche nach gefährlichen Dämonen, die seinem Bruder etwas Böses wollten. Jaja...Wyatt. Was er wohl in der Zukunft machte? Überlegte er, wie er Chris' Mission torpedieren konnte? Oder wusste Wyatt etwas, was sonst keiner wusste und wartete einfach ab, bis sein jüngeres Ich erneut umgedreht wurde?

Richtig! _Hör die Worte, hör mein Flehen, _

_musst mich heute wiedersehen. _

_Kehr zurück an diese Stelle,_

_überquer die große Schwelle._

Piper blickte auf. „Hast du was gesagt?"

„Was? Nein, ich hab nur..." _geflüstert. Ich habe das Ganze quasi laut ausgesprochen... Aber für den Zauber braucht man noch Kerzen... also wird nicht passieren!_ „Nichts..."

„Nichts?", ertönte hinter ihnen eine bekannte Stimme. „Das würde ich nicht Nichts nennen!"

Sie drehten sich wie ein Mann um und sahen – Wyatt! Hoch aufgerichtet stand er da, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schaute sie böse an.

Chris sprang als Erster auf. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Frag sie!" Wyatt deutete auf Rory.

„Mich?"

Piper zwang ihren Blick von ihrem erwachsenen – und immer noch sehr bösen Sohn auf ihren jungen Lehrling. Rory schob ihre Blatt zu ihr rüber und sie sah, mit was die junge Hexe sich zuletzt beschäftigt hatte. „Aber Wyatt ist doch nicht tot? Wie konntest du den Spruch sprechen und auf einmal ist er hier? – Und überhaupt, warum gehst du nicht auf uns los?", fragte sie Future Wyatt.

„Erst beschweren sich alle, wenn ich meine Kräfte einsetze und wenn ich es dann nicht tue, ist es auch keinem Recht... tz. – Mum, ich gehöre hier nicht her! Ich muss hier weg. Deshalb bin ich nicht auf meinen lieben Bruder losgegangen. – Nichts für ungut, Chris!"

Chris rollte mit den Augen. „Das wird ja immer schöner. Rory, was für ein Spruch war das?"

„Den, mit dem man Geister herbeiruft..."

„Und als du ihn geflüstert hast, hast du da an Wyatt gedacht?"

Seine Freundin nickte verunsichert.

Chris seufzte. „Ich ehrlich gesagt auch."

Piper, die ja eigentlich Zeitung gelesen hatte, gestand ebenfalls: „Ich habe auch an ihn gedacht."

„Na, da fühle ich mich aber geborgen! Könnt ihr mich jetzt zurückschicken?"

„Wyatt, halt den Mund!" Zu aller Überraschung gehorchte der ältere der Halliwell-Brüder Chris. (Wenn er auchlächelte und den Kopf schüttelte.)

„Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, haben wir in dem Moment, als Rory den Spruch sagte, alle an Wyatt gedacht und der Wortlaut ist so ungenau, dass mit ‚großer Schwelle' durchaus auch die Zeit gemeint sein könnte. Also... können wir den Spruch einfach umschreiben und ihn so zurückschicken?"

Piper überlegte. „Möglicherweise... ich mache mich gleich daran." Sie schnappte sich Rorys Block und fing an zu schreiben.

Rory, die sich beobachtet fühlte, sah, wie Wyatt mit seinem Blick ihren Bauch fixierte. Schützend legte sie einen Arm um ihr ungeborenes Kind. „Was?"

Wyatt blickte auf. „Ach nichts. Ich habe mich nur gefragt... wie lange bist du schon schwanger? Man sieht ja nun wirklich noch nichts."

Alle Köpfe schwangen zu ihm herum. „Woher weißt du denn das jetzt schon wieder?", verlangte Chris zu wissen.

Wyattsah Rory an. „Ich kenne deine Tochter."

Rory, die am liebsten den Blick abgewandt hätte, konnte nun nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren. „Du... du kennst... es wird eine Tochter?"

„Sie ist wunderschön... wie du. Bei unserem kleinen Gespräch in der Untwerwelt fiel mir tatsächlich erst deine Ähnlichkeit zu ihr auf, bevor ich mit zusammenreimte, wer du bist. Übrigens... wer ist der Vater? Das will sie mir einfach nicht verraten!"

Rory bemühte sich, bei der Erwähnung des Vaters nicht zu Chris zu schauen. „Ist sie... Steht sie auf deiner Seite?"

„Die einzige Seite auf der sie steht ist ihre eigene. Aber ich habe die Hoffnung, dass sie sich bekehren lässt." Und als er das sagte, sah er wirklich überzeugt aus, es schaffen zu können.

Chris und Rory tauschten einen Blick des Horrors. Nicht nur, dass sie die Zukunft so verändert hatten, dass Wyatt sich an eine Frau erinnerte, die, bevor Chris in die Vergangenheit gereist war, gar nicht exisiert hatte. Nein, ihre gemeinsame Tochter wurde offensichtlich von der Quelle des Bösen höchstpersönlich begehrt! Und Wyatt dachte, er könne aus ihr eine böse Hexe machen!

Außerdem wurde er ungeduldig. „Also, was ist jetzt mit dem Spruch?"

„Moment noch." Piper beendete den Satz, las sich den Spruch noch einmal durch und nickte. „Das könnte gehen. Rory, sprich mit.

_Hör die Worte, _

_Hör das Flehen_

_Sollst die Zukunft wiedersehen._

_Kehr zurück an deine Stelle,_

_Überquer die Zeiten-Schwelle."_

Piper, Chris und Rory sahen erwartungsvoll auf Wyatt. ... Nichts geschah.

Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich. „Na, das war ja wohl nichts." Er nahm sich ein Plätzchem vom Teller.

Piper überlegte einen Moment. „Chris, hol du Phoebe!"

Der Whitelighter nickte und orbte sich weg.

„Paige! – Paige!"

Blau-weiße Lichtpunkte kündigten Besuch an. Paige kam zum Vorschein; sie trug eine Schwesternuniform. „Nicht schlecht", meinte Wyatt anerkennend.

„Wyatt!", rief Paige überrascht. Sie sah zu Piper. „Was macht er hier?"

Piper zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein kleines Missgeschick.- Was trägst du da eigentlich?"

„Lach nicht! Das ist mein neuer Job... Aushilfsschwester im Krankenhaus."

Chris kam mit Phoebe zurück. „Tatsächlich! Ich hatte es ja nicht geglaubt, als Chris es gesagt hat. Hallo Wyatt!" Er hatte den Mund voll und winkte ihr.

Piper schaarte ihre Schwestern um sich und gemeinsam lasen sie noch einmal den Spruch. Und immer noch war Wyatt da.

Alle Blicke gingen zu Rory. Sie versuchte, nicht schuldig auszusehen.

„Du musst ja wirklich sehr fest an mich gedacht haben", meinte Wyatt.

Chris gefiel es nicht, wie sein Bruder mit Rory sprach. Ein Themenwechsel war angesagt. „Warum nehme wir nicht den Spruch, den du für Bianca und mich geschrieben hast?"

Sein Bruder wandte sich ihm zu. „Schlaumeier. Der war nur zum einmaligen Gebrauch."

„Na schön. Dann schreiben wir eben einen anderen, der zusammen mit einem Portal funktioniert."

„Na dann macht. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Wie ihr euch vielleicht erinnert: Ich habe eine Welt zu regieren."

„Warum hilfst du uns eigentlich nicht?"

„Paige, glaubst du wirklich, ich gebe Wyatt einen Stift und einen Zettel, damit er sich einen noch besseren Weg ausdenken kann, mich umzubringen?" Chris hörte sich empört an. War doch klar!

Wyatt sah Paige an und hob die Hände, wie um zu sagen: _Da siehst du's!_

Aber Paige war noch nicht fertig. „Und warum solltest du gerade ihn umbringen wollen und nichtuns?"

„Weil ich euch noch brauche – meine kleinere Version. Außerdem habt ihr mir in dieser Zeit nichts getan. Ich mag andere Vorstellungen vom Guten und Bösen und der Macht haben, aber ihr seid meine Tanten, beziehungsweise meine Mutter. Chris und ich... das ist eine Angelegenheit zwischen..."

„Hexen... nichts Persönliches! Verstanden?" Chris sah sich nervös zwischen allen Parteien um. Piper und Rory, die genau wussten, was Wyatt hatte sagen wollen, warfen einander einen Blick zu.

Wyatt sah zu Rory. „Er hat es ihnen _noch_ nicht gesagt? Nicht mal nachdem unsere Mum ihn fast umgebracht hat?" Da schwang wirklich eine Spur Überraschung in seiner Stimme mit.  
"Uns was nicht gesagt?", warf Phoebe ein.

„Und wieso ‚unsere Mum'?", wollte Paige wissen.

Keiner sagte etwas.

Plötzlich machte es ‚Klick!' bei Phoebe. „Ihhh... Nein! EW! – Kein Wunder, dass dir so peinlich war, was ich in der Vision gesehen habe! Bäh!"

Chris schoß Farbe ins Gesicht – wie Rory.

„Hallo? Könnte mir mal jemand sagen, worum es geht?" Paige kam sich vor wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

Phoebe legte ihrer Schwester einen Arm um die Schultern. „Paige... wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe... dann ist Klein-Christopher da drüben genauso unser Neffe wie Wyatt."

Paige starrte Chris an. "WAS?"

---

Note 2: Tja, keiner hatte auf meine Anfrage reagiert, ob ich Wyatt nochmal auftauchen lassen soll. Also habe ich eigentmächtig entschieden: Er soll! Und hier ist er nun. Sieht erstmal nicht sehr böse aus, oder? Aber wir haben ihn ja schon erlebt und wie er gesagt hat: Seine jüngere Version braucht seine Familie noch...

Theoretisch könnte ich ja jetzt nochmal ‚Frohe Ostern!' schreiben... aber ich lasse es mal! Irgendwie klappt das hier alles nie so wie geplant. Ich denke, ich komme nicht zum Schreiben und dann kann ich es doch tun... nicht, dass das schlimm wäre. Wahrscheinlich nur etwas verwirrend für euch, wenn ich es vorher anders ankündige.

Wie auch immer.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	15. Chapter 15

Summary: Die alte Geschichte „redone": 2 Betrunkene in einer Bar haben die brillante Idee zu heiraten. Ich weiß, das Ganze ist nicht neu, aber gib der Geschichte eine Chance :o) - XOver Charmed/GilmoreGirls – Chris/Rory

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand an Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, weder Charmed, noch Gilmore Girls gehören mir.

Note 1: Danke danke für die Reviews :o)

Note 2: Amidala, schön wieder von dir zu hören! Inwiefern benimmt sich Wyatt seltsam? Ist er zu nett? Sind seine Kommentare zu blöd? Wie genau meinst du das? In diesem Kapitel wird er sich nämlich erstmal nicht groß ändern. Wenn du aber einen Kritikpunkt hast, könnte ich im nächsten vielleicht was drehen... irgendwie.

Note 3: Michi, ja, der Spruch war aus der Serie. Ich hoffe, ich habe mich auch richtig an ihn erinnert. Sollte ich das nächste Mal vielleicht mit anmerken... Geistiges Eigentum usw.

Note 4: Anna, wann ist dein Umzug eigentlich geschafft? – Bist du vielleicht gerade fleissig am Kistenauspacken?

Note 5: Phania: „düstere Typen, die auch noch coole Sprüche draufhaben, den Durchblick haben" – toll, wenn er für dich so rüberkommt! Freut mich!

Weiter geht's...

Love Complications

Kapitel 15

Während Chris vorhin noch äußerst schlecht gelaunt war, begleitete inzwischen ein Lächeln seine Gedanken. _Ha! Endlich mal keine Extrawurst für den zweifach Gesegneten!_ Es hatte sich nämlich herausgestellt, dass Wyatt sie nicht nur nicht hatte angreifen wollen. Nein, er hätte es auf magischem Weg gar nicht gekonnt! Er war in der Vergangenheit, also hatte er keine Kräfte! Und zusätzlich dazu verbot ihm der Spruch, der ihn hergebracht hatte, das Haus zu verlassen. _Kehr zurück an diese Stelle..._ Und diese Stelle umfasste eben nur das Haus an sich. Also konnte Wyatt nicht draussen in der Weltgeschichte herumspazieren. Das war wirklich perfekt!

Wyatt, der sehr wohl wusste, warum sein Bruder plötzlich so ein Sonnenschein war, war ernsthaft am Überlegen, ob er ihm vielleicht auf nichtmagische Weise eine verpassen sollte. Aber dann würden alle angerannt kommen um den Kleinen zu bedauern. Darauf hatte Wyatt noch viel weniger Lust. Außerdem war das hier seine Familie. Sie standen auf unterschiedlichen Seiten, aber das war ja wohl nicht seine Schuld. Er hatte ihnen in der Zukuft oft genug angeboten, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Wenn sie sich anders entschieden, mussten sie auch mit den Konsequenzen leben... naja, sterben. Sie hatte ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen. Sie jetzt aber hier alle zu sehen, wie sie noch größtenteils unbeeinflusst von dem Konflikt waren, war auch für ihn schön. Okay, auch ein bisschen nervig. Aber nichtsdestoweniger schön. Und sie ließen sich immer so gut aus der Fassung bringen!

Besonders interessant war es gewesen, als sein Vater mit seinem jüngeren Ich nach Hause gekommen war. Ersteinmal wieder: Große Verwirrung! Dann die Ansprache vom Ältesten – als wäre das alles, was es brauchte, um Wyatt zum Guten zu bekehren. Und dann versuchten sie, Klein-Wyatt von ihm fernzuhalten. Als würde er sich selbst etwas antun. Der Gedanke war bescheuert... Der Kleine würde sich schon richtig entwickeln. Da würden 5 Minuten mit seinem größeren Ich auch nichts dran ändern. Aber sag das mal einer 2 besorgten Tanten, einem neurotischen Wächter des Lichts/Bruder, einem Ältesten/Vater und der Mutter. Naja, ihm glaubte natürlich keiner.

Interessanterweise hatte sich Rory nicht dazu geäußert. Konnte natürlich auch daran liegen, dass sie immer noch eingeschüchtert war von den Folgen ihres ‚Missgeschicks'. An sich war es ja gar nicht so schlimm. Okay, Wyatt hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, an diesem Tag noch einen Clan Dämonen zu vernichten und einen weiteren an sich zu binden. Und da waren noch ein paar Fälle von Widerstand gegen die ‚Staatsgewalt' gewesen, die es zu verhandeln galt und um die er sich persönlich kümmern musste. Aber nichts, was nicht auch bis morgen warten könnte. Solange er denn dann auch zurückkam in seine Zeit. Naja, wenn er seine Leute richtig trainiert hatte, dann wussten sie inzwischen schon, was mit ihm passiert war und arbeiteten daran, ihn zurückzuholen. Insofern war er auf die Hilfe seiner Familie vielleicht gar nicht angewiesen. Das wäre natürlich auch nicht schlecht. Andererseits sähe es gegenüber seinen Anhängern besser aus, wenn er selbst zurückkehrte - und sich nicht retten ließ. Insofern sollte er vielleicht auch anfangen, darüber nachzudenken, wie er hier wegkam. Unabhängig davon, was die Charmed Ones ausheckten. Es war ja nun wirklich nicht so, dass er nur mit Stift und Papier etwas zu Stande bringen konnte...

Chris verließ bald darauf den Raum und überließ es Paige auf ihren Neffen aufzupassen. Er machte sich auf die Suche nach Rory und fand sie in der Küche bei Piper und Phoebe. Sie bemerkte ihn an der Tür und er winkte sie zu sich.

"Was ist?"

"Vielleicht solltest du nach Hause gehen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Das hier ist meine Schuld. Ich sollte zumindest so lange bleiben, bis eine Lösung gefunden ist."

"Rory, das musst du nicht. Ich.."

"Nein", unterbrach sie ihn. "Das ist meine Entscheidung." Sie lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Als sie sich zurückziehen wollte, hielt er se fest und einen Moment lang lehnte sie sich an ihn. Sie schloß die Augen. Es war wirklich einfach, sich in seiner Gegenwart wohlzufühlen.

"Rory?"

"Hm?"

"Wenn du schon nicht gehen willst... Tust du mir einen anderen Gefallen?"

Sie sah ihn an. "Welchen?"

Chris schob ihr einen Gegenstand in die Hand. Sie öffnete sie und sah ihren Ehering. Mit fragendem Blick sah sie ihn an.

"Trag ihn wieder", sagte er.

"Als was?"

Er zögerte einen Augenblick und vollbrachte dann wieder das Kunststück, sie mit seinem Blick voll ins Herz zu treffen. "Als meine Freundin. Als Partnerin... und als Mutter meines Kindes."

Es war nicht die nie endende tiefe Liebe, die er versprach. Dazu war es noch zu früh und sie beide wussten es. Aber ihre Beziehung _bedeutete_ etwas. Das wollte er ihr klar machen. - Und sie verstand es. Also nickte sie und nahm den Ring zurück.

Chris lächelte erleichtert und wechselte das Thema. "Wie läuft es da drin?"

Rory sah kurz Richtung Küche und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie reden über eine Menge Dinge, die ich nicht vestehe. Zwischendurch ging es auch um dich. Und dann um mich."

"Nicht um uns?"

"Nun, Phoebe wollte wohl gern... aber deine Mum hat sie abgelenkt von diesem Thema."

Interessant. Piper schützte Chris' Privatsphäre. Normalerweise war sie diejenige, die als erste alles wissen wollte und sie dadurch störte. Toller Rollentausch. Könnte er sich dran gewöhnen!

"Ahja... nun, gehen wir zurück." Die beiden gingen zur Küche und betraten den Raum, als Phoebe gerade meinte: "...die Ältesten uns einen Tipp geben, warum der Zauber sich nicht umkehren lässt."

Piper schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann hätte Leo schon etwas gesagt... Außerdem möchte ich ihn jetzt nicht rufen. Wyatt - mein Wyatt - sollte noch eine Weile oben bleiben."

"Ich könnte gehen und ihn fragen", erbot sich Chris.

"Wäre eine Möglichkeit. Hat sonst noch jemand eine Idee?" Piper sah sie nacheinander an.

Rory hob eine Hand. "Ich... vielleicht."

"Heraus damit!"

"Könnte nicht jemand Wyatt aus der Zukunft zu sich rufen, so wie wir es getan haben?"

Phoebe und Piper sahen Chris an. Der kratzte sich am Kopf. "Theoretisch schon. Nur woher sollte derjenige den Spruch kennen?"

"Nun, wenn Wyatt auf einmal weg ist und wir davon ausgehen, dass sein Verschwinden zuerst seinen Vertrauten auffällt... wo würden sie nachsehen, wenn sie ihn nicht finden?"

"Im Buch", sagten alle anwesenden Halliwells auf einmal. Piper fügte hinzu. "Aber da steht doch nur, wie man Geister ruft. Außerdem sind seine Vertrauten ja wohl böse."

"Er hat den Schutzzauber des Buches verändert. Er umschließt immer noch Familienmitglieder. Aber ansonsten nur noch diejenigen, die Wyatt benennt", erklärte Chris.

Phoebe sagte daraufhin: "Na sowas... Aber uns kommt es zu Gute. Wir ändern einfach den Eintrag und jemand, dem Wyatt vertraut, wird ihn im Buch finden. Kommt mit!"

Sie gingen alle auf den Dachboden. Phoebe schlug das Buch auf und suchte den Spruch. Glücklicherweise war die gegenüberliegenden Seite frei. "Also... man braucht: einen Kreis aus 3 Hexen, die an die Person denken, die hergebacht werden soll. Und einer liest den Spruch. Das war es doch, oder? Mehr lief heute Nachmittag nicht ab."

"Das war alles", bestätigte Piper.

"Gut." Phoebe holte einen Stift und trug die Ergänzungen auf die freie Seite ein. "Das war's. Gehen wir wieder..." Ein Poltern war zu hören. "runter!"

Rory fasste Chris' linken, Phoebe und Piper seinen rechten Arm.

"Nimm das, du Ungeheuer!" Die junge Unbekannte schleuderte Future Wyatt durch den Raum. Paige kam aus ihrer Deckung hervor und wollte zu ihrem Neffen rennen, als in blauweißen Lichtern Chris, Rory, Phoebe und Piper auftauchten.

Der Energieball, der gerade in der Hand der Fremden aufgetaucht war, verpuffte. Aus blauen Augen starrte sie die Neuankömmlinge an. "Mum?"

Stille.

Wyatt rappelte sich auf. "Beweg dich nicht", zischte die junge Frau ihn an und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den anderen zu.

"Mum?", wiederholte Piper und sah ihre Söhne an. "Ich habe doch nicht noch ein Kind, oder?"

"Nein", antwortete die Fremde für die Brüder. Tränen liefen ihr plötzlich über die Wangen. Sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. "Ich meinte Rory."

Rory war wie erstarrt. _Das... das ist meine Tochter? _Aber wunderte es sie wirklich noch, dass ihre Tochter aus der Zukunft gekommen war, wenn ihr Vater auch nur deshalb hier war? Sie trat einen Schritt vor. "Wie habe ich dich genannt?", fragte sie sanft.

"Lorelai Penelopé Gilmore..." Sie warf Wyatt einen Blick zu, dann Chris und beendete ihren Satz: "...Halliwell. ...-... Kurz: Penny."

Wyatt starrte sie an, dann Rory, die auf ihre Tochter zuging - und dann Chris. Als es ihm dann langsam dämmerte, ihn wen er sich da verliebt hatte, musste er sich setzen. Vorsichtig ließ sich Wyatt auf die Treppe sinken.

Rory legte die Arme um ihre weinende Tochter und drückte sie an sich. "Sch...sch... Es wird alles wieder gut."

Chris gesellte sich zu ihnen, nicht ganz sicher, was er tun sollte. Er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Penny spürte die Berührung, sah von der Schulter ihrer Mutter auf und zog auch ihren Vater zu sich heran. "Gott, ich habe euch so vermisst!" Ein erneutes Schluchzen lies sie erzittern.

Rory versuchte Penny zu beruhigen und schaute überwältigt zu den Mächtigen Drei.

Piper sah von der jungen Familie zu ihren Schwestern. "Ich bin Großmutter!"

"Und du hast dich gut gehalten", sagte Paige.

"Sollen wir dich jetzt Grandma nennen?", fragte Phoebe.

"Untersteht euch!"

Wyatt erhob sich mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck von der Treppe und wollte weggehen. Sofort schoß Pennys Hand aus der Umarmung ihrer Eltern hervor und hielt ihn fest. Wyatt sah sie an und hob eine Augenbraue.

Chris und Rory ließen ihre Tochter los. In das tränennasse Gesicht der jungen Frau war die Spannung zurückgekehrt. "Wage es nicht, einfach wegzugehen!"

"Seltsam. Bisher konntest du gar nicht schnell genug von mir wegkommen. Und jetzt soll ich bleiben?" Neben dem Hohn in Wyatts Stimme... war da tatsächlich auch Schmerz? Penny hörte es und ihre Hand ließ sein T-Shirt los, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Einen Moment lang noch sahen sich die beiden an, dann ging Wyatt davon.

_Rund um sie herum schrien die Hartforder Hexen auf. Wyatt hatte ihren Kreis durchbrochen. Nie hätte Penny geglaubt, dass es ihm so einfach gelingen würde! Sie hatte wie jeder vom Ausmaß seiner Kräfte gehört. Aber das hier war unglaublich! Wenn sie sich wenigstens hätten wegbeamen könnte, aber es funktionierte nicht. Scheinbar hatte Wyatt einen... _"DUCKEN",_ schickte ihr Anne eine telepathische Nachricht. Penny folgte der Anweisung. Über ihren Kopf hinweg flog ein Feuerball. Als sie wieder hochkam, rammte ihr Ellbogen das Kinn des Angreifers, der nach hinten taumelte und versehentlich in eine Energiepeitsche lief. "Danke", rief sie zu Anne, aber als sie sich zu ihr umdrehte, sah sie nur noch, wie ihre Freundin - von 2 Wurfsternen getroffen - zu Boden ging. "Nein!" Sie schickte einen Energieball zu Annes Mörder, doch der wehrte ihn ab und kam auf sie zu. Plötzlich war ihre Mutter neben ihr und schickte den Dämon mit einer Handbewegung gegen 2 andere. Der Haufen Unwesen fiel in sich zusamme. Penny und ihre Mum nahmen je eine Fackel von der Wand und zündeten sie an. Schnell waren die 3 Dämonen nur noch ein Häufchen Asche. Danach wurden sie durch den Kampf wieder voneinander getrennt und Penny sah nur ab und zu etwas von ihrer Mutter. Dafür sah sie, wie um sie herum die Hexen wie die Fliegen fielen. Sie starben und rissen Dämonen mit in den Tod, aber es waren einfach zu viele! Immer neue Schwärme schienen sich auf den Hexenzirkel von Hartford zu ergießen. Penny kam sich hilflos vor. Sie konnte gerade mal um ihr eigenes Leben kämpfen. Aber sie konnte nichts tun, um die Frauen zu retten, die sie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang kannte, die sie als Tante, Freundin oder Schwester bezeichnet hatte!_

_Etwas erhört, auf der Treppe, die in den Sahl führte, lehnte Wyatt am Geländer und beobachtete die Aufräumarbeiten. Nachdem er den Kreis aufgespürt und ihre Verbindung zueinander gekappt hatte, war das hier nun die Aufgabe seiner Dämonen. Keiner durfte sich ihm widersetzen. Und dieser Hexenkreis hatte es tatsächlich gewagt, Flüchtlingen Unterschlupf zu gewähren. Gerüchten zufolge hatte er sich auch mit anderen Kreisen ähnlicher Größe zusammenschließen wollen, um ihn anzugreifen! Diese anderen Kreise würden - sobald er sie gefunden hatte, für dieses verräterische Tun genauso bezahlen, wie dieser Zirkel!_

_Der Kampf ging seinem Ende entgegen. Jetzt waren es nur noch 4 Hexen und die Zahl der Dämonen lag bei 10. Penny und ihre Mum standen Rücken an Rücken. Die anderen Hexen hatten sich ihren Angreifern allein gestellt und bevor auch sie starben vernichteten sie noch 4 Dämonen. Die restlichen hielten nach dem Tod der beiden Hexen inne und sahen zu ihrem Herrn. Wyatt kam langsam die Treppe runter und ging auf sie zu. Die Dämonen schickte er weg. Er stieg über die Leichen, als wären es nichts und klatschte in die Hände. "Bravo! Ihr beide seid wirklich gut!"_

_Penny wollte sich neben ihre Mutter stellen, um sich ihrem Tod mutig entgegenzustellen. Aber Rory schob sie wieder hinter sich._

_"Danke für das Kompliment, Wyatt. Wenn es von jemandem wie dir kommt, bedeutet es uns ungeheuer viel!" Es war nicht ganz klar, wie sie das meinte. Sowohl Penny, als auch Wyatt sahen Rory an, als wäre es eine Beleidigung. _

_Schließlich fiel Wyatt aber noch etwas anderes auf. Der Tonfall der Hexe hatte allzu vertraut geklungen. So als... "Hatten wir schon mal das Vergnügen?"_

_Rory, erschöpft, verschwitzt und an mehr als einer Stelle blutend, richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. "Das will ich meinen. Aber es wundert mich nicht, dass du dich nicht mehr erinnerst. Du warst noch sehr klein."_

_"Meine Mutter und meine Tanten haben dir mal aus der Patsche geholfen, hm?"_

_"Könnte man so sagen."_

_"Und so dankst du es meiner Familie?"_

_"Und so dankst _du es _deiner Familie?", fragte sie zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hatte so gehofft... dass sein Opfer nicht umsonst sein würde", beendete sie flüsternd den Satz. Penny legte ihr eine Hand auf sie Schulter. Tränen verschleierten Rorys Sicht. Sie blinzelte sie weg._

_"Wessen Opfer?"_

_Da lachte Rory. "Nein, das verrate ich dir nicht. Und überhapt... Ich weiß, wie dieser Tag für mich endet. Willst du es nicht endlich tun?"_

_"Was tun?"_

_"Mich töten."_

_Wyatt legte den Kopf schief. "Was bist du für eine Art Hexe? Eine Hellseherin?"_

_"Nein."_

_"Nun, vielleicht überrasche ich dich ja und verschone dich und... wie heisst du?", fragte Wyatt Rorys Tochter._

_"Du hältst dich fern von ihr", fuhr Rory ihn an. Sie biss sich auf die Zunge, als Wyatts Blick erneut ihre Tochter streifte und etwas länger verweilte, als nötig. _Toll, häng doch gleich ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: _Interessant, entdecke mich! _an deine Tochter!

_"Penny", sagte Penny und hielt Wyatts Blick stand. _

_"Penny", wiedeholte der zweifach Gesegnete._

Ich glaub' mir wird schlecht. _"Hallo! Wir waren gerade dabei, über unser Leben zu verhandeln! Könnten wir damit vielleicht fortfahren?"_

_"Richtig! - Es ist ganz einfach: Kommt auf meine Seite und schwört mir eure Treue!"_

_"Aber natürlich, sofort! Hättest du es gerne schriftlich und in Blut besiegelt oder mündlich? - Ha... als würde jemals eine Gilmore so etwas tun!" Penny funkelte ihn an._

_"Na da wollen wir doch mal sehen, was deine Meinung ändern könnte." Er packte völlig überraschend Rory am Arm und wirbelte sie herum, so dass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und sein Arm ihren Brustkorb umschlang. In seiner anderen Hand erschien eine Athame. Rory hatte keinen Ton von sich gegeben, aber Penny schrie auf. Das war der schlimmste Alptraum überhaupt. _

_Wyatt bewegte die Spitze des Dolches an Rorys Hals auf und ab. "Nun?"_

_"Nichts nun." Rory sah ihre Tochter an. "Nichts hat sich geändert, Penny. Er ist ein Monster und selbst wenn er alles wüsste, würde er tun, was er tun wird. Du musst stark bleiben. Das ist alles."_

_"Ein Monster? Ist das nicht eine etwas unkreative Namensgebung? - Und was sollte ich wissen?"_

_"Irrelevant, wie ich schon sagte. Außerdem... NEIN!" Als sie den Satz begann, hatte Wyatt sie plötzlich losgelassen. Sie hatte sich umgedreht und gesehen warum: Ein dunkelhaariger Mann hatte Wyatt ein Messer in den Rücken gestoßen. In der Hand hielt er __einen lächerlichen Hut. Rory hatte schonmal so einen gesehen: Sie waren gedacht, um sich unbemerkt an jemanden anzuschleichen. Das Wichtigste war jedoch: Der Mann war unverkennbar Jess._

_Während Wyatt in sich zusammensackte, ging Rory auf ihren Ex-Freund los. "DU IDIOT! Du hättest nicht kommen sollen! Verdammt!" Und als sie das letzte Mal nach ihm geschaut hatte, war er in England gewesen. Wie also hatte er (diesmal) davon erfahren?_

_Jess war verwirrt. "Hallo Rory, schön dich zu sehen! Ich habe dir ja auch nur gerade das Leben gerettet!"_

_"Ich weiß und dafür danke ich dir! Wirklich! Aber wenn wir nicht aufpassen, kostet _dich _das das Leben! Also nimm meine Tochter und verschwinde! Ich halte ihn beschäftigt, bis ihr untergetaucht seid!"_

_Penny und Jess sahen sie an, als wäre bei ihr eine Schraube locker. "Ihr habt doch nicht wirklich gedacht, es wäre so einfach", fügte Rory auf ihre Blicke hin hinzu. "Geht!"_

_Die beiden sahen, wie Wyatts Hand langsam in Richtung Rücken kroch. Es kam Bewegung in Penny und Jess. "Ich lasse dich nicht zurück", sagte Jess. _

_"Ich auch nicht", kam es von Penny._

_Rory fasste Jess bei den Schultern. "Wenn du mich liebst, dann rettest du meine Tochter!" _

_Ein unfairer Schachzug, denn im Gegensatz zu ihm, der sie die letzten 20 Jahre nicht gesehen hatte, wusste sie ganz genau, was er fühlte._

_Er sah sie an. Ihr Aussehen hatte sich verändert. Sie war älter, wie auch er. Aber selbst jetzt noch waren ihre Augen dieselben. Und diese Augen wussten, was er fühlte. Keine Chance, zu sagen, er würde bleiben. Er liebte sie. Und er hatte seit Stars Hollow dazugelernt. Dieses eine Mal würde er tun, was sie wollte. Er würde gehen. Auch wenn es ihm das Herz brach. "In Ordnung. - Penny, wir müssen - AAAH!" Jess fiel auf die Knie und gab den Blick auf einen Angreifer frei: Ein Dämon. Er hielt eine blutige Athame in der Hand und grinste Rory und Penny dreckig an. Dann ging er zu seinem Meister und half ihm auf. Wyatt war gerade dabei, sich selbst das Messer aus dem Rücken zu ziehen und lächelte über Jess' Lage. "Gleiches Recht für alle", sagte er, noch etwas angeschlagen._

_"NEIN!" Rory ging vor Jess zu Boden. Aus seinem Mundwinkel kam ein kleines Rinnsal Blut. Sein Blick fokussierte sich auf sie. Er wollte etwas sagen. Alles was er fertigbrachte war ein Husten._

_"Genug." In Wyatts Hand erschien ein Energieball. Rory, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß und auf Jess konzentriert war, sah es nicht. Dafür aber Penny. Sie schrie ihrer Mutter eine Warnung zu und wollte ihre Hände bewegen, um ihre Kraft einzusetzen. Aber es war zu spät. Keine Zeit. Der Energieball traf Rory. Penny konnte es sehen, aber sie konnte es nicht glauben. Sie sah, wie Rory durch die Wucht der Energie nach vorn auf Jess geschleudert wurde. Wie die Energie sich durch ihre Kleidung in ihren Körper fraß und ihr Fleisch rauchte. "MUM! - MUM! - NEIN!" Sie wollte nur noch eins: zu ihr. Ihr irgendwie helfen. Irgendetwas tun! Doch kräftige Arme umschlossen sie und hielten sie fest. Während sie weiter schrie, murmelte eine sanfte Stimme einen Zauberspruch und Penny verlor gnädigerweise das Bewusstsein._

Penny schüttelte den Kopf, um die Bilder aus ihrem Geist zu vertreiben. Sie hasste Flashbacks. Besonders solch reale. Als sie damals wieder aufgewacht war, war sie in der Unterwelt gewesen und nicht in der Lage, sich wegzubeamen. Nach einer Weile war dann Wyatt bei ihr aufgetaucht und hatte ihr erklärt, was vor sich gegangen war. Erst hatte er versucht, mit ihr zu reden. Nachdem er dann gemerkt hatte, dass sie das nicht wollte, hatte er sich auf Selbstgespräche verlegt. Unter anderem hatte sie dadurch erfahren, dass das Messer, das Wyatt getroffen hatte, ihn tatsächlich so schwer verletzt hatte, wie es Jess verletzt hatte. Aber als Quelle, Herrscher über die Unterwelt und über eine Menge Anhänger hatte er sich gegen solche feigen Meuchelvesuche gewappnet.

Wenn ihm soetwas geschah, dann hielt ihn die 'Lebenskraft'/die Magie seiner Untergebenen solange am Leben, bis das Messer/Schwert/Pfeil/Wurfstern aus seinem Körper entfernt wurde. Und danach heilte ihn diese Kraft sogar. Möglicherweise 'saugte' er einige seiner Anhänger damit aus. Aber ein oder zwei Dämonen weniger... das konnte er verkraften, solange er selbst am Leben blieb. Zweiter Punkt seiner Strategie gegen Meuchelmörder war ein Warnsystem. Sobald ihm körperlicher Schaden zugefügt wurde, wurde seine Leibwache alarmiert, spürte den Attentäter auf und bestrafte ihn. Deshalb war plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts der Dämon aufgetaucht und hatte Jess getötet.

Nur eins erklärte Wyatt ihr nicht: Wieso er _sie _nicht umgebracht hatte. Erst war es ihr ein Rätsel. Dann ging sie davon aus, dass er ein Spielzeug brauchte. Später erst wurde ihr klar, dass er sie während ihrer Gefangenschaft umwarb. Und das war noch erschreckender! Nicht nur, dass es undenkbar war, dass sie sich jemals mit dem Mörder ihrer Mutter und tausender anderer Menschen einließ. Sie wusste, dass er ihr Onkel war. Und sie hatte von ihm immer als ihren Onkel gedacht. Das war Teil ihres Antriebs gewesen, sich an der Widestandsgruppe ihrer Mutter zu beteiligen. Penny war sehr stolz auf ihre Familie. Sowohl auf die Gilmore-Seite, als auch auf ihr Halliwell-Erbe. Sie würde alles daran setzen, dass Wyatt die Familie durch seine Taten nicht weiter beschmutzte. Abgesehen davon stand sie gegen alles, was er San Francisco, der Welt und den Menschen angetan hatte. Sein blödes Motto: Macht. Deshalb konnte er aber doch nicht auf allen herumtrampeln? Irgendetwas hatte jede Moral aus Wyatt herausgeschnitten. Naja, nicht jede. Das wenigstens erkannte sie während ihres zweijährigen unfreiwilligen Aufenthaltes in der Unterwelt. Er hatte sich ihr nie aufgedrängt. Sie sah, dass er nach jedem Besuch bei ihr mehr von ihr hielt. Dass er sie für ihre Sturheit und ihr Ehrgefühl bewunderte. Sie wusste, dass er sie für hübsch hielt. Aber er hatte nie versucht, sie zu etwas zu drängen. Er hatte keinen Liebeszauber angewandt, damit sie sich ihn verliebte. Wenn er also auch sonst nicht unbedingt nett zu ihr war und abgrundtief böse und skrupellos zu allen anderen... so hatte er doch wenigstens dieses bisschen Anstand. Penny hatte sich oft gefragt, woher das kam. Nun, da sie im Hause der Halliwells weilte, mit den_ Charmed Ones_, konnte sie es sich ein wenig vorstellen. Sie hatte zwar gelegentlich darüber nachgedacht, was Wyatt wohl so korrumpiert hatte, aber nie genau über seiner Beziehung zu seiner Mutter und seinen Tanten und wie das Aufwachsen unter Frauen ihn wohl beeinflusst hatte.

"Penny? Penny!"

"Hm?"

"Alles in Ordnung?"

Penny wandte ihren Blick von der Stelle, an der Wyatt in die Küche verschwunden war zu ihrer Mutter. Sie nickte.

Rory lächelte. "Gut. Komm erstmal mit." Sie führte Penny ins Wohnzimmer. Bis auf Phoebe, die zu Wyatt ging, folgten ihr alle.

Penny setzte sich zwischen ihre Eltern. Paige und Piper setzten sich ihr gegenüber.

Es war Zeit für ein Gespräch.

---

Note 6: Irgendwie passiert in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel in den Kapiteln... Ich hoffe, es nicht zu schnell. Aber das würdet ihr mir doch sicher sagen, nicht wahr:o)

Also... das nächste Kapitel ist schon angefangen... aber es ist sehr schwierig, denn wir kommen wieder mehr zur Gilmore-Seite und die Gilmores haben ja die tolle Angewohnheit recht wortgewaltig zu sein! ‚g'

So, alles klar... Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	16. Chapter 16

Summary: Die alte Geschichte „redone": 2 Betrunkene in einer Bar haben die brillante Idee zu heiraten. Ich weiß, das Ganze ist nicht neu, aber gib der Geschichte eine Chance :o) - XOver Charmed/GilmoreGirls – Chris/Rory

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand an Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, weder Charmed, noch Gilmore Girls gehören mir.

Note 1: Hallo Michi! Ja, Lorelai erfährt es bald. Jetzt, da wir uns wieder Richtung Stars Hollow bewegen, wird es unvermeidlich sein. Und ja, der Name von Rorys Tochter kommt von Lorelai und Grams. :o)

Note 2: Ähm... Anna... Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich in deiner letzten Review verschrieben hast oder ob ich in meiner Geschichte etwas nicht ganz deutlich gemacht habe. Penny ist ‚aus' der Zukunft... sozusagen jetzt ‚in' der Vergangenheit und nicht umgedreht. Okay?

PS: Ist ja toll – in den Ferien umziehen und dann genau wieder einsatzbereit sein, wenn die Schule los geht? Der (Alp-)Traum eines jeden Schülers... Gehst du zur Schule? – Ich hab echt keine Ahnung wie alt ihr alle seid!

Note 3: Hi Amidala! Ich nehme dir deine Anmerkungen nicht übel! Ich habe ja nachgefragt, wie du das mit Wyatt gemeint hast und habe die Frage in den Raum gestellt, ob alles zu schnell geht... Wenn ich das nicht hören wollte, sollte ich das nächste Mal den Mund halten... Am Anfang hatte ich ja auch immer noch vor die Kapitel geschrieben, dass ich auch Feedback möchte, wenn es für mich dadurch unangenehm wird. Bisher hatte ich das Glück immer sehr positive Reviews zu bekommen und das macht natürlich riesigen Spaß! Aber wenn etwas an meiner Geschichte falsch läuft, möchte ich das auch wissen. Sonst kann ich den Fehler nicht ausbügeln und am Ende laufen mir alle Leser davon. Das wäre dann doch ärgerlich:o)

Also... weiter geht's!

Love Complications

Kapitel 16

Haaaaah... huuuuuu... Tief... durchatmen.

Es war doch alles gar nicht so wild! Nein wirklich nicht! Ihr Sohn war die Quelle alles Bösen und aus der Zukunft hier, weil die Frau, die mit dem Kind ihres noch ungeborenen zweiten Sohnes schwanger war aus Versehen einen Zauber gesprochen hatte. Besagtes Kind war nun auch hier und versuchte besagten bösen Sohn umzubringen, weil der ihre Mutter umgebracht hatte, die den Vater des Kindes nie kennengelernt hätte, wenn dieser nicht _auch_ aus der Zukunft gekommen wäre, um den bösen Sohn aufzuhalten. Warum konnten die nicht alle in ihrer eigenen Zeit bleiben?

Wegen Wyatt. Ganz einfach. Und Piper war Chris wirklich dankbar, dass er hier war. Durch ihn wussten sie, was aus Wyatt werden konnte und sie konnten etwas unternehmen.

Nur... jetzt hatten sie nicht nur den großen Wyatt im Haus. Nein, zu Problemkind Nr.1 kam Penny, Problemkind Nr.2. Wie sollten sie das lösen? Wenn Piper Pennys Ausführungen richtig verstanden hatte, dann war Wyatt verschwunden, als er gerade mit ihr geredet hatte. Penny war also die 1.,die von seinem Verschwinden erfahren hatte. Interessanterweise hatte mit seiner Abwesenheit in ihrer beider Zeit auch seine Macht über sie aufgehört und sie hatte Magie anwenden können, um herauszufinden, wo... wann er war. Nämlich in der Vergangenheit. Sie hatte daraus geschlussfolgert, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich im Moment keine Kräfte besaß und ihre Chance auf Rache gesehen. Ironischerweise aber brauchte Wyatt seine Kräfte gar nicht, denn egal, was aus ihm geworden war: Piper würde nie zulassen, dass ihm jemand etwas tat - erst recht nicht seine Nichte.

Blieb die Frage: Wie schafften sie die beiden wieder in die Zukunft? Und wie retteten sie Wyatt, damit er Penny, wenn sie wieder waren, wo sie hingehörten, für ihren Racheversuch nicht tötete? Wenn sie jedoch Wyatt retteten, wäre er gut und Chris würde gar nicht in die Vergangenheit gehen. Penny gäbe es dann nicht... Gott, Piper hatte Kopfschmerzen!

Jemand stellte vor ihr ein Glas Wasser auf den Tisch und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

"Danke." Sie lächelte Paige an, als sie ihr auch noch eine Kopfschmerztablette rüberschob. "Ist es so offensichtlich?"

"Ich hab auch schon eine genommen. Man stelle sich vor, vor 2 Jahren war ich noch eine Vollwaise und jetzt..."

Piper nickte. "Ich weiß, was du meinst."

"Ja, das weißt du wohl. Fragt sich nur, warum nie Kinder von Phoebe oder mir auftauchen?"

"Hm... stimmt! Da hatte ich noch gar nicht drüber nachgedacht. Chris?"

Chris, der gehofft hatte, sich still und heimlich zurückziehen zu können, bevor Piper sich auf ihn stürzte, seufzte. Er setzte an, etwas zu sagen, zuckte dann aber nur mit den Schultern.

Paige sah ihn an. "Was?"

Piper tätschelte die Hand ihrer Schwester. "Ich hab ihm gesagt, wenn er mir noch einmal mit Zukunftskonsequenzen kommt, schieße ich ihn auf den Mond."

"Oh - okay. Ich ziehe diese Frage zurück und stelle dafür eine andere. Die müsstest du mir aber beantworten können! Hast du Nichten oder Neffen?"

"Ja, habe ich. Aber mehr sage ich dazu wirklich nicht!" Als er sah, wie Paige den Mund für eine weitere Frage öffnete, verschwand er und bemühte sich, zu überhören, wie sie ihn löcherte. "Oh, wirklich? Sind es viele? Mädchen oder Jungs? Es sind sicher Mädchen, richtig? Ich meine, Piper hat zwei Söhne aber üblich sind in unserer Familie doch eher Mädchen. Habe ich eins? Oder mehrere? Oh, und wer ist der Vater?..." Chris blieb stehen. Paige lief fast in ihn rein. Er drehte sich um. "Hör auf! Lebe dein Leben und finde raus, wie viele es sind und wer der Vater ist! Aber jetzt: Hör einfach auf!"

Mit einem hörbaren Klicken schloß sich Paiges Mund. Sie trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Chris, der genug gesagt hatte, ging. Sie sah ihm nach. "Wow... gruselig."

Eine ironische Stimme sagte: "Du solltest ihn wirklich nicht so unter Druck setzen."

Sie drehte sich um. "Hm? - Sollte nicht irgendjemand auf dich aufpassen?"

Wyatt lächelte. "Danke, Tante Paige! Ich komme allein schon ganz gut zurecht."

"Mal im Ernst: Wo ist Phoebe?"

"Sie hat einen Anruf bekommen und ist mal kurz raus. Scheinbar war es ihr unangenehm, vor mir mit Jason... Oha... es geht wieder los!"

"Was geht los? - Was ist das?"

Viele kleine helle Lichter kamen von der Zimmerdecke auf Wyatt herunter und schlossen ihn langsam ein. Fasziniert hob er seine leuchtende Hand. Die Lichter fühlten sich seltsam kühl auf seiner Haut an. "Jemand holt mich zurück."

"Was, jetzt?"

"Jetzt! Sag Penny-"

Sie sah, wie sich sein Mund bewegte, aber es war nichts zu hören. "Was? Was soll ich ihr sagen?" Dann plötzlich setzten sich die mysteriösen Lichter ihn Bewegung und auf einmal war er weg.

"Na toll."

Phoebe kam zurück. "Wo ist denn Wyatt?"

"Gerade abgezischt!"

"Wie, abgezischt?"

"Jemand hat wohl den Spruch im Buch gesagt."

"Sicher? Er ist nicht einfach zur Tür rausspaziert?"

Paige legte den Kopf schief. "Du weißt, dass er das nicht konnte. Aber eigentlich solltest du auch wissen, was mit ihm passiert ist. Denn _du _solltest ja auf ihn aufpassen."

"Jaaa... entschuldige. Jason war am Telefon und -"

"Ist schon gut. Wir sollten Piper und die anderen informieren."

Ihr Baby war weg. Wieder da, wo er hingehörte. - Wo er noch mehr Menschen... _Hör auf Piper!_

Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie fühlen, was sie denken sollte. Einerseits war sie erleichtert, dass dieser zynische junge Mann weg war. Dann fühlte sie sich schuldig, weil sie so fühlte. Und dann dachte sie: _Er ist nicht dein kleiner Junge. Er ist gefährlich. _Und es war gut, dass er nicht mehr in der Nähe ihrer Familie war. Womit sie sich wieder schuldig fühlte, dass sie so von ihrem Sohn dachte. Ätzend, dieses Chaos.

Sie seufzte. - Gefühle schön und gut: Es war Zeit, sich dem nächsten Problem zuzuwenden.

Phoebe schnitt das Thema an. "Okay. Also Wyatt ist wieder da, wo er hingehört. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch Penny zurückschaffen." Kaum hatte sie den Satz beendet, da sprang Rory auf. "Das geht nicht!"

"Wieso nicht?"

Chris legte beruhigend einen Arm um seine Freundin und sah seine Tante an. "Rory hat Recht. Wenn Penny jetzt zurückgeht... Wyatt weiß jetzt, dass er sie nicht haben kann. Und sie hat versucht..."

"Ihn umzubringen", beendete seine Tochter den Satz. "Ich bin jetzt nicht mehr mehr wert als jeder anderer Widerständler.Und du weißt, was er mit ihnen macht." Sie blickte Chris an und der nickte ernst.

Paige schaute zwischen Penny und Chris hin und her. Das hörte sich nicht gut an, aber... "Ich soll dir etwas ausrichten", entschlüpfte es ihr. Damit hatte sie Pennys Aufmerksamkeit. "Was?"  
"_Das_ ist der schwierige Teil. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Er sagte: 'Sag Penny...' und den Rest konnte ich nicht verstehen. Irgendwie haben diese Irrlichter alles, was er sagte, absorbiert. - Tut mir leid."

Penny wirkte beunruhigt. Rory fragte: "Wie sah er aus?"

"Hä? Wie meinst du das?"

"Na, sah er böse aus? Hat er grimmig geschaut, als er seine Botschaft ausgerichtet hat?"

"Nein... eigentlich nicht."

"Wir werden nicht das Leben meiner Enkelin aufgrund einer Vermutung aufs Spiel setzen", stellte Piper klar.

Rory nickte. Es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass Piper das so sah und dass sie Penny akzeptierte. Trotzdem wäre es gut gewesen zu wissen, was Wyatt gesagt hatte. "Also was tun wir jetzt?"

Das war die große Frage, nicht wahr? Was konnten sie jetzt tun? - Eins war sicher: Auf Grund der Macht, die Wyatt in der Zukunft hatte und der Dinge, die er schon getan hatte, konnte das Problem nur in seiner Vergangenheit, ihrer Gegenwart gelöst werden. Chris war den richtigen Weg gegangen. Doch hieß das, dass sie jetzt einfach so weitermachen würden? Dämon um Dämon jagen und töten? Hoffen, dass der richtige irgendwann dabei war? Nur sollten sie doch irgendwie wissen, wonach sie suchten! Irgendein Anhaltspunkt! Oder würde dieser bestimmte Dämon _sie _finden? Was würde dann diesmal anders sein, dass er nicht gewann und Wyatt Jahre später böse wurde?

Tja.. das war eine Kostprobe des Gefühls mit dem Chris sich die letzten Monate rumgeschlagen hatte. Plötzlich konnten die Charmed Ones ihn und seine neurotische Art besser verstehen.

"Nun, ich würde sagen, erstmal mache ich uns etwas zu essen." Piper lächelte und ging in die Küche.

Die anderen sahen einander an. _Hunger_, war der Gedanke, der ihnen allen durch en Kopf ging. Piper dachte wirklich an alles!

ooo

Zweieinhalb Stunden später war Rory in ihrem Apartment und suchte in ihrem Schrank einen passenden Pyjama.

Penny lief hinter ihr auf und ab. "Das ist wirklich nicht nötig, Mum."

Rory sah kurz über ihre Schulter. "Willst du in deinen Sachen schlafen?"

"Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal."

"Nicht, wenn ich etwas zu sagen habe. - Ich hab dich doch später sowas nicht mache lassen, oder?"

"Nein. Zumindest nicht als ich noch klein war."

"Ah, da ist er ja." Sie drehte sich rum und reichte ihrer Tochter den Schlafanzug.

Penny grinste. "Aber... da sind... Danke." _...kleine rosa Törtchen drauf. Ja, genau das wollte ich sagen! _Es war wie als sie noch ein Kind war. Sie zog sich um und setzte sich dann zu Rory auf die Couch. "Also, was schauen wir uns an?"

Rory hielt zwei Videos hoch. "Von meinem letzten Videoabend sind noch 'Casablanca' und 'Space Balls' übrig."

Penny strahlte auf. "Dann bin ich für 'Space Balls'! Ich hab schon ewig Waldemar nicht mehr gesehen!"

"Alles klar. Einmal Möter, halb Mensch, halb Köter. Kommt sofort." Sie holte die Kassette aus der Hülle und schob das Video in den Rekorder. "Haben wir das oft gesehen?"

"Naja, unter anderem." Penny langte in die Schüssel mit den Chips. 'Space Balls'... ja, das waren noch Zeiten gewesen. Eigentlich hatte sie sich auf den Film gefreut. Doch ihr Blick glitt immer wieder zu ihrer Mutter. Sie saß da in ihrem schwarzen Seidenpyjama mit gelbem Bananenmuster und Sonnenschirmchen. Im Schneidersitz, die Haare zu einem Dutt und mit Hamsterbacken voller Popcorn... Lord Helmchen mochte Kult sein - aber gegen die eigene Mutter in jungen Jahren stinkte er nun mal ab. Auch wenn die Wortwohl nicht unbedingt gut war - der Inhalt stimmte.

Rory schielte zu ihr. "Habe ich irgendwas im Gesicht?"

Pennys Augen zuckten zum Bildschirm zurück. "Nur dich", sagte sie leise.

Ihre Mum wandte sich ihr ganz zu. "Wir müssen das hier nicht machen. Wenn du willst, können wir auch... reden. Oder nochmal rausgehen. Irgendetwas unternehmen."

"Nein. Das hier... ist besser als weggehen. Du und ich beim Fernsehen..." Sie lächelte Rory an. "Es weckt Erinnerungen. Schöne..."

"Haben wir das hier oft gemacht?"

Penny nickte. "So wie du mit Lorelai. Familientraditionen musss man pflegen!"

"Penny, ich..."

"Frag mich. Ich weiß, dass du mich etwas fragen willst."

"So viele Dinge", stimmte Rory zu.

"Ich werde dir nicht alles sagen können. Manches musst du allein rausfinden. Oder zumindest nicht vor der Zeit."

"Das verstehe ich. - Mensch, wir machen aber der Familientradition mit dem ganzen Gerede nicht viel Ehre!"

"Aber wir reden doch immer bei den Filmen!"

"Ja, aber doch nich über sowas, oder?"

"Nein, im Allgemeinen nicht. Andererseits ist das ja auch keine 'allgemeine' Situation."

Rory nickte. Das war es wirklich nicht... "Penny... wie war das... mit deinem Vater? Du hast ihn bis jetzt noch nicht erwähnt."

"Du schaffst es wirklich, gleich zu Anfang _die_ Frage zu stellen. - Weißt du, genau das wollte ich von dir auch immer wissen."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Was mit ihm geschehen ist. Ich weiß nur... dass er sich geopfert hat für Wyatt. ... - ... Du... solltest die Zeit mit Chris gut nutzen."

Das war ein großer Schock.

_Er wird sterben..._

Auch wenn sie noch nicht sagen konnte, dass sie ihn liebte... Allein der Gedanke, dass Chris sterben könnte schmerzte ungeheuer. "Habe... habe ich dir denn gar nichts von ihm erzählt?"

"Oh doch! Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich ihn trotzdem liebe. Weil du mir gesagt hast, wie er war. Ich habe mir immer vorgestellt, er wäre da... auch wenn er das nicht sein konnte."

"Und in gewisser Weise war er das dann ja auch."

Penny nickte. "Den kleinen Chris habe ich aber nur einmal gesehen... Ich war sieben, glaube ich. Bis Wyatt dann böse wurde war das mein einziger Besuch in San Francisco."

"Das muss doch ziemlich verwirrend gewesen sein..."

"War es. Am Anfang wenigstens. Aber je älter ich wurde, desto mehr habe ich es verstanden."

"Also... Chris... mein Chris... ist gestorben, als du noch sehr sehr jung warst und ich bin mit dir nach Hartford gegangen... und die Schwestern wollten dich nicht kennenlernen?"

"Genaugenommen... warst du es wohl, die den Kontakt abgebrochen hat. Du hast es mir nie erklärt, aber ich glaube es hatte etwas mit Dads Tod zu tun."

"Dads Tod... wie das klingt. Penny, ich habe ihn kaum kennengelernt! Er kann nicht so früh schon... Das geht nicht."

"Es is unfair. Ich weiß."

"Penny?"

"Ja?"

"Wir müssen nach Stars Hollow."

ooo

"Was?"

"Wir drei machen einen Ausflug." Sie legte ihre Reisetasche auf sein Bett. "Los... pack zusammen, was du für zwei Tage brauchst!"

"Aber Rory! Wir haben keine Zeit für irgendwelche Ausflüge! Ich dachte, du verstehst den Ernst der Lage!"

"Oh, den verstehe ich durchaus. Glaub mir. Deshalb haben die Schwestern auch zugestimmt, sich in deiner Abwesenheit allein um die nächsten beiden Dämonen auf der Liste zu kümmern. Leo passt auf Wyatt auf... Hast du sonst noch Vepflichtungen? - Nein? - Dann los!"

Chris starrte sie an. "Aye aye, Ma'am!" Er machte sich ans Packen.

Rory sah zu Penny rüber. Ihre Tochter hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen. Sie ging zu ihr. "Ich gehe mal kurz raus." Penny nickte. "Ich passe auf ihn auf." - "Das habe ich gehört", kam es von Chris.

"Bis gleich!" Sie verließ das Hinterzimmer des P3 und holte ihr Handy raus.

"Hi Schatz. Was gibt's?"

"Hallo Mum! - Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?"

"Aber klar! George Clooney kommt rüber, weil ich ihm versprochen habe, dass Brad mit Angelina und den Kindern vorbeischauen wüde. Und du? Was treibt meine Tochter so?"

"Deine Tochter treibt es Richtung Heimat."

Am anderen Ende der Leitung brach Lorelai in begeistertes Geschrei aus. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, fragte Lorelai: "Wann? Wann komms du?"

"Nachher. Ich habe vor, ein Taxi vom Flughafen zu nehmen. Dann können wir alle gemeinsam zu den Großeltern fahren."

"Moment. Wer ist 'alle'? Und wichtiger: Was haben Richard und Emily mit deinem Besuch zu tun?"

"Es ist Freitag, Mutter."

"Ich weiß, alte Gewohnheiten sterben schwer... aber wir müssen nicht-"

"Ich möchte aber."

"Okay okay, alles was meine liebreizende Tochter will. - Bist du sicher, dass du in deinem Zustand fliegen solltest?"

"Ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich im 9.Monat. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Mum."

"Wozu sind Mütter sonst da?"

"_Das_ kannst du heute Abend Emily fragen."

"Themenwechsel: Wen bringst du noch mit?"

"Chris und... Penny. Eine Freundin."

"Oh, schön. Und du bist dir sicher, dass du deinen Freund deinen Großeltern zum Fraß vorwerfen willst? Ich meine, es heißt ja 'Abendessen', aber so wörtlich-"

"Wer wollte hier das Thema wechseln? - Chris schafft das schon!"

"Wie du meinst!"

"Ich meine! Okay... also ich muss jetzt Schluß machen - bis nachher!"

"Bis heute Abend! Ich hab dich lieb!"

"Ich dich auch!"

Rory klappte ihr Handy zu. Penny und Chris traten neben sie. "Du willst doch nicht wirklich fliegen", fragte Penny.

"Nein. Aber Lorelai weiß noch nichts von Zauberei. Also... Ich denke, ihr bringt uns mit dem Whitelighter-Express zum Flughafen und von dort nehmen wir dann wiklich ein Taxi." Sie legte die Arme um ihre Familie. "Und jetzt: Was haltet ihr von Mittagessen?"

ooo

Rory schloß auf und verkündete: "Wir sind da-a!"

"Hi Schatz! Ich komme gleich runter!"

"Alles klar! - Kommt rein", sagte sie an Chris und Penny gewandt. Sie stellten ihre Sachen für's erste in Rorys Zimmer ab. Als sie dann in der Küche herumstanden und Rory gerade überlegte, ob sie den beiden etwas zu Trinken anbieten sollte – Hatten sie überhaupt etwas da? - , kam Lorelai.

"Hallo! Ich bin Lorelai, Rorys Mum!" Sie und Penny schüttelten die Hände. Rory stellte sie einander vor. "Tja und Chris... kennst du ja schon."

Lorelai musterte den jungen Mann. "Nun.. 'kennen' ist etwas übertrieben. Hi Chris! - Und deine Großeltern wissen, dass wir heute zu viert kommen?", fragte sie Rory.

"Ich hab's Grandpa gesagt, keine Sorge."

"Gut... ähm. Wollt ihr euch noch irgendwie kurz frischmachen oder können wir gleich los?"

"Ich denke, wir können schon los." Chris und Penny nickten.

"Okay! Dann geht ihr beiden doch schonmal zum Auto, ja?"

Als sie allein waren, meinte Lorelai: "Ich hab ja nichts gegen deine neuen Freunde - auch wenn mir Chris immer noch etwas komisch vorkommt. Aber warum müssen sie doch gleich mit zum Essen kommen?"

"Sie werden Chris sowieso irgendwann kennenlernen wollen, nicht wahr? Und mit Penny ist das ganze etwas unverfänglicher, denkst du nicht auch?"

"Das mag stimmen. Aber du hast doch nicht vor, ihnen heute zu sagen, dass du schwanger bist, oder? Für dieses Gespräch war die Vorwarnzeit vor deinem Besuch eindeutig zu kurz!"

"Nein, habe ich heute nicht vor."

"Gut", kam es von Lorelai inbrünstig und erleichtert.

Rory lächelte. "Nimm es doch alles etwas leichter, Mum. Denk einfach daran, dass du heute sicher nicht im Mittelpunkte von Emilys Interesse stehen wirst!"

"Hey, richtig! Danke für die Aufmunterung!"

ooo

Emily stand vor ihrem Spiegel und überprüfte den Sitz ihrer Frisur. "Sag mir nochmal, wieso Rory Gäste mitbringt, Richard."

"Warum nicht? Ich dachte, du würdest dich über ihren Besuch freuen, Emily?"

"Tue ich ja, tue ich! Nur das letzte Mal, als Rory männlichen Besuch mitgebracht hat, hat Lorelai ihn im Nachinein beschuldigt, er wäre ein Dieb! Das macht mich etwas nervös."

Emily und nervös? Kaum zu glauben. "Du glaubst doch nicht, der junge Mann, den sie mitbringt, ist ihr Freund?" Richard fummelte an seiner Fliege rum, bis Emily rüberkam und sie ihm band.

"Ich bitte dich Richard. Haben wir schonmal einen Freund von ihr kennengelernt, der nicht ihr _Freund_ war?"

"Aber was ist dann mit ihrem anderen Gast? - Danke, Schatz, die sitzt wirklich gut."

"Kein Problem. Dieses Mädchen... sie ist wohl eine Bekannte aus San Francisco. Wer weiß, vielleicht erfahren wir heute endlich, wieso Rory in diese furchtbar weit entfernte Stadt gezogen ist."

Richard wusste wieso, Rory hatte es ihm gesagt. Glücklicherweise rettete ihn die Klingel vor einer Lüge. "Das müssen sie sein." Sie hörten, wie das Hausmädchen die Kinder hereinließ und gingen herunter, um sie zu begrüßen.

Neben Lorlelai und Rory standen zwei ihnen unbekannte junge Menschen. "Ich wünsche euch viel Glück", sagte Lorelai gerade an die beiden gewandt.

"Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen", sagte Emily laut und veranlasste Lorelai, sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu ihr umzudrehen. "Hallo, Mum! - Hi Dad."

"Hallo Lorelai."

"Hi Grandpa, hi Grandma!"

"Hallo Rory! Willst du uns deine Freunde vorstellen?"

"Natürlich. Grandma, Grandpa - das sind Penny und Chris. Penny habe ich in San Francisco kennengelernt, Chris kenne ich schon seit New York."

"Sehr erfreut, Mr. und Mrs. Gilmore." - "Hallo."

Nachdem die allgemeine Begrüßung vorüber war und der übliche Drink mit Small Talk über die Bühne gebracht worden war, kam das Hausmädchen und bat sie zu Tisch. Sie versuchten alle günstige Plätze zu ergattern, aber letztendlich waren es nur Emily und Lorelai, die mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsaudruck dasaßen. Emily saß am einen Ende des Tisches, zu ihrer Rechten Chris, zu ihrer Linken Rory. Neben Rory saß Penny, ihr gegenüber Lorelai. Richard rundete die Sache ab. Penny schaute mitleidig zu Chris: Gefangen zwischen seiner zukünftigen Schwiegermutter und deren Mutter. Wirklich nicht schön. Dafür saß sie selbst bei Richard, was ihr auch nicht unbedingt angenehm war. Lorelai dachte nur daran, wie schön es war, soweit wie möglich von ihrer eigenen Mutter entfernt zu sitzen und wie interessant es werden würde, ihr dabei zuzusehen, wie sie den Jungen sezierte, der ihre Enkelin geschwängert hatte. Fast war sie versucht, es Emily zu sagen. Nur dann würde sie natürlich sofort auf Lorelai losgehen. – Nein, das war dann wohl keine Option.

Das Hausmädchen zog sich zurück und Penny betrachtete neugierig die Vorspeise. „Das sieht gut aus. Was ist das?"

„Gebratene Spargelspitzen, angerichtet auf einem Butterorangensee mit einem Hauch Sauce Hollandaise", sagte Chris, bevor Emily auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte. Überrascht sah sie ihn an. „Woher wissen Sie das?"

Rory lächelte insgeheim. _Natürlich... Penny ist _meine_ Tochter. Sie kann sowas gar nicht wissen. Und... Chris ist _Pipers _Sohn..._

Besagter Sohn lächelte nervös. „Entschuldigung... ähm... Meine Mutter war früher Chefköchin."

„Oh, wie interessant." Emily lächelte zurück. „Was macht sie jetzt?"

Das war gefährliches Terrain. Chris konnte schlecht sagen, dass seine Mutter nur wenige Jahre älter war als er selbst und einen angesagten Club leitete. Also... blieb nur die andere Wahrheit. „Sie ist gestorben... als ich 14 war."

Emily reagierte leicht betreten und einen Moment herrschte Schweigen am Tisch. Nur Richard aß ungeniert weiter.

Rory starrte Chris an. – Sie hatte es nicht gewusst. _Aber er war alleine... in der Zukunft... da war keiner mehr aus der Familie, mit dem er gegen Wyatt hätte kämpfen können. Was hast du gedacht, wo sie hin sind? - Im Urlaub?_

„Das tut mir leid", sagte Emily schließlich. Chris nickte und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu. Das leichte Zittern seiner Hände fiel nur seiner Freundin auf.

„Also Rory... erzähl doch mal von deinem Praktikum."

Rory warf Lorelai nach dieser Aufforderung einen seltsamen Blick zu, lächelte dann aber und schaute in die Runde. Richard und Emily hatten sich interessiert vorgebeugt.

„Nun...", begann sie. „Der Bay Mirror hat eine relativ kleine Redaktion – im Vergleich zu der New Yorker Zeitung, bei der ich war. Aber es ist immer viel los und die Auflage kann sich sehen lassen. Das liegt zu einem großen Teil an Phoebe. Sie hat eine Ratgeberkolumne, die da drüben ganz schön berühmt ist. Bei ihr arbeite ich hauptsächlich."

„Du duzt deine Chefin?" Richard klang überrascht und leicht missbilligend.

„Wie gesagt, die Redaktion ist klein und sie ‚Miss Halliwell' zu nennen kann schnell verwirrend sein, denn Phoebe hat noch 2 Schwestern."

„Die arbeiten auch bei der Zeitung", wollte Emily verwirrt wissen.

„Nicht direkt, nein." Jetzt hatte sie sich verplappert. Das Netz aus Halbwahrheiten musste wohl ausgeweitet werden. „Phoebe hat mir am Anfang in San Francisco sehr geholfen, mich zurechtzufinden. Wir haben ein paar Mal-etwas-mit-einander-unternommen.-Da-habe-ich-auch-ihre-Schwestern-kennengelernt." Zum Ende hin war sie schneller geworden. Sie lächelte wieder und hoffte, damit ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen. – Doch Emily wäre nicht Emily, wenn sie nicht merken würde, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Sie wusste nur noch nicht, was es war. Ihre Augen verengten sich und ihr Blick schnappte von ihrer Enkelin zu Chris. Ihre Stimme klang süßlich, als sie fragte: „Und in welcher Beziehung stehen Sie zu den Halliwell-Schwestern?"

Chris merkte, wie sich Lorelai neben ihm bei Emilys Tonfall versteifte. Es schien Vorsicht geboten. „Ich helfe ab und zu in Piper Halliwells Club aus oder passe auf ihren Sohn auf."

Richard sah von seinem Essen auf. Wie üblich bemerkte er von den verschiedenen Stimmungen am Tisch nichts. Unschuldig meinte er: „Richtig so, junger Mann. Ein guter Weg, sich während des Studiums etwas dazuzuverdienen."

„Genaugenommen...", antwortete Chris langsam. „...studiere ich nicht."

Die ältesten anwesenden Gilmores sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. Lorelai schlug sich lautlos mit der Hand vor die Stirn. _Himmel, was muß der Junge auch so ehrlich sein!_

Doch das erwartete Donnerwetter kam nicht. Die Großeltern waren nur einen Augenblick still und schienen darum bemüht, ihre Gedanken Rory zuliebe zurückzudrängen. „Aha", war alles, was Richard sagte. Lorelai dachte sie würde nicht richtig hören. Wie war das damals mit Dean gewesen, der noch nicht genau wusste, was er nach der Schule machen würde? Und jetzt? _Aha?_

Es war scheinbar wirklich so, wie sie Sookie mal gesagt hatt: In _Emily-Land_ war alles möglich.

---

Note 4: Also... an dieser Stelle geht es dann das nächste Mal weiter. Ich hab' nur gerade eine kleine Schreibblockade und da das Kapitel ja schon recht lang ist... unterbreche ich hier das Dinner. (Ich weiß, ich bin fies ;o))

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	17. Chapter 17

Summary: Die alte Geschichte „redone": 2 Betrunkene in einer Bar haben die brillante Idee zu heiraten. Ich weiß, das Ganze ist nicht neu, aber gib der Geschichte eine Chance :o) - XOver Charmed/GilmoreGirls – Chris/Rory

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand an Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, weder Charmed, noch Gilmore Girls gehören mir.

Note 1: Danke für das Feedback, Michi und Anna!

Note 2: Ich denke mal, die Schreibblockade ist überwunden. Allerdings ist das tolle wortgewaltige Dinner jetzt ganzes schönes Stück kürzer geworden als anfänglich gedacht und auch weniger wortgewaltig. Ist euch das schon aufgefallen – ich mag das Wort! ‚g'

Naja, ich hoffe, die nachfolgenden Szenen entschädigen für den Verlust des Dinners. - Ich denke schon!

So... weiter geht's!

Love Complications

_Zuletzt:_

_Doch Emily wäre nicht Emily, wenn sie nicht merken würde, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Sie wusste nur noch nicht, was es war. Ihre Augen verengten sich und ihr Blick schnappte von ihrer Enkelin zu Chris. Ihre Stimme klang süßlich, als sie fragte: „Und in welcher Beziehung stehen Sie zu den Halliwell-Schwestern?"_

_Chris merkte, wie sich Lorelai neben ihm bei Emilys Tonfall versteifte. Es schien Vorsicht geboten. „Ich helfe ab und zu in Piper Halliwells Club aus oder passe auf ihren Sohn auf."_

_Richard sah von seinem Essen auf. Wie üblich bemerkte er von den verschiedenen Stimmungen am Tisch nichts. Unschuldig meinte er: „Richtig so, junger Mann. Ein guter Weg, sich während des Studiums etwas dazuzuverdienen."_

„_Genaugenommen...", antwortete Chris langsam. „...studiere ich nicht."_

_Die ältesten anwesenden Gilmores sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. Lorelai schlug sich lautlos mit der Hand vor die Stirn. _Himmel, was muß der Junge auch so ehrlich sein!

_Doch das erwartete Donnerwetter kam nicht. Die Großeltern waren nur einen Augenblick still und schienen darum bemüht, ihre Gedanken Rory zuliebe zurückzudrängen. Auf ihren Gesichtern arbeitete es. „Aha", war schließlich alles, was Richard sagte. Lorelai dachte sie würde nicht richtig hören. Wie war das damals mit Dean gewesen, der noch nicht genau wusste, was er nach der Schule machen würde? - Und jetzt? _Aha?

_Es war scheinbar wirklich so, wie sie Sookie einmal gesagt hatt: In _Emily-Land_ war alles möglich._

Kapitel 17

Rory und Chris sahen einander über den Tisch hinweg an. Telepathie wäre jetzt nicht schlecht.

Chris schämte sich nicht, dass er nicht studierte. Nicht, dass er es nicht gewollt hätte. So war das keineswegs. Nur... er hatte sich eben nicht hinter den Mauern einer Uni verstecken können, während die Welt um ihn herum zerfiel. Das wäre Realitätsverleugnung gewesen.

Und Rory, die den Tripp zu kurzfristig angesetzt hatte, hätte gern erklärt, was im Hause Gilmore vor sich ging. Nun, das musste wohl bis später warten.

Lorelai wollte die Stimmung etwas auflockern und fragte Penny: "Und was machst du so?"

Das ging natürlich völlig nach hinten los. Was sollte Penny sagen? Dass sie die letzten zwei Jahre in Gefangenschaft verbracht hatte und nur mit Mühe bei Verstand geblieben war?

Lorelai, die nach einem übermäßig langen Zögern von Penny bemerkte, dass sie mit dieser Frage ins Fettnäpfchen getreten war, blickte hilfesuchend ihre Tochter an. Die fasste unter dem Tisch Pennys Hand. Das durchbrach die Starre der jungen Frau. „Ich… orientiere mich zurzeit."

„Was genau heißt das?"

Rory sprang für Penny ein. „Es heißt, was es heißt, Grandma." _Lass es gut sein_, war die Warnung hinter ihren Worten. Denn langsam verlor sie die Geduld. Alles, was sie hatte tun wollen, war ihren Freund und ihre Tochter ihrer Familie vorzustellen und was taten sie? Provozierten mit Fragen, bei denen sie doch merken mussten, wie unpassend sie waren.

„Das kann ich nicht akzeptieren!"

„Schön für dich!" Rory fasste ihre Gabel und aß weiter. Penny und Chris folgten ihrem Beispiel.

Lorelai kannte diese trotzige Seite an Rory – auch wenn sie äußerst selten zum Vorschein kam und fragte sich, wie Emily und Richard reagieren würden.

Emily legte das Besteck neben ihren Teller und stützte die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab, um die Hände zu falten. Richard fasste Rory fest ins Auge. „So kannst du mit deiner Großmutter nicht reden."

Rory kaute sehr langsam aus und blickte dann auf. „Das sind meine Gäste. Und ich… bin euer Gast. Das macht sie zu _euren_ Gästen. Und _das_ sollte es euch eigentlich verbieten, ihnen unangenehme Fragen zu stellen – wenn es schon der Anstand nicht tut."

„Das geht zu weit!" Emily richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf – was trotz der sitzenden Haltung imposant bei ihr wirkte.

„Finde ich nicht! – Ich weiß, ihr habt euch zurückgehalten, als Chris sagte, er studiert nicht. Und das fand ich toll – glaubt mir. Aber das jetzt? Penny und Chris sind meine Freunde und ich habe sie mitgebracht, damit ihr sie kennen lernt. Nicht, damit ihr sie einem Verhör unterzieht. Ich weiß, was sie tun und wer sie sind. Und wenn sie es _euch_ nicht sagen wollen – aus welchen Gründen auch immer… ist es dann zu viel verlangt, sich über das Wetter oder die Baseballsaison zu unterhalten? – Traut ihr meiner Menschenkenntnis wirklich so wenig?"

„Rory, vielleicht solltest du…"

„Nein, Mum!", unterbrach Rory ihre Mutter. „Ich gebe diesmal nicht klein bei! - Ihr seid meine Großeltern und ich liebe euch", fuhr sie an Emily und Richard gewandt fort. „Aber diesmal wird es nicht sein wie bei Dean oder bei Luke. Ihr werdet die beiden kennen lernen und ihr werdet sie respektieren lernen. Verstanden?"

-

Richard war wider Willen Stolz auf seine Enkelin. Ihr Aufenthalt in San Francisco hatte ordentlich etwas für ihr Selbstbewusstsein getan! – Natürlich, es war nicht korrekt, wie sie sich gegenüber ihm und Emily benahm. Aber sie hatte Feuer und sie trat für ihre Freunde ein!

-

Emily war geschockt. So hatte sie Rory nur erlebt, nachdem Lorelai und Luke sich ihretwegen getrennt hatten. Dabei hatte sie doch nur wissen wollen, wer die Leute waren, die Rory mitgebracht hatte! War das zuviel verlangt? Sie sah ihre Enkelin jetzt so selten! Sie war nach San Francisco gezogen – wenn auch nur für ein halbes Jahr! Es war weit weg! Emily wollte endlich wissen, was hier los war, verdammt noch mal! Warum sagte ihr keiner was?

-

Beide nickten.

ooo

Als die Haustür sich hinter ihnen schloss, legte Lorelai ihrer Tochter einen Arm um die Schultern. „Alle Achtung, Ché!"

„Starke Vorstellung", schloss sich Penny an.

„Nein… ich…. Lasst uns heimfahren."

Rory ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz sinken und blieb während der Fahrt nach Stars Hollow still. Lorelai respektierte ihren Wunsch und schaltete das Radio an. R.E.M. ertönte… Penny unterdrückte ein Lachen. Chris schaute zur ihr rüber und lächelte, als er sie so sah. „Was ist so komisch?"

Bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck musste sie wieder lachen. Lorelai sah in den Rückspiegel. „Was gibt's denn? Ich möchte auch lachen!"

Penny kicherte immer weiter, verriet aber nicht, was so komisch war.

Langsam legte sich auch ein Lächeln auf Rorys Gesicht.

Irgendwann während der Heimfahrt verebbte die lautstarke Heiterkeit und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Aber die Stimmung war besser als zuvor. Das war spürbar.

Im Hause der Gilmore setzten sie sich noch einmal kurz zusammen, dann überließ Lorelai es Rory die Bettenverteilung zu organisieren – mit einiger Neugier.

Als sie dann später in der Nacht leise die Treppe hinunterkam, um sich in der Küche ein Glas Wasser zu holen, sah sie, dass es war, wie sie gedacht hatte: Penny schlief ruhig auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer. Ansonsten war niemand zu sehen.

Sie tappte in die Küche, schnappte sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank, goss Wasser hinein und wollte zurückgeh-… Was war das?

Stimmen!

Jap, da war eindeutig noch jemand wach. Sie wollte eigentlich weitergehen, blieb dann aber vor Rorys Zimmer stehen und horchte.

Rory sagte gerade: „Es tut mir einfach so leid, dass ich euch in diese Situation gebracht habe."

Eine männliche Stimme antwortete: „Ich habe es dir schon mal gesagt: Da gibt es nichts, was dir Leid tun müsste. Du hast doch meine Familie erlebt!"

Ihre Kleine gluckste. „Stimmt. – Aber mal im Ernst… ich… ich wollte einfach, dass ihr sie kennen lernt. Eben nicht nur meine Mum, sondern alle. Und meine Großeltern benehmen sich als ob…"

Chris unterbrach sie. „Rory, sie wollten wissen, wer Penny und ich sind. Und sie hakten nach, als sie keine richtigen Antworten bekamen. Was sagt dir das?"

„Dass sie besorgt sind? … Argh! - Habe ich überreagiert?"

Er war einen Moment still. „Ich weiß es nicht. – Wahrscheinlich nicht. Nach deiner kleinen Standpauke waren sie doch nett."

„Ja, aber nur, weil ich es ihnen praktisch abgezwungen habe. Das ist nicht dasselbe als wenn sie.."

„Perfekt wären?" Lorelai konnte förmlich hören, wie er lächelte. „Großeltern sind… nie einfach. – Auf dich wartet diese Erfahrung auch noch."

„Deine Großmutter ist doch aber… - oder?"

„Ja schon. Aber meinst du, das hält uns davon ab, sie zu sehen?"

Jetzt lachte sie. „Nö. – Wie heißt sie?"

„Patty. Aber sie kommt nicht allzu oft. Es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass du meine Urgroßmutter kennenlernen wirst: Penny."

„Penny? Ist das dein Ernst? – Wow… na dann… kann ich wohl davon ausgehen, dass sie mich mögen wird. Sonst würden wir wohl kaum…"

Hm… alles sehr verwirrend. Lorelai überlegte schon, ob sie ihre Anwesenheit verraten und nach einer Erklärung verlangen sollte. Da sie aber vorher gelauscht hatte… wäre das doch etwas ungerecht und unverschämt. Also ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Auf der Treppe wäre sie dann beinahe über ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert, als jemand „Hallo." sagte.

Sie drehte sich um und sah Penny aufrecht auf der Couch sitzen. Sogar in diesem Dämmerlicht konnte sie sehen, dass Penny eine Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte.

Lorelai besah sich den Wasserfleck auf ihrem Shirt. „Gott, hast du mich erschreckt."

„Ach ja?"

„Ahhh… du hast es gesehen, nicht wahr?"

„Jap."

Sie setzte sich auf eine Stufe. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Lauschen ist unschicklich."

„Unschicklich?"

„Kann es sein, dass dich das alles wahnsinnig amüsiert?"

„Möglich."

Lorelai spielte mit dem Wasserglas in ihren Händen. „Sag mal – was war eigentlich so komisch vorhin im Auto?"

„Nichts."

„Komm!"

„Ehrlich…" Penny sah kurz in die Richtung von Rorys Zimmer. „Ich wollte sie aufmuntern. Sie war niedergeschlagen. Und… ich wusste, wenn ich richtig lange lache und alle mitlachen, dann macht sie es irgendwann auch."

„Du kennst sie wirklich gut, nicht wahr?"

Penny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja und nein. Ich mag sie. Meine… meine Mum… war sehr wie sie."

„Hm… Hör mal… es tut mir leid, dass ich dich im Haus meiner Eltern so in die Ecke gedrängt habe mit meiner Frage. Ich wollte nicht unsensibel sein."

„Du… Sie waren nicht unsensibel. Das war eine ganz normale Frage. – Mrs.Gilmore war diejenige, die nicht locker lassen wollte. Aber auch das ist verständlich. Es ist einfach blöd gelaufen."

„Wow, wie kannst du schon so reif sein! Und verständnisvoll! – Emily ist meine Mutter und _ich_ kann nicht so ruhig bleiben!"

Penny lächelte. „_Das_ macht den Charme der Gilmores aus." _Ich bin ja auch nicht _immer_ ruhig…im Einklang mit mir selbst und… hallo? Geht's noch?_ Ihr Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. Sie kam in ihrem Temperament _sehr_ nach Emily, Lorelai und Rory! Nur jetzt gerade.. nun… das war ja auch eine besondere Situation.

Lorelai, die das Mädchen von der Treppe aus betrachtete hatte das Gefühl, sie bekam schon wieder nur die Hälfte mit. Sie stand auf und prostete Penny zu. „Gute Nacht! Schlaf schön."

ooo

„… Sonst würden wir wohl kaum unsere Tochter nach ihr benennen."

Rory und Chris saßen sich auf ihrem Bett gegenüber. Beide trugen schon Schlafsachen. Auf dem Boden lag ein Schlafsack bereit.

Chris legte den Kopf schief. „Immerhin ist es nur ihr zweiter Vorname. Und stell dir vor… wie hätten wir sie rufen sollen im Alltag? Lorelai? Rory?... Gibt es noch ein Kürzel? – Da war es wahrscheinlich einfacher, eine Abkürung für Penelopé zu finden… beziehungsweise auf die Vertraute zurückzugreifen. Und der Vorteil bei ‚Penny' ist, dass Grams nicht jedes Mal ‚Hier!' rufen kann, wenn wir ihren Namen sagen."

„Hm. – Trotzdem… ich habe ein gutes Gefühl, was sie angeht."

„Muss ich eifersüchtig sein?"

„Oh… fühlst du dich vernachlässigt? Dagegen lässt sich etwas tun!" Sie hob eine Hand, umfasste sein Kinn und zog ihn zu sich heran. Einen Moment lang schauten blaue Augen in grüne. Dann kam Chris ihr entgegen und sie küssten sich.

Inzwischen hatten sie schon Übung. Sie mussten nicht mehr darauf achten, dass ihre Nasen nicht zusammenstießen, sondern konnten sich ihren Gefühlen überlassen. Für Rory fühlte es sich warm und sinnlich an. Sie wünschte, dass es nicht mehr aufhörte - suchterzeugend. Chris dachte/fühlte in Begriffen von Geborgenheit und des herrlichen Verlorenseins im Augenblick. Würde sich das Jetzt endlos ausdehnen... Er hätte nichts dagegen.

Aber das war ein Kuss. Zugegebenermaßen ein Spitzenkuss. Und trotzdem... Wie sollte es erst werden, wenn sie wieder Sex hatten? Wer weiß, vielleicht war es das letzte Mal so berauschend gewesen, dass ihr Gehirn aus Selbstschutz jede Erinnerung daran ausgeblendet hatte und der Alkohol war gar nicht Schuld gewesen an ihrem Filmriss...

Der Gedanke durchzuckte Rorys Kopf und sie fing an zu lachen. Chris – verwirrt wie er war, zog sich weit genug von ihr zurück, um das amüsierte Funkeln in ihren Augen zu sehen. „Was ist?"

Rorys Hand fuhr sanft über seine Wange. „Nichts. Mir kam da nur.. ein lustiger Gedanke."

„Und willst du mich daran teilhaben lasen?"

Sie lächelte erneut. „Hm... Vielleicht... wenn die Zeit reif ist."

„Dass Leute ohne Grund anfangen zu lachen scheint irgendwie in der Familie zu liegen."

„Jetzt hast du es fast gesagt!"

„Was gesagt?"

„_Unsere_ Familie."

„Hört sich gut an", musste Chris zugeben.

„Finde ich auch." Ihrer beiden Hände verschränkten sich ineinander. Er küsste erst jeden einzelnen ihrer Fingerknöchel, drehte dann ihre Hand und gab ihr einen unglaublich sanften Kuss auf die Handfläche. Sie schloss die Hand über dem Zeugnis seiner Zuneigung und führte sie zu ihrem Herzen.

Als sie dann von seinem Gesicht zu ihrer Hand sah gab ihr das einen Vorwand dieses Erlebnis zu unterbrechen. Denn wenn sie es nicht tat, würden sie vielleicht heute Nacht noch weiter gehen. Und obwohl sie es schon einmal getan hatten, würde es in einem gewissen Sinnn ihr gemeinsames erstes Mal werden. Das etwas Besonderes sein sollt. Das ihnen dieses Mal in Erinnerung bleiben sollte. Und zu dem sie jetzt noch nicht bereit war.

_Außerdem schläft unsere Tochter draußen im Wohnzimmer. Das wäre irgendwie unpassend._

Sie hielt ihm ihren Arm entgegen und er sah auf ihrer Uhr, was sie gesehen hatte: Es war spät. Wie es schien war es Zeit... „Wir sollten schlafen gehen", sagte er und schlussfolgerte damit richtig ihren Gedankengang. Etwas umständlich löste er sich von Rory und wollte gerade aufstehen, als sie ihn zurückhielt. „Warte!"

„Ja?"

„Du könntest hier schlafen..."

Er wandte sich ihr zu. „Sicher?"

„Ja", sagte sie und zog ihn zurück auf das Bett. Sie drehte sich um, um die Nachttischlampe auszuschalten. Er kuschelte sich an sie.

So schliefen sie ein.

ooo

Die erste, die am Morgen wach war, war Rory. - Die Freuden der Schwangerschaft...

Erschöpft hang sie über der Kloschüssel und fragte sich, ob es sich jetzt lohnen würde, aufzustehen... oder ob sie in einer Minute sowieso wieder hier sein würde.

Penny erschien hinter ihr im Türrahmen. „Tut mir leid..."

„Also ich weiß, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich dich offensichtlich geweckt habe. – Was tut dir leid", fragte sie im Plauderton

„Dass... ich das hier... verursache... du weißt schon." Penny umschloss mit einer Geste Rory und ihre augenblickliche Situation.

Rory lächelte leicht. „Du bist es wert. Ich... oh, entschuldige." Sie drehte sich wieder um und erbrach sich erneut. Penny zuckte zusammen. „Ich... mache Frühstück", sagte sie und floh aus dem Bad.

Früstück im Hause Gilmore? Sie hätte es besser wissen sollen! Gut, sie fand eine Packung Cornflakes mit Choco Balls und eine Packung Milch. Ansonsten... nada... Die Cornflakes sahen schon etwas alt aus und aus den Krümeln, die in der Nähe der Spüle herumlagen konnte sie schließen, dass die Milch (und die ist ja gesund!) nur wegen der Brownies im Haus war. Und die Brownies waren natürlich alle.

Sie könnte etwas zum Frühstück holen – wenn sie Geld hätte! Wo bewahrte Lorelai es auf? Unter dem Rabbi? Gab es den in dieser Zeit? – Aber sie konnte schlecht ihre Grandma bestehlen.

Also erstmal kein Frühstück!

Rory kam aus dem Bad und entdeckte Penny, wie sie etwas ratlos in der Küche herumstand. „Nichts im Haus, was? – Warte einen Moment!" Sie schlüpfte schnell in ihr Zimmer und als sie wieder zum Vorschein kam, steckte sie Penny 2 Zehndollarscheine zu. „Kennst du dich hier eigentlich aus?"

„Aber ja! Ich bin in einer Viertelstunde zurück!" Damit war Penny verschwunden.

Rory ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich einen Moment auf die Couch. Sitzen war gut. Morgens war ihr immer irgendwie komisch. Wenigstens schien die Übelkeit für diesen Tag vorbei zu sein. Sie hätte sich gewünscht, sie hätte das Gefühl, neben Chris aufzuwachen, besser auskosten können. Damals in New York war es eher erschreckend gewesen. Aber heute... hm... Warum eigentlich nicht?

Als sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer war, drehte Chris sich gerade in ihre Richtung. Er schlief immer noch. Das Haar stand ihm in alle Richtungen ab. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich langsam. Süß.

Rory schlüpfte zu ihm unter die Bettdecke. Unbewusst legte er einen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. Sie ließ es willig geschehen und horchte dann dem stetigen Schlagen seines Herzens. Poch.. Poch... Poch

Poch…

Poch…

Poch…

Klirr… was? – Sie musste eingeschlafen sein. Penny war zurück und klapperte in der Küche mit Geschirr. Chris bewegte sich neben ihr und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie lächelte mit noch geschlossenen Augen. „Morgen...", nuschelte sie und versuchte wieder munter zu werden.

Chris stand auf und zog sich an. Dann verschwand er kurz im Bad. Als er wieder herauskam, saßen Rory und Penny schon am Küchentisch. Er setzte sich zu ihnen. „Was ist mit deiner Mutter?", fragte er Rory.

„Die kommt, wenn sie kommt. Heute ist Samstag, da kriege _ich _sie nicht aus dem Bett. Sie muss von selbst aufwachen."

„Hm... also, was haben wir denn hier?" Auf dem Tisch standen verschiedene offene Schachteln. Brownies, Kirschkuchen, Cookies, Schokobrötchen. Ja, so ungefähr hatte er sich das in diesem Haus vorgstellt.

„Der Kaffee ist gleich durch", meinte Penny hilfsbereit, als er mit seiner Musterung durch war.

„Prima." Er packte sich ein Stück von dem Kirschkuchen auf den Teller. „Was machen wir heute?"

„Die Stadt erkunden?", schlug Rory vor.

„Da sind wir wohl schnell fertig", neckte Penny. „Andererseits... kenne ich das Stars Hollow aus dieser Zeit ja noch nicht, also..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Solange wir nicht Mrs.Kim über den Weg laufen", meinte Chris mit einem Schaudern.

Rory grinste. „Das können wir vermutlich vermeiden."

„Gut! – Gibst du mir mal einen Cookie", bat er seine Tochter.

„Hol ihn dir!" Sie nahm die Schachtel mit den Cookies vom Tisch. Er griff danach, sie wich ihm aus. Chris lehnte sich schließlich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Penny sah etwas enttäuscht aus. Dann aber schwebte einer der Kekse aus seiner Verpackung empor und auf Chris zu. Penny hielt ihn in der Luft an seinem Ort.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Rory, die das Schauspiel beobachtete.

„Willst du dich auch am Kampf für den Cookie beteiligen? Wir könnten Fifty-Fifty teilen", schlug Chris vor, nahm allerdings den Blick nicht von seinem angestrebten Frühstück.

„Ah... ich glaube, ich würde es vermasseln." Ja, Rory war durchaus noch etwas ungeübt in ihren Fähigkeiten.

„Was würdest du vermasseln?", fragte eine Stimme in einem seltsamen Tonfall.

Alle drei drehten sich erschrocken zur Quelle der Stimme um. Der Cookie – nun unbeachtet – fiel zurück auf den Tisch. Lorelai stand fassungslos neben dem Wasserspender.

„Hi Mum", sagte Rory furchtbar quiekig. Sie stand auf und geleitete Lorelai zum Tisch und ihrem Stuhl. „Das... das war eine Art Taschenspielertrick", versuchte sie eine Erklärung.

Lorelai hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich mag müde sein, aber ich bin nicht blöd, Rory."

„Ehrlich, es war... nichts..."

Es war Lorelai anzusehen, wie sich hinter ihren Augen die Rädchen in ihrem Kopf drehten. Halluzination? Taschenspielertrick? – Zauberei? – Nein! Das passte nicht zu dem, was sie über die Realität wusste.

Und gerade als sie entschied, es sein zu lassen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit sich auf die Leckereien auf dem Tisch richtete, sagte Chris: „Ich muss gehen!"

Er sprang förmlich auf und riss die Hintertür auf, um zu verschwinden. Perplex taten die anderen einen Moment gar nichts, dann rief Lorelai: „Moment mal!" und tat es Chris gleich. Und just in dem Moment, als sie aus der Tür raus war, sah sie den Freund ihrer Tochter in blauweissen Lichtpunkten verschwinden. Sie prallte zurück und stolperte über die Schwelle der Tür ins Innere des Hauses. Rory und Penny sahen einander bestürzt an.

Rory half ihrer Mutter auf und setzte sie auf einen Stuhl. Lorelai bekam kein Wort heraus. „D-d-das... ich... a-a-a-b... - Kaffeeeeeee!", sagte sie schließlich verzweifelt und Rory beeilte sich, ihr eine Tasse in die Hand zu drücken. Der aromatische Duft des heissen Getränks beruhigte sie.

Rory ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder und sah sie an, bis der Blick ihrer Mutter sich auf sie richtete. „Das ist sicher ein Schock, hm?"

„Ich wusste, es war gut, meine Tochter auf die Uni zu schicken. Die Psychologie-Kurse müssen klasse sein! – Was war das, Rory? Und wieso bist du von seinem Verhalten überhaupt nicht überrascht? – Oder du?", fügte sie an Penny gewandt hinzu. „Willst du es noch einmal sehen?", fragte diese.

Lorelai nickte. Penny sah kurz zu Rory, die ihr signalisierte, dass es okay war. Dann orbte sie sich kurz weg und erschien einen Moment später an der gleichen Stelle erneut. Lorelai vergaß kurz zu atmen.

„Man nennt es orben... oder beamen", erklärte Rory.

„Aber was ist das?"

Rory zögerte. Der Augenblick der Wahrheit, indem sie ihrer Mutter gegenüber alles offenbarte. „Magie", sagte sie dann.

„Magie", wiederholte sie. „Das ist ein Scherz", stellte sie anschließend fest. „Ist das ein Scherz?"

„Ich fürchte nicht", gestand Rory und beobachtete mitleidig, wie über das Gesicht ihrer Mutter die verschiedensten Emotionen zogen. Schock, Neugier, Misstrauen, Besorgnis... „Dann... hilf mir jetzt mal", sagte sie endlich, genau wie Rory damals zu Chris, als er sie einweihte.

„Es ist kompliziert", warnte Rory.

„Tatsache." Lorelai nahm es offenbar mit Humor. Das war schonmal sehr beruhigend. Auch wenn der Humor eher trocken war.

„Nun... wenn du erst einmal akzeptiert hast, dass es soetwas wie Magie gibt – dann geht es eigentlich. Und du hast ja gerade gesehen, dass es sie gibt. Nicht wahr?" Sie wartete bis Lorelai langsam und bedächtig nickte und fuhr dann fort. „Die Sache ist die: Deine Großmutter war eine Hexe."

„Die Mutter von meinem Vater?"

„Hm-hm."

„Und ich hatte so sehr gehofft, es war Emilys Mutter gewesen. Das hätte einiges erklärt." Wider Willen musste Lorelai grinsen bei dem Gedanken. Dann sagte sie: „Weiter!"

„Tja... sie hat es an mich vererbt."

„Bitte was?"

„Ich bin auch eine Hexe."

„Aber... aber du hast doch nicht... hast du den Cookie über dem Tisch schweben lassen?" Sie sah ihre Tochter an, als hätte sie sie noch nie vorher gesehen. Rory fand das schlimm. Hoffentlich zerstörte dieses Gespräch nicht ihre Beziehung.

„Nein, das waren Chris und Penny."

„Und was hast dann du für ... für Kräfte? Und wenn Lorelai I. das an dich vererbt hat, was haben dann bitte Chris und Penny mit der ganzen Sache zu tun? Können alle Hexen sich beamen? Wartet da oben Raumschiff Enterprise?"

„Eine Frage nach der anderen", versuchte Penny ihre Grandma zu beruhigen.

„Okay. Also: Was kannst du?"

„Telekinese... theoretisch wenigstens. Das heisst, ich kann Dinge mit meinem Willen bewegen. Allerdings bin ich da noch sehr stark am Üben. Es klappt nicht immer."

„Sonst noch etwas?"

„Naja, ich kann Zaubersprüche schreiben und später werde ich auch in der Lage sein, Tränke zu machen."

_Du und kochen? _„Hm... und... warum... wenn du es geerbt hast – Was ist dann mit meinem Dad? Und mit mir?"

„Das ist etwas besonderes unserer Familie. Die Magie wird über die weiblichen Gilmores vererbt. Und da Richard ein männlicher Gilmore ist, konnte er dir keine aktive Kraft mit auf den Weg geben. Er selbst hat auch keine. Aber... nun ja, du hast es wieder an mich weitergegeben."

„Ich habe meine Tochter zu einer Hexe gemacht. Na wenn das nicht beruhigend ist."

„Aber es ist doch nichts Schlimmes!"

„Nein?" Lorelai schaute Rory forschend an.

„Nein. Ich werde meine Fähigkeiten – wenn ich sie denn dann beherrsche, nicht zum persönlichen Vorteil gebrauchen."

„Aber was hast du dann davon?"

„Nun... gute Hexen schützen im Allgemeinen Unschuldige", sagte Rory und wünschte sich, Lorelai würde nicht weiter nachfragen.

„Unschuldige schützen – wovor?"

„Vor bösen Hexen. Und vor Dämonen."

„Du meinst – Dämonen gibt es auch? ... Wie? Ich meine, verstecken sie sich nachts unter unseren Betten oder wie?"

Penny schüttelte den Kop. „Manche Dämonen leben wie normale Menschen. Sie tun das Böse, wenn niemand hinschaut. Andere können das menschliche Aussehen nicht annehmen. Sie schlagen in Seitengassen zu oder im Schutz der Nacht. Ihre eigentlich Heimat ist die Unterwelt."

„Unterwelt... Dämonen... Hexen... Rory, ich fasse das alles nicht!"

„Es ist auch sehr viel für den Moment."

„Kann ich nochmal... etwas sehen?"

Rory konzentrierte sich, wie sie es bei Chris gelernt hatte, fixierte das Objekt, das sie bewegen wollte und schob es über den Tisch zu ihrer Mutter. Lorelai hielt die Zuckerdose am Tischrand fest, damit sie nicht herunterfiel.

„Wie gesagt, ich muss noch üben."

In dem Moment kam Chris wieder zur Tür rein. Er hatte die Jacke über seinem T-Shirt zugemacht aber Rory konnte die Flecken trotzdem sehen. Dämonenblut, schätzte sie. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Er nickte. „Und hier?"

„Tja – dein Abgang machte es unmöglich, nochmal das Thema zu wechseln. Wir sind gerade dabei, es ihr zu erklären."

„Und wo wir dabei sind", unterbrach Lorelai. „Wo warst du? Was ist das für ekliger Schleim? Und was hast du mit meiner Tochter zu tun... mal davon abgesehen, dass ihr befreundet seid."

Chris sah zu Rory. „Wow... deine Mutter macht Emily echt Konkurrenz... oder Piper, was das angeht."

Rory lächelte zurück. „In der Tat."

„Hallo? Können wir zurück zum Thema kommen?" Lorelai war eindeutig nicht gewillt sich ablenken zu lassen.

„Richtig." Chris ließ sich nieder. „Ich bin ihr Wächter des Lichts."

„Hä?"

Rory erklärte es: „Deshalb kann er beamen. Das ist eine Fähigkeit der Wächter. Sie beschützen gute Hexen und leiten sie an."

„Und Penny? – Du hast es doch auch getan!"

„Ja. Aber es gibt Wächter des Lichts und Wächter des Lichts. Ich kann beamen, weil mein Vater ein Wächter des Lichts war. So ist es auch bei Chris. Nur dass er zusätzlich zu den Fähigkeiten, die er von seinem Vater geerbt hat auch noch das Amt übernommen hat."

„Klingt irgendwie kompliziert." Das schien komisch für Chris, Penny und Rory. Wie ein Privatscherz. Gott, Lorelai würde so gerne mitlachen!

„Ist es. Was willst du noch wissen?"

„Wo warst du gerade?"

„Bei meinen anderen Schützlingen."

„Den Halliwells", sagte Lorelai aus einem Gefühl heraus.

„Genau."

„Und was ist da passiert?"

„Sie haben Hilfe gebraucht bei der Vernichtung eines Dämons."

Lorelai wandte sich zu Rory. „Es ist _doch_ schlimm, nicht wahr? – Dadurch, dass du eine Hexe bist riskierst du dein Leben. Es ist doch so, oder?"

Rory legte den Kopf schief. „Ja und nein. Es ist richtig, dass es gefährlich ist. Aber auch wenn ich keine Hexe wäre, wäre mein Leben nicht sicher. Ob durch einen Autounfall, oder weil Terrorist sich in die Luft jagt. Oder weil ich plötzlich auf Erdnüsse allergisch reagiere... Es kann jederzit vorbei sein. Mit dem Unterschied, dass ich als Hexe, mit meinen Fähigkeiten auf die meisten dieser Situationen besser reagieren können werde." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist wie es ist. Und ich kann nicht wählen ob ich es sein möchte oder nicht. Glaub mir, ich habe darüber nachgedacht."

„Hm... Wer weiß es alles?"

„Du, Penny und Chris, Lane, Grandpa und die 3 Schwestern."

„Lane und Richard wissen es?" _Und mir sagst du es erst jetzt?_

„Naja, bei Lane, das war irgendwie ein Unfall. Und Richard musste ich es gar nicht sagen. Der wusste, wer seine Mutter gewesen ist."

„Hm..." Lorelai drehte die Kaffeetasse in ihrer Hand.

„Mum?"

„Ja, Schatz?"

„Eine Sache noch."

„Was?"

„Es ist ein Geheimnis."

„Wirklich? Und ich wollte schon die Times anrufen!" Auf den erschrockenen Blick von Chris hin fügte sie hinzu: „Aber ich werde es natürlich nicht tun. Ein Geheimnis ist ein Geheimnis."

Rory grinste. Chris würde sich schon noch an den Humor ihrer Mutter gewöhnen. „Mum?"

„Hm?"

„Ich bin froh, dass du es jetzt weißt."

-


	18. Chapter 18

Summary: Die alte Geschichte „redone": 2 Betrunkene in einer Bar haben die brillante Idee zu heiraten. Ich weiß, das Ganze ist nicht neu, aber gib der Geschichte eine Chance :o) - XOver Charmed/GilmoreGirls – Chris/Rory

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand an Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, weder Charmed, noch Gilmore Girls gehören mir.

Note 1: Danke für eure Reviews! Es ist immer schön zu hören, wenn euch eine Kleinigkeit besonders gefällt :o)

Note 2: Also... dieses Kapitel ist... hm... mittelkurz, würde ich sagen. Es wieder mal so, dass ich nicht fertig geworden bin. Ich denke aber mal, so kann es als eigenständiges Kapitel stehen und ihr würdet lieber jetzt schon etwas lesen als nächste Woche dann eines, was nur eine Seite länger ist.

Note3: Heute widmen wir uns noch ein paar ungeklärten Fragen und werfen einige neue auf. Es ist ein bisschen wenig von Chris und Rory zusammen aber im nächsten Kapitel wird das wieder mehr, versprochen!

And on with the show!

Love Complications

Kapitel 18

Rory war unendlich erleichtert! Endlich wusste Lorelai Bescheid – und sie hatte sie nach der Enthüllung des großen Geheimnisses nicht verstoßen. Gut, sie wollte alle 2 Minuten Magie sehen, nur um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht auf einmal in der Klapsmühle gelandet war und das Ganze nur halluzinierte. Aber ansonsten hatte sie es gut aufgenommen.

Nachdem sie dann endlich alle das Haus verlassen hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Luke's Diner. Ja, es war tatsächlich schon Mittagszeit. Während der Erklärungsphase hatten sie schlecht unterwegs sein können. Es hätte die Leute in Stars Hollow vielleicht etwas irritiert, wenn Gegenstände durch die Gegend geschwebt oder Whitelighter in Lichtern verschwanden und wieder aufgetaucht wären. Also hatten sie den Vormittag im Hause der Gilmores verbracht.

Auf dem Weg zu Luke begegneten sie den üblichen Verdächtigen. Da war Babette, die ihnen von ihrer Veranda zuwinkte, oder Patty, die in ihrer Tanzschule gerade 6-Jährigen beibrachte, ihr Bein zu verdrehen und Kirk, der gerade ein gutes Dutzend Hunde ausführte und total überfordert war.

Es war herrlich! Chris hatte wieder dieses Gefühl von einer verschlafenen Kleinstadt und bewunderte Rory für ihre idyllische Kindheit. Auch er hatte eine starke Familie gehabt. Und groß war sie gewesen – Mutter, Bruder, Tanten, Cousinen, Großvater… - ja, bis zu seinem 14.Lebensjahr war alles wunderbar gewesen. Sie hatten sich geliebt. Aber es ist anders, in einer Stadt wie San Francisco aufzuwachsen, selbst wenn man von den Dämonen absah. Falls man von ihnen absehen konnte.

Für Penny war es wie der Besuch ihrer Heimat nach einer langen Zeit. Nur dass es technisch gesehen _vor_ einer langen Zeit war. Schon am Morgen, als sie das Frühstück geholt hatte, hatte sie darüber nachgedacht. Sie war in Hartford aufgewachsen, aber Stars Hollow war immer Teil ihres Lebens gewesen. Und die Originale, die sie während ihrer Kindheit gekannt hatte, waren alle noch/schon da – na ja, fast. Kirk zu sehen mit den Hunden – auf ihm drauf, um ihn herum und durch seine Beine hindurch… Das erinnerte Penny doch sehr an ihn und seine Kinder in ihrer Zeit. Nur gab es die jetzt noch nicht.

Lorelai war irgendwie noch etwas… verstört._ Magie?_ Eine harte Sache, die ihre Tochter ihr da aufgetischt hatte. Aber sie hatte jetzt sowohl Chris, als auch Penny und ihre Tochter _Dinge_ tun sehen, die sich anders nicht erklären ließen. Magie. Hm. In was waren sie da nur hineingeschlittert? Offenbar war es nicht so, dass Rory eine Wahl hatte, jetzt, wo ihre Kräfte erwacht waren. Eine unausgebildete Hexe ist eine Gefahr für sich selbst und andere. Das konnte Lorelai verstehen. Also musste Rory lernen, damit umzugehen. Und in Stars Hollow war keiner gewesen, der dabei geholfen hätte. An diesem Punkt ihrer Überlegungen hatte Lorelai ihre Tochter gefragt, warum sie und Chris nicht gemeinsam hier an ihren Fähigkeiten gearbeitet hatten. Rory hatte daraufhin zögernd von ihrer 1.Begegnung mit einem Dämon erzählt und Lorelai hatte geschockt verstanden, dass es, solange Rory sich noch nicht selbst helfen konnte, schlicht und einfach sicherer war, wenn sie in San Francisco unter ihrsgleichen war. Allein, ob in Yale oder Stars Hollow, war es zu gefährlich und ein Studium mit dem Aufwand, wie Rory ihn betrieb, nicht zu schaffen. Ihre Kleine hatte sich also allein damit herumgeschlagen, bis Chris gekommen war. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war kam sich Lorelai dadurch vor wie eine schlechte Mutter. Sie hatte zwar bemerkt, dass etwas mit Rory nicht in Ordnung war aber sie hatte ihrer Tochter nicht helfen können. Mist, das alles… Nur jetzt, da sie es wusste, würde sie sie besser unterstützen. Ja, genau.

Im Diner war einiges los. Samstag Mittag hatten viele Leute frei und aßen auswärts. Lane und Luke eilten umher, nahmen Bestellungen auf, schenkten Kaffee aus und brachten Essen. Im Vorbeigehen gab Luke seiner Freundin einen Kuss auf die Wange und deutete auf einen Tisch am Fenster, den er für sie freigehalten hatte.

„Alles klar, setzen wir uns." Lorelai führte die Gruppe zum Tisch und sie ließen sich nieder.

„Ihr habt zwei Minuten zum Bestellen", rief Luke ihnen drohend zu – offenbar noch zerknirscht darüber, dass er 15 Minuten lang einen leeren Tisch in einem krachend vollen Restaurant gehabt hatte.

Lane kam herbeigeschwebt und schenkte den Gilmores Kaffee ein. Dann sah sie Chris und Penny an: „Was wollt ihr?"

Chris bestellte sich eine Cola, Penny verlangte auch nach Kaffee. Rory lächelte sie an und fühlte sich irgendwie bestätigt. Penny schmunzelte und versuchte angesichts ihrer Kaffeesucht schuldig auszusehen. Sie scheiterte kläglich. Dann schaute sie an Rory vorbei zum Tresen_. Es tut gut, ihn zu sehen._

Chris folgte ihrem Blick und sah nur, wie Luke sich von einem Gast abwandte und mit den Augen rollte. „Ist er immer so drauf?", fragte er Lorelai.

„Wer, unser Sonnenschein dort hinten? Aber ja! – Ich geh' mal rüber und gebe unsere Bestellung direkt ab. Rory, das übliche Samstagsessen? – Gut. Und ihr beide?"

ooo

Lorelai drängte sich an einem dicken Touristen in Hawaiihemd vorbei, lehnte sich über den Tresen und gab ihrem Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange, als er mit einem Packen Servietten aus der Versenkung auftauchte.

„Hey! – Oh, hi." Überraschenderweise ging er nicht sofort wieder an die Arbeit, sondern gab ihr einen innigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Hmmm…schön", machte Lorelai, als sie ihren Mund wieder für sich hatte. „Womit habe ich das verdient?"

Luke sah sie einen Moment sonderbar an, dann grummelte er etwas in seiner Bartstoppeln und zückte seinen Bestellblock. Er hob eine Augenbraue. Lorelai rasselte in einem Atemzug die halbe Speisekarte runter und Luke schrieb fleißig alles mit. Dann reichte er den Zettel zu Seazer in die Küche.

Er wandte sich ihr wieder zu und zeigte auf den Tisch, an dem Rory mit ihren Freunden saß. „Und für den habe ich einen Tisch freigehalten?" Er hörte sich skeptisch an.

„Komm, komm! Der Junge ist in Ordnung."

„Ach ja? Ist er ihr neuer Freund?"

„Ja, das kommt hin."

„Trotzdem… irgendetwas ist komisch an ihm."

„Findest du?" Lorelai drehte sich um und betrachtete Chris. „Eigentlich sind sie richtig süß miteinander. Schau sie dir an!" In der Tat. Während die drei jungen Erwachsenen miteinander sprachen hielten Chris und Rory unter dem Tisch Händchen.

Luke war noch nicht überzeugt. Während er aber jetzt die Gruppe am Tisch betrachtete fiel ihm etwas anderes auf. „Sag mal, das Mädchen… ist das eine Verwandte von dir?"

„Hm, nein. Wieso?"

„Naja, sie sieht dir irgendwie ähnlich. Was solls."

Normalerweise hätte Lorelai Luke's Frage damit vergessen. Doch vor dem Hintergrund des heutigen Morgens sah das anders aus. Sie sah Penny an, die Form ihres Kinns, der Hautton, die Haarfarben, die Augen… der Kaffee…. Ein unbestimmbares Gefühl in der Magengegend sagte ihr, dass Luke Recht hatte. Und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie das sein konnte.

Sie kehrte gemeinsam mit Luke an den Tisch zurück und half ihm das Essen zu verteilen. Rory nahm ihren Teller entgegen. „Ach, Luke! Hast du Erdnussbutter hier unten?"

„Ja. Möchtest du welche?"

„Ja, ich dachte… ähm… ja…" _Erdnussbutter und Pommes? – Ja, ich bin eindeutig schwanger._ Als Luke dann das Glas mit dem gelbbraunen Inhalt brachte und sie eine Pommes hineintauchte, konnte sie sehen, dass Chris genau den gleichen Gedanken hatte. Luke hingegen sah aus, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Er ließ die lustige Runde allein und kümmerte sich um seine restlichen Gäste.

„Sieh mal einer an", sagte Lorelai als er weg war. „Könntest du nicht meinen Schwangerschaftsfetisch haben? Der war wenigstens gesund."

„Was war Ihr Schwangerschaftsfetisch?", fragte Penny.

„Äpfel. Ich habe viele grüne Äpfel gegessen, als ich schwanger mit Rory war."

„Du hast doch Luke nichts erzählt, oder?", schaltete sich Rory ein.

„Nein. Aber wenn du weiter solche Sachen bestellst, kommt er bald von selbst drauf. Und davon mal abgesehen…" Lorelai schaut vielsagend auf Rorys Bauch.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Man wird es bald sehen. Ich denke nur, es wäre vielleicht eine gute Idee, es ihm zu sagen, wenn Chris _nicht_ dabei ist."

Chris spitzte zu ihren Worten die Lippen, sagte aber nichts. Penny sah verwirrt aus. Lorelai nickte. „Korrekt!"

Was jetzt folgte war eine Weile gefräßiges Schweigen und eine nette Szene, als Taylor aus Werbezwecken im Diner Süßigkeiten verteilte. Luke schmiss ihn raus. Lane setzte sich danach kurz zu ihnen und lernte Penny kennen. Als sie zurück an die Arbeit ging, bat Chris sie, Zack schöne Grüße auszurichten. Schließlich kam Luke und kassierte. Zum Abschied gab er Rory einen weissen Umschlag und beauftragte sie, ihn am gleichen Abend Lorelai zu geben. „In Ordnung", sagte Rory und steckte ihn ein. Penny hatte angesichts des Umschlags große Augen bekommen. Als Luke sich entfernte und keiner hinsah, streckte sie ihm ihren gehobenen Daumen entgegen. Er sah sie überrascht an und nickte dann.

Draussen ging Rory mit Penny ein paar Schritte vor Lorelai und Chris. „Du sahst vorhin zwischendrin so verwirrtaus. War irgendetwas?"

Penny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... naja... ja, eigentlich schon. Ich habe mich gewundert, dass Luke offenbar so negativ auf Chris reagiert. Wenn wir später über meinen Vater sprechen... er hat sich immer positiv geäußert. Aber... was solls... jetzt stehen erstmal größere Dinge an."

„Was für Dinge?"

„Das merkst du bald!" Penny lächelte und blieb stehen, damit die anderen sie einholen konnten. „Also, was machen wir jetzt?"

„Jetzt", sagte eine Stimme, „müssen wir euch leider Rory entführen", beendete eine andere Stimme den Satz.

„Colin! Finn!" Rory strahlte sie an und umarmte sie kurz. „Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Wie gesagt, wir müssen dich mal für 2, 3 Stunden mitnehmen", antwortete Colin und sah dabei ungewöhnlich ernst aus. „Es geht um Logan", erklärte Finn auf Rorys fragenden Blick.

„Oh... ich... ja." Sie sah zu ihrer Familie hin. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr uns für heute Abend ein paar Filme besorgt? Wenn es dann soweit ist, bin ich bestimmt wieder da. Nicht wahr, Jungs?"

Colin und Finn nickten nach einem Moment.

Lorleai sah nicht sehr glücklich aus. Sie mochte die wenige Zeit, die sie mit ihrer Tochter hatte, nicht wegen ihres _Ex-Freundes_ noch verkürzen. Interessanterweise benahm sich Chris an dieser Stelle erwachsener als sie. Er gab Rory einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte: „Geh! Bis heute Abend!" Rory nickte ihm dankbar zu.

Penny fand das Ganze wahnsinnig aufregend. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie die Geschichten ihrer Kindheit selbst erleben würde. Mysteriös meinte sie: „Mach dich auf eine Überraschung gefasst!" Rory schaute sie fragend an und hätte zu gern gewusst, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Aber jetzt war keine Zeit für Gespräche über geheimes Zukunftswissen. Also verabschiedete sie sich von ihrer Mum und ging mit den Jungs zu deren Auto. Sie setzte sich auf den Rücksitz. „Woher wusstet ihr eigentlich, dass ihr hier bin?"

„Hartforder Buschfunk", sagte Finn, während Colin den Motor startete. „Deine Großeltern haben den Huntzbergers erzählt, dass du kommen würdest und Logan sagte es uns."

„Und hier liegt das Problem", ergänzte Colin. „Er hat eure Trennung nicht verkraftet. Als er hörte, dass du wieder hier bist... er ist er mit uns einen Trinken gegangen, dann hat er sich zu Hause in seinem Zimmer verbarrikadiert und die Musik aufgedreht."

„Und seit dem haben wir ihn nicht mehr gesehen."

„Was ist mit seinen Eltern?"

„Die sind schon seit 2 Wochen nicht da. Und die Angestellten hat er gestern weggeschickt."

„Ihr habt ihn doch nicht allein gelassen, oder?"

Finn drehte sich zu ihr um. Sein Blick sagte alles. „Wir haben einen seiner alten Schulfreunde angerufen. Er babysittet ihn, bis wir wieder da sind."

„Gut."

Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten sie schweigend. Colin und Finn, sonst so lustig und immer gut gelaunt, sagten nichts. Es war erschreckend. Sie schienen sich richtig Sorgen um Logan zu machen und sie hatten _sie_ geholt.

Was hatte sie Logan nur angetan?

ooo

Am Ziel angelangt, stieg Rory aus dem Auto. Das große Haus wirkte einschüchternd. Ihr letzter Besuch in der Huntzberger Residenz war wenig erfreulich gewesen. Dieser würde es wohl auch nicht werden.

Colin und Finn gingen voran und öffneten die große Eingangstür. Rory folgte ihnen ins Innere des Hauses. „Wir sind wieder da!", rief Finn, als sie alle die Treppe hinaufstiegen.

„Das ist gut", rief eine Stimme zurück. "Ich dachte schon", sagte derjenige weiter und näherte sich jetzt den anderen. „...ich würde den ganzen Tag hier festsitzen. Ihr habt sie also gefunden."

Rory blieb stehen. Zuerst war sie sich nicht sicher gewesen, aber... _Ich kenne diese Stimme, diesen Tonfall... _Colin und Finn waren am oberen Treppenabsatz, als der junge Mann, zu dem die Stimme gehörte, um eine Ecke kam. Rory war durch Colin und Finn für ihn noch verdeckt. Dafür aber sah sie ihn ganz genau. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. _Oh!_ Dann klappte ihr Unterkiefer herab. „Tristan!", stieß sie hervor. Die Jungs drehten sich zu ihr um und gaben damit Tristans Blick auf sie frei. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von besorgter Erwartung zu Erkennen, Schock und Verwirrung. Dann riss er seine Augen von ihr. „Ihr habt alle von ‚Ace' gesprochen!", fuhr er Finn und Colin an.

„Nein, nicht genau... Logan hat das getan. Wir haben... ihren Namen gar nicht genannt." Colin war sich zwar nicht sicher, was hier vor sich ging, aber beschuldigen lassen würde er sich nicht.

Rory kam die restlichen Stufen hinauf. „Es ist also _so_ schlimm, mich wiederzusehen, hm? – Wie auch immer, ich kümmere mich jetzt um Logan!" Sie stürmte an Tristan vorbei. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, aber da war sie schon weg. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Einfach großartig, Jungs!"

Colin und Finn sahen ihn entschuldigend an und gingen Rory dann hinterher.

Tristan ließ sich auf eine Stuhl sinken, verschränkte die Arme und wartete.

ooo

Selbst wenn sie noch nie hier gewesen wäre, wäre es leicht gewesen, sein Zimmer zu finden. Sie musste nur der lauten Musik zu ihrer Quelle folgen. _Er muss wirklich schlecht drauf sein, wenn er _das_ hört._

Vor seiner verschlossenen Tür angekommen, holten Colin und Finn sie ein. „Was jetzt", schrie sie, um die Musik zu übertönen. Die Jungs hoben die Hände in einer ratlosen Geste. „Okay! Geht weg!"

„Hä?"

Sie wiederholte ihre Worte und als sie sie immer noch nicht verstanden, scheuchte sie sie mit ihren Händen weg.

Sie holte aus ihrer Tasche einen Stift und schrieb auf die Rückseite einer alten Quittung ‚Hi!'. Dann schob sie den Zettel unter der Tür durch. Ein paar Minuten geschah gar nichts, dann wurde die Musik leiser gedreht. Langsam drehte sich der Schlüssel im Schloss und Logan öffnete die Tür. Seine blonden Haare waren verwuschelt, seine Augen von dunklen Ringen umschattet. Er sah sie einen Moment lang an und bat sie dann wortlos hinein. Sie ging an ihm vorbei in sein Zimmer.

Ohne auf eine Erlaubnis zu warten, setzte sie sich auf das Bett und klopfte mit der rechten Hand neben sich auf die Decke. Wieder sah er sie an. In seinem Blick war ein merkwürdiger Hunger zu sehen – und der Schmerz, der auf das Versagen dieses Verlangens folgte.

„Komm her", sagte sie sanft, als er sich nicht bewegte. Wie eine Marionette, an deren Fäden man zog, kam er auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie.

„Du hast den Jungs einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt", sagte Rory, um das Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Sie kommen darüber hinweg." Seine Stimme war leicht kratzig, als hätte er sie lange nicht mehr benutzt. Er räusperte sich.

„Wahrscheinlich", stimmte sie zu. ... „Aber du auch?"

„Sieht du nicht, wie toll es mir geht?", fragte er, ohne anklagend zu klingen. Rory antwortete trotzdem, als hätte er es so gemeint. „Ich... es tut mir leid, Logan. Wie alles gekommen ist. Dass ich dir das antue. Dass ich nicht schon früher gemerkt habe, was los ist..."

„Pst!" Sanft legte er einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. „Ich tue das alles selbst. Nichts ist deine Schuld. Und ich bin dir nicht böse oder wütend auf dich. Ich bin nur... traurig, schätze ich."

„Traurig?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Als du... mit-mir-Schluss-gemacht-hast... da habe ich das erst nicht richtig verstanden. Damals war ich wütend... über die Situation. Du hast mal eben schnell den Staat für 6 Monate verlassen und _vergessen_ es deinem Freund zu sagen... Und dann beendest du alles am Telefon."

„Das war nicht sehr... feinfühlig von mir."

„Stimmt. – Aber das ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Ich habe danach... weitergemacht, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Wie zuvor. Dating, Mädchen, Parties... Als ob sich nichts geändert hätte. Aber es hat keinen Spaß mehr gemacht. Die Dates waren oberflächlich, die Mädchen nur auf den Ruhm aus, mit einem Huntzberger etwas gehabt zu haben und die Parties... nun ja... _du _warst nicht da." Er verstummte... in Gedanken versunken. Zögernd nahm Rory seine Hand. Er blickte auf die hinunter, als wäre sie nicht Teil seines Körpers, dann sah er zu Rory und sprach weiter: „Du hast mich verdorben... für alle Beziehungen, die nicht ernst und wahr und gut sind. Das ist der Punkt: Du hast mir gezeigt, wie es sein kann, es dann aber nicht bis zum Ende durchgezogen, meine Verwandlung nicht beendet. Und jetzt stehe ich hier: Mit neuen Ansichten und alten Gewohnheiten und trauere dem hinterher, was wir beide als Paar noch hätten erreichen können. – Ganz schön traurig, was?" Er versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. Rory wünschte, er hätte es gelassen. In seinem jetzigen Zustand kam es ihr vor wie eine höhnische Grimasse.

„Ich hab' dich nie als traurig Person gesehen – und werde das auch nie."

„Aber was soll ich jetzt tun?"

„Weiterleben. Tag für Tag. Ich bin vielleicht nicht mehr bei dir... aber das heisst ja nicht, dass du dein Leben lang allein sein wirst. Du _hast_ alle Qualitäten, die sich ein Mädchen von einem festen Freund wünschen kann. Du bist intelligent, hast Charme und Humor, bist treu... Ich habe mich nur weiterentwickelt und bin jetzt an einem Ort, an den du mir nicht folgen kannst – metaphorisch gesprochen. Aber wenn du wartest, wird das Mädchen zu dir kommen, dass dir alles erzählen kann und dich viel mehr wertschätzt, als ich."

„Du solltest dieses Mädchen sein!"

„Vielleicht. Aber ich bin es nicht. Die Gründe für unsere Trennung lagen allein bei mir. Ich habe mich verändert und ich kann das nicht wieder rückgängig machen. – Ich will es auch nicht."

Sein dunkler Blick klärte sich etwas, als der Groschen bei ihm fiel. „Du hast einen Neuen gefunden!"

Rory hielt kurz die Luft an. „Ja", sagte sie schließlich. „Doch selbst wenn es nicht so wäre... es würde nichts ändern."

... „Hmmmm... wie heisst er?"

„Chris."

„Und wie... wie war das? Was hat er..." Logan versagte die Stimme. Das war schlimmer als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob ... oder... worin er besser ist als du. Er...hm!" Rory dachte darüber nach und unbewusst stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

Und als Logan ihr verträumtes Anlitz sah, da wusste er es. _Sie ist glücklich mit ihm._ Auch wenn es schmerzte, dass er es nicht war, der sie so glücklich gemacht hatte, so _war_ sie es doch. Und das war alles, was Logan wissen musste. Dieser Chris war gut für sie. Hoffentlich wusste er eine Frau wie Rory zu schätzen.

Er atmete tief ein und stand auf. „Wann lerne ich den Glückspilz kennen?"

Rory, aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, lächelte. „Wann immer du willst!"

Sie stand ebenfalls auf und umarmte ihn. Während er den Duft ihres Haares einsog und das Gefühl, sie in den Armen zu halten in seinem Herzen verschloss, wisperte sie: „Danke!"

ooo

Tristan saß mit Colin und Finn in der Küche, als Rory fertig bei Logan war. Sie hörten, wie sie langsamen Schrittes die Treppe herunterkam.

„Showtime, Dugrey!" Colin prostete ihm mit seiner Bierflasche zu. Er nahm noch einen Schluck aus seiner eigenen und ging ihr dann entgegen.

Als sie ihn erblickte, blieb sie stehen. „Hey!"

„Hey!.. Willst du spazierengehen?"

„Du könntest mich nach Hause fahren", schlug Rory vor.

Er nickte. - „Bye, Colin, bye Finn!"

„Tschüß ihr beiden!", kam es aus der Küche zurück.

„Gehen wir!" Tristan geleitete sie aus dem Haus und zu seinem Auto.

Hatte das vorhin auch schon da gestanden? Jaja... emotionale Spannungen. Rory hatte wohl einfach nicht darauf geachtet.

„Du hast wirklich nicht gewusst, dass ich seine Freundin war, hm?"

„Nein."

„Und wieso hast du..."

„Was?"

„Wieso hast du so reagiert, als du mich gesehen hast? Ich habe dir doch nichts getan." Seine Reaktion hatte sie wirklich überrascht. Forschend sah sie ihn von der Seite her an.

Er tat so, als wäre sein einziger Fokus die Straße. „Nein, hast du nicht." _Ich hasse ihn,_ hallte es durch seinen Geist. Worte, ausgesprochen vor Jahren, als er selbst noch ein hormongesteuerter Idiot war und sie ihrem Freund vor seinen Augen ihre Liebe gestand. Nein, sie hatte ihm nichts getan. Das war das Problem. Er seufzte innerlich und zwang sich, weiterzusprechen: „Es hat mich nur überrascht, dich zu sehen. Es sollte nicht so rüberkommen, als könnte ich dich nicht leiden."

_Wow, eine Entschuldigung von Tristan Dugrey._ Rory lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.

----

Note 4: Ich hoffe, es hat euch auch gefallen. Wenn es auch nicht ganz fertig ist – das Kapitel gefällt mir! ...

So... ähm, genug der Selbstbeweihräucherung! ‚g'

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	19. Chapter 19

Summary: Die alte Geschichte „redone": 2 Betrunkene in einer Bar haben die brillante Idee zu heiraten. Ich weiß, das Ganze ist nicht neu, aber gib der Geschichte eine Chance :o) - XOver Charmed/GilmoreGirls – Chris/Rory

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand an Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, weder Charmed, noch Gilmore Girls gehören mir.

Note 1: Das war ja wieder schön viel Feedback, danke:o)

Note 2: Phania: Tristan... ähm... 1.Staffel GG Chilton... der nervige aber gutaussehende Hormongesteuerte, der Rory immer Mary genannt hat? Sie haben sich einmal geküsst, auf einer Party, nachdem Summer mit Tristan schlussgemacht hat. Er ist dann verschwunden, nachdem er mit ein paar Freunden einen Safe geknackt hat. Tja... die Militärakademie soll ja bekanntlich charakterbildend sein 'g'

Michi: Keine Angst, Logan bleibt nicht dauerhaft in der Geschichte und auch Luke bleibt am Leben. Es ist aber zu bedenken, dass Penny, bevor sie in die Vergangenheit kam, 2 Jahre lang Gefangene in der Unterwelt war... sie hat ihn also einfach lange nicht gesehen... okay?

Furby: Schön, dass du doch noch eine Review hinterlassen hast und schön, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt :o) Dass du jetzt auch Gilmore Girls schaust ist prima! Wie hieß es mal bei Vox? – ‚Wer die beiden nicht kennt, hat das Beste noch vor sich.'

Anna: Hier kommt ‚mehr'!

Note 3: Die Lyrics in diesem Kapitel sind von Boyzone „I love the way you love me"

Note 4: So... auch dieses Kapitel ist wieder kurz – andererseits, rufen wir uns in Erinnerung, dass es sozusagen Teil 2 von Kapitel 18 ist und dann müsste es eigentlich gehen... 'versucht sich herauszureden'

Wie auch immer... hier geht's weiter!

Love Complications

Kapitel 19

Sie hatten „Hallo, Mr.President", „Der Zauberer von Oz" und Doc Hollywood" ausgesucht- Danach hatten sie der Parade zum 7 ½ jährigen Bestehen des Porzellanladens beigewohnt und hatten bei „Al's Pancakeworld" für den Abend vorgesorgt. Alles in Allem ein netter Samstagnachmittag. Jetzt waren sie wieder im Haus der Gilmores und warteten darauf, dass Rory zurückkehrte.

Penny machte in der Küche gerade neuen Kaffee, Chris und Lorelai waren gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer.

„Du sorgst doch dafür, dass sie auf sich achtet, wenn ihr wieder in San Francisco seid."

„Natürlich. … Allerdings… Sie wissen jetzt Bescheid. Rory muss nicht mehr vorgeben wegen der Flugpreise und der langen Reise nur selten kommen zu können."

„Nicht?"

„Per Whitelighterexpress kann sie in Nullkommanix hier sein. Oder ich hole Sie mal nach San Francisco. Das würde Rory sicher freuen!"

„Daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht! Ich glaube, diese Hexensache gefällt mir immer besser!"

Chris, wollte gerade erklären, dass es auch weniger erfreuliche Seiten an dieser ‚Sache' gab, als draußen ein Auto vorfuhr. Lorelai ging zum Fenster und zog die Gardine zur Seite. Als sie den Fahrer des Wagens erkannte, stieß sie einen überraschten Pfiff aus. „Na sieh mal einer an!"

Tja, da waren sie. Tristan hatte gedacht, Rory würde sofort aus dem Auto springen, sobald sie angekommen waren. Sie tat es nicht. _Na los, Dugrey! Sag irgendwas!_

„Tristan?"

„Hm?"

„Ich hab dich… noch gar nicht gefragt… Was machst du zurzeit eigentlich?"

_Jetzt_ fing sie Smalltalk an? „Nichts", musste er sagen. „Ich wohne bei meinem Großvater und habe… hatte vor, mich zum nächsten Semester bei Yale zu bewerben.

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Hatte vor?"

„Nun ja… Ich glaube nicht, dass es gut wäre, wenn wir uns jeden Tag über den Weg laufen würden."

„Ach komm, Tristan! Früher hast du es geliebt, mir auf die Pelle zu rücken! Was hat sich geändert?"

„Nichts", fuhr er sie an. Dann seufzte er. „Entschuldige. Aber so ist es immer, wenn wir uns treffen, nicht wahr? Wir reden und dann schreien wir uns an und du…"

„Und ich, was?"

„Dann sagst du, dass du mich hasst", sagte er leise und sah auf seine Hände.

Rory versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann sie jemals so etwas zu ihm gesagt hatte.

_Ja, ich habe es gesagt._ „Einmal. Einmal habe ich es gesagt und das ist jetzt wie lange her? – Wie kommt es, dass du alles ignoriert hast, was ich in Chilton zu dir gesagt habe und _das_ behältst du über all die Jahre?"

Tristan konnte nicht anders. Er lachte.

Rory hörte kurz perplex zu, dann stieß sie die Wagentür auf und stieg aus. – Das ernüchterte Tristan. Er verließ auch das Auto und rief: „Warte Rory!"

Erst reagiert sie nicht, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Was?"

„Tut mir leid. Du weißt doch, manchmal, da geht es mit mir durch."

„Hm."

„Es ist nur… Du hast nie verstanden, dass mir wirklich etwas an dir liegt. Immer war es ein Spiel, eine Eroberung oder ich war eigentlich gar nicht an dir interessiert." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber so war das nicht."

Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass er es ernst meinte. Ihre Wut verrauchte... „Das ist… beruhigend zu wissen, denn in der Nacht, als du verschwandest… da war das 1.Mal, dass ich genau das bei dir gespürt habe. Und ich habe mich immer gefragt… ob ich es mir nur eingebildet habe. Als du dann sagtest… wenn Dean nicht zuschauen würde, dann würdest du mich küssen… … das war der Moment, in dem ich es zugelassen hätte."

„Und ich habe meine Chance verpasst", meinte Tristan, hörte sich aber nicht allzu enttäuscht an. Es hatte nämlich tatsächlich diesen Moment gegeben. Auch er hatte damals gedacht, dass er bei ihr etwas gefühlt hatte – sich aber im Nachhinein gesagt, dass das nicht sein konnte. _Doch es war so gewesen._

Chris wandte sich vom Fenster ab und sah Penny vor sich stehen. Sie lächelte. „Keine Angst. Du hast von ihm nichts zu befürchten."

Chris wollte abstreiten, dass er daran gedacht hatte, zog dann aber Penny mit sich fort, sodass Lorelai ich Gespräch nicht hören konnte. „Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein?"

„Erstens, weil ich weiß, wie meine Mutter für dich empfindet", antwortete Penny. „Und zweitens, weil er einer meiner Patenonkel sein wird."

„Oh."

„Genau!"

Als Rory ins Haus kam, stürzte Lorelai zu ihr. „_Wen_ habe ich denn da gesehen?"

„Tristan Dugrey", sagte Rory und tat, als würde sie die Aufregung ihrer Mum nicht bemerken.

„Bible Boy is back! Wer hätte das gedacht!"

„Jetzt wo du es sagst… er hat mich heute Nachmittag nicht einmal ‚Mary' genannt. Hm, komisch."

„Wer weiß, vielleicht ist er ja erwachsen geworden!" Lorelai hatte es eigentlich lustig gemeint, aber Rory hielt den Gedanken für gar nicht sie abwegig. Immerhin war dies das produktivste Gespräch gewesen, was sie jemals gehabt hatten.

„Wo wir gerade dabei sind: Ich muss dir ja noch einen Zettel von deinem Freund zustecken!" Sie holte den Briefumschlag aus ihrer Tasche und übergab ihn feierlich Lorelai.

„Oh! Oh, wartet!", rief Penny, als sie und Chris dazukamen. „So… jetzt können Sie ihn öffnen."

„Okay…" Lorelai holte den Brieföffner mit dem rosa Plüschgriff und machte den Umschlag auf. Ein goldgelbes Blatt fiel ihr entgegen.

_Liebste Lorelai,_

_triff mich heute Abend um 21.30 Uhr im Diner._

_Abendgarderobe ist erwünscht._

_In Liebe,_

_Luke_

„Abendgarderobe ist erwünscht?" _Was soll das werden?_

Penny hüpfte beinahe auf und ab, so aufgeregt war sie. „Was werden Sie anziehen?"

_Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, du könntest es mir sagen, Kleine. _Lorelai steckte den Brief wieder in den Umschlag. Dann grinste sie. „Wir werden sehen!" Sie stürzte an ihrer Tochter und ihren Gästen vorbei die Treppe hoch. Es war keine Zeit zu verlieren!

Chris verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Also, Penny. Jetzt klär uns mal auf!"

Sie schaute unschuldig drein. „Ach…"

„Nichts ‚ach'", unterbrach Rory sie. „Als Colin und Finn mich abholten und zu Logan brachten, da _wusstest_ du, dass ich dort Tristan treffen würde. Und du weißt _jetzt_, was Luke mit meiner Mutter vorhat! Ist doch so, nicht wahr?"

„Na schön, ja, ich weiß es. Aber gerade für dich, Rory, sollte es nicht schwer zu erraten sein!" Der entzückte Ausdruck wollte einfach nicht von ihrem Gesicht weichen.

Rory runzelte die Stirn. „Sollte es nicht?"

„Überleg doch mal! Ein Brief als Einladung auf goldenem Papier… Abendgarderobe… _In Liebe, Luke. _Ist das seine Art?"

„N e i n… Das sieht mir nach einer großen romantische Geste aus und das würde er… würde er… ich… das… - Oh! Du meinst… er… und sie…" Sie sah Penny mit großen Augen an. Ihre Tochter nickte heftig. Rory brach in begeistertes Kreischen aus und fiel Penny um den Hals.

Chris stand mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen daneben. _Frauen!_

I like the feel of your name on my lips  
And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss  
The way that your fingers run through my hair  
And how your scent lingers even when youre not there

Als Lorelai am Diner ankam, war es bereits dunkel draußen. Einzig die Straßenlaternen spendeten ihr Licht. Soweit sie es sehen konnte, war sie die einzige, die noch unterwegs war… typisch Stars Hollow.

Die Tür des Restaurants stand offen, innen standen ein paar Kerzen, ein Tisch war vornehm gedeckt mit einer weißen Tischdecke, Silberbesteck und Kristallgläsern. In der Mitte lag eine einzelne rote Rose.

_Wow… _Lorelai überschlug kurz die Zeit, die sie mit Luke schon zusammen war. Nein, ihr nächstes Jubiläum stand erst in 4 Monaten an. Sie hatte nichts vergessen. – Und das hieß, dass dies ein außer der Reihe ihrer normalen Verabredungen romantischer gut geplanter Abend werden würde. Zumindest ließen die Einladung und das aufwendig vorbereitete Diner darauf schließen. _Luke…_

Plötzlich drang aus dem Lagerraum leise Musik und eine Lichterkette im Fenster, die sie vorher nicht bemerkt hatte, ging an.

_ICH LIEBE DICH…_

… formten die kleinen Lampen und verkündeten so auf stille Weise der schlafenden Stadt Lukes Gefühle. Einen Moment lang starrte sie seine Botschaft an… während sich in ihrem Bauch ein aufgeregtes Gefühl breit machte. Das hier war kein normales… Hinter ihr räusperte sich jemand.

Sie drehte sich um.

„Hi", sagte Luke und zog einen Stuhl vom Tisch zurück.

„Hallo", begrüßte sie ihn ebenfalls und setzte sich auf den angebotenen Platz. „Du… hast mich leicht nervös gemacht", merkte sie an. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach war sie da nicht allein.

„Ist Rory wieder gut nach Hause gekommen?"

_Oh… also erst Small-Talk._ "Hm, ja. Sonst hätte ich wohl nichts von dieser Verabredung gewusst."

„Richtig…"

„Woher wusstest du, dass sie weg war?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, die sagte _Was denkst du wohl?_ „Lydia von Baker's Bäckerei hat durch ihr Schaufenster gesehen, wie 2 Jungs sie mitgenommen haben. Sie sagte es Kirk, der es für seine Pflicht hielt es Taylor zu sagen, der sofort herumrannte und eine Sonder-Stadtversammlung für Montagabend ansetzte."

„Weil Rory mit 2 Freunden im Auto weggefahren ist?"

„Du kennst doch Taylor."

„Oh ja."

„Und übrigens, wie… ah… ich kann das nicht." Luke fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, während die andere krampfhaft die Tischkante umklammerte.

„Was kannst du nicht?", fragte Lorelai ruhig. _Gott, er wird doch nicht mit mir Schluss machen?_

„Eine nette kleine Plauderei mit dir veranstalten, wo mich doch eigentlich etwas ganz anderes interessiert und ich dich am liebsten gleich fragen würde, ohne all dieses Drumherum…aber es soll ja auch etwas ganz Besonderes sein, weil du etwas ganz Besonderes bist."

_Okay. Ein plappernder Luke. Jetzt kann ich sagen, alles gesehen zu haben._ Sie lächelte, dann räusperte sie sich. „Was ist los, Luke?"

„Also gut..." Er öffnete den Mund, um anzufangen und klappte ihn dann wieder zu. _Sie wird _nie_ Ja sagen. Vergiss es, Luke. – Aber wenn ich sie nicht frage, bekomme ich auch keine Antwort... Feigling._

„Hallo! Hier bin ich!" Lorelai fasste sein Hand und hatte dadurch seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück. „Soll ich etwa raten?"

„Quatsch", sagte er und legte dann auch noch seine 2.Hand auf die ihre. „Lorelai... wir sind jetzt einige Zeit zusammen. Und wir kennen uns schon ewig. Du kommst jeden Tag mindestens einmal hierher... mit oder ohne Rory. Manchmal verabreden wir uns zu Dates und... ich genieße die Zeit mit dir wirklich sehr."

„Ich... auch Luke... Was wird das? Eine Bestandsaufnahme?"

Als Antwort stand Luke auf, ging um den Tisch herum und kniete an ihrer Seite nieder. Ihr Herz schlug ihr plötzlich bis zum Hals. Mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen sah sie, wie Luke aus der Tasche seines Anzugs ein kleines Kästchen holte. Er öffnete es.

Ein Verlobungsring strahlte ihr entgegen. Einfach, elegant...

„Lorelai, ich liebe dich. Und ich kann mir keine andere vorstellen, mit der ich mein Leben verbringen möchte. - Willst du mich heiraten?"

And I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild, slow and easy  
Heart and soul

so completely

Einige Straßen weiter waren Chris, Rory und Penny gerade mit dem „Zauberer von Oz" durch. Rory schaltete den Abspann auf stumm und streckte sich. „Ich glaube, Penny schläft", flüsterte Chris.

„Hm? – Hm! Tatsächlich. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir sie in mein Bett bringen und wir beide noch einen Film schauen?"

Chris gab einen Laut der Zustimmung von sich und hob Penny in seinen Armen von der Couch.

„Warte, ich mache die Tür auf!" Rory schlüpfte an Chris und seiner ‚Last' vorbei und öffnete ihre Zimmertür.

„So." Er trug sie vom Wohnzimmer zur Küche und in Rorys Zimmer und achtete darauf, dass Penny sich nicht den Kopf anschlug. Dann ließ er sie vorsichtig auf Rorys Bett gleiten. Gemeinsam deckten sie ihre Tochter zu. Einen Augenblick lang standen sie dann – jeweils die Hand des anderen haltend, neben dem Bett und schauten auf die schlafende Penny hinunter.

„Gehen wir", meinte Rory dann leise und die beiden gingen zurück zu ihrer Abendbeschäftigung. Chris legte „Hallo Mr. Presdient" ein. Während des ewig langen Vorspanns lehnte Rory ihren Kopf an Chris' Schulter und spielte mit dem Ring, der um ihren Hals hing. „Meinst du, er hat sie schon gefragt?"

Er wusste, was sie meinte. „Keine Ahnung. Ich kenne ihn nicht gut. Ist er einer von denen, der immer sagt: ‚Das Beste heben wir aufbis zum Schluss.'?"

„Nein, eher nicht."

„Dann hat er sie wohl schon gefragt."

„Wow... meine Mum und Luke. Ich meine, ihre Beziehung fand ich schon immer toll... aber die beiden verheiratet... Das ist irgendwie richtig. Weißt du, was ich meine? Oder rede ich nur wieder Unsinn?"

„Aber sehr charmanten Unsinn." Er lächelte und strich ihr übers Haar. „Du meinst, es fühlt sich richtig an. Als müsste es so sein und die beiden stellen nur die richtige vorherbestimmte Ordnung her... ja?"

„Jetzt redest _du_ charmanten Unsinn!" Aber das war _genau das_, was sie gemeint hatte. Ja, sie beide harmonierten auch gut! ... „Denkst du manchmal... dass wir mit der Anullierung vielleicht etwas voreilig waren?"

Sein Blick wandte sich vom Fernseher zu ihr. Sie setzte sich auf und sah ihn an. „Nein", sagte er und glaubte in ihren Augen Verwirrung und Schmerz zu erkennen. „Wenn wir eines Tages beschließen sollten, dass wir den Rest unseres Lebens miteinander verbringen wollen... dann sollte der Hochzeitstag der glücklichste Tag unseres Lebens sein. Keine 5-Minutenzeremonie in einer Elviskapelle... Gibt es Elviskapellen in New York? - Es soll etwas sein, an das wir uns mit Freude erinnern können. Und ich möchte, dass unsere Familien dabei sind und wir stolz sind, auf das was wir tun. - Verstehst du das?"

Sie nickte, lächelte und legte die Arme um ihn. Dann schauten sie den Film.

---

Note 5: Kurz, kürzer, am Kürzesten...

Auf ein Wiedersehen in San Francisco und bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	20. Chapter 20

Summary: Die alte Geschichte „redone": 2 Betrunkene in einer Bar haben die brillante Idee zu heiraten. Ich weiß, das Ganze ist nicht neu, aber gib der Geschichte eine Chance :o) - XOver Charmed/GilmoreGirls – Chris/Rory

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand an Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, weder Charmed, noch Gilmore Girls gehören mir.

Note:

Also, meine Lieben… Erstmal muss ich mich wohl noch mal entschuldigen, dass ihr so lange auf dieses Kapitel warten musstet. – Tut mir leid.

Und dann muss ich euch auch noch gleich schocken:

Das hier ist nämlich der Anfang vom Ende!

Ich habe einfach ein paar Monate vorgespult… viele Sachen übersprungen…. Wer weiß, vielleicht schreibe ich irgendwann mal eine Geschichte mit ‚Missing Scenes' zu ‚Love Complications' :-) Jedenfalls kommt nach diesem Kapitel noch ein weiteres… und ein Epilog. Und dann… ja, dann war es das. Irgendwie schade. Bei meiner Roswellgeschichte hatte ich ja nicht diesen tollen Support von meinen Lesern, deshalb fällt es mir hier schwerer einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. – Aber so ist es nun mal. Trotzdem bin ich der Meinung, dass das hier doch ziemlich gut gelungen ist… deswegen... ist der ‚Trennungsschmerz' hoffentlich am Ende nicht ganz so schlimm. ;-)

Bei der Gelegenheit kann ich ja schon mal Werbung für meine nächsten Geschichten machen!

Numero uno: ‚Honor meets Miles' ist genau genommen eine alte Geschichte, die ich auf Wunsch zweier Fans (der einzigen, die diese Geschichte jemals hatte -.-) wieder einmal poste und dann hoffentlich auch beenden werde. Es ist ein Crossover der Barrayar- und der Honor Harrington-Reihe. Leider wird von euch wohl keiner diese beiden außergewöhnlichen Protagonisten – Honor und Miles – kennen, hm? Naja… Wenn jemand Interesse hat sich ein bisschen in die Science-Fiction einzulesen, der kann mir ja mal schreiben :-)

Die zweite heißt ‚Zwischen den Welten' und es ist… tadaaaa: eine Charmed-Story! – Chris is back! Und er hat jemanden mitgebracht nach der Begegnung mit Wyatt in der Zukunft…

Die Lyrics am Anfang dieses Kapitels sind von Coldplay – Fix you

Gut… dann also endlich… on with the show

Love Complications

_When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

Kapitel 20

_Chris war verzweifelt darum bemüht, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Sein Puls wummerte laut in seinem Schädel und versuchte sein Ich zurückzudrängen. Sein Körper schwitzte, durch seine Adern aber lief Eis._

_Er starb._

ooo

30 Minuten früher

Chris ging auf dem Dachboden hin und her, den kleinen Wyatt dabei im Auge behaltend. „Jetzt nur nicht nervös werden", sagte er halb zu sich halb zu seinem Bruder. Immerhin war das hier, was gewollt hatte: Wyatt zu beschützen. Und endlich wussten sie, vor wem! Erst war das Witch-Wars-Spektakel gewesen und alle hatten geglaubt, dass es das jetzt war: Wyatt war gerettet. Aber nein. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass es einen Verräter mitten unter ihnen gab. Und Chris war ihm in den letzten Monaten so nahe gekommen! Mit Blindheit geschlagen, ganz recht. Gideon war zwar ein Ältester gewesen, aber er hatte (scheinbar) die Bedrohung der Zukunft ernst genommen und Chris in jeglicher Hinsicht bei seiner Suche nach dem Grund unterstützt. Jetzt fühlte sich diese Freundschaft kalt und bitter an. Immer noch war Chris wie gelähmt…. Andererseits lief sein Geist auf Hochtouren. Denn mit dieser neuen Info ergab plötzlich alles einen Sinn. Warum Gideon in der Zukunft nicht mehr Leiter der Zauberschule gewesen war und warum nie etwas von diesem ehrwürdigen Ältesten und Mentor Leos erzählt worden war. So wie Chris sich jetzt alles zusammenreimte, hatte Gideon seinen Bruder entführt und für eine sehr lange Zeit in der Unterwelt festgehalten, immer wieder seinen Versuchen ihn zu töten ausgesetzt. Das war ja wohl ein ausreichender Grund für die Saat des Bösen, die über 10 Jahre später aus ihm heraus gebrochen war. Chris wünschte sich nur, es früher erkannt zu haben. War jetzt schon Schaden entstanden? Er hatte Wyatt noch nicht mit in die Unterwelt genommen – nur auf die andere Seite des Erdballs, in der Hoffnung, dass der kleine Junge das interkontinentale Beamen noch nicht beherrschte. Allerdings brauchte er das auch gar nicht. Sein Schild hatte ihn so lange geschützt, bis seine unsicheren Gefühle seinen Daddy auf den Plan gerufen hatten. Und der verstand sich wirklich aufs Orben.

Die Situation, in der Leo Gideon und Wyatt vorgefunden hatte, war wirklich eindeutig gewesen. Also hatte er seinen Sohn von dort weggebracht und zu Chris' Obhut übergeben. Dann hatte er sich auf die Suche nach dem verräterischen Ältesten gemacht, während Paige, Phoebe, Rory und Penny mit Klein-Penny bei Piper im Krankenhaus geblieben waren. _Richtig, ich werde ja heute geboren.._ Das erschien schon fast wie ein anderer Tag, als sie seine Mum ins Krankenhaus gefahren hatten. Chris hatte sich die ganze Zeit bei ihr entschuldigt, bis seine Mutter ihm unter Schmerzen androhte, sein Ich mit einem Zauberspruch in das Baby zu stecken, damit er die Geburt ebenfalls miterleben konnte. Danach war er still gewesen.

Er schickte in Gedanken an seine Mum ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass alles gut gehen möge.

Gerade blätterte er im Buch, als er glaubte, ein Geräusch zu hören. Er hob den Blick und schaute sich um. Wyatt winkte ihm aus seinem Laufstall zu. „Da-du", brabbelte der Kleine vor sich hin. Chris lächelte, trat einen Schritt auf Wyatt zu und hielt inne. _In Ordnung, diesmal war da aber etwas!…_ „Zeit zu verschwinden, Wy."

ooo

Rory saß im Krankenhaus in einem verlassenen Wartezimmer und hielt Baby-Penny auf dem Arm. Wenn sie daran dachte, was jetzt wohl im Kreissaal los war, kam ihr in den Sinn…

‚_Oh Gott! Oh – mein – Gott! Tut das weh!' _

_In Schweiß gebadet presste sie die Zähne aufeinander, als die nächste Wehe sie überrollte. Alles in ihr schien sich zusammenzuziehen. Und wer hatte dieses blöde Wort ‚Wehe' überhaupt erfunden? Ha! ‚Ein Vorgeschmack auf die ewigen Qualen im Höllenfeuer' wäre passender!_

„_Nicht pressen!", kam das Kommando von der Ärztin._

„_Wie denn?", fuhr sie sie an und wimmerte, als der Schmerz erneut zunahm._

_Chris sah mit undeutbarem Gesicht zu Rory hinunter und nahm ihre nasse Hand, damit sie sich an ihm festkrallen konnte. – Kurz darauf war die Wehe vorbei._

„_In Ordnung", sagte die Ärztin zufrieden, während sie ihr zwischen die Beine schaute. „Die nächste wird es sein. Dann haben Sie es geschafft, Miss Gilmore. Hören Sie? Bei der nächsten Wehe pressen Sie so fest Sie können! Alles klar?"_

_Rory nickte schwach und ließ ihren Kopf dann auf das Bett zurückfallen. Sie hätte schwören können, dass er in den letzten paar Stunden fünf Kilo schwerer geworden war._

„_Rory?"_

„_Hm?"_

„_Du bist großartig, weißt du das?"_

_Trotz ihrer Erschöpfung grinste Rory Chris bei diesen Worten an. „Sonst würde ich das hier wohl kaum durchziehen, was?"_

_Er strich ihr eine schweißnasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich!"_

„_Ich liebe dich auch!" Sie zog ihn zu sich herunter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Kaum hatte er sich wieder aufgerichtet, ging es los! „Himmel noch mal!"_

_Einmal noch presste sie und während sich die Sekunden ausdehnten, schoss ihr die Frage durch den Kopf, ob wohl Penny draußen im Warteraum in diesem Augenblick etwas spürte._

_Sie quetschte Chris' Hand in ihrer eigenen, schrie auf – und Lorelai Penelopé Gilmore Halliwell erblickte das Licht der Welt._

Sanft fuhr Rorys Finger die Linie der Nase ihres kleinen Mädchens nach. Der Moment, in dem sie ihre Tochter das erste Mal gesehen und in den Armen gehalten hatte war das Erstaunlichste und Wunderbarste gewesen, was sie je hatte erleben dürfen.

Und nach Chris' Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, traf das auf ihn auch zu.

All das war einfach unglaublich! Auf einmal war sie Teil von 3 Familien – von der, die sie mit ihrer Mum und ihren Großeltern bildete, von der der Halliwell-Schwestern und von der, die sie gemeinsam mit Chris und Penny neu geschaffen hatte. Sie war eine Hexe, die langsam ihre Fähigkeiten in den Griff bekam; sie hatte vor einem Monat ihren 1.Unschuldigen gerettet und sie war auf dem besten Weg zu einer Festanstellung beim Bay Mirror – sofern sie die wollte, da war sie sich noch nicht ganz sicher. Immerhin war da auch noch ihr Leben in Stars Hollow. War sie bereit, es für immer zu verlassen?

Wie auch immer sie sich entscheiden würde… in den letzten Monaten hatte sich viel getan. Sie und Chris waren sich so viel näher gekommen, dass sie sich inzwischen sicher war, dass er der eine war, mit dem sie zusammen sein wollte, ihr Mr.Right, ihr – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, Prince Charming!

Und die Schwestern behandelten sie schon wie eine Schwiegertochter. Phoebe hatte ihr bei der Arbeit immer öfter Leserbriefe oder Stories über Traumhochzeiten zugesteckt. Selbst Lorelai hatte bei ihren Besuchen in San Francisco klar gemacht, wie einverstanden sie mit Chris war.

Wenn man von der aktuellen Krise absah – Gideons Verrat! –, lief wirklich alles prima!

„Bestens, bestens, bestens", murmelte sie. – Penny hatte sie angelächelt. Als dann ein vertrautes Licht das Kommen eines Whitelighters ankündigte freute sie sich schon auf Chris. – Aber es war nur Leo.

„Hi Leo! Wie geht's…." …Als sie anfing das zu sagen, überfiel sie plötzlich ein ganz komisches Gefühl… „voran?"

Leo sah sie an, sein Mund bewegte sich… er fasste sich an den Kopf und begann erneut: „Es ist Chris. Gideon-hat-sich-Wyatt-geholt-und-Chris-dabei-niedergestochen-und-ich-kann-ihn-nicht-heilen-du-musst-kommen-ich-muss-hinter-Gideon-her-um-Wyatt-zu-retten-und-Gideons-Magie-aufzuheben…" Er holte tief Luft und sah sie verzweifelt an. Rory war blass geworden.

_Chris… niedergestochen… nicht zu heilen…_

_Chris!_

„Geh", murmelte sie und räusperte sich dann. „Geh", sagte sie, diesmal lauter. „Ich lass mich von Penny hinbeamen!"

Leo nickte, dankbar, dass ihr der Schock nicht den Verstand benebelt hatte und sie noch _funktionierte_. Das war in Katastrophen wie diesen immer verdammt wichtig. Dann beamte er sich weg.

„Paige! Paige! – Penny!" Auf ihr Rufen hin kam Paige im Eilschritt zur Tür hinein und Penny erschien in blauweißen Lichtpunkten. „Was ist?", fragten sie synchron.

Während Rory die Geschichte wiederholte ließ Penny sich auf einen Stuhl sinken; ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Paige hatte in einer Geste des Schreckens die Hand zum Mund gehoben. „Was kann ich tun?", fragte sie.

„Pass auf eine Weile auf Baby-Penny auf. Könntest du das tun? Penny und ich müssen zu _ihm_."

Paige streckte die Arme aus und nahm die Kleine ihrer Mutter ab. „Ich informier auch Phoebe… Piper sollte es jetzt gerade wahrscheinlich nicht wissen. Aber Phoebe… Wir beide bleiben hier und passen auf, dass Baby-Chris nichts geschieht!"

„Ja, macht das! Penny?"

Penelopé sah mit Tränen in den Augen zu Rory auf, nickte und beamte sie beide dann zu ihrem Vater.

ooo

„Chris? – Chris? – Hörst du mich? – Schatz? Macht die Augen auf! Bitte!" Jemand schluchzte.

Chris? - Wer war Chris? - Irgendwie kam ihm der Name bekannt vor…. Richtig! … Das war _sein_ Name. Und Augen waren Organe, die zu einem Körper gehörten. Vage erinnerte er sich, dass es einmal eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der das Leben nicht nur aus einem dumpfen Schmerz bestanden hatte. Augen… – Hey… war es schon immer so schwer gewesen, die Augenlider zu heben? Irgendwie nicht… Als ihm aber endlich aufging, wer da zu ihm sprach, stemmte er sie auf.

„Rory…"

„Ja, ich bin's", sagte sie mit rauer Stimmer. „Und sieh mal, Penny ist auch hier."

„Penny?"

„Hier, Dad", sagte seine Tochter und legte sanft einen Finger unter sein Kinn um seinen Kopf zu ihr zu drehen. Scheinbar waren sie zu beiden Seiten des Bettes bei ihm niedergekniet. Penny… seine Tochter… war sie nicht noch ein Baby? Hatte er so lange geschlafen? Ach nein! Sie war aus der Zukunft gekommen, wie er. Aus der Zukunft… um was zu tun?

„Wyatt...?"

Rory ging um das Bett herum und kniete neben ihrer Tochter. Sie nahm Chris' Hand in ihre beiden und drückte einen Kuss darauf. Dabei benetzte sie seine Hand mit ihren Tränen „Leo kümmert sich um ihn."

„Leo… hm…nicht weinen...", nuschelte er undeutlich. Verdammt, seine Augen wurden schon wieder schwer. „Rory?"

„Ja, Chris?"

„Lass mich… nur kurz… schlafen… ja?..."

Rory schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Nein! Du wirst wach bleiben, hast du das gehört, Mr.?" Als seine Augen trotzdem zufielen, sah sie zu Penny. - War es das jetzt? Das hier? War das die Situation gewesen, in der Chris auch schon in Pennys Zeitlinie gestorben war? Oder würde er wieder knapp am Tod vorbeischrammen, wie schon so oft?

Penny zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war offensichtlich, was Rory dachte. Sie wusste es auch nicht.

Rory streichelte mit ihrem Daumen über Chris' Handrücken. _Nicht sterben, nicht sterben, nicht sterben, nicht sterben, nicht sterben, nicht sterben…_

Chris war verzweifelt darum bemüht, trotz geschlossener Augen Rorys Befehl Folge zu leisten und bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Sein Puls wummerte laut in seinem Kopf und versuchte sein Ich zurückzudrängen. Sein Körper schwitzte, durch seine Adern aber lief Eis.

Er starb.

ooo

Irgendwo in der Unterwelt

Eine Gruppe Dämonen labte sich im Halbdunkeln an einem ihrer Opfer. Es hatte schon vor einigen Minuten aufgehört zu schreien.

Sie stießen sich gegenseitig weg – jeder wollte die besten Stücke ergattern. Im Schein der Fackeln glänzten ihre Gesichter vom Blut ihres Festmahls.

Plötzlich wurde es in der kleinen Höhle heller, als eine kleine Gestalt in blauweißem Licht auftauchte.

Die Dämonen hielten inne und starrten den Eindringling an. Es kam wahrlich nicht oft vor, dass ein Menschenkind sich ihnen freiwillig auslieferte. Eine der Kreaturen ging einen Schritt auf das Kind zu und legte den Kopf schief. Es sah so aus, als hätten sie eine nette kleine Ergänzung ihres Speiseplans gefunden.

Auf das Geräusch des sich ihm nähernden Dämons drehte Wyatt sich um und sah nun endlich die Wesen der Unterwelt. In Nachahmung des Dämons legte er den Kopf zur Seite. Dann blinzelte er.

Die Dämonengruppe ging zusammen mit ihrem Opfer in Flammen auf.

„Wy-aaatt! – Ich bins, Daddy!"

Die Worte hallten durch das Höhlennetz der Unterwelt. Überall hielten Dämonen inne in dem, was sie gerade taten.

Der Name ‚Wyatt' war hier durchaus bekannt.

Der Erstgeborene einer der Mächtigen Drei! Und die meisten hier unten wussten durchaus von dem Pakt, der nach dem Massaker auf dem Zaubermarkt geschlossen worden war. Es mochte okay sein, die Charmed Ones anzugreifen – allgemein ein anerkannter und – wenn erfolgreich – prestigeträchtiger Zeitvertreib. Aber niemals, niemals ging jemand auf den Sohn los. Was das brachte, hatten sie gesehen und wurde inzwischen überall verbreitet. Wenn er also hier war, bestand die Möglichkeit, dass irgendein irregeleiteter Idiot sich ihm doch näherte….

Die Klügeren unter den Dämonen nahmen Witterung auf. Tatsächlich… Eindringlinge. Der Geruch war unverkennbar… _gut_. Nun, zumindest bei 2 von den 3 Signaturen…

„Wyatt… Wyatt, wo bist du?" Die Stimme war die von Leo und als Leo sich selbst hörte, kam tief aus seiner Kehle ein Knurren. Gideon!

Leo folgte dem Echo durch das Labyrinth der Unterwelt. Er hasste es, hier zu sein. Seine Kräfte funktionierten nur eingeschränkt und hinter jeder Ecke konnte der Tod lauern. Dabei hatte er gerade jetzt keine Zeit für Vorsicht! Er musste seine Söhne retten! Und er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit ihm dafür noch blieb…

Allerdings war er noch keinem einzigen Dämon begegnet seit er unten war.

Seltsam…

ooo

Im Haus der Halliwells

Immer noch wachten Rory und Penny bei Chris. Inzwischen wurden die Phasen in denen er nicht ansprechbar war, immer länger. Und wenn er dann geistig bei ihnen war, war er doch nicht ganz er selbst. Rory umklammerte die Hand von Chris, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Sie weinte inzwischen offen. Als Penny es bemerkte, wischte sie ihrer Mutter die Tränen von der Wange. Rory wandte sich ihr zu und legte ihren freien Arm um Pennys Schulter. Dabei sah sie, wie es in Pennys Gesicht arbeitete. „Schatz?"

„Ja, Mum?"

„An was denkst du?"

Penny lächelte traurig. „Wenn… es das letzte Mal auch so ablief… dann kann ich es verstehen."

„Was verstehen?"

„Warum du mich fern von den Halliwells erzogen hast. Ich hab mich… das in den letzten Monaten gefragt. Ich meine, sie sind doch so nett, nicht wahr?" Penny schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber sie tun nichts. – Piper mag in den Wehen liegen. Aber es ist nur _Leo,_ der etwas tut. Und er… er ist nun mal nicht die ‚Mächtigen Drei'. Er mag ein Ältester sein – aber keine ausgebildete Hexe, die sich mit dem Kampf gegen irre Psychopathen so gut auskennt, wie Phoebe oder Paige, selbst nach dem er so lange ihr Wächter des Lichts war. Der Unterschied ist einfach…" Sie verstummte, hatte nun doch nasse Augen bekommen.

Rory zog sie an sich und spürte nach einem Augenblick wie die Steifheit von Penny abfiel und sie sich an sie schmiegte. Nach einer Minute zog sie sich so weit zurück, dass sie ihrer Tochter in die Augen sehen konnte. „Gib ihn nicht auf", war das Einzige, was sie sagte und brachte Penny damit zu Bewusstsein, was sie eigentlich gerade gesagt hatte. - Sie war schon davon ausgegangen, dass ihr Vater es nicht schaffen würde. Rory hatte das herausgehört.

Penelopé löste sich von ihrer Mum. „Ich… bin gleich wieder da."

Rory nickte ihr zu und Penny verließ das Schlafzimmer.

Sie selbst wischte sich noch einmal die Augen und sah dann wieder zu Chris. Zu ihrer Überraschung war er wach und lächelte sie an. „Sie ist großartig, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist sie", stimmte sie ihm zu, innerlich erleichtert. Das war der erste zusammenhängende sinnvolle Satz seit 20 Minuten. „Wir können stolz auf sie sein."

Oben auf dem Dachboden brach Penny zusammen. Sie fiel vor dem Buch auf die Knie und schluchzte hemmungslos. Da war nichts! Nichts!

Neben ihr stand auch die Truhe der Gilmores, die Bilder auf ihr bewegten sich und erzählten Geschichten von geschlagenen Schlachten. Aber weder das Buch noch ihr eigenes Familienerbstück verrieten etwas über die Macht der Ältesten, das in diesem Fall nützlich wäre.

Die Wunde, die Chris hatte, war tödlich. Er verblutete innerlich und Penny, die das mit ihren Whitelighter-Kräften spürte, konnte nichts tun. Dabei musste bald etwas geschehen, denn es war nicht mehr viel Lebensenergie übrig, die die Magie von Gideon aussaugen konnte. Wenn Leo nicht rechtzeitig zurückkam, dann war es das. Chris würde tatsächlich sterben. Und irgendwie hatte Penny das untrügliche Gefühl, dass Leo es nicht schaffen würde. Es war schwer, sich das einzugestehen… aber selbst Rory hatte es durch ihre Worte gehört.

War es also hoffnungslos? Obwohl es so aussah… Rory hatte ihr einmal das Versprechen abgenommen, dass sie, sollte sie jemals in eine wirklich hoffungslose Situation kommen, sie nicht aufgeben würde. Sie würde eine Pause machen, wenn nötig sich zurückziehen, einen Plan schmieden und erneut angreifen. Aber eine Gilmore gab nicht auf. – Doch was nützte dieses Versprechen ihr jetzt? Was konnte sie schon tun?

Was?

ooo

Im Krankenhaus

„Nein, Sie müssen jetzt rausgehen, Ms. Halliwells. Tut mir leid!" Der Arzt schob Phoebe höflich aber bestimmt zur Tür hinaus.

„Aber!"… „Verdammt!" – Einen Moment noch sah sie die geschlossene Tür an, dann drehte sie sich um und ging energischen Schrittes in den Warteraum. Inzwischen war dieser recht gut gefüllt mit werdenden Vätern und anderen Familienangehörigen. Paige saß hinten am Fenster und hatte Penny auf dem Arm. Als Phoebe an sie herantrat, sah sie auf. „Was gibt es Neues?"

„Irgendwas stimmt nicht, Paige. Der Arzt hat mich auf einmal rausgeschickt. Ich glaube, es gibt Komplikationen."

„Oh… - Aber… wir wissen doch, dass es gut gehen wird." Sie senkte ihre Stimme. „Ich meine, Chris ist ja schließlich _da_."

Phoebe setzte sich neben sie. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Das macht es aber nicht besser. – Hast du was vom großen Chris gehört?"

Paige schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Keine Ahnung, was da vor sich geht."

„Könntest du mal nachsehen gehen? Es macht mich noch verrückt, nicht zu wissen, was los ist!"

„Mich auch. – In Ordnung. Ich bin bald wieder da." Paige übergab Phoebe ihre Großnichte.

ooo

Rory fühlte gerade seinen Puls, als Paige sich hereinbeamte.

„Hallo … wie geht es ihm?"

Die junge Frau sah mit geröteten Augen zu ihr auf. „Siehst du das nicht?"

Paige sah es tatsächlich. Chris war blass, verschwitzt, eine rote Wunde zierte seine Bauchgegend und sein Brustkorb hob sich nur in unberuhigend langen Abständen.

Was Paige als Nächstes sagte, entschlüpfte ihr, ohne dass sie wusste, was es für Folgen haben würde: „Tut mir leid."

Rory sprang auf, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Nein! Es tut dir leid? – Was tut dir leid? Dass er niedergestochen wurde von einem Mann, den ihr alle für vertrauenswürdig gehalten habt? Dass ihr euren Neffen nicht geschützt habt, als er es am Nötigsten hatte? Dass du hier bist und nicht bei Leo um Gideon zu finden und diesen Bastard dazu zu bringen meinen Mann zu heilen?" - Mit einem bitteren Gesichtsausdruck wandte sie sich ab. „Du hast ihn auch schon abgeschrieben!"

Geschockt vom Ausbruch und der Anklage der sonst so ruhigen Rory fühlte sich Paige irgendwie verpflichtet sich zu verteidigen. „Das stimmt nicht, ich" Sie kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu beenden, denn Rory drehte sich wieder zu ihr und unterbrach sie: „Das ist mir egal! _RAUS!_" Das letzte Wort wurde begleitet von einem telekinetischen Energiestoß, der Paige durch den Türrahmen nach draußen warf. – Rory hatte das nicht gewollt und ging zu ihr hin. „Alles klar?", fragte sie barsch.

„Au… ja, ich glaube schon…"

„Gut!" Damit knallte sie die Tür der anderen vor der Nase zu. Langsam ging sie zum Bett zurück und legte sich vorsichtig neben Chris. Sie zog sich die Kette vom Hals und nahm den Ring in die Hand. Sie betrachtete ihn kurz und steckte ihn sich dann entschlossen an ihren Ringfinger. „'Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet' haben wir damals gesagt… denke ich wenigstens. – Aber weißt du was? – Das reicht mir nicht."

Draußen rappelte Paige sich auf. Sie war versucht sich einfach reinzubeamen – immerhin war das hier _ihr_ Haus! – ließ es dann aber bleiben. Es schien ernster zu sein, als sie gedacht hatte. Und Rory liebte Chris. Klar, dass sie jetzt verrücktspielte.

Als über ihr ein Knarren zu hören war, hob sie den Blick zur Decke. _Richtig. Penny ist ja auch noch da._

Penny sah auf den Zettel vor sich und wischte mit dem Finger auf dem nassen Fleck herum, den sie darauf hinterlassen hatte. Dumme Tränen… die konnte sie gerade gar nicht gebrauchen.

_Also… ich kann es jetzt nicht mehr länger hinausschieben._ Sie wusste, dass es richtig war. Irgendjemand musste schließlich etwas tun. Und sie würde dieses Mal mit ihrem Vater aufwachsen können. Also würde es ein Opfer und ein Segen zugleich sein.

Davon mal abgesehen war sie auch ganz stolz auf den Zauber, den sie geschrieben hatte. Kein anderer war auf die Idee gekommen, denn keiner von ihnen würde das Opfer bringen, zu dem sie bereit war. Es war auch tröstlich… Chris war zurückgekommen, um Wyatt zu retten; sie eigentlich um ihn zu töten. Aber vielleicht war es von Anfang an ihre eigentliche Aufgabe gewesen, Chris zu retten, damit er Wyatt retten konnte. Wenn sie Chris rettete würde er ihr Vater sein können, würde Wyatt als Erwachsener nicht der Herrscher über die Welt sein und damit Mum nicht töten.

Ehrlich, es würde sich alles zum Guten wenden.

_Dann fang doch endlich an! – Ja ja… Man darf sich ja wohl noch von seinem Leben verabschieden…_

„Also gut…

_Die Alten Mächte rufe ich,_

_die Geister der Gilmores und Halliwells_

_zu helfen in der dunkelsten Stunde._

_Es geht herum die Kunde _

_von meines Vaters Tod._

_Nehmt die Magie hinfort von ihm_

_Auf dass ich dien' _

_mit meinem Leben_

_- ihn zu retten_

_will ich's geben._"

„Was tut du?" Paige sah sie von der Tür her an.

Penny ließ die Hand mit dem Zettel sinken. Sie sah ihre Großtante an. „Das Richtige." Dann schoss vom Boden her ein dunkles Licht in sie hinein, verdichtete sich in ihrem Bauch. In Penny explodierte die Welt und als sie die Hand von der Stelle nahm war sie rot von Blut. „Ja, es hat geklappt!" Sie lächelte noch einmal, bevor ihr Gesichtsausdruck von Schmerz verzerrt wurde und ihre Beine nachgaben.

„Penny!", schrie Paige auf und rannte zu ihr hin. „Rory! Rory!"

Eine Etage tiefer lag Rory gerade überglücklich in Chris' Armen, als er sie von sich stieß und der Ruf von Paige sie beide erreichte. Rory sah Chris mit großen Augen an. „Penny!", stieß er hervor, schnappte ihre Hand und orbte sie beide nach oben. Der Anblick zerriss ihnen das Herz. Ihre Tochter lag leblos in Paiges Armen. Chris fuhr sich unbewusst mit der Hand über die Region, in der eben noch geblutet hatte. Es war die gleiche, an der nun Penny eine Wunde trug.

Rory und Chris gingen neben ihrer Tochter in die Knie. „Penny?"

„Mum… Dad?"

„Ja, ich bin hier."

„Gut. – Habe ich es richtig gemacht?" Ihre Stimme wurde immer undeutlicher. Rory und Chris beugten sich näher zu ihr heran.

Chris, der genau wusste, wie sie sich gerade fühlte, drückte ihre Hand. „Du hast es genau richtig gemacht. – Ich danke dir."

„Aber - wieso?", wollte Rory wissen.

Penny bewegte die Augen zu ihr, um sie anzusehen. „Damit… ich… dieses eine Mal… ihn jetzt… ihn jetzt schon kennen lernen kann. Er wird… mit mir Drachen steigen lassen. Und mir.. zu Weihnachten… Geschenke machen… abends… Geschichten vorlesen… mein Dad sein."

Rory konnte darauf nichts sagen, drückte ihrer Tochter nur einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Chris, der daraus entnahm, dass er es in ihrer Zeitlinie wohl nicht geschafft hatte, am Leben zu bleiben… es also endlich wusste, stimmte ihr zu: „Das alles werde ich tun. Ich werde dir ein guter Vater sein und…ich… ich" Auch ihn verließ die Stimme.

Penny sagte nur: „Ich weiß. Tu… wofür du hergeko… hergekommen bist. Und dann… sei… für uns… da…" Das Reden strengte sie zu sehr an. Dabei wollte sie doch eines noch loswerden! Verdammt…

Aber ihre Eltern wussten es natürlich; sie konnte es in ihren Blicken sehen. Umwölkt vom Schmerz war die Liebe, die diesen Schmerz erst möglich gemacht hatte. Sie wusste plötzlich, dass sie ihnen mit diesem Handeln unglaublich wehgetan hatte. Denn nicht nur sie liebte Rory und Chris, sondern auch die beiden hatten sie in ihre Herzen geschlossen, dachten nun von sich wirklich als ihre Eltern. Trotzdem… sie hoffte, sie würden es verstehen… eines Tages…

_Ich liebe euch,_ war der letzte Gedanke, den sie formen konnte, bevor alles in ihr dunkel wurde und sie verschluckt wurde vom Leben und vom Tod… bis nichts mehr übrig blieb außer ihr langsam verblassender Körper.

„Nein! Nein… komm zurück… Penny…" Rory wollte sie an sich drücken, ihr wieder Leben einhauchen, doch die sterbliche Hülle ihrer Tochter begann bereits zu verschwinden. Sie konnte das nicht mit ansehen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Chris' Schulter. Er drückte sie an sich, vergaß dabei zu atmen… Seine Augen brannten. Sein Blick hob sich von dem Fleck an dem eben noch seine Tochter gelegen hatte zu Paige, die wie erstarrt dasaß und auf ihre leeren Hände sah.


	21. Chapter 21

Summary: Die alte Geschichte „redone": 2 Betrunkene in einer Bar haben die brillante Idee zu heiraten. Ich weiß, das Ganze ist nicht neu, aber gib der Geschichte eine Chance :o) - XOver Charmed/GilmoreGirls – Chris/Rory

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand an Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, weder Charmed, noch Gilmore Girls gehören mir.

Note 1: Ja... also schön, dass euch das Kapitel gefallen hat. Die ganze Sache war auch für mich ziemlich traurig... schonmal beim Schreiben eines chapters geheult? g

Phania: Prima, dass du auch gern die nächste lesen willst - ich rechne dann mit dir! ;) Die ganze Chris-muss-sterben-Sache hat mir übrigens noch nie gefallen. Deswegen habe ich immer schon überlegt, wie man da drum herum kommen könnte. Außerdem hätte es nicht gepasst - ich will doch ein Happy End für Chris für Rory! Da musste dann eben leider leider leider leider Penny für Chris einspringen!

Amidala: So, du machst dir also Sorgen, wie das mit 2xChris laufen soll? Alles kein Problem: Kosmisch-gleichgewichtsmäßig-wird-sich-ihre-Seele-zweiteilen-und-werden-Chris-und-Chris-vom-Erdboden-verschwinden? kann man sagen, dass ja auch irgendwann in der 7.Staffel der gute Wyatt aus der Zukunft auftaucht. Hat für ihn kein Problem gemacht, dass der kleine Wyatt ebenfalls da ist. Alles andere fügt sich dann schon... einfach mal abwarten...

Die-Lorelai-Frage: Ja, sie kommt nochmal vor :) - Alles klar Michi?

Note 2: Die Lyrics zu Beginn dieses Kapitels und des nächsten sind vonAvril Lavigne – Tomorrow.

Love Complications

_And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Ya I try to believe you,  
But I don't_

Kapitel 21

In der Unterwelt

Okay, man konnte eindeutig sagen, dass hier seltsame Dinge vor sich gingen. Leo war nicht länger alleine unterwegs. Nein, er war umringt von Wesen der Unterwelt. Allerdings griff ihn keines an, niemand sprach mit ihm oder drohte ihm… Sie gingen einfach nur schweigend mit ihm. Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er gesagt, dass es eine Eskorte war. Und siebrachten ihn zu Wyatt.

Leo konnte endlich seine Präsenz spüren. Anscheinend ging es seinem Sohn gut.

Gideon kam sich leicht bedrängt vor. Er hatte den kleinen Ausreißer zwar gefunden. Aber Wyatt wollte sich nicht vom Fleck bewegen – zog offenbar die Gesellschaft gefährlicher Dämonen der seinen vor. Man musste aber auch sagen: Die Dämonen taten dem Kleinen nichts. Sie hatten ihn in einem Halbkreis umringt, der Gideon von ihm fernhielt.

Jetzt trat einer der Dämonen aus der Menge und sprach ihn an. „Verlasst die Unterwelt und wir werden Euch nicht behelligen."

„Nicht ohne Wyatt!"

„Das Kind steht unter unserem Schutz."

„Unter eurem Schutz? Unter eurem Schutz? – Das ist _inakzeptabel!_ Dieses Kind wird unser aller Untergang sein!"

Der Sprecher der Dämonen zeigte sich von diesem Argument unbeeindruckt. „Was in der Zukunft geschieht, geschieht… _Heute_ jedoch sind die Mächtigen Drei für uns eine größere Bedrohung. – Also geht!"

„Nein!" Gideon trat einen Schritt vor, was zur Folge hatte, dass sofort Feuerbälle in den Händen seiner Gegner aufloderten. Der Sprecher verschränkte die Arme – in seiner Körpersprache ein Äquivalent zum Heben einer nicht vorhandenen Augenbraue.

Der Älteste hielt inne. „Ihr Narren! In 20 Jahren werdet ihr versuchen, was ich heute versucht habe und ihr werdet scheitern! Dieses Kind _darf nicht_ das Erwachsenenalter erreichen! Wir müssen uns _jetzt_ des Problems entledigen!" Als Gegenpol zu den Feuerbällen der Dämonen erschien in seiner Hand ein Ball blauer knisternder Energie. Sein Tonfall änderte sich, wurde berechnend: „Ich gehe nicht weg. Und ich bin ein Ältester. Weder hilflos, noch so unwichtig, als dass ihr mich einfach aus dem Weg räumen könntet ohne dass das Konsequenzen für euch hätte. Und überlegt… Was geht euch dieses Kind an? Was glaubt ihr, können die Hexen tun? Die Unterwelt ist euer Gebiet!"

„Und trotzdem seid _Ihr_ hier! Wagt es, in unserem ‚Gebiet' Euer _Spiel _zu spielen!" Passend zu diesen Worten ließ einer der Dämonen einen Warnschuss nahe des Ältesten niedergehen.

„Spiel!" Gideon hatte das Geplänkel langsam satt. Sie wollten es einfach nicht verstehen! „Es geht um das Schicksal der Welt!"

Wyatt war langweilig. Er ließ sich auf den Boden der Höhle plumpsen und malte mit seinen kleinen Fingern in der Erde ein Bild. Die großen Wesen um ihn herum wollten nicht mitspielen. Eigentlich waren sie böse, so viel konnte selbst Wyatt unbewusst spüren. Deshalb machte er auch keine Anstalten, sie in sein Spiel mit einzubeziehen. Aber sie wollten ihn beschützen, auch das war für den Kleinen klar. Und deswegen war sein Schutzschild unten, als Gideon schließlich angriff.

Es ging alles schnell. In dem Moment, als Gideon dazu ansetzte, seine Energiekugel auf den Jungen zu werfen wurde er von mehr als 20 Feuerbällen getroffen. Der Älteste ging mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die Knie, sein Mund ging aus Luftmangel auf und zu wie bei einem Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Doch selbst jetzt vergaß er nicht sein Ziel. Er zog aus seinem Gewand den magischen Dolch, mit dem er auch schon Chris verwundet hatte und schleuderte ihn auf Wyatt. Der aber war wachsam geblieben und hatte die Regung in Gideon gespürt, die ihn dazu bewegt hatte, die Waffe zu ziehen. Also prallte der Dolch an seinem Energieschirm ab. Gleichzeitig schob sich Leo durch die Meng der Dämonen, sah, was vor sich ging und gab Gideon mit seinen Kräften den Rest. Dafür, dass er vorher schon von Feuer Brandwunden davongetragen hatte, dauerte es erstaunlich lange. Doch die Gefühle, die Leo zu seinem Handeln zwangen mochten nicht aufhören ihn anzutreiben, bis Gideon seinen letzten Atemzug getan hatte.

Als dann die Blitze aus seinen Händen verebbten, drehte er sich um, hob seinen Sohn auf und sahdessen Beschützer an. Was in ihren Gesichtern stand war Anerkennung. Sie schienen nicht gedacht zu haben, dass ein Ältester _das_ einem anderen antun könnte. Doch für Leo war es eine persönliche Sache gewesen. Er mochte Ältestenkräfte benutzt haben; gehandelt hatte er als verratener Freund und verzweifelter Vater. Gideon hatte Wyatt töten wollen und hatte Chris schwer verletzt. Jetzt, da er tot war, war seine Magie aufgehoben…

„Wir mögen auf unterschiedlichen Seiten stehen. – Aber was ihr heute für unsere Familie getan habt, werden wir euch nicht vergessen!"

Der Sprecher der Dämonen nickte Leo zu. Dann wandte er sich um und ging durch die Menge davon. Nach und nach verschwanden auch die anderen Dämonen, bis Leo und Wyatt schließlich allein waren.

Leo warf noch einen Blick auf Gideons Überreste – Schmerz, Wut und Genugtuung überrollten ihn – und orbte Wyatt und sich nach Hause.

Im Krankenhaus

„Miss Halliwell?"

Phoebe sah auf. „Ja?"

„Sie können jetzt zu Ihrer Schwester."

„Oh, ja?" Penny auf dem Arm haltend sie stand auf und folgte der Krankenschwester aus dem Warteraum. „Wie geht es ihr? – Und wie geht's meinem Neffen?"

„Ihre Schwester ist noch sehr erschöpft. Ihrem Neffen geht es da nicht anders, aber ich bin sicher, das wird wieder." Die Schwester lächelte beruhigend und öffnete Phoebe und Penny die Tür.

Piper lag in einem Krankenhausbett und sah sie mit strahlenden Augen an. In ihren Armen lag ein kleiner Junge. Phoebe strahlte zurück und eilte sofort zu ihnen. Sie gab ihrer Schwester einen Kuss auf die Wange und betrachtete ihren neuen Neffen. "Oh, Glückwunsch, Piper! Das hast du Spitze gemacht! Er ist ja sooo niedlich!"

„Ja, das ist er. – Phoebe?"

Doch Pipers Schwester war noch ganz in den Anblick von Christopher Perry Halliwell versunken. „Hmmm?"

„Wo sind denn alle?"

Das brachte Phoebe allerdings schnell wieder zurück. „Ach, weißt du, sie wollten erstmal nur einen reinlassen!" Sie konnte Piper jetzt einfach noch nicht sagen, was los war. Und sie selbst hatte ja auch keine aktuellen Informationen…

„Und was ist dann Penny? Ein Blumentopf?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Sie hielt ihre Großnichte schützend an sich. „Aber sie stört ja nun wirklich nicht. Und ich wollte doch, dass sie ihren _Daddy _kennen lernt!"

„Du meine Güte! Erinnere mich daran nicht!"

„Wieso nicht?"

„Na findest du denn, er sieht aus wie ein Daddy?"

Phoebe grinste. „Nein, _eher nicht_. Aber was nicht ist – wird bestimmt noch werden!"

Piper lachte. Das Leben war in Ordnung.

ooo

Das Leben war die Hölle. – Zumindest im Augenblick. Paige konnte den Anblick einfach nicht länger ertragen! Rory wollte sich nicht von der Stelle bewegen, an der ihre Tochter gestorben war – konnte das auch gar nicht, denn sie war völlig aufgelöst. Und Chris stand daneben, wollte ihr Trost spenden, konnte aber keine Worte finden und war auch nicht in viel besserer Verfassung als Rory.

Paige selbst liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. _Luft holen, Paige. Einatmen – ausatmen… dann dreht die Welt sich weiter… _Richtig…, es war nur so schwer!

Sie wandte sich von der herzzerreißenden Szene ab und ging nach unten.

Als sie am Kinderzimmer vorbeikam, hört sie jemanden reden.

„Gut so, Wyatt! Wir wollen doch hübsch aussehen, wenn wir Mommy und Chris im Krankenhaus besuchen!"

„Leo!"

„Hi Paige! – Was ist denn los Hast du geweint?"

„Hast du gar nicht-? Nein, wie auch! – Erzähl du zuerst! Wyatt scheinst du ja gefunden zu haben. Was ist mit Gideon?"

„Der wird ihm nichts mehr tun! – Wie geht's Chris? Im Schlafzimmer ist er nicht mehr. Also habe ich den Zauber rechtzeitig genug aufgehoben, nicht wahr?"

Paige sah Leo einen Moment an und nahm ihm dann das T-Shirt aus der Hand, um es Wyatt anzuziehen. „Chris ist am Leben. Aber der Zauber wurde nicht rechtzeitig zurückgenommen."

„Wie meinst du das?"

Sie hielt inne, in dem was sie tat. Wyatt quengelte. Er hatte die Arme gehoben und das frische T-Shirt halb über den Kopf gezogen. Schnell befreite Paige ihn, indem sie es hinunterzog. „Als es Chris immer schlechter ging hat Penny einen Zauber gesprochen. Sie wusste, sie kann die Magie eines Ältesten nicht aufheben. Also hat ihr Spruch Chris' Wunde samt der Ältestenmagie auf sich übertragen."

„Sie hat… sie ist… Sie ist tot", rief Leo erschrocken aus, als ihm aufging, was Paige da sagte. Sie nickte und nahm die Bürste von der Kommode um ihrem Neffen die Haare zu kämmen. Es war eine Weile still, dann meinte Leo: „Ich hätte nie gedacht… hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass sie so etwas tun würde."

„Ich auch nicht", antwortete Paige flüsternd. Sie traute ihrer Stimme gerade nicht.

„Wo sind sie?"

Unnötig zu fragen, wen er meinte. „Oben."

„Gut. Ich komme gleich wieder." Leo beamte sich weg.

In einem Abstellraum im Krankenhaus rematerialisierte er sich. Als er ihn verließ sahen ihn eine Leute komisch an. Leo kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er ging schnurstracks in den Warteraum, wo er auf Phoebe traf.

„Leo, hi! Wo ist Wyatt? – Wie geht's Chris?"

„Hallo Phoebe! Wyatt ist in Sicherheit. Chris ist… okay. Aber Penny…" Er erzählte ihr, was vorgefallen war.

„Oh…", war alles, was Phoebe dazu sagen konnte. Sie schaute auf das Baby in ihren Armen. „Du bist hier, um sie zu ihnen zu bringen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

„Tu das." Sie übergab Penny an Leo.

„Wie geht es Piper? Und… Chris?"

„Den beiden geht es gut. Sie legen nach den anstrengenden Stunden nur eine Pause ein und machen ein Nickerchen." Kein Grund, ihn jetzt mit Komplikationen zu beunruhigen, die die Ärzte schon in den Griff bekommen hatte.

„Gut… ich komme nachher wieder." Er lächelte.

„Natürlich!" Wie traurig die Umstände auch waren – er war immerhin gerade Vater geworden.

ooo

Chris und Rory saßen ineinader geschlungen auf dem Fußboden des Dachbodens. Dass Paige gegangen war, hatten sie nicht mitbekommen.

Rory hatte aufgehört, laut zu schluchzen. Die wenigen Tränen, die jetzt noch ihre Augen verließen, weinte sie still. Chris fuhr immer wieder in einer sie und ihn beruhigenden Geste mit seiner Hand über Rorys Rücken. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über noch gar nichts gesagt. Der Schock war zu groß. Eben noch lag er da und starb, versuchte sich in seinen wenigen klaren Momenten damit abzufinden, dass er mehr vom Leben nicht bekommen würde. Dann war er wie durch ein Wunder plötzlich geheilt und war nur noch glücklich gewesen, Rory in den Armen halten zu dürfen.

Doch wie immer in einem glücklichen Moment entschloss sich das Leben, den Halliwells eins reinzuwürgen.

_Penny... _

Sie hatte _sich _geopfert, um _ihn_ zu retten. Sie hatte wohl doch zuviel von ihm in sich gehabt.

Gott, was wünschte er sich, es wäre anders!

Nein! Das stimmte auch nicht!

Chris konnte durchaus verstehen was sie getan und damit bezweckt hatte… und das brachte ihn dazu, sie umso mehr zu lieben.

Er wünschte nur… er wusste nicht, was. Chris wollte einfach, dass es aufhörte, so wehzutun. Es war verrückt, sie hatten Penny nur 8 Monate lang gekannt. Doch selbst, wenn es nur 8 Minuten gewesen wären…

Sie war ihre Tochter.

ooo

Als Leo sich zu ihnen gebeamt hatte, stieß er den Atem aus. Es war ihm gar nicht gewusst gewesen, dass er ihn angehalten hatte.

Chris und Rory hörten es. Langsam, als wäre es für sie ungewohnt, etwas zu tun, sich zu bewegen, schauten sie auf.

Leo selbst hatte schon viel Mensche sterben sehen, sowohl in seiner Zeit als Sterblicher, als auch danach. Es war ein Anblick, an den man sich nie gewöhnte. Fast genauso schlimm war es jedoch, danach engen Verwandten des Opfers gegenüberzustehen. Irgendetwas geschah mit ihren Augen, wenn sie realisierten, was geschehen war. Wer gesagt hatte, dass die Augen Fenster zur Seele waren, hatte gewusst, wovon er sprach. Denn genauso wie Trauer und Schmerz ihre Seelen durch den Verlust belagerten, war es in ihren Augen; so viel, als würden sie jeden Moment brechen und nichts zurücklassen, als leere Hüllen.

Leo wandte den Blick von ihren Augen ab und sah auf das Kind in seien Armen.

Rory und Chris standen auf. Sie schauten einander einen Moment lang an, wanden sich dann zu Leo – und streckten die Arme nach ihrer Tochter aus.

Note 3: So... morgen gibt es den Epilog. Kann jemand erraten, um was es da gehen wird:)

Bis morgen,

June


	22. Chapter 22

Summary: Die alte Geschichte „redone": 2 Betrunkene in einer Bar haben die brillante Idee zu heiraten. Ich weiß, das Ganze ist nicht neu, aber gib der Geschichte eine Chance :o) - XOver Charmed/GilmoreGirls – Chris/Rory

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand an Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, weder Charmed, noch Gilmore Girls gehören mir.

Note: So... da wären wir. Der Epilog, das Ende dieser Geschichte... Irgendwie mag ich das gar nicht posten. - Auf der anderen Seite... ist es aber auch erleichternd die Verantwortung für das Schicksal von Rory und Chris aus den Händen legen zu dürfen. 'g'Naja, wie auch immer! Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle nochmal bedanken, dass so viele diese Geschichte gelesen haben... okay, wenn man mal von denen absieht, die schon nach dem 1.Kapitel abgesprungen sind ;) Sind die 'Stats' nicht was Herrliches? 'g' - Und natürlich geht ein besonderer Dank an Phantasie, Phania, Michi, Amidala und Furby! Denn ihr habt mir eure Meinung geschrieben! Feedback ist was sehr Wichtiges, das wisst ihr ja auch alle - von daher: "You're welcome!" ;) Ich werde nämlich weiter schreiben und ich hoffe, wir sehen uns da dann wieder... oder ich kommentiere eure stories.

Bei der Gelegenheit kann ich ja gleich nochmal auf meine nächste Charmed-Geschichte hinweisen: 'Zwischen den Welten' - Ich werde das 1.Kapitel in den nächsten Tagen posten :)

Hmmm... jetzt sollte ich wohl endlich Schluss machen, damit ihr das Ende der Geschichte lesen könnt!

Viel Spaß:)

Love Complications

_Tomorrow,_

_it's a different day_

Epilog

1 Jahr später

Rory saß in ihrem Zimmer in Stars Hollow. Vor ihr stand die Familientruhe; der Deckel war offen und gab den Blick auf die Ahnentafel frei. Rory hielt in der einen Hand zwei Fotos, in der anderen 2 schneeweiße Federn. Sie legte eine Feder und ein Foto weg und hielt das verbleibende Bild nach einem kurzen Blick auf das geliebte Gesicht in die Flamme der Kerze, die neben ihr auf dem Boden stand. Das Foto fing Feuer und sie ließ es in die bereitgestellte Silberschale fallen. Dann levitierte sie kurz die Feder in dem Rauch, der von dem Bild aufstieg. Als nächstes führte sie die nun von azurblauen Schlieren durchzogene Feder an die Innenseite der Truhe, direkt unter ihren eigenen Namen. Sobald sie das Holz berührte, leuchtete die Feder auf, entwand sich ihrem Griff und schrieb den Namen der Person, die auf dem Bildnis zu sehen gewesen war:

_Lorelai Penelopé Gilmore Halliwell_

Rory zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Interessant. Nie zuvor hatte der Zauber es für nötig befunden den Namen des Vaters hinten anzuhängen. Penny war die erste….

„Rory, kommst du?", rief ihre Mum aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Sofort!" Sie nahm die zweite Feder vom Boden auf und wiederholte die Prozedur mit dem anderen Bild. Auf dem Holz erschien noch einmal ‚Lorelai Penlopé Gilmore Halliwell' – doch sobald der Schriftzug erschienen war, verharrte die Feder einen Moment wie irritiert in der Luft. Dann schrieb sie mit ein paar schnellen Strichen dahinter noch eine römische 2, flog eine Zeile höher und schrieb hinter Pennys Namen eine römische 1.

Ja, so war es gewesen… Lorelai Penelopé Gilmore Halliwell I. war aus der Zukunft zu ihnen gekommen und das kleine Mädchen, dem sie vor über einem Jahr das Leben geschenkt hatte war Lorelai Penelopé II.

„Roooory! Du willst doch nicht_ heute_ zu spät kommen, oder?"

„Hast ja recht", rief sie als Antwort. Bevor sie den Deckel der Truhe schloss, lächelte sie und flüsterte: „Danke Penny! Ohne dich wäre das hier heute nicht möglich! Ich danke dir…" Sie sah auf zur Zimmerdecke und hoffte, dass Penny sehen konnte, was sie Rory und Chris geschenkt hatte. – Eine gemeinsame Zukunft.

Hinter ihr tippte jemand ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. Rory stand auf. „Gehen wir, Mum!"

Draußen stiegen Lorelai und Rory ins Auto und fuhren los. Ganz Stars Hollw schien heute den gleichen Weg zu haben wie sie. Und überall, wo sie langkamen, winkten die Leute ihnen zu. „Wow! Wer bist du? Princess Die?"

„Was? – Eifersüchtig?"

„Eigentlich nicht. Immerhin werde ich nachher mindestens die Hälfte dieser Hände schütteln müssen, die dir jetzt zuwinken. Das reicht mir an Aufmerksamkeit."

Rory verstellte ihre Stimme: „Sie müssen sehr stolz sein, Miss Gilmore!"

„Ha! Und dann werde ich das 1.Mal sagen können: ‚Entschuldigung, es heißt _Mrs._Gilmore!' – Cool, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, waaaaahnsinnig cool!"

Dabei war es das tatsächlich. Luke und Lorelai hatten genau einen Monat vorher geheiratet. Und es war wunderschön gewesen.

Aber heute war Rorys und Chris' Tag! Das letzte Jahr war schwer genug gewesen. Und schön genug. Sie hatten beide eine ganze Weile gebraucht, um wieder einen Sinn in allem zu sehen. Baby-Penny hatte ihnen dabei geholfen. Je besser es ihnen aber ging, desto mehr erkannten sie, dass dieses Kind niemals Penny sein würde. Sie wussten, sie würde ebenso gutherzig, humorvoll und intelligent sein. Aber sie würde ein ganz anderes Leben führen. Ein gutes Leben, mit einem Vater, einer ganzen Familie und ohne mit ansehen zu müssen, wie die Welt zum Teufel ging. Andere Erfahrungen würden letztendlich eine andere Person aus ihr machen.

Es war traurig sich das einzugestehen… trotzdem… Penny hatte gewusst, was sie tat, dessen waren Chris und Rory sich sicher. Da sie aber nun erkannt hatten, dass Penny nicht mehr Penny sein würde, hatten sie aufgehört, sie so zu nennen und waren wieder zu Penelopé zurückgekehrt. Irgendwann hatte es sich dann eingebürgert diesen Namen zu Pia abzukürzen. Pia würde also frei sein vom Geist ihrer ‚großen Schwester', ihrem eigenen tragischen Schicksal. Sie würde ein neues Leben leben mit Rory und Chris, mit Lorelai, Luke, Christopher, Emily, Richard, Tristan, Lane, Phoebe, Paige, Piper, Wyatt und Leo. Ja, auch mit ihrer Familie in San Francisco. Zumindest besuchsweise. Es wäre zu seltsam für sie, Tür an Tür mit ihrem eigenen Vater aufzuwachsen.

Rory konnte inzwischen verstehen, wieso sie in Pennys Zeitlinie den Kontakt zu den Halliwells so gering wie möglich gehalten hatte. Es mochte eine Sache sein, wenn Pia ihren Vater ab und zu als kleinen Jungen sah. Das war in Ordnung. Aber wenn Chris vor einem Jahr gestorben wäre… ihm dann die ganze Zeit nahe zu sein – aber nicht auf die Weise die sie von ihm kannte, sondern immer nur als nette Erwachsene, Freundin der Familie… Das wäre unerträglich gewesen.

Chris und Rory lebten jetzt in Hartford, hatten gemeinsam eine kleine Wohnung. Rory ging wieder zur Uni und ließ sich von Paris nerven, Chris passte auf Pia, half im DragonFly oder dem Diner aus. Irgendwann würde auch er eine Sache für sich finden. Sie konnte sich Chris zum Beispiel gut als Sookies Lehrling vorstellen. Jetzt schon war er der einzige außer ihr selbst und Lorelai, länger als 5 Minuten in der Küche sein durfte. Und sie versuchte ihm so viele von Pipers Rezepten wie möglich abzuschwatzen.. oder ihn mit ihren eigenen Kreationen zu bestechen. Ja, vielleicht würde daraus etwas werden.

„Schatz?"

„Hm?"

„Wir sind da!"

„Oh – Tatsächlich!" Sie stiegen aus und standen dann vor der Kirche.

ooo

Chris war… aufgeregt. Das war wohl das richtige Wort. Nicht, dass er an dem zweifelte, was er gleich tun würde. Es war nur so… gewaltig. Er würde hier bleiben in der Vergangenheit. Er hatte mit Rory eine Familie gegründet. Wyatt war gerettet….

Und jetzt würde er Rory heiraten.

Leider würde es keine gesetzliche Trauung sein können. Damals in New York war das eine Sache gewesen. Chris nahm an, er hatte unter dem Einfluss des Alkohols wohl etwas gezaubert, um die Sache ohne Papiere durchzubringen. Jetzt ging das nicht. Persönlicher Vorteil. Wie gesagt, leider würde es deshalb keine gesetzliche Trauung werden. Der einzige Christopher Perry Halliwell, den die Behörden kannten, war schließlich gerade mal ein Jahr alt.

Chris hätte es nur zu gerne in die ganze Welt hinausgeschrieen und allen gezeigt, dass er Lorelai Leigh Gilmore heiraten würde. Immerhin war ganz Stars Hollow da. Und Leo würde die Trauung als Ältester vornehmen. Damit war sie vor dem Ältestenrat gültig und war somit anerkannt vor dem höchstem Gremium des Guten, dass sie kannten. Wenn schon nicht die Regierung der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, von Gottes Gnaden, so doch der Rat der Ältesten, Führer der freien guten Welt…

Die Gäste aus Stars Hollow wussten davon natürlich nichts. Für sie war es eine Trauung wie jede andere. Und es war so ungewöhnlich auch nicht, dass ein Verwandter des Bräutigams das Paar traute, denn immerhin war es heute nicht mehr schwer, von irgendeiner Internetkirche zum Priester geweiht zu werden.

So stand Chris jetzt also in einem schneidigen schwarzen Anzug in einer geschmückten Kirche. Als er vor 2 Jahren in die Vergangenheit gereist war, war das das letzte, woran er gedacht hatte. Aber so war es… wow!

Sein Trauzeuge war sein Großvater. In der ersten Reihe der Kirchenbank hatten links Piper mit Baby-Chris, der körperliche Geist seiner Urgroßmutter und Darryl und Sheila Platz genommen. Auf der Seite der Braut saßen vorne Emily und Richard, zusammen mit Christopher, Tristan, der Pia auf dem Arm hielt, Luke, Paris und Lane. Dahinter saß wie gesagt halb Stars Hollow. Als alle Bänke dort gefüllt waren begannen die Stars Hollower sich auf die Seite des Bräutigams auszubreiten. Erstaunlich, dass alle diese Menschen seine Zukünftige kannten und an ihrer Hochzeit teilnehmen wollten.

Victor tippte ihm auf die Schulter. „Ich glaube, es geht jetzt los."

„Hm, in Ordnung." Chris rückte noch einmal seinen Anzug zurecht und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit der Kirchentür zu.

Die Orgel begann den Hochzeitsmarsch zu spielen, die Kirchentür öffnete sich… und der kleine Wyatt trat ein. Er hatte einen süßen Anzug an und trug ein blaues Kissen, auf dem die Ringe lagen. Ganz recht, _die_ Ringe. Sie hatten entschieden, sie wieder zu verwenden – es diesmal aber richtig zu machen – nämlich nüchtern.

Hinter Wyatt kamen die Brautjungfern. Es waren drei. Zuerst betrat Lorelai die Kirche, dann Phoebe, gefolgt von Paige. Chris war etwas überrascht gewesen, dass Rory seine Tanten als Brautjungfern gewählt hatte. Immerhin hatte sie Paris und Lane. Aber Rory hatte darauf bestanden und Phoebe und Paige hatten es sich nicht zweimal sagen lassen. Natürlich nicht, sie waren immerhin Phoebe und Paige!

Die kleine Prozession ging den Gang entlang auf den Altar zu. Als letztes betrat Rory die Kirche. Chris' Kinnlade fiel nach unten. Er hoffte, in dem Moment hatte keiner eine Kamera auf sein Gesicht gerichtet. Allerdings war sowieso gerade die Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher Gäste bei der Braut. Ihr Kleid war… schön. ‚Schön' mochte nicht unbedingt begeistert klingen. Aber es war immerhin die Frau, die in ihm steckte und ihm Form verlieh, die das Kleid strahlen ließ. Es war schulterfrei, himmelblau und bodenlang. Unter dem Kleid verbarg sich ein Reifrock – aber nicht zu weit ausgestellt. Perfekt. Ihr Haar fiel ihr zu beiden Seiten offen auf die Schultern, umrahmte ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen strahlten ihn an, sagten aber auch, er solle sich doch bitte _ihr_ widmen, nicht ihrem Outfit. Gleichzeitig wusste er, dass sie erfreut war, dass es ihm gefiel.

Schließlich erreichte Wyatt seinen Daddy, der ihn zu seiner Mum schickte. Die Brautjungfern stellten sich gegenüber dem Bräutigam und dem Trauzeugen auf.

Das Orgelstück endete und Rory trat an Chris heran. Sie gab ihren Brautstrauß ihrer Mutter. Als Rory ihm dann ihre Hand reichte, merkte er, dass sie zitterte. Er drückte sie beruhigend. Sie lächelte. Dann wandten sie sich Leo zu.

Er sah sie kurz an und richtete dann ihren Blick auf die Gemeinde. „Wir sind heute hier zusammengekommen, um Lorelai Leigh Gilmore und Christopher Perry Halliwell im heiligen Stand der Ehe zu vereinigen.

Ihr alle werdet Zeugen dieser Verbindung sein.

Und um diesen Punkt schon jetzt hinter uns zu bringen: Gibt es jemanden unter den hier Anwesenden, der einen Grund kennt, warum diese beiden Menschen nicht für immer zusammenleben, sich lieben und ehren sollten?"

Just in diesem Moment ging die Kirchentür erneut auf und drei junge Männer traten ein. Alle drehten sich bei dem Geräusch um und starrten sie an. Sie wiederum starrten kurz Braut und Bräutigam an, ehe sie sich in die letzte Reihe setzten. Mit einem Ruck drehten sich alle wieder um.

Rory konnte es nicht fassen! Chris hatte ihr zwei Tage vorher erzählt, was er getan hatte: Er hatte tatsächlich Logan und Dean an einen Tisch bekommen und dann die beiden überredet, _Jess_ zu finden! Dass sie letztlich zugestimmt und dann Jess auch noch hatten herschleifen können… Wer sagte, dass es keine Wunder mehr gab?

Sie lehnte sich kurz zu Chris rüber, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und murmelte ein „Danke".

„Ähem… Bei der Stelle sind wir noch nicht", sagte Lorelai laut und brachte damit alle zum Lachen.

Rory errötete. „Könnten wir dann vielleicht fortfahren, damit wir möglichst _bald_ zu der Stelle mit dem Kuss kommen?"

Leo nickte. „In Ordnung.

Rory, Chris. - Ihr beide habt in den letzten beiden Jahren viele Veränderungen durchgemacht, Dinge erlebt.

Chris, du hast zu deiner Familie zurückgefunden; hast schließlich den Schritt gewagt, uns zu vertrauen – so dass wir jetzt dir vertrauen können. Du hast uns stolz auf dich gemacht."

An dieser Stelle war es Chris' Hand, die zitterte. Rory tat, was er getan hatte. Auch Leo wurde emotional… fing sich aber und wandte den Blick von seinem Sohn auf seine zukünftige Schwiegertochter. „Rory… Du hast sehr viel schneller als andere die Familie deines Freundes kennen gelernt – und bist geblieben." Rory lachte, gemeinsam mit den Halliwells. Mann, Leo wurde wirklich emotional! „Du bist uns allen ans Herz gewachsen und wir sind froh, dich ab heute offiziell zu unserer Familie zählen zu dürfen.

Doch wie gesagt, das letzte Jahr war ereignisreich. Beginnend mit einem sehr traurigen Tag, der euch geprägt hat, über die Freuden der Elternschaft, die ihr mit Pia erleben durftet und den Abenteuern, die eine junge Beziehung immer mit sich bringt.

Heute seid ihr beide hier, um aller Welt zu sagen, was ihr empfindet, eure Liebe vor diesen Menschen zu bezeugen und einen Schwur abzulegen, der euch noch enger aneinander binden wird. – Seid ihr bereit dazu?"

„Das sind wir", sagten Chris und Rory.

„Gut, dann bitte ich den Ringträger vorzutreten." Piper flüsterte Wyatt etwas ins Ohr und der Kleine tappte herbei, stellte sich zwischen das Brautpaar und sah zu den großen Leuten hoch. Rory strich ihm kurz mit einer Hand über die Haare.

Leo adressierte wieder die Gäste: „An dieser Stelle weichen wir vom normalen Ehegelübde ab. Das Paar hat einen eigenen Schwur vorbereitet. – Chris, Rory…"

Die beiden wandten sich einander zu und reichten sich über Wyatts Kopf die Hände.

Gemeinsam sagten sie:

„_Unsere zwei Herzen_

_haben einander gefunden_

_und sind nun auf ewig_

_in Liebe verbunden."_

Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille. … Unter den Gästen dachten jetzt sicher einige, dass das… _kurz_ war. Das war wohl richtig. Aber ein Schwur zwischen Hexen muss nicht lang sein, um seinen Zweck zu erfüllen – nämlich tatsächlich ihre Herzen in Liebe zu binden. Auf ewig.

Außerdem war es auch der Spruch, der bei Leos und Pipers Hochzeit Verwendung gefunden hatte.

Rory jedenfalls hatte das Gefühl, als läge plötzlich alles ganz klar vor ihr. Sie hatte ihre Liebe gefunden. Und es war dieser wunderbare Mensch, der für seine Familie und das Schicksal der Welt sein Leben riskiert hatte, der ihr geholfen hatte, als sie glaubte, sie wäre verrückt geworden und dem sie immer vertrauen konnte… Was auch immer nach dem heutigen Tag geschehen würde… Er würde bei ihr sein; sie lieben, ehren und beschützen…

Er würde sie lieben, ehren und beschützen. Immer für sie da sein. Chris hatte das Gefühl, endlich angekommen zu sein. Jetzt war dies, das _Heute_, seine Zeit… oder ihrer beider Zeit. Rory und er für den Rest ihres gemeinsamen Lebens. Genauso wie er für sie da sein würde, würde diese erstaunliche Frau ihr Bestes geben, ihn glücklich zu machen. Und das war er. Jetzt schon…

Leo räusperte sich und hob die Augenbrauen. Der Bann brach, Rory und Chris lachten kurz auf – und tauschten dann die Ringe.

Der Älteste hob die Hände in einer segnenden Geste. „Kraft des mir verliehenen Amtes, erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau.

Chris, du darfst die Braut jetzt küssen."

„Leo, würdest du?" Chris zeigte auf den kleinen Wyatt, der immer noch zwischen ihnen stand.

„Klar", sagte Leo und hob seinen Sohn auf, um dem Paar Platz zu machen.

„Rory", meinte der Bräutigam.

„Chris", antwortete sie ebenso ernst – bevor sich auf ihrem lieblichen Mund ein Lächeln abzeichnete. Chris zog sie an sich heran, sie legte die Arme um seinen Nacken und sie küssten sich.

In der Kirche war allgemeines Schniefen zu vernehmen. Das Paar trennte sich aus dem Kuss, um zu sehen, was vor sich ging. Patty verteilte Taschentücher an ihre Sitznachbarn, Kirk, der herumgeflitzt war, um Fotos zu machen, war an Taylors Schulter weinend zusammengebrochen… Kurz: Über die Hälfte der Gäste schienen am ‚Hochzeitsweinsyndrom' zu leiden. Rory und Chris grinsten sich an, zuckten dann synchron mit den Schultern und küssten sich erneut. Nach einem Moment hob er sie hoch und wirbelte sie im Kreis.

Das war der Moment, in dem die Gäste ihrer Freudentränen lautstark mit Applaus und Jubelrufen Ausdruck verliehen.

Die Gilmores und Halliwells (minus Emily, Richard und Christopher) stürzten vor, um die beiden zu beglückwünschen.

So fanden sich Rory und Chris in einem Meer aus Umarmungen und Küssen wieder, während die Gäste aus der Kirche strömten.

ooo

„Tja, Bagboy… sieht so aus, als hätte schließlich keiner von uns Glück gehabt."

„Scheint so", antwortete Dean und ignorierte die Beleidigung. Er sah Tristan an. „Du bist Pate?"

„Jap", antwortete dieser und nippte an seinem Sektglas.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich beneiden oder bemitleiden soll", meinte Logan.

„Wieso?"

„Du siehst sie täglich", antwortete Jess für Huntzberger.

„Na ja. Täglich ist vielleicht übertrieben… Trotzdem würde ich sagen, ihr solltet mich beneiden. Ich habe dadurch die Möglichkeit ihr nahe zu sein."

Logan hob eine Augenbraue… Genau das hatte er gemeint.

„Bei uns ist es anders", erklärte Tristan. „Wir waren nie zusammen. Vielleicht ist es deshalb einfacher für mich, ‚nur' ihr Freund zu sein. Allein, dass sie mir vertraut… ist etwas, was ich mehr schätze, als alles andere." Er hob sein Glas erneut und stieß mit den anderen an. „Auf Rory!"

„Auf Rory", wiederholten ihre Ex-Freunde.

oo The End oo

... and the beginning. Denn die Geschichten, die wir schreiben, enden nie. Wir zwingen sie mit unseren Gedanken in die Realität und es wird uns erlaubt, ein Stück des Weges mit den Protagonisten zu gehen. Dann jedoch lassen wir sie wieder allein, leben unser eigenes Leben weiter...

bis die nächste Geschichte unser Herz fesselt...

o

Danke, dass ihr den Weg von Rory und Chris mit mir gegangen seid. 'selbst ein bisschen emotional geworden ist'

June22


End file.
